Inside
by BatsuGames
Summary: Returning home for Christmas for Wing Chun training should not have Ivy Montgomery falling in a game world she modded, and certainly not with her little twin brothers! Not to mention she couldn't help but catch the attention of the school... sociopath? Now he's decided upon making a gang, and Ivy's the one Gary wants for the battlefield as 'his' General. Final/Year!verse[GaryxOC]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fic in a long time with a new account.

Please remember - The characters you know are older, wiser, and slightly more mature than their canonical selves. I've tried to limit the out of character-ness they'll have but they'll have changed ever so slightly due to being older. Some good qualities will be enhanced and some bad qualities will be slightly quashed. Can't be helped. That's life, darlings. :)

Yeah, I enjoy original characters of kinds, hence why I made my own little pet o.c. to play with. It's GaryxOC as I couldn't resist him having the girl, and there will be subplots of crime which become evident later on. T rating now, M later. There's your warning, but this stuff's what we really want, isn't it? ;D. A warning for Gary's sociopath-leanings, too. Anything else...? Uh...

Oh! Also, I'm not too sure how the format will look like from FF compared to my word documents. If it helps to see what I see, I use Verdana size ten with paragraph spacing before and after at zero and line spacing at 1.5.

A review will be greatly appreciated on whether or not to continue writing this and I now bow before you to let you read!

Much love,

LaRS.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Fucking weather." Ivy muttered, glowering at the vision of white crossing her sight. The brunette was lumbering a suitcase and a huge duffle bag full of Christmas presents as she walked up the path to the door of her house. "They should've come to Madrid to visit me. Much nicer." She grumbled curses to herself when she nearly tripped in the foot thick snow that Scotland's weather had produced. "Damnit."

"Sis!"

Ivy looked back quickly, almost clicking her neck and grinned down at her nine years younger twin brothers who jumped her, hanging off her neck. "Matt! Tom!" She grabbed them in a huge hug, giving them each sloppy kisses on their cheeks which they grimaced at, loudly complaining. They were little troublemakers, but she loved them. "My cute baby brothers!"

"Ah! Sis got stronger!" The twelve year olds struggled in her grasp. "But she still looks like a chubby teenager!"

Ivy twitched and dropped them into the snow, much to their whining. So what she had a baby face and was shorter than most her friends? She was more a physical being than a smart one (though her one intellectual love was programming) but being short with muscles did make her look like a bloody chubby teen. Hell, she had a defined eight pack. Martial arts had been her life. Her Sifu dad had insisted upon teaching his four children and lawyer mother really couldn't say no to instilling self-defence.

"Hello, princess." Said man himself came up the path with a big grin before throwing a fist at her face. She swiftly dodged, blocked his next three aiming punches before following up with her own set as the twins laughed and ran around them cheering them both on. A yell and the two fighting participants jumped back to dodge the two heeled shoes thrown their way, father and daughter automatically catching them.

Barbara Montgomery.

The two flinched instinctively at the glower on her face. "How many times? _How many times have I told you?!_ The neighbours already think we're crazy! I'm not having _anything_ go wrong over Christmas! Do you hear me, you two? Because it's always you two and your martial arts!" She held out her hands and they meekly gave the shoes back.

"Yes, mum." The two mumbled kicking the ground as they pouted, obedient, while the twins snickered in the background.

Barbara focused her electric blue eyes on them. "Twins! Upstairs and wash your hands this instance! It's like you've been rolling around in mud like a couple of pig's." They nodded, banging on the door until the eldest, Marcus, opened the door once again with a confused expression, dressed in his gym clothes, a bag in hand, stumbling as the little terrors barged past, laughing and thundering up the stairs like a herd of elephants. "Marcus! Your sister's just come home from Spain and you're going out to the dojo?"

"W-Well, I…" Marcus wilted a little at the stern telling off one-liner from his equally stern mother and her just as stern glare.

"It's alright, mum, let him go." Ivy waved her mother's narrowing eyes off as they landed on her. "I can give you the low down with some mother daughter time before the crazy hits?"

She relented then, glad to have her girl back once more. "Oh, very well. I would like a nice chat before the crazy storms us."

The 'crazy' was simply the whole family coming around on Christmas Day. The family was huge and sprawling, with all of Barbara's and Dylan's (her father) brothers and sisters coming around and bringing each of their three to five children with them. There were many squabbles and problems, but the one to hold them all together was Great-Grandmother Ilene who demanded the family always meet up the three days before Christmas, the day itself where they all hit a single household, as well as enjoying a lazy Boxing Day.

It was currently the twenty first of December and after being in such warm conditions for her degree years in Spain, this Glasgow snow was horrific to her, despite being average of wintery wonderfulness for the season. She very easily remembered why she grabbed the first plane to Madrid to go Uni when she exited the airport an hour ago. All she really wanted was to get in and cuddle up on the sofa with a nice cuppa of Lady Grey tea and amuse her despairing mother with antics of Spanish food, attractions and men, something she sometimes liked to combine all at once when the mood hit her and especially about breaking up with her ex two weeks prior.

"Oh, very well."

Marcus kissed his little sister on the cheek, giving her a big hug. "Tell me about the women later, alright?"

Ivy scoffed in amusement. "Will do. Kick their arses, bro." She grinned as he hugged her tight.

"But, of course!" He patted her cheek gratefully and dashed off as fast as he could, waving to the family as his mother rolled her eyes. "Bye!"

The chorus of 'bye's' left them as thunder crackled in the background and they looked up warily at the darkening clouds. The wind was whipping something fierce and Barbara grabbed onto her hat before it could fly away. Ivy softly frowned, a little worried for a second. She'd never seen clouds as domineeringly menacing as these seemed to be.

Dylan stared up at the sky contemplatively. "Hmm… it could be pretty bad tonight. Hopefully they'll be alright getting here tomorrow. In we go, in we go!" He shooed them inside the still open door, helping his only girl with her baggage. "The flight didn't have any turbulence did it, princess?"

"Not a shudder, dad."

"Odd. This weather would usually permit such things to happen."

"Not on mine." Ivy shrugged, the family blue eyes bright and electric as she took in the differences. "So this is the new carpet? Are you mad?" She took in the fluffy creamy white carpet under her feet, wondering how there couldn't be any stains at all; the twins alone were menaces loving their pranks and cherryade, but bring their friends into the occasion, and a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds were terror's to anything clean and fair in colour.

"Ask your mother. She wanted it."

"It was a _joint_ decision, dear."

"Yes, dear. Ninety nine per cent your choice and one per cent my opinion." He teased with a hint of seriousness, smirking, sharp eyed and dark haired. What mother wanted mother got. Especially after putting up with four rowdy children and their just as hyper friends for the past twenty years, as well as the grown up man child she called a husband and his regular bringing back of students he particularly favoured (and their families on top of it) without any warning.

"Like I said, Ivy. Joint decision." Barbara winked at her only daughter with a smug little smile. "Make sure it's the same when you get a husband. If you get passed that anti-marriage notion you have." She added with a sigh. "I do wish you'd allow marriage a chance, dear."

It was Dylan's turn to roll his eyes as he dragged the suitcase up the stairs to her room, leaving the women alone. He didn't want his baby girl married. That was his little princess. "Don't, Ivy. Be my baby girl forever!" He called down the stairs.

"I will, papa!"

"Aww, daddy loves you sweetums!"

"Love you, too!" Ivy grinned widely and then called up. "Remember I want to start training for the championship track!"

"AHHH!" Dylan ran down the stairs and grabbed her tight, swinging her around happily. "Daddy's so proud!"

"Dylan! You'll have time to talk about it at dinner! Go do other things! C'mon, Ivy."

"B-But-"

"Don't you have the garden to go clean or something?" Barbara waved him away, dragging her girl into the kitchen.

"…There's snow though…"

Ivy had to hold back the sniggering at her dad's expense as he poutingly went back upstairs.

Now, Ivy may be a daddy's little girl because she could easily overcome Marcus in the fighting arts and could _nearly_ kick her dad's arse, but she was mummy's only girl and mumsy had forced an attachment between them despite their polar opposite personalities. A career super woman who was a lead lawyer in her lawyer firm as well as able to bring up four children and her man child husband and keeping the house in top condition, while her girl was a free spirit with no main career motivation in life while slacking off and bailing from anything just to go practise her martial arts had definitely brought the two to loggerheads time and time again.

Barbara wanted the best for her child, like all mothers, and couldn't do much with a child who had no idea what she wanted in life. Ivy had repeatedly told her she wouldn't be taking over dad's dojo (Marcus was far better at accounting, as well as wanting to inherit the dojo even if she was a substitute teacher when she could take the time to) nor would she want to intern at her mothers' business… follow Aunt Susan's with her massage and beauty treatment spa… be a graphic designer like Uncle Robin... The list went on.

Ivy liked many things, but couldn't imagine doing it for more than a few years as a permanent job.

It was simply disinteresting to her.

"Oh, sweetie, it's been so long without real female companionship in this house." Barbara said with a sigh, opening her arms wide.

Barbara and Ivy hugged tight and talked for the next forty five minutes as they prepared dinner. Well, Barbara did because Ivy just wasn't a good cook but she let her daughter chop stuff up. Barbara had a smugly vindictive tone as she talked about her victorious cases and Ivy told her about starting to do part time learning of guitar while holding a part time job at a dojo since the end of May instead of coming back after finishing her software engineering degree. She wasn't ready to do a full time job so had picked up some freelance programming stuff online. Her mother had admitted to trying to learn how to knit a couple months ago, but failing and quitting, making Ivy laugh at the thought of the hard woman in a rocking chair with knitting needles and yarn before her mother smacked her upside the head, causing a pout.

Eventually they were broken up from their talks by hungry males looking for said dinner that was simmering on the stove. The curry was finally ready fifteen minutes later and dished up; including an extra plate covered and put in the microwave for Marcus, while the extra portions were sealed in Tupperware. The weather was getting worse, and Barbara was getting worried for Marcus, knowing he'd have to come back in that rainstorm.

"Call him, Dylan. Make sure he's alright. I have to go prep for my latest case and chase up one of the old cases for fee money."

"The Foster vs Macintyre case?" Dylan wiped his mouth on a tissue before running a hand through his reddish brown hair all the children had inherited. "Still?"

"Yeah. So I'll be in my study if you need me." She grimaced, pecking him on the cheek and walking from the room, leaving her children and husband to clean up.

"So you'll be training full time?" Her dad said excitedly to his little princess.

"Well, I was thinking doing programming jobs online to pay rent, but I'll be doing as much training as I can during the day. I was thinking…" She went into a little spiel about what she wanted, getting into a serious conversation about her needs and their situation and how Dylan would do what he could to train her while also teaching his many students. When they'd agree to come back to it after the crazy, her twins pounced on her.

Matt looked up at Ivy, who was slowly eating the last bit of her meal, clinging from one arm while Tom clung from the other. "You're good at computer stuff, right?"

She eyed him curiously. "I did just do a bachelor's degree in software engineering in Spain for it, dear boy."

"Help us with this mod!" Tom cheered happily. "Pleeeease?!"

Ivy gave a warm smile. "Mod? For a game I take it?"

"Yeah!" Matt smiled widely, showing off the fact he'd lost a tooth at one side of his mouth.

Thunder crackled outside as she was pulled from her meal into the boys' room upstairs. She was pushed into the comfy chair in front of the computer and sighed at their pleading eyes. "Fine, fine. What did you want exactly?"

"Jimmy is stronger!"

"Uh… main character then?" She asked, picking up the case and noting the character seemed a bit young, nodding absently as they said yes in sync. Fifteen year olds? Pssh. She'd change the skins to make them a few years older. She wasn't letting her boys think fighting was acceptable at that age just because of the family trade. Hopefully they'd be available for downloading. She really wasn't one for 3D modelling. She preferred control of scripts, herself. She tapped her fingers along the mouse, remarking they'd have to get a better gaming mouse and then got down to it. Hex Editor would be used for these things, she figured. She'd also have to find the main default file with all the values and behaviours of the items and characters in the mods and maybe other things. "This will take a few hours, tiddlywinks. Best go set up the PS3 and clean up downstairs if you want me to do this for you."

They groaned at the thought of waiting hours but did as said and went downstairs.

She first downloaded a few self-made mods for the game that other people slaved over in their love for the game, and they started up wonderfully well and had quite the bit of programming used from other Rockstar games in it making her chuckle but not use them at all, simply verifying the coding blog site she'd found to make sure it worked for herself. Ivy simply left them in a separate folder in the game files that wouldn't mess the original up so she could copy and play them later when she bought the game off of Steam on her own awesome gaming laptop, knowing her boys wouldn't be off it now she'd be adding stuff in for them.

Hours trickled by quickly as the woman modded, making the characters appear about eighteen, glad the mods had been made for her, though she left a couple of them younger for giggles. She sighed and leant back, glad that was done. "Now onto the values." That was much easier, it was simply digit number changing as would take mere minutes… if it worked as it should. She'd also stopped the 'notoriety' levels completely from 'Adults' making it non-existent for that first play to see if it worked.

The twins came up to her side, dragging their chairs over, all smiles.

She chuckled. "Nearly done, hermano's. Now, Hopkins will be much stronger. Let's just double… okay fine, (brats, stop pouting) _triple_ his attacking power first (happy now? Good.) though before we make him a one hit wonder boy let's up his health… yup max regeneration, right there and up the speed because I hate slow fucking characters…." She set up that straight away. "There we go! And… what else we got going on here?" She looked through the files curiously. "Which one is Gary? And Petey?" The blog sites hadn't given away spoilers, just codes, but she had played a little of the game so the names were familiar though faces left her mind, more focused on the coding working.

"The boss bad guy and the really nice guy."

She hummed to herself. Those had been a couple of the ones she'd upped in age too seeing as they were at the top of the list. "Wonder if I can fiddle with them too. Don't give me that look. Where's the fair-play challenge, eh?" Ivy set about looking at Gary's numbers, figuring she should also put his stats up for some challenge because if he was the end boss, she wanted some difficulty. Health regeneration at max and strength up, trebling it for all three. She typed away. "There. Can't change the story but can change the attributions."

The lights fluctuated, and she quickly saved and jumped when she heard how powerful the thunder and lightning outside had gotten. Matt had astraphobia, the fear of lightning, and he clung to her. She'd completely forgot about that, and wondered what he'd done on his own to combat it, an arm swerving around his tiny shoulders. The thought of him just hiding under the covers on his own with hands over his ears broke her heart. She swept her arm around his waist, squeezing gently to give him reassurance. Tom put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a fearful look and another arm wrapped around him protectively.

They both knew this would be one of the worst storms they'd ever go through and Matt was so scared.

She felt him shaking and cuddled him closer, her head jolting up and she scowled when she realised that storm was _fucking close_.

Her eyes dilated in adrenaline when a lightning bolt slammed through the roof and into her then flashing out into the computer, causing it to explode and her stomach swooped at the sensation of falling, the sting of burning pain and the dazzling colours before her eyes. Her body twisted and ached and pulsed and flooded with adrenaline and all of her muscles felt like they throbbed before she felt herself blacking out, not even able to shriek at the suddenness of the onslaught.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Light awoke her, glaring into Ivy's eyes, but it was the sensation of moving that jolted her into a fully awakened state. She was… in a car…? And the warm lumps she then took in were her younger brothers, familiar with their weight. They were in a car? And she had no idea who the hell the people were driving it. She looked into the rear view mirror, stomach dropping. She looked… different. The same features but… different. Younger? Fear rose up in her gut as well as anger. Where was she? Who were these people? Where the hell were they going?

Protective anxiety became foremost when the supposedly asleep Tom gripped onto her arm.

He whispered quickly. "They're calling us _their kids_."

"What?" Ivy hissed back in alarm, head moving to him.

"Oh, Ivy dear! Finally awake, hmm? We had to carry you into the car, and your room when we went to get you, daughter!" Her… 'mother' gasped in horror of remembering it. "Like a storm had hit it! Where did those scorch marks even come from?"

"Uh… what?" Her voice croaked and she had to forcefully clear it.

"The scorch marks?"

"I, uh, have no idea." She whispered in reply, dazed and confused.

The car stopped and she spied outside her stomach dropping in horror as the pure realisation emerged. Bullworth stared back at her. Her mind simply stopped. Impossible. No way. She was adaptable, but this was fucking nuts. There was no way. _How_? How was it even possible?

She shuddered, eyes darting about the place.

No.

No, no, no, no.

It couldn't be.

She did a sharp pinch, twitching at the pain. Yes real. She'd had some extremely compelling dreams that made her question if she was sleeping or not, but never had she personally felt pain in her dreams, and nor were they so slow. Generally her dreams went from place to place, imagination making such trips logical.

But this fucking _was_ real.

Bullworth was real.

Bully was… _is_ real.

"Ivy, hunny. There's Miss Danvers." The woman smiled from the shotgun seat. "C'mon, we'll see you again at Christmas." She noted her hesitance, eyebrow raising. "Wasn't it you who wanted independence?"

She nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Yes, of course." Her Scottish accent made the two people blink at each other before they shrugged. "What's the whole date again?"

"The whole date?" Dad cocked his head, confused as he reached for Matt, waking him up as Tom sat up from laying his head on her stomach. "It's September the third, two thousand-six." Over six fucking years ago?! What the hell? Ivy felt ill all of a sudden, a dazed expression smacking her face. "A Sunday if you must know, silly. Now remember, always be nice to the Harrington's. They have a house dorm here, after all and it wouldn't do to offend them. It's Derby Harrington. He's blond and brown eyed with dark brows like they all have. You've never met, so always be on the lookout. As I'm regional manager of their oil company, we must always be seen to... Ivy?" Her stunned look must have worried him. "Hmm, you do seem a little bit… different today. Matthew, Thomas, do wake up properly now."

"Yeah… Uh… when was I born?"

The woman sighed. "September the thirtieth, nineteen eighty eight… You know, the year of the dragon? It's why you love that… Bruce Lee brute so much." Her nose twisted.

Brute? Fucking _Brute?_ He and Yip Man were her fucking idols! Her whole style was based off of Wing Chun and Jeet Kune Jo! Efficiency and extreme speed on attacking when the enemy was preparing their blow! She had over sixteen years of daily experience up her damn sleeve! Matt's gentle touch calmed her instantly and she looked at him, pursing her lips when he shook his head a bit. She went back to her thoughts, slowly nodding in agreement. She was eighteen then? Three years younger? How the hell… the mod. No way. She absently touched her stomach. There was still an eight pack there from copious training.

She eyed the boys.

They were fine.

Normal age.

Not fifteen or nine.

They looked the same.

Okay, because… because she was the modder and was touching the computer, she changed but they didn't… maybe…. kinda?

Then why were they here?

She had no clue.

She was being touched by them should have meant them getting younger as well, right? Why weren't they affected by the mods she'd done? If she'd gotten younger, had she gotten stronger as well? A thrill of delight shocked through her, before her mood suddenly went low again in fear.

Just… how could they even get back?

She swallowed down the fear, trying her best not to hyperventilate. "So the twins were… ninety five then?"

"Of course… Are you feeling alright, Ivy?"

"Yes." Ivy blinked and peered outside at the fakely smiling Miss Danvers, giving a polite smile back automatically, forcing her mind to think. Just calm down. Freak out later. Calm down. Be chill. Be cool. "What type of… school is this?" Her words were strained, more than she wished they were with the effort she'd just put it to calm down.

"It's a boarding _university_, darling. One of the very first of its' kind in this area! From ages nine to eighteen or until your finish your degree. You're in your final year, so you choose what you want to study fully before the end of this year." Then she smiled uncomfortably. "If you need tutors… Like you have before… please tell us before you accuse him of molesting you just to get out of them."

'_Seriously? I did that? Holy shit._' Her nose wrinkled at such a bitchy, childish act. Unless he did? "Yes… I will." She didn't exactly want to say mother. "We will be leaving now. Goodbye." She shuffled them out quickly, grabbing the bag she noticed on the floor as maybe her handbag. Seeing as her 'mother' saw her pick it up and said nothing, she exited the vehicle, admiring the very expensive looking silver machine. The boot popped open and she grabbed the suitcases out, handing them over to her boys and wondering since when the fuck did she like shiny plastic in hot pink? This Ivy was so far from her it boggled the mind. She even had hot pink nails. She'd sure as hell make sure to scrub them off with nail polish remover straight away.

There was a tag attached to the suitcase. Her eyes strayed to the surname she now held. Jones. Ivy Jones. It flowed, admittedly. Then she paused. Her brother's name was now Tom Jones. Like the Welsh singer that did that song sex bomb? She bit her lip as the desperate laugh that wanted to flow from her lips before a rather discerning thought crossed her mind and she immediately went to the window as Miss Danvers slowly walked over, looking very intense.

"Mother. I wish to learn to defend myself. Will you give me money to let me have lessons?"

The man and woman looked at each other, surprised by the strength of force in her words before slowly nodding.

"How many per week?"

"I was thinking an annual subscription which would allow me to go as many times as possible or as many as I wish. I will keep up a good attendance and grade average-" She wasn't from America, so she hadn't a single clue about the grade systems here apart from some kind of 'point average' and the traditional A+ to F. "If you allow me and Mattie and Tommy here, to go to lessons."

"Well… Surely you wanted singing lessons?"

The fuck?

Singing?

She shook her head. "I've changed my mind. I'm set on this."

"If this is about that man-"

"No, no, it isn't. I promise you that." Her voice had a wry tone.

"Why are you speaking with a Scottish accent?"

"She was around her other tutor… That MacGuyver fellow all year at Saint Anne's preparatory." Dad pointed out. "I didn't realise it came about so quickly though. Your older brother also had him and he didn't develop one though…"

"I liked it and developed it."

"Ah, Mrs Anne Jones and Mr Parker Jones? I'm Miss Danvers. I'd like to say that Miss Jones' request is actually morally fit for Bullworth." Miss Danvers said elegantly, brushing her hair over her shoulder and looking slightly dishevelled. Someone had a good shagging session, Ivy smirked to herself before wiping it away, having noted the red mark on her neck. "Not only does this promote self-esteem and moral fibre, something we at Bullworth fully approve of, it keeps up health of mind and body and would be a good deal to make, assuming both parties stick to their words."

Danvers seemed snooty as hell, and maybe she was sucking up, but this was exactly what Ivy needed to at least retain some sense of stability in this fucked up situation.

"Very well, on top of pocket money we send weekly we'll find you an excellent karate dojo in town."

They wouldn't know the first thing about finding one, but she wouldn't argue. Karate seemed… okay. It wasn't her beloved Wing Chun but she'd make it work, though she was worried about the twin's education in Wing Chun. Mum hadn't been too happy with the way her martial arts enthusiast daughter had turned out, and tried to keep the twins away from it until they were in their double digits. Even then they'd noted Barbara's disdain towards it and had only started the last year she'd done in her bachelor's software engineering. So, it was a year to two at most. "Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome, darling. Here, for the week until we send the next amount next week in your account." They nodded, handed her some dollar bills, which she looked at as if it were monopoly money, eyeing the few hundred in disbelief, waved with cheerful smiles and drove off.

She wondered if she really would have to suck up to this Harrington bastard then, shoving the bills in her skin tight jeans that seriously prohibited movement and just about fitting them in the pocket. Sexy, definitely. Practical? Fuck no.

"Come along, children."

Matt and Tom were unusually quiet but she couldn't blame them. After playing the game for a short while and reading online stuff about it while searching for Mods, she knew they were in for a rough time and by the way they'd sidled up to her minutely as they passed numerous other people, the twins knew it too. She'd do her best to look after them, but she'd need to get them to the dojo with a trusted master soon. She instantly regretted not arguing to find her own master now that would suit the twins the best.

They were guided to the main school and she listened very carefully to whatever the woman was saying while the twins simply tried to keep up with the quick pace the women set.

The small gasps made her turn around with narrowed eyes.

They were looking at the main hero of the game, Jimmy Hopkins, who was also hounded by that Gary, arm slung over the shorter males' shoulder and whispering, backs to them as they walked to the Boys Dorm. The first thing she saw was him before the main hero and the first thing of the main villain she spied was those gorgeous eyes, dark brown – though her preference was dark blue - but framed by such amazing eyelashes viewable from even this distance and well-rounded eyebrows she couldn't help but stare. Most gorgeous eyes she'd seen on a man.

An odd feeling coursed through her, making her feel intrigued and excited, lusty, pumped and ever so slightly… Ivy frowned. It was something she'd never really felt before. She shook her head, tearing her eyes away from the duo, not noticing his eyes lock onto them over his shoulder as she peered away, roaming over her body with interest and then an intent before turning away again, flickering back once.

It reminded her of that loading screen… which was now real life for them.

She hugged one twin to her as she kissed the others' cheek. "Twins. Concentrate on Miss Danvers words. I know it's new but you'll be situated in no time at all."

They nodded and Miss Danvers approved of this, eyes commending when she turned around again. She nodded in recognition, slightly smiling. Spotting some Prefects, Miss Danvers waved them over, ordering them to take their baggage to their dorms. The four entered the doors of the large building and went straight towards the stairs, going up the stairs and passing a trophy cabinet. She faked admiration about these trophies for the woman, wanting to keep on her good side and try to make some new sucking up ability. Maturity was helping; mostly, as well as the need to protect, so hopefully using this would work.

It had to.

Her hand shook but she clenched it into a fist and put it into her jacket.

Crabblesnitch looked up as the lovely Miss Danvers entered and he put on the powerful man look that sent her knees weak. He inwardly smirked at the effect as she nearly tripped from wobbly legs.

"The Jones' children, Headmaster." She gestured to the chairs and the three students to be sat down.

"Ah excellent. Welcome to Bullworth, Miss Ivy, and Misters Matthew and Thomas."

Ivy nodded politely. "It's lovely to be here. The architecture is wonderful." She was sure she'd seen it before somewhere or something that looked a hell of a lot like it... Fettes? Was that it? She wasn't sure.

"Thank you. We do pride ourselves on it. A very intriguing accent, Miss Ivy."

Smiling she gave a soft reply, doing her best to look non-threatening and demure as she crossed her hands in her lap. "My tutor from my old school was Scottish. Mr MacGyver's passed more than his wisdom and knowledge to me. He was from Glasgow and a very understanding man. An excellent teacher."

"Wonderful. Teaching is a most respectful job to have." He then went on about Bullworth's history, some necessary rules telling as to which he handed out some guides and a prospectus and about the town outside. She took keen mental notes about everything now she held the responsibility of her younger brothers on her shoulder in this abysmal place. "Now, you'll find the dorms very easily; straight onto where the fountain used to be and left and right, girls and boys respectively."

Ivy nodded slowly. "Thank you for your time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Excuse _you_, drunkard?"

"Get outta here, girl!"

"Listen, drunkard, I go where I want." Ivy raised a brow at him, crossing her arms. "This is still school property after all. I highly doubt you're supposed to be here."

"Bah." The hobo grunted flinging his arm to dismiss her, completely wasted on cheap shit. "Preppie bitch."

She twitched. She'd had to wear the aquaberry jumper in her bid to keep the prep's, her 'family' and Derby Harrington approving. Ugh. However, she made sure the damn thing was a different colour. The only other one was a teal colour rarely used and the twins had been up in arms for using the 'only bad guy colour'. The grudgingly nodded at her explanation for doing so and copied when she asked them to. For her, it was a way to keep track of them, as very few others in the prep clique had done so, as the sky blue was in vogue or something like that. It was also, when it came to it, a way to stake a claim on them as hers should trouble start.

And it would happen, she knew.

It was just a time thing.

Yet, the fact that she wasn't even _wearing_ the damn thing was the kicker.

How'd hobo know?

Anyway, she was exploring the place, finding crevices and nooks and crannies, because anything to get away from that damn pink room. She'd donned some semi-tight dark blue denim jeans and the boots she was already wearing when she woke, because they barely held any heel and were exceedingly comfy to run around in, coming up to her knee and laced up at the front. The previous Ivy had far too many damn halter necks and midriff baring tops. Where were the printed tees? The baggy jeans and practical clothing? The working out gear? Still, she'd put on a black vertically lined salmon red blouse and black waistcoat and was happy with it. It was all flexible material and she was able to perform high kicks and her fast punches, so all was good for now. She also had a cute little postman style handbag on with gold accents too and had to grudgingly admit, the previous Ivy had better style than she did.

She eyed him, noting his dead looking eyes and the clothes he wore. "You fight, don't you?"

"What's it to yer?" He belched, making her close her eyes and sigh wishing she could be a little more disgusted, but she'd been brought up around men with a huge bunch of male friends so nasty ass sights like that didn't really faze her. "Doesn't matter, I ain't got shit to fight for now. Not since 'nam."

Vietnam, huh? Must be a heck of a story. She couldn't help but annoy in retaliation though. "Don't have. Not 'ain't'."

"Get out of here!"

She easily dodged the brick and dug into her bag and took out an apple, taking in his sudden concentration. "Hungry? I got another one. Pink Ladies."

"I don't want yer charity!" He still caught it when she threw it at him, grumbling curses as he bit in and the apple tasted divine. "Thanks, preppie bitch."

"You're welcome, drunk bastard. But call me that again and I'll kick your arse."

He burst out laughing, almost choking on apple chunks in his drunken humour. "You got balls, girl! I like that!"

"Damn fucking right. Listen, when I need to blow off steam and I can't find anywhere or anyone else, I'm going to end up here lookin' for a fight." She'd need it too. Ivy cocked her head. "Or do you know a dealer? Maybe you could grow some shit to mellow out."

Hobo thought on that. "Not a bad idea, girl. The name's Grant."

"Ivy Jones."

"Well, Viney, I've had enough of you for now. Come back in a week or when I send you a message. Get." Grant shooed her out and she accepted it with a shrug.

She meandered through his lawn, hands in pockets, entering onto the bus the same time three boys entered from the other side. She remembered from the quick gameplay video she'd seen they visited the hobo and he wanted a transistor, and that was as far as she got before the twins had noticed and complained. She walked down the broken down bus, staring at each of them curiously. All of them were taller than her of course and most definitely older. She wondered why her mod actually stuck in this dimension and why, oh _why_, had they pushed the plot up along with the age?

She had first suspected that as the age had gone up, which should have meant the plot had gone on as it would have done at the actual age the game was based on (bat shit crazy fifteen year olds with delusions of grandeur) and everything had been… _resolved_ somehow.

But no.

She'd have to get the full story from the boys. Hopefully, because Matt and Tom wanted it modded, they'd played it lately and remembered key elements that could be avoided. That would be another thing to drill into them. There was probably no way out of here, unless they wanted to get struck again, so they had to do their best in school, get away from the fake parents and live their own life. It was a curious thing they'd become the same people belonging to a family, but also very lucky that they wouldn't have to fake a new identity and get found out by the police.

Gary smirked, looking her over, curious at the intrigued sensation that flowed through him upon sighting the newest female to Bullworth. There was excitement flooding his chest, as well as attraction for that body and face and something else he couldn't quite put a name on, something stimulating and urging. "Well, well! Another new kid. Kind of like buses, huh? Where's the third?"

Ivy gave a little smirk before cocking her head to the side. "And the forth, I must add on for you, who happen to be my twin brothers."

His eyebrows raised at the accent. "From Scotland, too! How exhilarating!"

Ivy had to hand it to him; he was amusing in a mocking way and his voice was hot. An excellent choice for the 'bad character'. Her lip quirked up a little before she looked out the windows in boredom. "Nice sarcasm tone there, mate. Barely detected it." There were certainly a lot of spiders in here, she noted absently.

He cocked his head interestedly. "Brothers, hmm?"

Her eyes snapped to his, watchful clear blue connecting with dancing almond brown. "Aye."

"Twins, you say?" Gary came up to her slowly, arms crossed but for one hand touching his chin as he eyed her.

"I did. Adorable, too. Everyone loves them." She sighed happily, grinning up at him, raising her brow, generally a happy person. "So, indubitably, they're wee devils."

"I'll watch out for them then." He replied lightly, almost teasing, still looking mocking.

Jimmy and Peter looked at each other in confusion.

If this was Gary's way of flirting, he sure as hell was going about it weirdly.

In fact, it was his way.

She was pretty hot with a great body if those defined thighs and rounded ass were anything to go about. He took her in, noting the straight posture and the well-tailored clothing marking her as a Preppie to be and that drew him in even more. He wanted this school, and she'd be a good way to get into the Preppies's clique, arguably the hardest one. He knew his way around bikes and motors, he knew how to bully and was exceedingly intelligent; but he wasn't rich or from old money.

Sure, the Jocks would be a bit of a problem… unless… Hmm. Defined and muscled thighs, hmm? Hinted at good athletic ability, that did. She wasn't an airhead by the few remarks she'd spoken, so he wouldn't feel like he was dating a typical spoilt princess with barely two brain cell's to rub together. He could actually enjoy this woman, for a little while at least. Maybe, if she turned out useful when he ruled, he'd keep her? Maybe. The other girls in this place? Not exactly his type for keeping. The clique factions were too heavily engrained, and pretty much all the girl types were the same for each factions after peer pressure put them into certain clique roles. Nerdy girls with buck teeth and no fashion sense, social outcasts who hide away and were generally useless to his goals, greaser chicks with no shame about using men, cheerleaders or butch girls in another and the spoilt preppie princess bitches.

He'd simply have to grab her before she inevitably followed suit.

People had no inner strength these days. It suited him fine a lot of the time, but sometimes a man needed a little bit more than a piece of fluff between the ears to his piece of ass he was screwing. That Christy chick did get a boring after a while, as did the Annie chick he sometimes went back to, and he needed something new.

This was turning out to be pretty good a day for him. First the brawn, and now the pathway with two very nice excuses to hold over her in case of violent threats. Truly, the gods were smiling on him today. This all blurred through his mind in seconds.

She looked at her watch, eyeing the time. The day was getting on and Hobo Grant was pretty much her last pit stop in looking around the place. Well, actually she still had the observatory, library and boys dorm to scope out, but really, how different would a typical school library be from any other? The Boys dorm would be a replica of the girls but the observatory she'd save for another time. It'd been a while since she'd done anything other than languages and Computer Science type of studies, so she'd have to read up and brush up on the other skills for an hour or so tonight, having been an average student.

With luck, the previous Ivy was a spoilt rich princess type that didn't bother to learn and needed tutors and that would make getting a better average would be a little bit less challenging as she found a way to survive in this new place without having to follow Ivy's original path… whatever it may be.

"I won't stop you guys any further." Ivy smiled politely as a way to end the conversation properly. "Later, boys." The brunette aimed to simply sweep past them but she noticed the hand coming for her arm. Realising she'd have to be a bit manhandled to prove her 'weakness' and so she'd be under the radar she let it land on her forearm and wrap fully around her arm. She didn't want to mess with anything. Why? Because she simply wanted her brothers unharmed and out and them all living well, because fuck this piece of shit school. "Eh?"

"You just came from the hobo, right? Introduce us!" Gary excitedly dragged her back towards the man.

Ivy grimaced to herself before keeping a calm smile on her face. "Rather impulsive, aren't you?" She looked back to the other two. "Is he always like this?"

The taller butch one shrugged while the other one nodded unhelpfully. "What's your name, babe?" Jimmy asked, bored.

"Babe?"

She felt the hand on her arm tense slightly and she wondered why, looking at the hand curiously.

Gary smirked down at her when she looked up at him. "What is it, _Nessie_?"

Her eyes narrowed at that slightly. Yeah, yeah, Scotland and the Loch Ness, on with the show please. "Ivy Jones. And you guys?"

"Jimmy Hopkins."

"Pete Kowalski."

"Gary Smith." The brunet holding onto her arm suddenly stopped, enjoying the feel of the woman bumping into him.

Ivy noted the old man appearing while the others looked around the small grassy area. The drunkard staggered out looking even more wasted than he had five minutes ago. If that was even possible. He had a large brick in his hand and his eyes were set on the closest. Gary. Despite knowing the shit he would pull during the year, it actually wouldn't really affect her. She wouldn't be affiliated to any but the Preppies and even that would be loose links, so who cared? However, her own morals, when seeing the hobo raise his arm in a good throwing stance, tapped their knuckles on her brain in reprimand for thinking of letting someone get knocked out by a brick when they'd yet to do anything wrong and she sighed silently at what she was about to do.

The other part of her really felt like she should just let him get knocked out, hopefully losing his memory in the process and save herself a good amount of hassle.

It'd serve him right!

Stupid honourable way of martial arts life.

"Oi."

Gary turned to look down at her, eyes widening when she jumped him and pulled him down by the neck with her arms forcefully manoeuvring them to the ground with ease and his arms automatically encircled her waist. "Well, aren't you forw-" a loud bang echoed behind them and he turned to see a brick _shatter_ (fucking shatter!) behind them. "What the hell?!"

"Damnit, Hobo Grant. Do you mind?" She stood up, holding a hand out to Gary, who ignored it and got himself up. "Of course you would." She murmured, uncaring.

"Ah, girlie! You dodged it, so it's all good to me." He squinted at her. "Wait, is it next week already?"

Ivy smothered a grin. "No, drunkard. That was two minutes ago."

"Got any more food?"

She rummaged through her bag. She had a pack of sweets in there, she was sure.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hobo throws a brick at me and you're giving him _food_?" Gary exclaimed, laughing in disbelief before glaring at the old man laughing, having been chucked the candy. Gary, having decided what he wanted from her had already had his mind changed into thinking it was already happening. He expected her to want to defend him because he expected them to be together to go into the Preppies clique so he could start ruling the school. It was probably best to get the Preppies on his side first.

Money is power and all that bullshit.

Grant threw another brick that Ivy helped Gary dodge again, by forcefully pushing him to the side, ignoring the glare from the Hobo for ruining his chance to hit the brat. He then set his glower on the younger male. "Oi! You treat my new little friend right, boy! Viney, you go, I'll take care of this little shit for you." Ivy gifted him with a wink and quickly left, not wanting to bother with either of them anymore. "He'll treat you with respect when I'm done with him." He called after her, grinning as she raised a hand in farewell.

Bangs emerged from behind her as she walked quickly through the yellow bus (she'd actually been _on_ one of those weird yellow American school buses!) and off the other end, jogging away. It was far too soon that she saw two of them scarpering with Jimmy staying behind on purpose, just like the game, running up to her. She paused and absently noted most people had on the uniform, even during the weekend and judged that it was best to get to the girls dorm to change after whatever these two wanted.

"You could have waited for us." Gary said, rubbing an upper arm with a cut in the sleeve.

"He actually _nailed _you?" She grinned widely, putting a hand to her mouth and ignoring his twitch of annoyance. "You got hit by a drunkard? Your reflexes must be shite."

"Says the one screwing the hobo." Gary snorted, making her roll her eyes at the weak comeback. "Is it next week already?" He mocked and lightly continued, shoving hands in pockets. "Not even here two seconds…"

Ivy gave him the middle finger. "What can I say? _Experience,_ gorgeous. Experience." She chuckled at his responding smirk. "Anyway. I've had enough of _your_ pretty gob, laddie." She raised a brow at Gary's amused look and her eyes flickered to the pink shirted man, putting hands to hips. "You, however, are rather quiet. Cat got your tongue, darlin'?"

"N-No, I-" Pete flushed at the attention, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is our Petey." Gary swung an arm around his shoulder. "Femme-boy. The girliest boy on campus!"

"Oh? Why's that? Because he wears pink? I dunno." She put a finger to her cheek and starting to want to prove Gary wrong on all accounts. As if she should challenge him. An idea came to her then. She seemed to have gained the male's attention, so why not use that to keep an eye on him? To make sure he stayed well away from her brothers or at least get an edge on knowing what he was up to? Yeah. Might as well. She could defend herself and the boys would be learning how to as well. "A guy willing to wear pink has a certain_ charm_ to him." Gary's face of dislike made her lips quirk up and she took a step forward to Pete, putting a hand on her hip while the other rose to fondle Pete's collar. "Nice to know a man has balls around here despite any peer pressure. Good on you, lad. I do admire strength in the face of adversity. In all forms."

The Polish boy went red. "T-Thank you."

"You're _very_ welcome, darlin'." She winked playfully.

This irritated Gary to no end but before he could say anything the three spotted Jimmy coming out with a smirk on his face. When he approached them he shrugged at their inquisitive looks. "Gotta find a transistor for his radio."

"Why not just buy one? Radio's are pretty cheap these days." Ivy asked lightly, cocking her head to the side.

Jimmy seemed to ponder it before scrunching his face up. "Nah, I'll give the guy what he wants. Don't want him bitching at me for the wrong thing." He clapped her on the shoulder. "Nice thought though, girlie."

"No problem, little boy." She crossed her arms, smiling mockingly.

Jimmy glared.

"We have an understanding?"

A huff broke through his tough guy façade before he nodded, grinning smugly and putting an elbow on her shoulder. "Got it, Viney."

Ivy shook her head in exasperation, pushing him. "That fucking hobo... I was in there all of five minutes and he gives me that dumbshit name."

His grin widened. "Dumbshit name for a dumbshit-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Hopkins." He snickered when she smacked his arm and she shook her head at him, playful. "You're a dumbshit wanker yourself."

Disliking the lack of attention, Gary snapped his fingers. "So what classes do you have, Ivy?"

That was something she didn't know. She supposed she'd have to go to that secretary Miss Danvers, unless there was somewhere else she had to go to find out? "Haven't a clue. Know where I can grab that information?" She asked and then looked at their clothes. "Also, why do people wear their school uniform on a _weekend_?"

"Habit." Gary shrugged it off, walking behind her to push her by the shoulders to the direction of the main school. "I'll show you where you can. Catch you boys later."

"See you tomorrow, guys." She rose a hand, twiddling her fingers in a goodbye as the other two shrugged at each other, waved and went off their own way. "You mind letting go, scar?" She looked up to see his reaction and saw the malignant look on his face at the nickname before it cleared and it was then she realised he really did have problems, didn't he? Not just ADD but some weird superiority complex and some kind of crazy 'I Must Rule All!' psycho mindset. Huh.

A sudden urge to annoy the absolute shit out of him emerged, making her face open up a little more, not seeing his sudden interest. It could be fun to mess with him. The only thing was whether or not he had any martial arts training. He seemed like a typical street fighter, and he was definitely smarter than her. She'd have to test her body soon to research her own personal skills after reverting three years, and the results would make her respond appropriately. Her eyes connected with his, issuing a challenge when he didn't let go.

"Oi, scar. _Off_."

Gary, instead, curved his arms around her neck and dragging her closer to his body, her back to his front and some odd electric current seemed to bubble around his body, an odd energy, like adrenaline. His intention was to scare and to make her submissive by the threat of possible choking but he was slightly bewildered by the feeling of excitement simply by _touching_ her and loosened his hold a little to simply keep touch with her.

He was undeniably warm with a body that was hard, and he smelt good. Not overly muscled, but the forearms were defined with tiny little scars and she had to clench away the tiny burst of desire. Men's arms always were a turn on for her. Unfortunately Gary had very nice ones, heated in the cool breeze and she held back the shudders of delight. How long had it been since she'd had a guy? A month, nearly six weeks? She wondered if the dominating crazies would be better in bed when you wanted it rough. Her lips twitched as the arm around her neck nearly tightened too much but then his hand tilted her chin up so she looked up at him upside down, giving him a curious look.

Ivy had no fear, she could still easily take him out.

"You, Nessie, won't call me that." He stated, curious at her lack of reaction to being held like that. Most people would shuffle or at least be anxious or glare; she was almost amused. His intrigue for her went up. He liked to dominate and rule and she was not showing normal subservient signs. Or dominant ones on the other hand. The fact she was amused unsettled him as well as captivated him for that split second.

"Why ever not, pet? Lion King always was a fan favourite." She was twirled around to face him, and she pushed away the urge to flip him over her shoulder. "You seem like a right Scar type. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning? Be King undisputed, respected, saluted? Yeah, I can see that."

The scowl on his face warred with the need to be polite, kind, to draw in the new girl. Something in him was thrilled at the chance to release his real side, and some instinctive part of him knowing that she could be pushed and could push back and take what he dished out. He didn't even understand how that was possible to know, but that was the effect she gave, that she was strong and could take it and he wanted to open up and push her to the limit. Then there was this odd energy that seemed to fill him, a static like adrenaline. It unsettled him that he did and all of a sudden he let go, wondering at that admittedly good feeling leaving him as the warmth of her body left him. "Whatever."

"You gonna tell me where to go or what?"

He walked backwards with a little smirk and pointed towards the main school. "Just go see that bitch Danvers in her area and change into your uniform." He turned, striding away and calling over his shoulder, "And if it isn't teal, go buy one. It'll suit you."

"Hate to see you go, love to see you walk away." She called out, making him twitch and blink at her over his shoulder, giving an indecipherable look as she blew him a kiss before he began walking off again with a roll of the eyes. She chuckled to herself, stuffing hand in pockets. "Crazy bastard doesn't know how to take a compliment." Ivy grinned to herself, walking around and deciding she'd just get up early tomorrow to find out her new timetable.

She past some Nerd types and ignored them, concentrating on looking at everyone instead of just one group. '_All these selective groups being able to survive for so long was just mind-boggling. There are barely any people who aren't affiliated with any group and the ones who aren't seemed to be shunned by everyone._' This was the thought that she'd gained after another half an hour of walking around the place.

Something that struck her was that this place needed a shaking up.

A waking up.

It was like they were happy to be so easy boxed up into one section. She would happily like to learn some practical motor fixing skills or find out what the fuck 'G&G' actually is or run a few laps around the football pitch. It was limiting, it was controlling, and it was starting to settle in mind within that very first day as a very bad thing. Now, it wasn't as though she'd never been to a bad school or never been into a school scuffle (and that generally she tried to keep out of fights due to being far too good to best and it completely and utterly wouldn't be fair as she thoroughly dominated everyone but her father in a fight) it was just she'd never seen one so separated. There were bullies and victims in every school, but these were like mini gangs in the making.

Roughest school in America, she supposed.

And, Ivy thought to herself, very easy for a singularly determined manipulative eighteen year old to pit them all against each other by his immense talent at opposing others against others.

She walked to the main entrance gates, lost in her own thoughts, barely taking in the car coming up. What was taken in however, was the yelp as the girl literally kicked out of the car was knocked to the ground where she rolled to dodge the heavy suitcase thrown at her. Ivy ducked behind one side of the entrance, watching. The girl, when she stood up, was tall with a very nice curvy figure, toned too. One of the Jocks group in that cheerleader outfit. So she was a returning student? The car drove off and she hid as the girl looked around worriedly to make sure no one saw.

Ivy felt a bit of confidence drain out of her as she snuck away.

Abuse was probably rampant here from parents. Well-adjusted kids turned out reasonable moral beings, with some exceptions. Abused kids don't, with some exceptions. Not unless they tried at least. She'd come into contact with it before, at the dojo her father owned where a few cases secretly snuck to so they could learn to protect themselves, but it was her father who took care of it and with a lawyer mother they'd been able to help each and every one of them. She'd been protected from it herself, but she'd always done her best to pop in unnoticed and cheer the kids up when her father and mother were away, teaching them little tricks and better running techniques to help them.

Ivy thought that there might just be another reason for the cliques then. It was probably why they wanted to fit in so bad with like-minded individuals, and stuck tight.

She frowned, lips pursing.

This needed thought.

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: First of of Many Thanks to my reviewers **Kay**, **Mimi** and **Guest** (You three didn't sign in for me to reply and thank you!) and viewers and I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter :). This story will be long - as in very effing long; long enough to span up and over fifty chapters and probably over 200k+ words. I've written a lot of it and hopefully will release this every few days depending on the reviews and views I get. I'm unsure as to whether or not people will like this, but I'll post the first seven this starting week - perhaps one per day and if I see it not so favourable to people (as in hits over reviews), I'll probably not continue to post and simply work on it privately to completion, because I have grown to love this story so much :).

As I side note, I love to see how many nations people have come from when clicking on my humble story.

Any comments will be greatly appreciated and have a spectacular day!

Cheers duckies,

LaRS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The twins grinned up at her cheerfully. "We like the Shop lesson! We get to mess around with _bikes_." Matt informed her after their first time of Shop, amazed.

The lessons here were odd. Three a day, two hours long, once a week. Seven and a half hour days, with a forty five minute break between each lesson. It was a Thursday and she'd just done English, Chemistry and Spanish. English utterly bored her, though that the drunken Galloway man could even teach when intoxicated was rather heroic to her and she'd been eyeing his closet for the drink, wondering when she could take the bottles. Drinking was a very soothing past time and as a uni student, she had been drinking lots. To just suddenly stop completely would suck massive balls and she'd plan a little heist soon. It was all for Galloway's benefit, really.

Who knows when there could be a teacher's inspection?

Chemistry was surprisingly fun when the teacher liked making things go boom, and decided to show them how to make firecrackers all in the name of science and not because he was a few cards short of a pack. If that didn't get him fired or in the very least disciplined or something, then this place really was headed for the pits.

Spanish was now a free pass for her. Mrs Suarez blinked when, after the lesson, she'd spoken in accented Madrid based fluent Spanish to have all the future assignments so she could complete them that weekend. The teacher promptly handed it over and kindly asked for feedback when she'd finished them so she could adjust them to be easier to teach and learn, all in rapid Spanish. Agreeing and leaving, she immediately opened up the papers, utterly ignoring the lockers that she'd seen being broken into multiple times in the past four days and headed to the Shop lesson the twins were in with the rest of the… shit was grade was that? Sixth? Seventh? Eighth?

Meh.

Whatever grade her little bro's were in.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Tom grinned. "We might even be able to win a bike at the end of the term!"

"That's great to hear but say semester, Tom. We call it term as Brits, but we have to be Americans now."

"Alright." He looked down at his shoes and she couldn't imagine what his child's mind was thinking. Matt was fearful of storms but was slightly stronger in mental fortitude apart from that. Tom was the one that was protected by the other twin. Still, this was one hell of a mind fuck for all of them and she sorely wished for a shoulder to lean on. Her own shoulders drooped when he held onto her hand. "We'll be okay… won't we?"

She squeezed his hand back and whispered, bending over slightly so they could better hear. "I'll do my best to get us living well. I… I don't think we can go back, kids. I'm saying it now because the chance of being hit by lightning is one in a million as it is. For it to happen… well… we'd have to have a game of _us_ and I'm pretty sure there isn't one. Not to mention we can't exactly control lightning, can we? We're exceedingly lucky we're in some sort of situation with this fake family we have."

"We'll be okay though?" He whispered back.

Ivy chuckled, now speaking normally as she heard a set of steps come up. "Of course I'll look after you lads. No worries on that. This place is crazy but don't think I won't look after you, hm?"

"Aye!"

"Oh how _sweet_. A nice little family get together… by the _Shop lesson_. Wonderful." The mocking voice and the clap of the hands made her roll her eyes.

Ivy turned to him. "Gary." She greeted, surprised he'd come to find her. At least it seemed that way. Looking intent and eyeing their outfits – teal diamonds rather than sky blue ones - with approval, Jimmy and Peter were nowhere to be found. The twins eyed him warily. "Tom and Matt. This is Gary Smith." She put a finger up, making sure they listened. "Don't listen to anything he says unless I concur."

"Okay!"

"I'm right here." His arms crossed in put-out annoyance.

Ivy gave him a cheeky grin and put her hands out wide. "And so you are!" She spoke over her shoulder, "My words stand, tiddlywinks." She gave them a wink, making them giggle. The woman had decided as long as Gary wanted to take over the school, well hell, he damn well could. The most that would happen to them is a bit of pushing around or maybe a gopher job or two. How exactly would it even affect her little family circle? Their fake parents had more sway on them than anyone else, especially for the next five years with her brothers, but she would at least be free of them after this year. That thought was the worst though, because she wished she could have control over the twins instead of those fakers. "So how are you, Smith?"

"I figured I'd come around and see how your day was." He said conversationally, smirking, slowly walking up to them and eyeing her and the boys in the teal preppie outfits once more. He honestly felt an instant measure of possession at the sight of teal. It was his colour in this school and very few wore it, mainly little kids and one or two seniors at the bachelor degree level whom he couldn't touch. They had something happen to it if he didn't want them to wear it.

A pile of itching powder here, a firecracker there...

Yes, teal was definitely _his_ colour.

It was only fitting his little entrance into conning the preps over wore such a colour.

And how it _suited_ her.

Unbelievably so.

His fingers had itched to reach out and touch the teal under its' tips. He enjoyed such a sight and had all day for the past four days. It made him giddy, possessive, his foot had tapped erratically and he wanted to finally get a start on persuading her to his side but patience and good timing had made him wait, letting her get used to the flow and ebb of Bullworth's craziness for a little bit. She'd gotten along well with a few girls, but he'd do his best to get her to stick to him so as to better use her. People didn't survive Bullworth long without friends, or at least allies they could depend on or someone to hold something over on.

He'd territorially keep her close and away from rampant rumours, bullying and dangerous pranks as long as her usefulness remained.

Ivy gave him a blank look. "…We're in the same classes. What do you want? To hang out? To scope?"

Honestly, she was far too seeing. He didn't remember letting any nodes of information out around her about trying to rule the school. Nor, when he'd focused on her during the breaks, had she been close to anyone that would have seen them together the first day and given her the heads up about him and his… tendencies. "Sure, why not? Because you're _so_ _fascinating_." He taunted, sliding up to her and laying an arm about her shoulder, instantly wondering at the energy that buzzed between them. What the fuck was that? He'd have to try research it. "Maybe we should go 'hang out' in Old Bullworth Vale?"

"Which area is that?" Matt asked curiously, tugging on his jumper.

Gary looked down at the brat with a light sense of annoyance on his face for interrupting.

Tom joined in on tugging. "Yeah, which one?"

The annoyance doubled.

Tug. Tug.

"The north one? The left one?"

Tug. Tug.

"The right one? The one under that?"

Tug. Tug.

Gary narrowed his eyes at them warningly but used to such actions and having Ivy around to protect them, they grinned up at him.

Yank! Yank!

"Are you trying to date my sister?" They said together, questioning loudly.

"_What_?" Gary laughed at this mini inquisition he was getting, eyes flicking to Ivy, nose mere inches from hers, who'd heard this merry little byplay many times before and simply watched him, cocking her head with an amused look in her eyes. Huh, so they were playing around with him. "This woman? Maybe." He shrugged, squeezing her shoulder and leaning on her more, enjoying the flood of heat welling in him from touching her.

"You'll have to prove you're good enough." Matt stated adamantly with a nod.

Tom also nodded in agreement, looking strong. "Yeah, you better be able to protect her."

"And keep her happy."

"In all ways."

"In all ways?" The manipulative male felt her quake with laughter, taking in her widening grin she tried to hide behind a hand before he looked back at the two boys, wondering if he was hearing things. "In _all _ways? Did you just say 'in all ways' to me?" He looked at the twins, tapping his fingers against his leg inquisitively, wondering if they knew what that even meant.

"All!"

"Do you even know what 'all' is?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." She put a hand on his forearm, shaking her head with a slight grin. "Let's not go into the pleasurable intricacies of _that_ to my twins, hmm Smith?" Shrugging out of Gary's chuckling hold, she put a hand on each shoulder, giving them a wink at their confusion and squeezing her hands. "C'mon, lads. Go complete any homework you have and I'll bring you back some snacks. Mumsy and papa would want you to be good."

Matt and Tom nodded in agreement. "Okay." They chimed, hugging her around the waist and grumbling as they each accepted the kiss on the cheek. "This is for you, sis!"

"Uh… Okay?" She waved goodbye and realised that today would have been considered Christmas Day. It was easy enough to forget considering it was Autumn. '_Fall. You're in the Americas, lass. You got away with an accent, but keep remembering to do your words and spellings their way._' She peered at the remaining male in interest, confident as always. "The Vale you say, mate? Let's go. I need to buy them a present to cheer them up some. Gotta give the family love, you know?"

"No, I don't." Gary bluntly replied, waving his hand in dismissal and looking after the two boys, watching them go back into the garage. "Greasers and Preppies hate each other." Her sudden alertness made him have to quickly grasp her wrist, nearly missing at her speed. His eyebrow rose at this but he tugged her close and up against him. "Speedy little loch ness monster, aren't you?" A sudden wariness and alarm crept over her features as she looked back the way they went, but he misinterpreted it as fear, not knowing of her martial arts and her actually trying to keep it hidden. "Calm _down,_ Nessie. They won't hurt little kids. Trust me."

His mocking voice was pretty hard to trust.

Ivy supposed it probably wouldn't hurt to flatter him by doing so.

But they were her little twins.

Terror twins.

Known for being '_wee devils_'.

'_This is for you? My terror twins._' Her face lit up at the thought, causing his eyes to roam her, quietly absorbed. "They _are_ my little terrors." She realised cheerfully, proud. "They'll be fine. Alrighty, I'll trust ya!" She exclaimed with a grin, hooking and arm through his and walking backwards, dragging him along with her. "Now watch and learn, pal."

Gary raised a brow before a large sound of firecrackers echoed through the air and yells of anger raced through clouds of smoke.

Shrieks of laughter emerged as the twins zoomed by them and raced off somewhere to the left of the main building, waving at her devilishly.

"Definitely fine. You were right. For me? Why, they shouldn't have!" She gave a confident cackle and turned to him with a wide smirk, putting hands on hips. "They definitely have to be rewarded for that one. Brave for not knowing if they'd get a beat down or not."

"Oh, well, aren't you in the know now, hmm?" The pill popper would have to keep his eyes open a bit more with the little terrors around. At least he had his new spunky Nessie by herself to manipulate. "C'mon, thistle. Let's hit the ice cream parlour and you can tell me all about yourself. We can drop your stuff off on the way." He flicked her books and papers under her upper arm.

Her eyebrows rose at the nickname. "Or you could bring yours. I'm fluent in Spanish. I can tutor for a while if you buy me ice cream or sorbet this time?" Ivy added with a sly grin.

"Aren't _you_ the rich kid?" Gary rebutted while guiding them over the broken fence and giving her a hand up so she could hold onto her books, unknowingly surprise her at his ease of such a show of strength.

She stood next to him on the wall and waggled a finger. "Hey. First rule of money is never pay for it when you can get it for free, gorgeous. So?"

True.

Plus it'd get one class out the way.

Gary knew they'd be a waste of time.

He doubted he'd still be here by the end of it all to get the bachelor degree, if he even wanted one.

Then he thought on that for a short second.

What's the point ruling the school for all of a few months?

Not to mention his mother would likely want him to as, even if it was a crappy degree from Bullworth academy of all places, he'd still have one. It'd keep her off his back, him ruling the school and still be getting to lord it over the others. So he'd have to do _some_ studying even though he knew it all. Which is where his new Nessie came in. He could probably tutor her or let her believe she was tutoring him. Though he didn't know Spanish as well as he should, so he supposed it would be an easy way to keep her around, especially if she was fluent, which was the rumour he'd heard.

"Alright, one ice cream coming up for the Lady Nessie!" He jumped down and held a hand out, smirking up at her in enjoyment as she laughed at him.

"Jones!"

Ivy didn't register the surname for a second before it clicked a split-second later that it was her surname being called out but she blinked confusedly at Gary when she heard the faux English accent. "Who?" A blonde in aquaberry clothing stepped up to the duo. She recognised him when Gary murmured the males surname under his breath, eyes narrowed in crafty imaginings and completely locked onto the approaching male. She took Gary's outstretched hand, catching his attention and he easily let go to grasp her around the waist and slightly brush her down his body as she came down to solid ground. Ivy gave him a warning look at his smugly satisfied look before turning to the new male she'd yet to meet. "Derby Harrington? A pleasure to meet you."

Derby gave her an attentive look. "I hadn't realised you were Scottish." His eyes went to the other party member and narrowed, most likely wondering what they were doing together.

"I had a previous tutor who was Scottish and this is somewhat embarrassing but, uh…" The two boys gave her attentive looks. "I liked his accent and began to copy it. Of course he was teasing at first but eventually began giving me help with the voice as well and after a year, it stuck." She rubbed the back of her neck, playing it up a little. Derby chuckled but Gary was staring intensely at her face, as if he felt like she was lying and was trying to figure out how to trip her up. "Yours, too, seems a bit English?"

"The same, near-about. One of my, soon to be our, fellow group members has a very put on accent that I've gradually picked up myself."

Gary liked the sound of 'soon to be our'. It meant she really was going to be his way into their confidences. Excellent.

Ivy grinned in camaraderie, giving him an open frank look. "Quite easy, isn't it?"

Derby chuckled and put a hand to his hip. "I rather like you, Jones. There'll be a party at the weekend in three weeks at Harrington House. Saturday, I think I'll make it. Do come along, won't you?"

"I'd be delighted."

Derby looked at Gary. "I'm not without manners; you're welcome to come with Miss Jones if she'll have you." A small pause came about as Derby stared at the other male in thought. "Tell me, your grandfather is _the_ Vale Businessman, isn't he?" He asked doubtfully, looking for a good enough reason to invite him over without regretting it. To his surprise the school's ADD boy nodded and he wondered why Gary had been hiding this little fact when he could have easily been challenging Derby himself for role of leader of the Preppies. His own father had done many deals with the Vale Businessman. It would have been _very_ good business to be in with the next biggest wealth amassed family of Bullworth, especially if he'd be the heir who'd also seemed to have an eye on the newest Preppie to be. They'd work wonderfully together if Smith was the heir to Vale Businessman.

However, Smith was a very old and widely used surname - probably the most popular western name there was, so he could forgive himself for not getting the connection straight away. Yet, now he looked, he did see the resemblance with the rather angry countenance the two generations held. Another thing he noticed was the closeness that was between the Jones woman and Smith. Smith, somewhat notorious for hating those being too near to him (Derby idly remembered a scene a couple years ago where the male literally pushed over the two people in front and behind him for being 'too close to _his_ desk and space' when it had always been the same distance as it ever was), only touched others when he wanted them to and _never_ let them linger in his bubble.

Well, apart from that one time with that Longley girl, so it was very curious he was even allowing Ivy Jones anywhere near him.

Yet, now he looked properly… In fact, it was_ startlingly_ alike to Longley. He was already looking at her in a way one would look at a favourite treat before watchful eyes drifted to him and stayed glued to his own sharp amber coloured eyes, protective and dark and calculating.

Derby stilled and suddenly felt he should warn the new girl before Smith got his claws in her. All the Bullworth Smith's were like that, his father remarked once. Once they got their claws into you they didn't let go, and you were sucked into their empire. Vale Businessman was like that with his companies, his property and his people. That Gary may have picked this up from a young age after living with the Vale Businessman, frighteningly intelligent as he knew Gary to be, was no big leap to jump. Was it too late to warn her? How far did the two go back?

"Have you just started Bullworth?"

"I just arrived last weekend."

Derby smiled as Gary's eyes narrowed. There was time. Good. "So no one here is known to you?"

"No."

Even better.

A little sneer began on Smith's face, as their resident manipulative trickster snappily understood what Derby was trying to do. "If you need anything, do come to me. Harrington House would gladly welcome you at any time."

Ivy was surprised at this invitation, not registering Gary's presence slowly drawing nearer and nearly ducking over her domineeringly as anything to be worried about. She automatically turned some degrees to keep him in the corner of her eye but making it look like she was merely readjusting her pose. "I'm grateful, Derby. I could use a few more friends in this madhouse."

Derby held his hand out and when she went to shake it, the blond instead brought it to his lip, kissing her knuckles delicately and she forced herself to look a bit femininely embarrassed rather than amused. Spanish men had more charisma and her latest ex had been a gorgeous specimen seven years older and very attentive to the affection and lust between them. A pang of heartache flushed through her before she pushed it away. No Prospero now. "Have a good afternoon, Miss Ivy Jones." He smiled, oozing charm, and walked away with a swagger in his step.

Gary hated watching that, watching Derby nearly slather over her hand, but loved that his plans had come about so _swiftly_. And to easily lie about being related to that businessman fucker in Old Vale? Easy. It's true he hadn't met the man he should call 'grandfather' before so there was the possibility. His father had been in Happy Volts for years and his mother wasn't from any type of wealthy background… so how _did_ they have that huge two story house and keep up with the bills without his mother working? He had never cared about that, thinking it some kind of inheritance, but this did bring up some possibilities now Derby had brought it up.

He'd have to investigate.

"Let's go, Nessie."

His words were cold without meaning to be.

"Sure, luvvie." She eyed him warily, taking in his tense stature before touching her fingertips to his back to get him moving when it seemed he went into his own thoughts. He jerked and swiftly changed their positions so he was the one with the hand on her back and she wondered at the weird dominating urge he held as he moved her along, slightly leaning over her once more. This caused her to blink up at his inwardly thoughtful face that wasn't paying attention to her. She hadn't realised how, well, big he was. Nearing six foot, and he still had a few more years of puberty to go through. There must have been at least an extra fifty to seventy pounds on him compared to her and he had broad shoulders to make him seem bigger as well.

Her fingers twitched into a fist before she purposefully began relaxing them.

She almost wondered if she should find some way to put him in his place, or to just let him go about his plans without thinking her a threat.

The Brit had questioned her boys after Monday classes and they'd spilled as much as they could remember, but for being twelve years olds they couldn't recall as much as she'd liked and there was probably instances in the cut scenes the twins didn't fully get that she would, being slightly older and wiser and able to see the unspoken things. Scenes that would have an extra meaning that would bypass them completely. Stuff she _really_ needed to know. She knew from scoping the net he wanted the school and that he had manipulated all the heads of cliques, so messing with a new chick wasn't out of his powers and certainly something he'd do.

Gary Smith.

What were his plans for her?

Stating she needed to grab a bag, he was sending her off as he went stealing someone's bike and then demanding she meet him back at the gates. Ivy glowered at him but did so, actually kinda wanting sorbet. She hopped on the back and rushing out the school. The speed quickly ended as he got half way over the bridge. After the slow pedalling lasted till the end of the bridge, she yawned. "Mate, you are slow. Pick up the pace, scar!"

Gary grunted, kicking it up a notch to shut her up. "Maybe you're fat?"

"You won't be seeing, but that's muscle, luvvie. Muscle. Let's not forget the fact I am innately awesome. That's a heavy load to bear." She cracked, grinning down at the back of his head.

He looked back at the perpetually amused woman with raised brows. "I'd like to disagree there, doll. I'm carrying around a load of bitch for ice cream."

"Bitching for ice cream, eh?"

"Canadian, eh?"

"Well, as an honorary Scot, our Queen does rule us both and legally own a sixth of the worlds' land mass. If I want to stick and 'Eh' on the end of my sentences, then up yours." She said in a mock pompous tone, laughing at his roll of the eyes.

"I'd rather up yours, doll."

Ivy burst out laughing. "Any non gay would, babe."

Gary made a sound of distaste. "Babe?"

"What, so _doll_'s any better is it?" Ivy scoffed, laying her left arm vertical while holding her head in her right hand and yawned again, yelping when Gary jolted his shoulder and she bit her tongue. "Fucking wanker!" She grappled him around the neck. "The hell was that for?!"

"Get off, woman! It's not on purpose! Your damn elbow dug into my muscle." He growled, but there was a spark of hilarity in him at her reaction.

As if the shrimp of a girl could do anything to him.

"Oh, right." Ivy blinked and loosened her hold, but it tightened again at the words she heard next and the tensing in his shoulders. There was something in her that recognised he could very well be manipulating her knowing she was holding on, and there was a similar part that recognised he was just a kid who was supposed to be fifteen and probably hadn't even left this small town in New England. It was hard to figure out which side held more weight and which she should listen to.

"Boy's nothing but trouble." Some woman muttered loudly, walking on with a sneer in her step. "And his mother's a whore…"

"The fuck did that bitch say about _my_ buddy?" She glowered, leaning over him as if he needed protection, faking it to get close to him. Let him think she was easy to manipulate.

Gary had to wonder at his fortune. So _easy_. How precious. The ache of possession gripped a little harder knowing he'd made the right choice and a coil of pleasure sank low in his belly at the prospect of her leaning against him. A thrill of electric shuddered through him at her angry breathing against his neck and the skin of her hand against it too, and his mind flew with different prospects of different positions. Now that was dangerous territory. The pills kept him calm and docile and simply put he couldn't feel much. It was probably why the pills let him think somewhat clearly instead of a scrambled mess of instinct versus want he couldn't differentiate between that he was starting to feel from her getting close. "Fuck her. Nessie, we have ice cream to gorge on." He sped away quickly, making her sit down hard on the back end of the seat and he grabbed a flailing arm before she fell off, tucking it around his waist. "Nice balance, moron."

Ivy held onto his waist and dug her chin painfully into his back on a pressure point, making him writhe a little. "Shut up. Why'd you let her say that shit?"

"As if what some dumb hag on the street said means anything to me."

"You'll get that blond bitch back though right?"

"Did you ever have any doubts?" Gary remarked derisively as they finally reached the damn ice cream bar, causing her to grin.

Ivy jumped off and looked around her and grinning when she spied the toy shop. "Hey, order me mango sorbet, I'll grab the twins something from there." She ignored his irritable look. "Twin boys… Twin boys… of twelve… Holy terrors…"

"Slingshots?"

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Gary." She winked as she walked backwards before turning and crossing the road.

Gary snorted at that. "Bullshit. I'll be in the corner of the bar!" He called to her back and she raised a hand in acknowledgment. He shook his head, pondering what to do next to coax her to his side more absolutely. While during the week they'd worked once or twice together in class, he couldn't get a sure grip on her angle. Her actions were too fluid, too unpredictable. He didn't like that, but he reassured himself that he was simply too used to the obvious cliques. That was all. It was a good thing she was around. He nodded to himself, deciding he might as well get that Biology crap out the way.

Actually getting into it, because he was dong higher level shit then required to try and catch that damn teacher out because he was sure that teacher was just double-dealing them at being a real teacher, he didn't realise she'd appeared and was eating the ordered items.

She slowly ate her lemon sorbet, watching him work, absorbed and intent. The body of a man, the intelligence of a genius and the mind of a boy with the plots of a dictator. The Scot smile to herself wryly. Men like that were far and few in between. It was probably a very good thing too. She peered out the shop, staring at the setting sun for the next twenty minutes. Just as real as her world, but there was something off about the world, ever since she'd gotten here. Not any less real, but it was like her eyes were different. Her head felt clearer, more precise than before. This world was fabulously clean cut.

Maybe that's what it was meant to be?

She wondered what underground mobs were here and if they intended for everything to look so morally perfect. The Vale Businessman might rule one? Her mouth pursed. She didn't like this… smoothness. It was _too_ nice. "Disgusting, really." She murmured. A rip made her look around to see Gary's stare locked onto her. "Hmm?"

"What is?"

"This place. It's not… gritty enough." Ivy took a dainty bite from her sorbet before discontent settled into her stomach. "Don't you think? Like those happy fifties posters." She took another gulp before putting her spoon down; wondering what had gotten into her. She'd never been so derisive to a mere place before. She'd always had a bit of an aggressive problem in her love of fighting and dominating her opponent, that it was coming out now was probably due to her life in the past days acting like nothing was wrong. That she hadn't just left her own fucking universe. "Whatever. Look, let's just get Spanish done."

Gary leaned back. "What's got you so tightly wound, _doll_? PMS-ing already?"

She ran a hand through her hair and wondered if she really couldn't get back. If there really wasn't any way possible. "Yeah. I'm bleeding old skin, blood and egg because my uterus is literally trying to kill itself. Can we get on with it before I take out the non-existent tampon from my cunny and shove it down your throat, please." It wasn't a question.

Gary smirked at her crudeness, saying lightly, "Alright, alright, keep that non-existent shit away from me." He pulled his banana split towards him. The choice was alright, he supposed, not really caring what he ate, but now that sorbet looked good. "Like these?" He gave her the bright red glazed cherry which she took eagerly by the stem. "Don't like them."

"Love 'em." She stuck her tongue out, balancing the cherry on it before sucking it in. She munched around the pip and looking around the place, knowing he was looking at her mouth a little too interestedly. Neon lights, typical fifties looking bar and some Hispanic man now serving, looking bored. She wanted a drink now. "_Hey, mister! Can I have a cream soda over here please?_ Do you want a cream soda, Gary?"

He didn't really take that in, looking at the stem she was absently fiddling with, rubbing the stem somewhat suggestively. "Sure." He mumbled, playing with his own rounded bowl.

"Cool. _Make that two please, good looking!_" The man smiled at that, giving her a wink.

"_Coming up, beautiful!_"

That snapped him out of his sudden daydreaming fantasy. "Doesn't _he_ seem happy." Gary wasn't unkind in words, but did seem unhappy with the byplay.

Well, he'd have to try harder if he wanted to use her.

"All in a days' work, babe."

The man came up and placed the cans down. "_Here you are, beautiful. A cream soda for each of you. Your boyfriend doesn't look too happy._" He grinned at her, light green eyes shining in amusement.

She waved that away, cracking open the can for Gary seeing as he was busy glaring at the pair of them for speaking in another language he could barely understand. She took a sip before pushing it over to him. That was good cream soda. "_He's naturally a moody bastard. Don't worry, good looking._" She smiled up at him politely, not interested in attracting a male towards her when she had her hands full with this one. "_You men need a good teasing every once in a while. Thanks by the way._"

The man scoffed at that. "_The names Diego. Come around anytime. Maybe I'll give you a free scoop or two, baby girl._"

"_I may do so._"

Diego stroked under her chin, flirty as hell and uncaring of the boyfriend, and strolled off.

Ivy turned to Gary looking blank but she simply sat back against the sofa, hands intertwined behind her head and looked smug, chin up and smirk on. "Looks like I may get some free ice cream if I time it right. Or kinky sex. Either way, it's all good."

Gary was too busy thinking how to get that Latino bastard away from a main part of one of his plans to take much notice. He was dwelling along the lines of laxatives when she went to visit him right about now and the chances of using someone to plant them on the quiet.

"Hey."

"…"

"Don't blank me, scar."

Gary scowled at her for that. "Can't believe you flirted with such a loser." He remarked with an unimpressed look. "So much better around, like right in front of you."

"Oh, _really_?" Ivy raised a brow in amusement. "Now why would I want you?"

"You and me, we could rule the school." He said, sounding very certain of himself as he leaned forward, pointing at her with the spoon. "We'd have fun twisting them around our fingers."

"That dump? You want that shit?" Ivy leaned in and the gulped a huge mouthful of sorbet down, unhappily finishing her meal. "Have fun with that, babycakes. Enjoy your shit. I'll happily sit back and watch the show. Maybe give you a hand every now and then."

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly at the stupidity he felt was coming from her, finishing his own dessert off. "That's 'Gary's shit' to you. Thanks."

"Territorial already?"

"When it's mine, it's always mine." Gary smirked darkly, eyes glinting. "Just remember that." He grabbed the can and chugged the whole thing down at once before she could even touch hers to open it. How the hell do men even do that? Not a single girlfriend of hers could do that. Nor would they want to, really. He scrambled their stuff together and threw it in her bag, throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing her wrist. "C'mon. Grab your drink. Times getting on. I'm good at sneaking but let's not push it when it comes to your talents." Pressing some cash into, ugh, _that_ man's hands on the way out, he led her to the bike, giving her a vaguely good attempt at innocently smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Ivy let herself be led, glad to be going back after such an odd trip and sighing with a shake of the head as he ignored her, intent on his own thing, swiftly throwing as leg over the bike. "Whatever, scar."

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N:Thanks for the hits, but please review too :) I'd love to hear your thoughts on my version of the characters and the new ones :D Any questions? Any corrections I need to make? Also, can someone explain the visitors and viewers thing to me? I haven't written on here for years so this new graph is a might bit boggling for me. Surely visitors and views would be the same thing?

No reviews this time, so no one to thank at the bottom here :( Sad times, people.

One more thing, I was in Germany for two months doing a very basic learning of the language before I posted the first chapter of this so it make me happy to see viewers from Germany reading my work :D :D :D! Long live Germany! You guys are amazing and wonderful and omfg hugs to you all!

Much love for all,

LaRS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ivy's heart beat quickly, a rogue grin on her face as she hid inside the locker on the Friday night, holding her breath when the prefect came past with a flashlight and ducking down silently in case he looked through the grate, holding it closed while it still remained open. She quickly put an ear to the locker door, before judging it okay and opened it, hiking it over to the English room on silent feet. She didn't really get the whole locker thing; there were dorm rooms not ten minutes away, and that was at a slow walk. Was it so hard to devote a small portion of your desk to your books? It's not as if they came in from the town either. _Everyone_ had a dorm room; it came with the price to go to this place.

The door was open, making her blink before her eyes narrowed in thought.

Had someone already…?

She entered before one of the big prefect males on this level could spot her, despite being short as she was, and closed the door with a very quiet click that felt like it was a gunshot. She hurried over to the classroom cabinet, wondering at the lock which was exactly the same as the other lockers outside. Didn't this man think about this maybe being easy evidence against his job… oh. He was drunk most of the time. No worries then. She opened it, surprised at the quality of the whiskey she found inside. Kingdom seventeen year old scotch, Buchanan's eighteen year old special reserve, Glenfiddich twenty one years old (damn this drink was as old as she was! Must have cost a pretty penny…) and of course, the typical Jack Daniels among a few more others. It was damn near a veritable off-licence in here.

"Score!" She worded to herself silently with a cheeky grin and started the process of taking the bottles out wrapping them in clothing and putting them in her bag. She didn't want them to clink and consequently get found out or have them get damaged if she had to leg it. Finishing, she crept over to the exit and put an ear to the door, gratefully heard nothing and opened it, almost yelping when another face filled her vision from an opening locker. "Petey!" She hissed, blood pumping as her heart jumped in shock and he hurried over. She pulled him in, closing the door again. "Holy shit! What are you doing here?" She whispered animatedly.

"I…" He flushed red at her querying look, having worked up a lot of nerve to even think of doing this, but he'd been around Gary for too long not to pick up some of his ways. "I need extra English help so I…"

"Figured you'd steal it rather than ask the teacher, huh? I can't blame you." She nodded in understanding, seeing Petey's relief. "Guy's drunk as hell all the time."

"Yeah."

Petey nodded looking ashamed but he really didn't have anything to be ashamed by, she completely got it.

All they did in English was read a few poems, do some word unscrambling assignments that may or may not have something to do with the poetry and then get two thousand words essays as homework on some of the most difficult things she'd ever had to research. Who the hell cared about some gay poet whose murderer was his own gay lover because of a jealous rage? Well, it was quite interesting, but whatever. The most annoying thing was that this place didn't have a computer lab apart from the computer classroom (with Windows 95 god damnit), which, for year two thousand six, was incredibly behind for a high end boarding school like this.

"It's cool. Hey, you're gonna take a photo of it then?" She asked, noticing the camera.

Petey gave a nervous smile. "Taking it away completely would make it obvious."

They walked over to the desk. "Great idea, mate. Oi, here's a deal. You let me take a peek and I'll share my ill begotten goods, hm?" She opened the desk bottom drawer and he took in how empty it was in confusion before understanding and a giant grin hit his face.

"You _didn't_."

"Oh, but I did, matey. Check it out. You can see the dust free circles- oh I missed one bottle. Another Jack Daniels. Fabulous." She put her bag down again and finding she didn't have another piece of clothing (or any more space considering the eleven large bottles in there already) she handed it to Petey. "Can you carry this one for me? We can share it as we do the homework. Just gotta buy the beam cola's for some mixing because I seriously can't drink them straight." The Brit zipped her bag up and put it on again, locking the extra strap around her waist for better stability and less fussing around.

Petey perked up. He hated working on his own and drinking with good company while completing the work sounded even better. "Awesome. Me neither."

"Know any good place we can hit?" Ivy questioned him as he pulled out the work and flipped open the answer books, looking at the clock. "It is… coming up to ten thirty."

The Polish boy hummed in thought as he snapped away with his oldish looking camera. "Well… We could hit my room?"

"Sure thing."

He snapped for a few more minutes' times and she let him work as she kept an eye out until he closed the books. Giving an accomplished grin to each other, the two nodded to one another and slowly crept down the half, dashing around a corner as fast as they dare, each hiding in a locker when the need arose. The most hilarious part for her was when they had to hide in the same locker. She could literally feel the heat from Petey's face as they were chest to chest and her breasts were stuffed against his lithe chest and she just wanted to burst out laughing at his unbelievable amount of discomfort. "U-Uhm-" His mouth was closed by her hand.

"Keep quiet, or I'll put that mouth to other, more _desirable_, uses."

Petey gulped, trying not to physically respond to that, listening instead to the prefect pass, sure he'd heard something. "I-" He looked down at Ivy, who was watching out, and had to admire the way her bright eyes glinted prettily in the light gleaming in through the slits in the metal. She caught that and winked then looked away before lowly humming in thought and deciding to give it a go and just kissed him. It was warm and nice and Petey was obviously inexperienced, but she easily guided him until the two parted and both of then looked at each other, both feeling the equivalent thing between them. "N-N-Not to say that wasn't good, probably the best kiss I've ever had b-but-"

Ivy gave him a peck to quiet him when she heard a noise. "Same. No hard feelings?"

"I-I just kissed a pretty girl, why would I?" He whispered.

Ivy snickered silently, giving another wink. "Cheers, darlin'. I think we can go."

"Yeah."

They finally broke out with their aims complete and feeling rather good with themselves.

"Twenty to eleven, Petey. So, Miss Peabody scopes out the Girls Dorm, I'm guessing someone does for you as well?"

"Nope. The Boys Dorm isn't as protected but we lock our doors." Having the adrenaline pump through made him a little bit more open. "We can go to my room. I bunk with Gary though…" He added warily.

"So what? It's no matter. Fuck him. Let's head to my Dorm first, I'll drop this off, grab my stuff and we can set sail to homework land. Whee!" Petey laughed as they quickly walked the five minutes to the dorm. "Gimme five, mate. Gotta make it look natural as if I'm just headed to the toilet, you know?" She chuckled.

"It is getting late. We could just do it tomorrow or Sunday if that bugs you." He said kindly.

"Weekends I wanna do my best to always have off."

"Alright then. Just don't want you getting in trouble."

Ivy smiled at him gratefully. He was sweet as hell. "Damn you're good to me, mate. We need to get you a girlfriend. A good guy like you deserves someone a bit classy, not preppy!" She admonished at his unsure look. "Classy. A bit nicer than these fuckers around here." Then her eyes lit up. "Unless you have someone in mind I can possibly help you with? Seeing as you denied me some Petey love?"

Petey paused as he went red.

"You do?" Ivy asked in excitement. "Who?"

"Her name's Christy…"

Ivy's eyebrows went up in surprise, thinking she remembered the face. "The gossipy one, yeah? Huh. Didn't think you'd go for her? Not much of a tit man, huh? Nice arse though. I've got the best arse though." She said smugly to herself.

Petey went completely red. "I-It's not that I disagree but-I-I-I-"

Ivy burst out laughing before realising she should be in bed and quieted down. "You're so easy! But thanks for the compliment, sweetums." She kissed him on the cheek causing him to shuffle and her to let such notions of seducing him drop completely. He really was a good catch, darn it. "So, Christy, hm?"

He went red even more. "W-W-Well-"

"Chill, we can talk about it later. I'll come down the right side from the attic window, so wait there, okay?"

"Okay. Don't be long." Petey didn't wanna get caught.

She smiled lightly before she entered the dorm, imagining Petey's face as she went to her room. Luckily she held a room to herself because of her 'parents' so could hide the bottles a lot better without any bitches trading to keep the secret of it for half the drink or something. She'd also gotten her 'parents' to buy the twins a bike each they could use for Shop while she asked for a wooden practice dummy and some paint to brighten up her room. They'd instantly agreed so she figured previous Ivy must be spoilt as fuck and then Ivy cheekily also asked for extra 'pocket money' because she 'was doing really well for their sake' to which they also happily agreed.

All items had yet to arrive, pending process and all that stuff, and having read through the guidebook it didn't say anything about being unable to redecorate their own rooms. She'd decided to take advantage and would paint the room neon orange for kicks and perhaps find out if one of the girls was good at art and do a design on the top half of the wall her bed was smooshed up against. Entering was easy seeing as it was minutes before Dorm lock down and Peabody gave her a watchful evil eye for nearly coming in late as she confidently strode in and jogged up the two sets of stairs and hurried to the end of the corridor. She had a bed that had drawers underneath them for more storage, but she took the left drawer out completely and hid the bottles to the side before deigning this drawer the 'clothes to be washed' drawer that no one would be interested in snooping around after taking in the sweaty smells.

There was a laundry system of dark, bright colours and whites and they had their names on the clothing and they were supposed to throw it in the basket each had next to their bed, but Ivy found that a bit nauseating when she wanted to sleep and all she could smell was sweaty clothing. There were different days, for each colour coded set, but she left that to the hired hands the school enlisted to deal with.

Ivy had left the two bottles of Jack in there, wanting to keep the more sophisticated bottles to herself… then changed her mind and grabbed the Glenfiddich as well, remembering that she also had a dram on Boxing Day night, the day after Christmas, of one of Dad's special bottles. Something only the father did with his kids, including the twins because his super-wife didn't drink. She put the expensive bottle in her bag, covering them in some fresh clothing, because if it was Friday night then no way was she gonna get pissed without a spare set of baggy clothes for the next day.

Walking in your uniform when it wasn't needed was stupid and obvious.

On second thought she added some gym clothes as well to help muffle the clinking and just in case she got caught wandering around with an evident hangover. Another thought, she added her make-up, only taking a few things instead of the bucket load she had.

Previous Ivy was very vain.

"Hey, uh, Ivy?"

She looked and, lo and behold, there was miss rumour monger herself.

Damn.

"Christy, right?" She stood up calmly, wishing she had locked the door or something instead of having the leave it open at all times. Stupid fucking rules. She was twenty one and demanded privacy, damn it!

Oh… Wait.

Eighteen again.

Damn it all again.

"Yup!"

Perky, it being late and all.

"You know…" Ivy said, coming up to lean against the doorframe. "I haven't been the most friendly, have I? I'm sorry about that. Just a bit tense at being here without seeing the parents, you know?"

Christy nodded empathically, sympathetic. "I knooow. I was like that when I first started a couple years ago but hey presto! It gets better!"

Ivy gave a fake smile of relief she thought was pretty realistic. "Good. Do you and the girls wanna have some kind of… I dunno, get together? Gossip session? On a Sunday sometime? It's kinda late now, and tomorrow morning I'll be hitting the Amer-, uh, football pitch for laps." She inwardly cursed her slip up but Christy barely took notice, her eyes lighting up at the thought of new news to spread. "It'll be a real girlie night. What about the night after Harrington has his party? I'll have some gossip going on then."

"Sure! I'll bring my nail polish sets and we can…" She leaned in secretly, keeping it on the low down. "Grab a couple of bottles of wine!"

'_Woohoo! Cheap plonk that taste like shit for your advanced tastebuds and the smell of suffocating formaldehyde from nail polish and screechy giggles of teens!_' There were no girls above eighteen doing the degree's as it had just started this year and there were very few guys doing the degrees offered whom had stayed on from the previous year. None of which were computing ones, though hopefully that would change the following year. '_Lovely._'

"Definitely. So, till Sunday then?" She wanted to pee before she went to Petey, asking mental forgiveness for taking so long.

"Totally!" The redhead skipped off with a wave.

A voice interrupted before Ivy could go back in. "Sounds like fun."

"Jasmine." Ivy grinned at the very pretty Indian girl. This one she truly enjoyed being around in classes and had to be the closest girl she'd gotten to in this crap hole of a place. "What up, girl?"

"I could ask the same, V."

"Hitting a guy mates room, and we're gonna do homework and drink."

"Drink. Right." Jasmine smiled widely as Ivy laughed and shook her head. "You dirty minx. Hey, I got us a way to get a fake ID? Wanna hit a club sometime?"

"Oh fucking hell yes!" Ivy jumped her, hugging tight, but not enough to hurt. "I lost mine and haven't been to a good club in months!"

Jasmine hugged her back before pulling away and pinching her cheek playfully. "You're welcome, dear. Don't forget protection." She giggled at Ivy's waggling brows and swayed off to her room.

Cursing the time when she saw it, Ivy quickly dashed across to the other side to go pee and wash her hands before striding up to the end of the corridor to dash upstairs to the attic. She slowly crossed the creaky attic, cursing the old architecture mentally and finally got to the open window. Completely forgetting she was wearing a skirt (and let's face it, she told herself, not really caring) she climbed down the wooden squares that were conveniently placed much to her amusement. Someone must have previously been a bit naughty. One of the wooden bits broke from over use as a ladder near the middle and shock flowed swiftly as she dropped. With a muffled curse, she threw herself into the correct position not to hurt too badly upon impact but instead was caught by muscular arms.

It took a moment for her mind to correct itself that no this wasn't Kowalski holding her, nor his heat she wanted to push into. Nor was it the neck she'd reactively grabbed onto after the person had lost their balance at her forceful weight adding onto their arms before smacking his back into the fence. Having curled up protectively, her lips were touching his neck and she had to stop the urge to nibble and pressed down the twinge of pleasure the thought brought from the down in her abdomen at the delicious cologne she hadn't smelt on him before. Maybe it was new?

She pushed out of the hold to stand by herself and wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Gary smirking down at her. "Thanks, luvvie. I'm gonna have to watch for that step. So what're you doing here, hero?"

"I heard someone was gonna crash the Boys Dorm! Now who could _that_ be?" Gary snickered and she grinned at him with an innocent shrug. "C'mon." He led them to the boys, hiding behind a brick wall when they needed to. The two sent her around the right, stating they'd open the window for her so the others wouldn't see her and report like the bitches they would act to be. When the window did open she passed her bag up and nearly yelped when Gary easily dragged her through with it, landing on his bed, groaning as she hit it face first. "Comfy?" He ruffled her hair and shoved her over so he could get some space back and close the window.

"Could ya do me a favour?" She asked after resetting her equilibrium. "Find the twins and say 'boxing dram' to them and bring them back here?"

Petey looked unsure. "They're, uh..."

"Ferocious little shits?" Gary added on for him with a wry look on his face as Petey looked away uncomfortably. "Your little brats have been pranking everyone. I know it's them and so does Petey but the others haven't a clue. Idiots."

Ivy grinned. "Ah, you guys are good friends then? That's good. Everyone needs someone close to them they can trust to sleep in the same room as. Not that us girls need to trust each other seeing us we have separate room unless we want to bunk…. But still. I guess it's different for the boys. So, beam cola's? Cups? Twins?" The Scot said before it could get awkward. "Please?"

"I'll do it." Petey nodded as he inwardly sighed, noting Gary's look of 'go do it' and exiting.

"Thank, mate." She gave him a thumbs up and blinking when Gary followed, but instead of leaving, he closed the door and locked it.

He swirled around to face her.

"Yeah. Hi. The door?" She pointed a thumb at it, curiously watchful.

He took the few steps it required to stand in front of her, simply staring down at her before leaning down to put a hand on the bed at each side of her hips. "I _want_ the school."

Ivy felt a bit awkward, because she could care less about the school as long as her twins were okay. "Yup. You said that at the ice cream parlour, gorgeous. Juuust the other day." Gary's face darkened but confidence in her martial skills kept her locking stares with him.

"I will have it. You and me could get this place together, rule the roost. That Jimmy, he says he wants nothing to do with it but I see him look at the main school building. He wants it for himself. Wants me gone." He scowled out the window.

Ivy wasn't exactly enthralled. "Proof, darlin'. Innocent until proven guilty and all that jazz." Her head cocked to the side at his disagreeing look. "Show me this and I'll help you. However, if you're lying to me then don't bother. I couldn't give a toss about this place seeing as it has shitty degree courses and constant fights and really isn't the safest for my boys. Doesn't even have the degree I want." She muttered. "Every uni pretty much has some kind of computer course. This place, I swear."

He ignored her grumbled ranting though still acknowledging her words. "Don't you see? We'd _make_ them back off! They wouldn't stand against us! We'd use that fucker Hopkins! He's some kind of brute Hulk like Russell but smaller. Let him think he's running this little mission for being the… the tank player." Her amusement gave him more wind. "Yes I do play video games on occasion when I'm not plotting up shit. Look. You're the girl; they won't think to do barely any _if_ any harm to you and you could gain info on the Preppies. Harrington House is always the most protected by the prefects. It's a perfect way to get around that!" He was getting closer and closer and she could smell the apple he must have eaten on his breath.

Was that a symbol?

Huh.

"We could spread rumours; leave fake dealings around; fake contracts!" His mind was racing with the thoughts their closeness produced.

"Wait. This is about Hopkins, not plots, _unless_ he's really going to try and cheat you out of your desired little kingdom."

"_Kingdom._" He liked the sound of that, looking away in want. "Mine. Ooh, it'll be _great_!"

Ivy felt a bit wary because he looked like he was getting a liiittle bit too excited and snapped her fingers to gain his attention. "Listen ADD, find out for sure if he wants it or wants rid of you before finding some way to get rid of him. Why gain a strong enemy when you can keep a strong friend?"

"Right!"

He nodded. Her logic was sound. Even though _fuck logic_ sometimes.

"The more on your side the better."

"Yes." He hissed, looking at those lips that blurted the truth. He wanted that truth, needed the confidence, clarity and efficiency it held when his mind was chaotic from rampant thoughts and ideas bungled up together in one writhing heap of feelings and notions of feelings when if this was what singular pills as normal daily prescription were doing he really should have taken even more pills yet he didn't but definitely maybe should have because this craziness was overpowering after taking pills day after day after day after day and oh god a writhing heap day after day and those pinky-red lips speaking what he needed to hear and the sucking they could do and-

The door was knocked on and he realised he'd been so close to zealously kissing her, shoving her back and taking her and he needed his shit together.

Had he taken his pills? He had right?

"Gary?" Petey questioned a little nervously.

The man swept away from her, pausing to shift himself up into his belt line so his erection wasn't so obvious, staring at her the whole time, daring her with an upturn of his smirking lip for her to say anything and he covered the enlarged tip with his shirt and jumper. This was his aim, to win her over to his side permanently because she was the perfect entrance into the hardest clique to get into and now he'd told her. Why had he told her though? Why had he gone crazy like that? Why had he gotten so close as to feel so charged by her presence? It was like being on adrenaline almost. His thoughts flowed like electric zapping up an idea and jumping from one to the next with lightning precision.

Ivy's eyes widened at his unwittingly spoken words before she looked down at her mouse hand. '_Charged? High?_' In fact, Gary could be right without even knowing it. Charged was a good enough word for it and due to his mental instability, this could be some odd type of shock therapy would prove beneficial. But maybe not. What if he'd get used to it? Required it after a while and would take a violent downturn when he couldn't get it?

She'd have to wait and see.

Gary Smith was unpredictable.

The twins barrelled in, charging over to her and jumping her and Petey tried his best to keep all the beam cola's they threw on the bed to stay on the bed. It half failed as some cans plonked on the floor loudly. "September eighth! September eighth!" The older boys watched as she took out three bottles of alcohol but the twins instantly picked up the Glenfiddich. "Don't forget it!"

"What about…?" Tom eyed the other two, a little untrusting. "It's always five."

Matt nodded resolutely. "They can join in. Right?"

"Usually the family has a small glass, including the twins here. It's a family thing, but it would be wrong without five of us drinking at once. Mother doesn't drink with us either as she doesn't drink so... Wanna fill in our big brother and dad rolls?"

Petey was the first to agree, grabbing some beam cola's. "Let's drink these down and put them in here. We don't have any cups around here."

"Nice idea, Petey!" Ivy got up and grabbed a couple cans, grinning as she slung an arm around Petey's shoulder, even though he was a few inches taller at five foot seven and she had to reach a bit. "We can drink a little and then add to the top for the rest." They clinked cans before parting and handing them out to the rest. Ivy handed Gary one, who took it stoically, a bit less into the current scene, eyes far away in his own thoughts. She tapped the back of his hand making him jolt into awareness when tingles ran up both their hands. "C'mon, bro."

"Bro? I'm the daddy. Get it right, loser." He shoved her.

Ivy chuckled, cracking open her can and taking a swig. "Whatever, moron." She eyed her boys as they sat on Gary's bed. "Don't you buggers be jumping after the sugar rush."

"We won't!"

She sat on Petey's bed next to its owner and chugging it down. They all did so quickly and she took the Glenfiddich and poured some in each of their empty cans. She rose her dram to the twins. "To the terror and chaos, to the gossip-" At this she toasted a flushing Pete Kowalski causing a curious look from all in the room. "-To the takeover-" A smirking Gary raised his drink back in acknowledgement. "-And to fun unconventionality in getting there." She chuckled, knowing how unconventionally they'd gotten to Bullworth. "Success to all! Drink it down, lads!"

They did so and it burnt down all their gullets. The twins cheered and each gave her a familial kiss on the lips and looking at the other two, waiting. Ivy got up and leaned toward Pete, putting a finger to her lips. "Gotta give the speaker a kiss, Petey. Makes the words a promise, you know." She joked, lying to make the twins giggle knowingly.

"Can't we just shake hands?" He asked, remembering their one kiss not forty minutes ago.

The twins giggled again at his hesitation and Ivy grinned, putting hands on hips as she winked at him. "You said you'd join in. That means all of it or this is for nothing."

Petey flushed, giving her a pleading look she merely looked innocently at.

"It's just a kiss, mate. How am I supposed to help you if you don't wanna do that? Am I not cute enough for you, Petey?" Ivy pouted, looking saddened. "I can't even get a kiss from the adorable Petey?" She tapped her lips with a pout.

"C'_mon_ Petey." Gary came up, not missing a chance to take the piss. "Or do your preferences lie… for someone with an extra bit to them?"

Ivy caught on quick. "A _dangling_ bit extra?"

"That likes getting hard a lot."

"In the boys shower!"

Petey was flushing so bad they burst out laughing, holding onto each other's shoulders.

Gary tugged an arm around her waist, pulling her sharply to him as he said, "This is how you do it, Petey!" He swooped down, pulling her hair back to jerk her face up and connected lips. The kiss was powerful, hard and dominating. His body seemed to be everywhere at once, hand on hip and hovering over her, making sure every part of her was touching him, legs brushing against hers, chest flush together and hips pressed to each other. His possessive tendencies came out to play within those few seconds, by gripping so hard into her hip to leave a mark or five, thoroughly enjoying the energy that crackled through them.

'_Holy shit…!_' Her mind blanked at the delightful sensations flowing through them, hand idly gripping his teal vest. Thoughts of keeping him at a distance, friendship only, to now have this energy between them suffuse her with a sudden urge to jump him made her tense.

He lapped at her lips at once at the change in her posture and parted, enjoying the last taste of her and Glenfiddich that he could get and leant down for a second to lean his cheek against her neck and giving Petey a warning look who stared back with wide eyes. He didn't know if Petey liked her or not, but it was best to give him the idea now that she was not to be touched. He took in the fast heart beat against his cheek and smirked, leaning back to see her slightly flushed and stunned face, eyes dazed in surprise. "There we go. Leave the girl breathless and wanting more!"

Ivy punched his shoulder eliciting a strident 'ow!' of reactionary pain but rolled her eyes, knowing she'd put barely strength into that. The twins giggled at the inflicted injury. "A peck! This is supposed to be familial, loser. And you two." She crossed over and scooped them up, kissing both of them all over the faces and they groaned but took it, and hugged her around the neck, squishing their cheeks to hers and sticking their tongue's out at Gary mockingly who narrowed his eyes at them, but they had no fear with Ivy on their side. "Love ya, brats."

"Love you too, sis." They said obediently and jumped out of her hold. "Bye Petey! Bye Bastard!" They ran out the room to their own, cackling.

"You little shits!" Gary went after them but was grabbed by an amused Ivy. "_What_?"

The Scot only laughed, giving him a cheeky kiss on the cheek to calm him down, smirking when it worked and he gave her his full attention very quickly. Ivy gave him a playful wink. "We got homework to do and drinks to down, so hop to it so I can cheat off of you two!"

Petey gawped at the blunt audacity, pausing in his reaching for his work. "Whaaat?"

"The only lessons I care for are languages and computers and I've finished my Spanish, so we can swap help and homework! I want to finish days of classes so I can have them off and I highly doubt the teachers really care our works are similar when we reference similar books and all that."

"Sneaky." Gary remarked, liking that idea. Still, he was a touch unsure about leaving the classes completely - there were always opportunities everywhere to take over the school. What if he missed a great chance to play one group against another? He supposed he could always ask for the work in advance and complete but simply hand it in when required so he'd not have to do much in class... but what a waste of time that was when he could set other things up.

Petey nodded. "Maybe I should aim for that, too?"

Ivy murmured lowly, grinning, "Doooo it."

The shorter boy laughed lightly. "Alright, alright. So. We're drinking all of the bottle, right?"

"Damn straight we are." A wide smile settled on her lips as Gary looked at Petey in a newer light.

As the two gathered their stuff, Gary had to look upon how she gave the boy a bit of confidence and how much more useful push around Petey could be to him if femme-boy kept it up. He'd bullied the boy mercilessly while building him up in ways that profited Gary, but Gary had also protected Petey as well. A guy going around in a pink shirt in a testosterone filled school like Bullworth and _not_ getting bullied relentlessly?

Didn't happen.

He relaxed at Ivy's light laughter and Petey's chuckles at something they joked about that he didn't catch. Gary settled down on his bed, suddenly unsettled in his settling of the trio they made and not wishing to pursue why. Even though he already inwardly knew he wanted to remain a lone wolf and having them in his room like this threw that out the window.

He huffed through his nose at the thought, eyes laying upon the wasn't meant to have people holding onto his coattails - he had puppets not right hand men or a permanent woman. Their murmurs in the back caught his attention and he smirked at Ivy who brought him over a drink and winked at him before going back to slump on Pete's bed, going over History homework.

He sipped from the can full of whiskey and coke.

Though... It was kind of nice to have a bit of a busier, warmer room to come back to with the two people he could perhaps - _perhaps _- try to trust.

He chugged back the drink at such a pathetic sounding thought, feeling less masculine for it, got up, picked his homework up and shoved the two out the way so he could have his desired space, even as they bitched at him for ruining their set-up, a smirk littering his face. "Now, morons." He couldn't help but take over their group, ever the dominant one,"We write it like this..."

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: Part four down! Wishing I could ad a few more hundred in this chapter, but I couldn't find anywhere I wanted to put anything extra so...*shrugs* here you have it. Thanks to **XxZeldaxAnimusxX** and **DestinyIntertwined **for your kind words :D! It gives me heart to know people have taken the time to give me some feedback because they liked my writing. :D Also, **Des**, think of Ivy with Oliver Wood's film accent, that's what I picture her speaking like.

As a side note, I don't understand how half the fiction I read of Bully seems to have serious grammar problems and without arrogance, I'm hoping mine remains one of the better ones in this fandom. When it comes to readability that is :P.

Once again, this story will be amazingly long and still isn't finished as I'm having trouble wrapping up what amounts to about a years worth of work. Not to mention it will get very maturely romantic and also very violent while somehow still keeping it's comedic value, so I'm trying to decide how much I can put up here without ff net pulling it off. What do you guys think?

Enjoying the Bully fandom like whoaaa,

LaRS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"We should do something fun." Gary decided, bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it before looking over at the other two, still doing their homework, wishing they'd hurry up and finish already. Petey was at the desk scribbling away, and Ivy was laying on Petey's bed, one leg crossed over the other and bobbing in the air with the tap of her foot, looking utterly pleased with herself. She'd completed her work early, though he knew she still had her books chapters to read for History, English and something else he couldn't be bothered to remember, but that wouldn't send her smirking every once in a while like that. "And why're you looking like that, Jones? Share with the class."

Ivy scoffed but turned her head to him. "Simply remembering the last time I had sex." She grinned at his look of disgust, taking her hands away from her head to pick up her book but barely looked at it before looking back up at the ceiling, still thinking on it. "Good times." The last time had been last night when she'd hit the club with Jasmine. Damn he was good with the fingers. Not the best. Certainly not. But good enough. She sighed happily. "Say, Petey, have youuu?"

"I-I-"

"Or how about some tuition?"

He blushed as she waggled her brows at him and laughed delightedly at his face. "Ivy! What's the matter with you!?"

"Just playin', mate!"

Not liking the eyes off him for too long when he wanted to get attention, Gary spoke up. "You coming on?" He asked crudely, narrowing his eyes when the duo gave him a bizarre look at such a random question.

"What?"

"Women get horny before their period. Nature's way to push procreation."

Ivy stared at him before actually thinking that over. "…Why have I never noticed that? Huh."

"Idiot."

"Or maybe I'm just having lots of sex lately? You think of that? Might have gotten myself a 'friends with benefits' deal. You never know."

His eyes narrowed, gripping the ball. "Are you?" He asked in a light voice, hiding his sudden rampant jealousy inwards and mentally ripping apart this person before shaking the thought out his head.

"Nah. Just some flirty flings. No sex for moi." She wasn't about to tell him if she was or not. None of his damned business. "So that-aah!" She opened her mouth and the grabbed her lower stomach as it cramped. Badly. Worse than usual. "Fuck you Gary!" She growled, practically snarling at him as he burst out laughing at her sudden pain, making Petey blink in astonishment (since when did Gary laugh like that? He snickered and chuckled evilly.) as she got up and opened the window. "Why'd you have to say anything?!" She didn't care Petey went red as she glowered at his taller friend.

He simply snorted with an amused smirk on his face, going back to his book. "Go stuff yourself with a tampon, bitch." He said dismissively.

"Motherfucker." Ivy irritably smacked the book out of his hands childishly as she jumped out the window, causing him to throw an insult, her anger assuaged and dashed away to her room, cursing to herself the whole time. She couldn't believe how easy it was to get her irritated on her period now. And _holy shit_, since when was her period so painful? She looked through her stupid hot pink suitcase, finding the little packets but no little heat pads. Sighing, she grabbed some extra shorts. When she sorted herself out, making sure she smelt good, she came back, looking sorrowful. She climbed up silently on the sill and, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, said quietly. "Sorry for doing that."

It made the male jump at her near silent approach and he sneered at her morose face, irritated by it. "Just get in."

Petey blinked at the surprisingly quick admittance after such an act that would usually have Gary chomping at the bit for some revenge.

"Really?" She perked up with a grin.

Gary rolled his eyes, knowing she hadn't meant her apology but still required her for the Preppie invading he'd be doing. "Just don't get blood on my bed."

Ivy snapped her head at him as she crawled through. "Shut the fu-Fine. Fine! Perfectly legit concern for a soc… Nope. No blood. Extra shorts, see?" Ivy lifted her skirt to show the cyclist shorts and Gary nodded, going back to his book, knowing she still wanted to cuss him out. At least she showed some restraint, amusing him. She grabbed one of the books they had to read a chapter of for History and copied his position, relaxing as much as she could.

But this period! Goddamn, the pain… She really needed to get something for it. Maybe go on the pill? It had always lightened her monthlies in the past. She'd stopped using them in case any drug tests for the championship track would rule her out and so had woefully gone back to being au naturel. Still, if this was anything to go by then she'd hop back on them again. She stilled when her body flooded with achiness aligning itself in her nether regions.

He couldn't help notice the stiffening she did from time to time however. It annoyed him because he was noticing it, and noticing it meant noticing her pain, and noticing that meant noticing how he was… uncomfortable with her pain. And that made him even more uncomfortable to know he was. He went through his mind's knowledge, trying to come up with a solution to stop it from annoying him. The only way would be for it to stop hurting and that was impossible until she was fifty or something and stopped having them.

He squeezed his book in annoyance, covering more space of the cool cover, and then noticed the warmth of his hand compared to it.

Heat helped, right? Women had those heat pads?

Should he though?

Might as well give it a try and get it over with. His book lay open and flat on his propped up knees, and he let his hand slithered under her loose blouse and settled it on her lower back. He felt her stiffen before she seemed to completely melt into him, causing a well of satisfaction to flow at how unbelievably easy that was. Of course now she had stabled herself against him and- and was she- was she _asleep_? So quickly?

He tapped his finger against one of the dimple of her back.

No response.

He raised a brow.

Hm.

Petey eyed him. "Should I leave you two alone?" He asked lightly, a little smile curling his lips.

"Shut up, femme-boy. It's not my fault women fall over me." He pulled her closer, smirking at the chance to make someone else as uncomfortable as he was feeling moments ago. His hand crept up from her back to her waist to cup her ribcage before working his way up, watching Petey the whole time as his hand clasped her breast, full and hot in his palm. It was a nice weight in his hand, pleasing to him. Not too much, not too little. "And I can touch them how I want." He squeezed.

Petey flushed at that and turned away. "Don't be such an asshole to her, Gary. Not in her sleep." He argued weakly.

He'd treat her however he damn well wanted to.

His finger traced a nipple, feeling arousal low in his stomach at the hardening of her nipple.

But in sleep he couldn't mess with her and get those amusing reactions, so he let go with a dark chuckle, knowing Petey wouldn't tell her, too much cowed by him.

With that he simply went back to his book, having enjoyed his little wind up games, not taking in that he was relaxed and that he'd missed his pills until a couple hours passed and Petey shook them, ruining the peace running through his mind. His head snapped upwards, glowering at the other male and getting up abruptly to rip them from his hands. Ivy's eyes opened swiftly, body tensing as she kept her balance but watched on in confusion as Gary snatched something from Petey, smacked him upside the head and stormed out the room.

"What pissed him off?" Ivy grouched, realising the nice warmth had gone and her period ache was slowly making itself known again.

Petey rubbed his head from the sting, grimacing. "Just Gary being Gary."

Ivy rolled her eyes, because that stupidly enough made sense. Still, she wondered what set him off. He'd been prone to bursts of anger from students being absolute idiots around him, but around them, alone and private, he was calmer, more in control, possibly because he felt he held the reins amongst them. Let him be big man on campus if it made him happy. Stupid male wouldn't boss her around. She got up with a stretch and Petey couldn't help but eye the slither of skin that… were those muscles?

Wow. He'd never seen muscle like that on a girl. "U-Uhm?"

"Whaddup?"

"Do you exercise a lot?"

Ivy felt her insides jolt in worry before she gave him a grin, mentally brushing it off. "Yup. Bit of a nut for it. Speaking of, I'll go do a lap or two. Ciao, darlin'. Back tomorrow!"

He waved as he watched her go and put his hand in his chin, resting his elbow on the table.

One sociopathic scarred male on pills and one perverted female that never stops grinning.

These were his friends.

Huh.

He gave a little grin and shook his head, going back to his book.

Bullworth was insane.

* * *

.I.

* * *

It had happened seven more times in the next three weeks after the first one.

They got drunk as they did their work, each helping the other with their academic weaknesses, and Ivy happily stayed over.

Gary was a typical teen guy in which, if a drunken girl wearing a skirt that showed off a girls' extremely nice booty by having climbed up during the nights' sleep, he had no trouble in looking. Especially with an ass that fucking fine he couldn't help but stare in lust. Too smiley and loud and energetic, but fuck she had the best ass he'd ever _seen_ clad in sexy panties. Black, lacy and somewhat see through, he really had an urge to take those panties off and keep them. Let her wonder what happened to them. It seemed to be a boys' thing in this school; steal a girls panties and hang them on the wall proudly. He lay on his side, hand propping head up, never having been one to sleep much more than six hours a night when the day just had so much opportunity to it that to sleep it all away seemed foolish.

He didn't care about her sharing his bed or not and if she would have snuck in during the night, then, well, he'd decided she was gonna be his woman, so she was welcome to use his warmth if she was cold at night. It wasn't like he had to pay for it in anyway and he was asleep and it wouldn't mess with his plans, so what would he care? Plus that's what couples did, right? She'd just have to deal with wandering hands in return when he woke up.

The crazy girl hadn't joined him, looking irritatingly comfortable on the laminate flooring which aggravated him.

She was supposed to sneak into his bed and then he'd be all high and mighty and mocking in the morning when she woke so he could show how 'nice' he could be in sharing his personal space. Stupid arbitrary woman didn't even follow the typical girly rules of demanding a bed to sleep in while he would have to sleep on the floor because he was male.

Ivy rolled over onto her back and sighed contently as if to mock him, hiding that very nice sight.

Gary twitched.

That's it.

Those sexy fucking French panties were getting stolen.

He got up and set to work, eyebrows raising when he realised she shaved, relishing it but surprised nonetheless as he stuffed them into his pocket. How she slept through it, he didn't know, but the sense of superiority at pulling it off made him preen. He'd never actually done that before, never really wanted to or saw the point in it. He'd had a few girls before of course, including a proper girlfriend a while back (but he didn't even want to _think_ about that person), but didn't really want anything to do with them afterwards. But he'd decided on this girl for reason known and unknown even to him and would keep a token of her with him locked away in his little base. He took out a comic, but didn't really read it, too busy being smug in his victory as he wondered where to hang them.

Ivy's eyes opened a slit while he haughtily looked at the wall, lost in his thoughts, absolutely gobsmacked.

Well, that was a first.

Having no idea what to do in a situation, she had let him because 'waking up' might have made the situation go terribly bad and giving away the fact she'd slept in the Boys Dorm, or terribly different and end up bedding the guy. She wasn't some blushing virgin (hadn't been for six years though she guess she couldn't really speak about her 'notches on the bedpost' as they didn't exist here in this life) and the various relationships she'd had in Madrid had made her experienced, made her feel sexy and confident and knowing exactly what she liked and who she liked.

Unfortunately, after a few weeks of knowing these people, that seemed to be this smug bastard.

Which is exactly why she didn't do a damn thing. It would have both ways ending up bad. The guy liked his things to be his, that at least was clear. She'd been with a couple of guys like that; their women wasn't to be touched by anyone other than family and such and she honestly had felt precious because they truly looked at no other, for it was you they'd _only_ look at and they treated you like a prized treasure, but that attention got very pressuring at times and they'd also been very jealous men. It seemed to go hand in hand with this type of man. Jealousy and covetousness.

Ivy had absolutely no idea why she attracted the attention of such men, but it looked like she'd done it again.

She inwardly sighed.

Maybe she just really just needed to bed a guy.

The stress of the past weeks had mounted up far too quickly, and another role in the hay would do her the world of good.

She pondered about Gary though. The man wasn't as stable as those other boyfriends had been, and she wondered what kind of change that would mean for her should she go for him. The possessive men she'd had were older in age, strong and talented and needed a woman just as good as them and with her talent in physical prowess and vastly independent, she was right up their alley. Gary was still a bit of a diamond in the rough, but she could make that roughness go and would leave behind a big fucking diamond to shine bright and maybe she'd end up staying and admiring her work in all sorts of ways.

…

The fuck was she even trying to get at?

Ivy wanted him for keeps or something?

She mentally scoffed.

Her head throbbed after drinking three quarters of a bottle and she badly needed to pee. Best to deal with that first. She put her hand to her head and sat up with a groan, stomach rolling. "Fucking mornings…" She crawled over to her bag and dragged her clothes out, getting dressed quickly, and yawning a ton. Her gym clothes were thrown on, teal green and white highlights. She faked looking confused and looking around for the missing article of clothing but shrugged. "Hey, if you find my knickers, give 'em back. Clean, if you could." She asked the awake Gary, who snorted, and went back to his comic causing her to roll her eyes at him. She put on some foundation to hide the tiredness that drinking brought on and brushed her hair, putting a cap on to hide the sun from her face. "Seriously. They're my favourite."

"Yeah, yeah…" He said uncaringly, looking at his comic.

"Wanker."

Gary gave her a bored stare before turning back to the wall.

She went to Petey's bed and shook his shoulder, feeling eyes on her at her actions. Petey blearily blinked up at her before going red and dragging up the cover to hide himself even though she'd seen him half naked plenty of times. "Darlin', you have _nothing_ to worry about hiding. Thanks for helping me with the History and English stuff. Never were my favourite things." She mainly cheated on her work, or copied off them. This graduation certificate didn't mean anything to her as she could programme or teach martial arts.

"N-No worries."

"You ever need a favour, see me." She pat him on the chest twice, chuckling at his uncomfortable moving and got up to go to the window. "And darlin', if you can't take that without shuffling around then we need to do some serious work on you. Gary you need to give this guy some help." Petey looked down at the bedcovers before hurriedly grabbing a top and throwing it on when she gave him a saucy look over.

"Why would I help femme-boy?"

"Some friend you are, dickwad."

"It's fine just…" Petey blinked through the tiredness and sickness he felt before groaning and turning over. "Oh, whatever. I'm too hungover to care."

"I'll jump you."

"Just don't wake me up." He rose and arm and waved a hand in goodbye.

Ivy chuckled in delight at that. "We'll make a seducer out of you yet, cutie. Gary, see you later, _babe_."

"Get lost, loser."

"Love you too, wankstain." Ivy remarked wryly and opened the window, peering out watchfully. She stealthily climbed up on the pane and leaned out even farther and nodded to herself, giving the two watching a rocker sign. "Ciao, bitches!" She nearly jumped away, intent on getting to the gym but was stalled.

"Miss Ivy Jones to the Headmaster's office."

It had been four weeks, it probably was time at being caught out.

The three looked at each other.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

.I.

* * *

Crabblesnitch smiled up at the newcomer. "Ah, Miss Jones."

"Good morning, Headmaster. How has your first month been?"

"I could ask you the same."

"It's been very well, thank you. I feel the year has started with flying colours for me. Hopefully you feel the same?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course! I believe you have a delivery in the next room."

Ivy perked up, having hoped that it was her packages. They'd taken their damned time. "My things have arrived? Excellent. And the boys bikes?"

"They're in the garages. I hear you wanted to start some type of martial art?"

"Great body conditioning. What person doesn't want an amazing body? Also, let me admit something to you." She sighed embarrassed, amazed at how easy it was to lie to this man who seemed to be hooked on her words at simple considerate conversation given from a student. It must be rare. "I've been doing Wing Chun for a some years now without my parents knowing and not continuing is very hard. To even stop doing it for a whole month is very disconcerting. I've had to practise in my room, but without sparring partners or even a half way decent teacher is hard." Not that she needed a teacher (she'd been teaching other people for years now in her dads dojo) but a spar partner to keep her in tip top condition was paramount.

"So you would… be a black belt then?"

People loved their belts, but uh, yeah… Wing Chun didn't really have belts. At least her school wasn't that big and didn't require them, but if she had to place herself, due to her ability to teach and her years, then without modesty, she'd easily be a second dan. It was true she'd done fifteen years, however, half of them were as a child, despite doing the same techniques as any adult in Wing Chun. She would even have placed herself at third dan if not for her age. That was at a confident brag though. There was usually a minimum age you had to be to hold a certain Dan in most schools that used the belt system.

"Wing Chun does not officially hold belts. But black belt in generally regarded as you being simply a senior student. Quite like getting onto a degree after years of schooling and college and hitting university. You've got the basics, now onto the bigger, tougher, hard core leagues. As for your question, yes. I would be, though some schools go into many details, stances and techniques and in their eyes, I may only be a green belt." She lied easily, simple to a person who knew what they were talking about to a person who did not.

"Wonderful!" The headmaster said obliviously. "There's a Chinese restaurant in New Coventry that also does a martial art above it. It's the only one nearest to Bullworth that is quick enough to get to without breaking curfew. Your mother booked this telling me to say this; 'You are to go there at one pm, Saturday and introduce yourself if you still really want to'." The man slid over an envelope to her along the table.

So they'd been waiting it out to see if she still wanted to go?

Huh.

That's a way to do things, she supposed, though she'd already been training and working out daily in her room.

"Great." She nodded, pleased. Chinese restaurant or not, Wing Chun or not, it was still a place for martial arts. Brilliant. She took the white envelope and opened it, taking in the money for the annual subscription and also the leaflet for training. It looked corny as hell, all sneering dragons and roaring tigers, but that was typical movie franchise crap for you. She'd hit the place first and check it out. "Sir, will you please keep this a secret? I don't want anyone to know. I'd rather stay low and stick out academically. School spirit aside, a girl that can fight will ruffle some feathers amongst the lads here."

Crabblesnitch nodded. "As it is not mine to tell, I will not, but do keep me informed on how you're doing. It's very rare that some students actually have the extreme school spirit and get into such things. I wholly approve."

"Thank you, Headmaster." She looked a bit hesitant. "May I ask a favour?"

"Go on…"

"Is there any chance I can lock my door in my dorm? If I'm to set up my dummy and I'd like no one to know…?"

"Eighteen, yes?"

Well, nearly. "Aye, sir."

"I do believe some trust is to be necessary, since we're now doing a degree level. Very well. Miss Danvers!"

The woman hurried in, smile bright. "Headmaster?"

"I'm going to implement a new rule. The girls above eighteen or starting their degree in this school will be able to lock their doors for their own privacy. I know the boys have it already, so simply send the note onward to Mrs Peabody, if you will. We'll need to get the keys sorted out and duplicated…" Crabblesnitch mused. "Miss Ivy, it's best if you get going, by the time you get back from your lesson, the key will be waiting with Miss Peabody."

"Thank you very much and have a good day!" She nodded cheerfully with a merry grin and left the room swiftly, anxious to get there.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"So what was that about?" Gary demanded as he met her outside the main building at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, hi Gary. How are you?"

"Hi. So?"

"I'm very well, thanks for asking."

"_Well_?"

"You sure are nosy, love."

Gary twitched. "_Ivy._"

She laughed freely, hooking her arm in his and guiding him out. "Parents sent me some things is all. And I've got the Head to get locks on the girls door, so I'll soon be grabbing my own key and then you guys can come visit me without Peabody bitching about boys in the dorm." She grinned before internally realising she'd have set up her wooden dummy by then. Ah, shit. She'd figure it out later. "Anyway, I gotta go. See you later yeah? Stay gorgeous!" She gave him a wink and ran off, ignoring his calling after her as she went off to her room to get into work out gear.

The sociopath scowled at those around him who'd seen (a couple Nerds so it didn't really matter, but still) and stormed back to the Boys Dorm, only stopping to grab a beam cola. About to go on to his shared room, he saw Ivy run out the girls dorm from the open double doors of the Boys Dorm, and shifted to get a closer look, watching her leave the premises with a narrow look of suspicious curiosity before a dark ball of possessiveness grabbed him. Who was she going to see to have such an excited look on her face? He glowered and stomped back to his shared room only to wake up a sleeping Petey. "Does she have a boyfriend?" He commanded an answer.

"Huh, wha-?" Petey rubbed his eyes, yelping when he was grabbed.

He shook him. "I have fucking plans for her, so if she has one and you know it-"

"No!"

His hands stilled. "No you don't or she doesn't?"

"Both!"

"How do you know? She just had a bag and ran out the school!"

"A bag?" Petey asked before blinking as he realised something, causing Gary to look at him in concentration. "She loves to exercise! She probably just found a gym."

"…A gym? And exercise?" He hadn't noticed, she was always there with them.

"Yeah, she loves it apparently. We _are_ kind of lacking in the gym department, especially as it's got nothing to do with football." Petey said and then inwardly sighed in relief as Gary dropped him thoughtfully. "She's got a ton of energy and muscles, why else would she have those two qualities if not for a love of exercising?" He remarked logically, shifting the bed cover up protectively, eyeing his impulsive friend warily.

"Fine." Gary's mind went to the thought of stamina and exactly how he could use that stamina and went to his bed, thoughts going down the drain.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Ivy growled, dodged the fist and closed in once more, eyes lighting up in enjoyment as her stance changed to fluidly move aside from the next fast fist and started some sticky hand, her arms entwining in deft swirling movement before she went in quick as he revealed an obvious weak spot, punches aimed at his chest and hitting fast and furiously, making the teacher jerk and cough before being swept to the ground in a leg sweep and gently slamming her fists into his neck to keep him down.

Down he stayed, coughing harshly.

She kept in form though, her right hand spread out and the left closer, slightly lower, backing up. Well, that fucked her off. The only school in the damn place and the teacher wasn't her level. Even her own students at dad's dojo had been better than him. Fights for her were quick because Wing Chun was fast and made sure you stayed down when you were put down. This just made her unhappy. The one chance for a little stability in something familiar… She sighed, and turned around, stance loosening and going as she started looking for some healing brew and ignoring the three students of Muay Thai who were gawping at her, glad none of them were Bullworth students.

"Do you have any Dit Da Jow, Sifu?"

"The closet… under the tiger…"

Ivy nodded and swept over to the closet, opening it up and finding the different labelled bottles and some surgical gloves. Grabbing them, she brought them over to the man, sitting by him and putting the gloves on with a snap and gave a sigh of disappointment as she started to rub the correct Chinese medicine into the affected area. So fucking annoying. Not to mention she'd had to hold her strength back because the mod made her light taps very painful to receive.

"He's not the Sifu…"

Her head snapped around as irritation. "What?"

"H-He was lying." The student yelped at her glare before she blinked in realisation. Hope built in her and she applied a bit too hard, causing the man under her hands to squeak.

As if by magic, the entrance door opened and an older Chinese man came in, looking around his fifties. He blinked at the scene looking at everyone suspiciously before his eyes landed on her again. "What are you doing here, Miss…?"

She stood up, having completed the cold Dit Da Jow application. "Ivy Jones. I came here to challenge and join. This one told me he was the Sifu and gave me the challenge that I asked for."

"Did you, Alan?"

The man shuffled up and bowed his head to the real Sifu. "She didn't look like she'd ever trained and was lying."

Ivy felt offended. "Because I'm a _schoolgirl_?" She asked derisively, giving him a disparaging look. "I came here to train. Sifu, first of all, I apologize for injuring your student. When I realised he wasn't as good as I'd hoped him to be as a Sifu, I was angry and let that rule me. So once again, I apologize for my uncivilized actions." She bowed strongly and came up again. "Also, I was unhappy it wasn't Wing Chun but when the avenue to test my style came out against another style, I let it carry me away."

The man chuckled, dropping the bag he held in the hands of one of his students. "I accept your honorable apology. Let us begin. You may have this first lesson free. But first…"

Ivy understood immediately and took off the surgeon gloves, throwing them in the bin half way across the padded room. Energy blossomed in her once more as she settled into stance, right hand up higher and extended, while left her was closer. To her immense surprise, he flowed into the same stance and a grin formed on her face, excited.

Sifu cocked his head at the enthusiastic energy literally vibrating from her but the woman blurred into motion, going straight in, coming to do what she wanted in the first place. His eyes narrowed as he very barely dodged the first attack, realising this wasn't just some girl with a couple of years' experience under her belt. When he blocked with a forearm, she immediately rolled her strike up into a fist with the same left arm which he dodged by scarcely shifting his head in time and seeing the open in her side, he tested her other hand and leg reflexes. She hardly even blinked when his leg cut into her blocking shin in a bruising attack. He grimaced as she got a hit into his side with a low duck and a right elbow before he could fully revolve back into position.

That wasn't fully Wing Chun. It was the majority of her style but he had to wonder if she went on to Jeet Kune Do. The next sweeping kick showed her malleability when it came to styles and that was definitely JKD when she followed up with a higher kick toward the thigh, jumping back when he went to grab and rushing forward again in a very aggressive version of Wing Chun he hadn't encountered in a number of years. He flowed into sticky hands with her and their hands swirled in a way that he was stronger (at least he thought he was because that blow was stronger than others from her but her hidden mod strength was held back) but she was quicker which Wing Chun depended on. He took a couple blows to the head and dodged back her next attack, completely taking himself out of the close quarter contact she excelled in.

No, his Wing Chun was obviously not good enough and he could tell she was holding back greatly, lips beginning to purse and felt his pride huff at that.

He reverted back into his Muay Thai training, noting the way her eyes glinted.

This was what she wanted?

So be it.

'_Muay Thai now._' She dodged the sharp powerful knee, going in for fast hits against any point of the body she could get before ducking to the right to dodge his elbow that swiftly did a vertical drop at her. When she moved it followed and she ducked quickly and pushed his arm up forcefully, wanting to go in to attack the softer underarm under his pit but had to twist her whole body left and raise her leg to deflect the hard low kick. She jabbed in with her left a few times and then seeing her chance, wrapped her arm around his neck, deflecting the next blow that was his right knee with her bruised shin as she did so, twisting him around and landing several soft blows to his face before an elbow caught free.

'_Shit. He's definitely a Muay Thai specialist._' Stomach tensed in preparation because she couldn't move herself out of the way quick enough, the blow pushed her back a good metre and she grimaced, knowing she'd get a bruise there.

They went back into first stance position, intent on their fight. They both pushed in at the same time punching and blocking in an ever increasing match in speed and technique versus power. She wanted to go in for kicks, but that was a strong point of the Muay Thai and she was far better with her hands. He was better with his legs, which the leg naturally had three times the power of the arms, and she wanted to take that away from him. The next kick she instantly grabbed and twisted slightly to throw punches, tugging harshly, and his leg muscles stretched into a painful diagonal split and she sent numerous punches to his chest at a high rate per second sending the man on his back as he fell right and the sent more attacks intending to stomp on his face to finish it but he rolled away, sweeping a leg around that she side stepped and jumped back from.

Both of them were honestly holding back, however, as this wasn't meant to be a fight to cause great damage as they would against real opponents. This was a skills determining. "You fight like one older than you. I've had nearly twenty years' experience in teaching and have rarely seen such talent."

"I had an amazing teacher before I arrived to Bullworth." Plus she'd had sixteen years' experience; nothing to sneeze at.

The duo circled each other once more challengingly, despite knowing he'd lost once, they'd tied once and she'd won once making her the unspoken winner of their undeclared 'out of three contest' and only paused when the door went.

"Mr Han! Mr Han! I brought you your food!"

Sifu Han called out as the spar stopped. "Busy, Mrs Chung, but please come in! James, open the door for her."

The clock on the wall showed it to be getting on, and she really needed to start a move-on. It'd take a twenty to thirty minutes walk back, and she also needed to bath, set up her wooden practise dummy, eat, and get ready for the party at six.

Sifu caught the glance. "Do you need to go, Miss Jones?"

She bowed and he followed. "Yes, Sifu. I'd like to become a student of yours, though I do ask that you'll spar Wing Chun with me. You're the only other one in this town who knows it. I have twin brothers who may also be interested as well."

Sifu Han perked up at more students. "Let's talk business. Hello, Mrs Chung."

Mrs Chung, somewhat hunchbacked and very wrinkled in a light blue blouse and lime green long skirt, narrowed her eyes at him as she placed the large tray down. "You have more students now? Good. Now you take break and eat it all. You hear me?"

The oldest man smiled patiently looking a bit older now after that workout. "Yes, Mrs Chung."

The battle axe of a woman nodded and eyed the new girl as she poured some tea into china cups. "You. You want the special today?"

"What is it and how much?"

"Wonton soup with special fried rice. Five dollars."

She looked at the time again, judging her available time left before nodding unsurely. "Yeah, go for it. Thanks, Mrs Chung."

The elderly Chinese woman looked at the other three with a beady eye, and they instantly stiffened into a very stern pose. "You three layabouts want anything?"

Sifu nodded his head, nodding at the door.

"Yes, Mrs Chung." They chimed at once, getting ready to leave as they changed shoes.

She shrugged and followed them out calling behind. "Okay, I will go now. Back in ten for the food."

Sifu Han picked up the cup of tea, sighing at the warmth and motioned to the other one. His pupil to be took the cup and enjoyed the honey and ginger tea as best she could. It wasn't exactly her flavour, but it was good for medicinal value and she forced it down. Ginger. Ugh. Sifu then spoke of prices and times of availability per months and even a year if she wanted. She agreed to it instantly, much to his surprise, not even battling the price as it wasn't her money so she didn't care. Ivy didn't know how rich 'her' family was but they easily seemed to give in so they must be earning good bucks or something. She asked for a month for the boys though, wanting them to decide for themselves.

"How old are you Mr Han?"

Sifu smiled in understanding. "Coming up to sixty eight."

She choked on her tea. "You look _good_." She nodded emphatically making him chuckle. "Twenty years then?"

"Well… Twenty years of teaching. Twenty of learning."

"You started quite late, Sifu."

"I was an accountant."

"You poor thing."

Sifu grinned. "Oh I enjoyed it."

"You mad man."

He laughed brightly before digging into his tepid food. Minutes later Mrs Chung arrived with today's special and Ivy pulled out the five dollars, still amused with her monopoly like American money. The woman left again, claiming she'd come up again in twenty minutes to take the plates away. She enjoyed the soup, but it was too hot for her for now, and ate the rice instead. They shared a quiet meal on the mats, relishing the new change of each other in their lives. It was coming up to three, so she quickly scarfed the food down. She took out the money for a year, and paid for the outfit (a simple pocket-less linen Chinese top and matching Thai shorts in rusty orange). She eyed the clothing in confusion.

"I'm Chinese and while the art is Thai, you only have the shorts to honour it. If you want another set then it'll cost more. Also, you're a senior student so I'll be expecting more from you. Build up some more muscle too. Muay Thai is vicious at best."

She put them away in her bag, knowing she'd been hiding her strength so as not to hurt him. "Yes, Sifu. I'm going now. Thanks for the meal." She clapped her hands and bowed over it, leaving when he nodded. She grabbed her bag and clothing and dashed away, glad she finally had a dojo to go to. Her body ached beautifully and she relished the feel as she ran back to the bus stop, happy she caught the bus within minutes and eager to get back to dorm.

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N: **To all my viewers, many thanks! :D But no reviews D:

Please Review, it really makes my day!

LaRS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ivy stared up at the darkening sky, eyeing the twinkling stars.

Gary was late.

Her body ached splendidly from the workout. Nothing too strenuous but enough to show she'd worked out. She really wanted a hug from her mum. To be honest, today was her birthday in this world and her brothers had bought her some nice smelling perfume, her favourite Cerruti 1881, and a book on martial arts tales from around the world. It was all she really needed but… Ivy really missed her best friends and family and the huge meal they'd always have on birthdays.

She did her best to push away the angst.

At least she looked pretty for the party.

The Scot had a pretty flowy halter dress on in a cute soft blue and some matching low satin heels and thin white chiffon shawl and matching handbag. Previous Ivy was too fashionable for her own good. Such high quality clothing was simply calling to get ruined. Her own roguish ways literally called for her to get rough and ready and the poor beautiful dress simply wouldn't last.

She smirked at the thought of _how_ she could possibly put a few wrinkles in the dress.

Luckily the bruises were internal and only just showing through, but skin coloured stockings covered it well enough. Kinda. Bah. She'd just have to keep 'em covered by sitting down, or something.

Fifteen minutes had passed, so the woman figured she'd best get a move on and strode from outside the Girls Dorm to the House, not really expecting much from tonight. She was tired from the workout earlier, more than usual, and she wondered if her younger body has less resistance. That was probably it. Mentally and physically she was used to the burn and able to keep up with classes not even a full month ago. Now, not so much. Her pride had happily remembered her win, though against an old man, that wasn't really saying much.

If he'd been even a decade or even five years younger… It could have turned out painfully different. Well, maybe. She did have her modded strength holding her back and she wasn't going full out, wanting to test what he knew and if he was good for her. His Wing Chun was acceptable enough as a sparring partner to be, and he'd get more out of it than she would, but the efficiency and mastering of the moves of his Muay Thai was excellent.

Then again, teaching did make you a bit lax because you weren't sparring so regularly. It was why she disliked teaching or that her father had hinted for her and her brother to share the dojo business as those with a forty eight per cent stake hold in it while he kept the two per cent, perchance of them getting into an argument. Ivy recalled stating that once again, no dad, she didn't want to own the business and her fathers' reactive face of disappointment before she reiterated her want to start competing professionally and he'd beamed, happy with that.

That Christmas they were going to discuss it only reminding her of how long she'd been here for. She'd been here a month. A month of looking after her twins as a mother would, of becoming fast friends with Petey and Gary, of being stuck here in this universe.

Of having no idea what the fuck she should do.

It was senseless to try and get back even though the idea kept on replaying in her head out of sheer longing.

Her frown was apparent as she walked, her steps slowing as she looked around the place, fiddling with her handbag idly before her head snapped back, catching bright pink. Or rather, Pinky Gauthier in a very pink strapless dress who was waving at her. Ivy felt her lips twitch at the unbelievably perky woman who could run in heels. Her respect went up for the bimbo. Well, that was unfair. Airhead was a more apt term. She was just very involved with herself. But she could run in heels and that made her amazing in Ivy's eyes.

Pinky giggled as she hooked arms with the new girl. "It's so great to finally have another girl in here! This is pretty much an induction. I couldn't really acknowledge you before this."

Ivy nodded slowly. "I see. Thanks for noticing, darling. You look wonderful, by the way. Pink really is your colour, you know."

Pinky smacked her shoulder. "Oh, you silly! You look so pretty too! I didn't think you could pull it off but you did!"

Ivy blinked at her, wondering if that comment was intentionally or obliviously insulting while being nice. "…Thanks, Pinky." She drawled but the princess had already gone onto another topic.

"I can't wait for the champagne!"

Were all people around here addicted to alcohol and the thought of being naughty and maybe being caught out? Well, she couldn't say much. She'd been drinking for years really. To stop would be awkward. She was used to a glass of red or spirit with her dinner and the atrocious school meal would have been… edible when drunk. Or at least she could scoff them down without wondering what meat she was eating, because that chicken sure as hell wasn't chicken. More like some unidentified white meat of some kind. Frankly it was stringy and icky and she'd started to go out of school for food for her family.

"Haven't had champagne for a while." She mused, pulling Pinky closer when she shuddered at a slight breeze. "Let's get there quickly."

"Ladies." A body separated them as an arm draped around their shoulders. The duo looked up to see a well-dressed Gary in a tailored dark teal shirt, with a couple buttons undone at the top and she could see the peep of an old silver scar. Curiosity bubbled in her but then she realised she really should be pissed off. The hell was he fifteen minutes ago? He rubbed their shoulders to give them warmth, looking a bit like a pimp with a girl under each arm, causing Pinky to giggle and Ivy's eyes to narrow. "Shall we go on?"

Fucking Gary.

What was he playing at?

Still she had to be nice to these (Ivy really wanted to insult them in her mind but that would just bring about even more distaste to the faction she was pushed in to being affiliated with) …rich people.

She smiled instead and wrapped an arm around his waist and burrowed into him a little, doing her best to ignore the instant energy between them as the bare cool skin of her forearm touched his warm bare back as he'd forgotten to tuck his shirt in at the back. "Blessed heat!" She said with a smile when Pinky looked but as soon as she looked away Ivy scowled at him. "Late much?" She mouthed, pinching him.

His lips smirked down at her and mouthed back, "Had to pick up this outfit from the dry cleaners."

The charcoal black suit held an under colour of dark shiny blue when it hit the light did look bloody fucking _sweet_ on him and he probably knew it. "Didn't have time earlier this week, hm?" Ivy raised a brow in disdain, making him shrug superiorly and squeeze her shoulder as they approached the House and she pondered what he'd been planning. She was never a good planner, more an on the fly one step at a time person. Could never be like a chess player or snooker type of person, able to plan steps in advance. "I see. Pinky, will you show us around? We've never been here. It'd be good to know the layout… and all the exits." She added under her breath causing Gary to snicker. Good hearing too?

"Sure! We could go upstairs and see all the pretty flowers!"

Knowing them, it was probably rare flowers. Her horticulture friend Maria from Spain had told her of how a type of flower, if good enough or rare enough, could net you thousands when you sold them to the right buyers at the right time. "Oh? Who tends them?"

"We all pitch in, but I prefer not to and our hired gardener doesn't like letting my painted nails near them."

"Who likes them the most then?"

"Derby owns most of them, I think? His dad really likes that stuff. Bif has a few too." Pinky shrugged looking bored and Gary's hand squeezed on her shoulder, for what, Ivy didn't really get. Probably to shut her up or something. Stupid Gary. She knew Pinky was getting bored with the conversation now, damnit. She wasn't an idiot.

"Bif…" There was someone called 'Bif' in this world?

The hell was a Bif?

What happened to normal names?

Ivy was a bit uncommon, sure, but nothing odd.

She could even just about get 'Pinky' or those weird one's like 'Dame' or 'Princess'.

But Bif?

_Bif_?

"Yeah! Have you met him?" Pinky asked perkily.

"Have you ever heard of a brain?" She felt Gary stiffen at the remark.

"What?"

"As in, you know, Pinky and the Brain? One is a genius and the other's insane?"

Pinky squealed happily, pointing at her. "I loved that show as a kid! They were so silly, why didn't they get their daddies to give them money? Silly mice!"

Ivy smiled to herself, figuring she could have a lot of fun with this one. "I know, right?" She dared a glance at Gary who was shaking his head at her in disbelief probably wondering if he should clobber her for nearly upsetting his games. "Here we are." The place was gorgeous and she couldn't help the impressed look from flooding her face. "Think tonight will be good?"

"Who knows?" Gary said lowly, looking around deviously.

Devious.

It was probably his default mode.

Ivy couldn't help the smirk that lilted her lips up.

It really was, wasn't it?

She smiled to herself, not seeing his watchful eyes rail over her face, and peered around.

To be frank, the night really was boring.

It was a teen version of rumour mongering businessmen and moguls at a charity event trying to out-do each other, strutting around like peacocks, while also sucking up with quite good kiss-arse power to the obvious richest in the room. Derby had exclaimed his delight at their appearance and offering them champagne that Ivy was surprised to see were of good quality, and not just whatever they could get their hands on. Ivy figured it was sent from their parents, knowing what this type of smoozing was about and wanting their kids to look good.

Pinky of course showed her around with Gary listening in, looking every which way and cataloguing everything. She believed she wouldn't be surprised if he had some kinda photographic memory, watching him walk off to integrate himself into some talking group as Pinky got her a glass of champagne. She'd seen him flip through the book in Chemistry, absolutely bored as he took in each page, and then complete the work long before the time was up or the bell rang when even she, having completed school once already, was finding a things tough after not doing them for five years.

He'd then proceed to annoy the fuck out of everyone by slyly doing spit balls, throwing different acids into peoples work on the way past them when they weren't looking and stealing their little trays of magnesium or random substances when they were talking. He did it to everyone, though less on Jimmy and herself - likely because they still had some use to him. She wondered if he'd ignore her after they were done with this, or if he'd stick around. Gary wanted the school for himself so she knew eventually he'd end up throwing her away, so to speak.

She had to figure out how she wanted to play this.

It was either in or out with Gary, and prepare for a bumpy ride either way.

However, she forgot Gary was territorial, his eyes trailing over her face when she wasn't looking, laughing at something Pinky and one of the Preppies girlfriend said, and what was his was his. She hadn't realised he wouldn't let go of her, still believing he'd simply play around with her before taking off for the next best girl he could get.

He came over to regularly to make sure she was well, fingertips on her back in greeting, before she winked and asked him to go be a dear and top her up when he looked ready to leave, hearing yet another interesting conversation he could twist to his own benefits somehow. She would quickly drink down her drink, quietly asking for something with very low alcohol content as they continued. A little smirk at their easy synergy and he'd be off for a while, bringing a drink after he'd had his fun as if to reward her for her co-operation with him. After a while she'd want to jump from her current group and he'd eventually catch on before slowly placing her elsewhere as they gossiped and rumour mongered on the way, the game starting again.

It was a fun tag team.

Both of them enjoyed themselves. Ivy enjoying and admiring his machinations and Gary highly satisfied at her collaboration and surprising usefulness in getting attention to them.

'_Must be the accent._' He thought in amusement with her on his arm, warmth from her hand sending tingles on the place she touched, and he was bending his head to take in her words and also unconsciously moving closer to scent out where on her body that perfume that gave him male gratification of _him_ having her close was placed. '_Why would I be wanting to know that? She's attractive, so what?_' He growled inwardly, quickening his step even as he clenched onto her tightly before loosening his grasp to barely touch her, making her blink up at him with a raised eyebrow.

The party became heated from time to time with disagreements in debates about philosophy and she amused herself by picking a side, reverting to the other side when bored with that one. She stayed out of the republican like debates about politics in America. She didn't even know who was the president right now… oh wait, it was Bush, wasn't it? Huh, she was used to hearing 'President Barack Obama'.

Weird.

All night she heard crazy lines like;

'_I think I'll skip university and go into my fathers' business._'

'_Those damned filthy democrats. Just this week…'_

'…_Badly dressed social rejects…_'

It was doing her head in.

Bryce was one she thought she could get on with. He'd spoken of knowing Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu but one she poked a few holes in his explanations he'd quickly gone onto the subject of boxing, looking around to make sure not many had paid attention to their conversation. Chad had surprised her by actually knowing Jiu-Jitsu… as well as being able to play flute. That had been the only entertainment she'd actually found positive on this thing, apart from Pinky and Gary's gameplay in which he'd poke fun at her and she'd be oblivious, wondering if he was hitting on her and stating how happy Derby made her, giving Ivy pitying looks that her 'boyfriend' was hitting on another girl in front of her as Gary snickered into his glass of whiskey at Ivy's irritable looks she tried and failed to hide.

Pssh.

Let him.

It was way too entertaining to be offended by the fact she thought Ivy wanted him.

…

…Shut up hormones.

She sighed silently, fiddling with her delicate glass flute of champagne.

God damn this was boring now Gary went weird and backed off from her a bit, throwing their game off, and she was waiting for people to get even drunker so she could get some more info. Tipsiness was everywhere right now, but despite that they were on alert. If only she could spike the wine fountain… but tasting some, she was sure it'd already been had.

Her lips quirked up, tasting it, and when she looked over, he immediately noticed her attention. When she eyed the fountain he smirked as they shared the little secret before she looked away and went to the nearest person, faking innocent curiosity at the liquid and drawing him, Justin Vandervale she believed, over there. She caught Smith looking with a wicked little smirk and nodded at her, making her wink back at the fun they were having once more and her devilish grin widened enough to make her eyes twinkle at their little patch-up. She didn't notice the wetting of his lips before he turned away.

To keep helping him, she'd actively talked to people, slowly walking them over to the wine fountain and getting them to have some with her. She could hold liquor better but wine seemed to get her, so she always sipped only. Gary himself had been talking to Tad, Chad, Gord and Derby, looking like he fitted in very smoothly.

Now, however, they were all currently sitting around a large round table, sipping at whiskey or champagne (she was definitely putting one in her bag) and chatting while some of them had a cigar or two. She rolled her eyes at the smirking few who were smoking, trying to act big.

The door slammed open causing her to stiffen and glare over her shoulder, tensing further when she felt Gary's reaction. He'd only placed a simple hand on her bare back, and it wasn't a big thing, but it was only something she'd known her boyfriends to do, not friends. A protective hand on the shoulder at most. But then, previous boyfriends and male friends had known her talent. The heat spread and it only served to remind her of the lack of sex she'd had for a couple weeks, having hooked up with an Italian named Joey when she'd hit a club in another town with one of the Bullworth girls that had fake ID's, Jasmine, who'd recently left, having skipped a late night training lesson to herself. Tall and charming and playful, he'd merely stopped by on his way through a road trip before they'd caught each other's eye.

He was _nice_.

She blinked back into thought when Gary's hand tensed when doors went again. Hand large and holding on tight, arm protective and her mind flashed to the panties stealing he'd done with skilful hands and remembering the way his fingers slinked over her arse as he pulled them off. Not to mention his damn nice cologne and… Ivy crossed her legs. Damn, Gary made it hard not to jump him right about now.

So maybe she did kinda want him.

Only a little though.

A bunch of Latino people came in, and Ivy didn't know whether to be surprised or not that ice cream man Diego was with them.

Seriously, why were they here?

A silence emerged before the leader broke it. "Where's Ted Thompson?!"

Justin Vandervale, she noted, looked a little troubled. He was one of the few that unlike the other teens here, was more smarmy than braggish of their parents. Had he done dealings with them? She covertly put a hand on Gary's leg and started to write the letters of Justin's name above his knee. Seconds after, Gary covertly looked at the male and narrowed his eyes in thought before looking at her and nodding with a small acknowledging smirk. The manipulator squeezed the side of her waist and she nodded when he whispered that he was going to go check out the slimy bastards' room at Harrington House.

He stealthily got away from the table to go investigate, half wondering if he should leave her there with all of those men, briefly pausing, before shaking out of it and ignoring the small part of him that wanted to stick close to her as he swiftly continued on. He turned his mind to his current duty, unconsciously speeding up. What was Vandervale hiding?

Ivy turned to take them in.

The group held multiple sharp weapons, even a gun or two. One man, in a huge parka jacket sneered. "That bastard beat up one of our men! Busting our deals in turn… So?! Where is he?!"

'_Drugs, eh? Who else in this town is in a gang? How many are there?_'

Justin was looking more and more stressed out with each passing second, shuffling around.

Ivy frowned in confusion.

What did he have to do with these guys?

Derby stood up, protecting what was his, and especially his beloved family House. His father would kill him if this place ended up hurt in any way. It'd been here with each generation of Harrington ever since the Academy was built. "Thompson isn't here. He's one of those damnable _Jocks_. Wrong group."

"_I think he's right boss. He's supposed to be a football player at the school, pretty known. Not one of these trust fund babies._" One of them muttered thoughtfully to their boss. "_We headed to the party after we beat the shit out of him, right? Why not get the girls? Too sexy to stay with these stuck up fuckers._" He turned to eye Pinky with a lewd eye and the girl shrunk back, fearful. "_I want to fuck her like the bitch in heat she'll squeal like._"

Ivy's anger started to grow. Who the fuck did this pig think he was?

The Boss snorted in amusement. "_Shut up, fool. We're here for the drugs or a piece of shit to beat down. Preferably both. Not the pussy either._" His eyes turned to her at that, taking in her fiercely narrowed eyes with a raised brow. Did she understand them?

'_So someone has their drugs? Is it really one of the Jocks… well, steroids would be Jocks but… Is it really?_' Her focus on Boss stayed intent, unafraid. Her father had regular contact with gangsters trying to be hard and gaining the respect at beating up the local martial arts master and behind his back she'd beaten up a couple herself, and easily too. She peered back at the one she knew.

"_Baby girl?_" Diego perked up at the sight of her finally looking at him and grinned when the Boss peered at him, and then looking back at her in consideration. "_It's baby girl from the ice cream store._" He informed him obediently when Boss looked at Diego again with a stern look."_Sorry about blowing your party, sweet one._" He apologized, raising his hands when the Boss glared before the leader just rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette, lighting it up.

Diego loved the ladies.

Couldn't be helped.

Ivy smiled somewhat, trying to keep time going for Gary to find whatever he was finding. "_It's fine. I doubt any of these rich trust fund babies actually would risk their inheritance and their daddies wrath of closing his pockets._" This caused snickers amongst the other five gangsters. "_So, someone took your gear, huh? Stupid._"

"_Yeah._" Diego looked less worried than the other gangsters at the inquiry, who shuffled. Most of them were in their mid-twenties, a low life group. No visible scars. Her eyes went down to their hands, not visible scars there either. She took in their bodies, looking at the half naked torsos. The tops were open with jeans hanging low, a bandana in their pockets, and she gathered that while they had gym built bodies, there wasn't anyone from martial arts. She let herself de-tense. Nothing to worry about was her reckoning.

Still.

This damned town.

Could nothing ever be calm?

Ivy was stressed enough damnit, and she wanted to go see the Sifu for a spar.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Gary came down, one hand in a trouser pocket and the other hand holding a large bag with a huge amount of white substance and a note which he looked at and read out loud. "You'll be paid for being a dupe from these guys. J.V. Now, who do we know with those initials?" He mocked in true Gary form. All the Preppies turned to Justin and of course, in true _Preppie_ fashion, they threw him to the sharks to save themselves. Gary chucked the drugs over. "That's all I could find, friends." He smirked widely.

Derby gave him an approving look and the Boss nodded his gratefulness, grabbing the Vandervale kid and throwing him to the others.

Diego came up to her as the others began to leave, putting a hand on her chair. "_I was watching you. When you touched your boyfriend, he did what you said. How'd you know it was him?_"

"_He was acting jumpy. That's it._"

He laughed and gave her hand a kiss. "_You're welcome at the ice cream parlour anytime, sweet one._"

Boss came up and looked down at her. "_Sifu told us about his new student, a new girl at the local academy. Are you her?_"

Her eyes snapped to his, very conscious of the looks she was attracting from the rich kids, and Gary's ever growing frown. His quick thinking plan at her prompt had got him on the good side of the Preppies and a local gang, which was just pure bonus pwnage, and she could very well be ruining it. "_What of it?_"

"_Curious. Said she was good. Sifu is kind but doesn't compliment, gives us lessons every once in a while despite the rivalries too, but to compliment you? Hmph, well… We'll be keeping an eye on you, pretty flower._" He said after a pause and shoved a thumb over his shoulder. Her lips pursed and her eyes were simply watchful.

Diego left slowly with the Boss but Diego was walking backwards to talk to her. "_Party on Wednesday in two weeks. Be there with your boy or someone else if you want, baby girl. Dress sexy._"

Her lips instantly smiled in amusement. "_I could. Who knows?_"

Boss smacked Diego upside the head as he blew her a kiss, giving her a cheeky wink.

There was a silence as everyone stared at her. She stood up slowly, ignoring the eyes, feeling anxiety flutter in her stomach. "I'm glad that was over with relatively quickly. Looks like I'll bid you guys 'adieu'. Derby, many thanks for inviting me." She went over to the exit, grabbing her bag and shawl. Her martial arts was still secret from the teens at least, and part of her felt like just blurting it out would be less stressful because she really just wanted it off her chest. It was something that had been a part of her for a long time and to hide it was like lying to herself.

But her twins needed the protection anonymity gave and she was sticking by that.

She closed the door behind her, flung her heels off and dashed away, deciding that she needed to find her twins and get a hug… or beat the shit out of the hobo when she offered him a fight with fancy-shmancy alcohol on the line.

It was only about twenty seconds of running that she turned the corner and nearly smacked into something blue and pink but halted herself in time.

"Gah!" Petey's arms held on his friends shoulders. "Ivy? You okay there? O-Oh…" He looked at her outfit and done up features. "Y-You look great!"

"Thanks. Petey?"

He gave a kind, if nervous smile. "You had the party right?" He blinked as her face dropped into an annoyed one and he inwardly cursed his awkwardness. "I-I didn't mean, uh, is everything-"

She gave him a considering look. "Petey, you can keep secrets, right?"

Petey simply blinked again. "Well, yeah?"

"C'mon." She jogged back to the Girls Dorm with a Petey following confusedly, making sure there wasn't a Gary Smith following by looking over her shoulder every few minutes. She pointed to the side of the building. "Go up to the attic, I'll meet you in a few." There _was_ one thing she was very happy about with her room, even though it was now kind of cramped with a large metal contraption holding up a wooden dummy. It was simple. Her window opened up right next to the climbing frame and if you had enough balls you could easily climb out and onto it. Only the person below her had that advantage but that room was also empty. The other side didn't have that addition as the water tank was holed up there. Of course they'd been using it for a while, but it still rocked.

She quickly flung off her dress and undergarments and shoved them in the wash drawer, completely naked and then dressed in a simple baggy Bullworth t-shirt, underwear, a pair of Bullworth shorts tied up and some ankle socks. Making sure her door was locked with her key (Oh thank you reasonable headmaster… who'd probably just received a blowwie before he called her in via Miss Danvers… soon to be _Mrs_ Crabblesnitch if she had her way….) she looked out the window, making sure Gary hadn't decided to come up and called up to her buddy.

"Petey! Hey, Petey!"

The guys' head popped over the side in confusion and then there was relief when he realised her room was easy to get to and get out from. He nodded and climbed down again, accepting her helping hand and he gawked at her room. There was nothing on the walls – no posters or anything - which was odd but the small smell of paint made his head light. He was sensitive to smells. He noted the opened paint tins and eyes widened at the shocking neon orange colour. Bright as hell. The one thing that got him was the large training apparatus. You couldn't see it looking in from the window as it was to the right of the window. Peering in could only help you see the bed and the wardrobe.

"Is that…?"

"Petey. I'm a martial artist. Have been for years, my twins know, and now you do. It's been killing me that no one knows and I have to hide it to keep my twins safe. Can you imagine people in this place knowing? They'd want to constantly fight me or use my twins against me somehow as blackmail." She pointed at him and Petey nodded in complete agreement, making her relieved that someone understood and agreed. "Sharks like Gary just smell blood from miles away. He's the worst of the bunch and I know he's thought of it despite being all over me. Now the Preppies are probably on his side after what happened tonight."

"Huh? What happened tonight?" The Polish boy was treated to a good long explanation that spanned about twenty minutes and took everything in. "Wow. Yeah. Gary was looking to use you…" He winced but she waved it away. "You knew? You don't… dislike me for not saying?"

"Fuck no, mate. It was obvious from him, himself. You can see sly sneak all over that guy. The way he acts and swaggers about the place. Tch. To be honest I made sure to keep close to keep him away from my twins by focusing on me. Lemme guess, he promised you that you'd take over the school together?"

Petey scoffed, unusual for him but definitely warranted. "Yeah, not that I want this place."

"That's the fucking point! No but him _does_. Well, maybe Derby but that's just that, you know? Family sponsors the shit out of this place and all that, so of course he'd act like the king of the hill when it comes to Bullworth. Gary's fucking hooked up on Jimmy too. He thinks he wants the place. I'm mean I sure as hell don't! You don't! So why the heck would Jimmy, on our level, want to? Gary can be fucking awesome at times and hilarious to watch when he pranks others in class for his own amusement, but man… sometimes…" She mimed a choking with her hands making him laugh.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. And Jimmy? He can't stand the cliques and given the chance for no consequences he'd kick their asses but taking over? Heck no. He just wants to be left alone and pass because it's his last chance." Petey chuckled, leaning against the bed, sitting on her pillow as she walked back and forward. If there was a person below, she was probably really glad this place was insulating to noise. "It's the pills, I think."

Ivy turned at that. "What?"

"I've known him for years and he's been on the same ones." Petey hummed in thought to himself.

"So they're not doing shit for him? Not strong enough?"

"I think they're the wrong _type_, not strength of dose." Petey said, thinking deeply.

"You're a smart little fucker. I like that shit." Petey snickered and she plopped down next to him, wiggling her aching toes. "Bloody heels… Hey Petey, I'm glad we've had this talk, away from both of those two hard headed morons. Sometimes a little reasoning is better than their crazy macho power pissing contest. Classes and lunch with those two…" She shook her head. A lot of the time the two were as thick as thieves, doing mischief together in class, while other times they were at each other like cat and dog.

Their friendship was weird.

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Her door was knocked at and Petey hurried to the wardrobe, but she snorted and grabbed the back of his jumper, pushing him on the bed. "Didn't I say I'm not telling anyone about the arts?" She murmured quietly. Petey looked at the apparatus and nodded in understanding. "Whoever it is, I don't let anyone in now I can lock the door! Just tell me now or go away!"

"It's Christy! We're having the sleepover at the big four person dorm downstairs in the middle! Also, I've got a date with Constantinos! Tell you more about it tomorrow!" She giggled and dashed off, not offended with the door not being open like most people generally would.

Petey looked hurt and she gave him a hug immediately.

"We can talk if you want… or…?"

"N-No… I…"

"I understand. I'll walk you to my window."

The absurdity of that statement made him snort and she grinned. Target hit.

"Seriously, I've trusted you, so you're definitely my friend. I can't believe I cracked so easily on it, only a month, but… Yeah, best you go brood and if you need me, bang on my window. Actually, help yourself to anything in my room at any time, Petey. I'm declaring you best buddy status."

Petey couldn't help the laugh he coughed up even though he'd had a crush on Christy for the better part of this whole year and that was kind of a huge blow. "Bye." He heard some noise outside but there was only some cats fighting round the back when he looked. Shrugging, he climbed out and down and trekked back to his dorm room.

Gary peered out from behind the back of the Girls Dorm, suspiciously thoughtful as he leaned on the wall of the Dorm.

Many things had been said when he arrived next to her window and he'd gotten there during her explanation of tonight, unsure of what he'd missed. They didn't know he was there and they'd still agreed upon not wanting the school. He tapped his fingers against his leg, considering that. They liked him but didn't want the school? It made him want them on his side all the more. Doing everything by himself while having utter control would eventually land him in hot water with no one to help him out, and frankly he would like to keep that warm room with them in it that happened too little now he'd experienced it.

He sure as hell never had that at home and now he had it he wouldn't let go.

The manipulator looked up at the inky blue sky, his mind working overtime with ways to successfully integrate them, making his foot tap inconsistently.

…Maybe there was room for a right hand man or two, so to speak?

It was _Petey and Ivy_ for gods' sake.

He could lead rings around them and they'd still follow him.

A smirk lit his face.

Yeah.

He pushed off the building and left to go back to the Boys Dorm.

He'd make them his.

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N:** One more constant daily chapter then random updates.

Please Review if you like the story and you want more, reviews = chapters.

Much love and kindness,

LaRS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Next Sunday!" Christy whispered on the Sunday they were meant to have the sleepover, with a conspicuous wink as she brushed some red hair from her face. It was down this time, and she looked even prettier than usual. The make up was a step up than usual.

"Huh?" Ivy blinked up at her from her place in the library, deciding that the calm quietness would do her some good and she'd get less attention from the inquiring Preppies. "Hey, you look nice. How comes?"

"Thanks! Well, you know how it is... Meet a guy."

"Ah." The Scot grinned amiably, completely getting it. "You enjoy yourself girly. Wait, the others know right?"

"Yup! Mandy and some of the other cheerleaders are going through more practise but uh, I'm sick, okay?"

Ivy laughed happily."No problem, sweetness. Have an excellent time, hm?"

"Will do!" She jogged off with excited anxiousness, not wanting to wait around.

"What was that about?"

"Hi, Gary. How are you?"

Gary gave her a bored look.

Ivy waved a hand at him, going back to reading a book on computer networking. "Just a rescheduling of a sleepover thing. Nothing big."

He got onto the topic that'd been bugging him all day - all four hours he'd been awake and waiting for an opportunity to get her on her own. "What was yesterday about?"

"The Diego thing, I take it?"

"What else?" He raised a brow, tapping fingers along the wooden table impatiently.

She shrugged, flipping a page. "Simply an invite to a party I doubt I'll go to."

Gary nodded. There was no way he'd let her go off to a gangs' party. He'd not put his... his what? He grunted in annoyance, once more tapping his fingers before getting up irritably. "Better not." He muttered, striding off and shoving hands into pockets.

Ivy simply raised a brow at his back, before deciding to ignore him.

Gary was weird sometimes.

Anyway, if he tried something, she'd kick his arse into place, and easily too.

She smiled and settled further down into the comfy chair with her book.

_Very_ easily.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Jimmy ducked closer to Petey in Biology. "Are those two, you know? Together? Or is it just him hitting on her?"

The pink shirted male shrugged, looking at Gary and Ivy snickering about something to their left as they cut up a pigeon, enjoying themselves. "They're always like this lately. They're just becoming good friends." He smiled a little, glad for his oldest friend. "Calm down, Jimmy."

The newest Bullworth male didn't look convinced. "What are they even joking about?" He muttered, grimacing down at his own dead bird to cut up. "We have guts all over us."

Gary heard that, always having excellent hearing, and turned with a mocking sneer. "_You_ maybe, Hopkins. We can keep our hands clean." He showed off the fresh white apron he wore and even Ivy turned slightly to show her own cleanly pristine pinafore, giving him an amused look when he glowered at them in annoyance. "Unlike you, obviously."

"Bah. Go back to flirting."

Ivy laughed at his attempt to embarrass them. "Aww Jimmy, you missing out on some Gary loving?" She fluttered her lashes. Petey burst out laughing at that as Gary instantly elbowed her which she twitched at and Jimmy chucked a bit of intestine at the pair of them but was surprised when she caught the stringy thing with her surgeon gloves covered fingers, holding it away from her. "Ew, Jimmy. That's nasty."

"How'd you do that?"

"I got mad skills."

"Oh shut up, Jones."

* * *

.I.

* * *

Mathematics was on that Tuesday and Ivy was bored, balancing a pencil on her finger and glowering at Gary as he flicked the pencil away after she finally got it balanced perfectly. It hadn't a chance to clatter on the ground before she grabbed it in mid air and muttered at his somewhat impressed look, "You just had to, didn't you?"

Gary grinned insultingly before a more shrouded look of intent covered his face. "Your hands can be put to better use."

"Like slapping you? Sure."

Her motivated grin annoyed him. "I'm sure we can bring spanking into it, if you'd like."

"I've not tried that before." She mused to herself, lightly biting onto the end of the pencil idly, staring up at the ceiling as her eyes glazed over, not noting his interested look on what her mouth was doing. "Huh. Maybe."

Jimmy tapped Petey on the shoulder in front of him from the middle of the class. "Petey!" He hissed insistantly.

"What, Jimmy?!" He whispered back. "Hattrick'll-"

"Look!"

Petey turned and stared, seeing nothing out of the ordinary as Gary prodded and annoyed his female friend. "Jimmy-"

"They were flirting like crazy!"

The Polish boy gave him a flat look of disbelief before turning back to his work with a shake of his head.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Photography on Wednesday was a blast, as the four of them went around taking snapshots of 'five pretty statues' around Bullworth, mainly fucking about by taking stupid shots before hitting a café and getting some Irish coffee from the very kind waitress who added extra doses of 'Irish' to the coffee for them with a wink.

"C'mon, Petey, go give her a kiss." Gary pushed, kicking Petey's shin.

"Ow!"

Ivy elbowed him lightly, unknowingly taking in the attention of one of the café go-er's there when Gary simply smirked at her and put an arm around the back of her seat as it didn't hurt him. "Don't kick our Petey, Smithikins."

Jimmy burst out laughing at Gary's utterly disgusted look at her absolute butchery of his surname while Petey ducked his head to hide the huge grin on his face while he rubbed his shin. He further laughed as Gary smacked her upside the head lightly and she glowered at him before her grin cracked through causing Gary to scoff and turn back to his hot drink, leaving his arm where it was.

Petey blinked at that before Gary took notice and uncaringly removed it to flick through his pictures. The shorter male coughed. "I still need another picture."

"Same." Ivy nodded as Jimmy stated he was fine, neither noticing that little exchange of realising.

Checking the time, Gary downed his now warm drink, enjoying the tang of alcohol. "Let's go then."

* * *

.I.

* * *

Chemistry on Thursday made Ivy wary at all times when even slightly near Gary, so she made sure to work with Petey, who was smart enough to help her pass.

"Are you, uh… with Gary?" Petey's very quiet words in the noisy class were almost unheard.

"I enjoy bantering with him and having a laugh with him." She dodged the flying pot of magnesium coming at her, snatching it out of thin air, glaring at Gary who shrugged at her, having been aiming for Jimmy and catching it when she chucked it back with a smirk, eyes lingering on her as she turned to Petey. "Why is stuff getting thrown at me this week?"

"I think Gary just likes to watch your amazing catching ability."

Ivy felt a bit smug at that, looking proud. Her martial arts life had fully instilled her with all ways to defend herself and her crazy father had decided that knives being thrown at his kids to train them was a good idea. The very least she could do is catch a harmless tray full of light metal pieces. "It _is_ amazing, isn't it?"

"Definitely." Petey chuckled at her preening as she leaned her elbow on his shoulder happily, delighted at the praise. He felt the razor eyes of Gary on the side of his head though, and peeking, he gulped slightly at the sight of them narrowed onto him forebodingly. "So, uh, back to the lesson."

Ivy shuffled forward in her seat, getting closer to him to see his work and Petey cursed himself in his head at her cheerful, "Sure!" when he saw Gay's continued watchful eyes.

Maybe Jimmy did have something right.

Or Gary was just being his usual controlling self.

Petey never could tell.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Friday's computer lesson was easy for Ivy and she was speeding through the lessons, having done all of this many times before, bewildering the computer teacher on what to give her as she breezed through the next months' worth of work with aplomb.

Not liking something so useful and practical being known better by someone else, even from one of _his_ small group, Gary frowned, trying to grab her attention by saying, "Cheating, much?"

"Don't need to. I'm pretty fucking good when it comes to computers." She did complete a degree on software engineering and programmed for a living before she came here. She looked at his work on her right. "Do this… like so." She filled out something in the task for him. "There."

"Huh." Gary said, not one to give thanks for something he didn't even ask for. "That does work better." But he did give semi-compliments to make sure people stayed sweet to him so he could use them.

Jimmy's eyebrows raised at Petey who rolled his eyes before they widened and Jimmy snapped his head around to look back at the duo.

Gary was very lightly fiddling with her hair, much to Ivy's ignorance, making sure she didn't notice as she typed something into his work, lazily watching her with an indulged look on his face as if he'd gotten something he'd sorely wanted, relaxed and smug.

Petey was suddenly very uncomfortable and uncertain with this knowledge as Jimmy gave him a victorious look.

Jimmy _had_ been trying to tell Pete all week, after all.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"You want _what_?"

Jimmy grinned holding his hands out. "Oh c'mon… It's for Petey's benefit."

"You know, I'm pretty sure his name is just Pete."

They looked at each other and scoffed.

"Gary."

"That fucker." She added on, gaining a fist bump from a laughing Jimmy. "So how is it for Petey's benefit then?"

"Well, he may have slipped to me he likes redheads…" The skinhead grinned again as they sat at the cafeteria table farthest from everyone else. They were munching on the relatively safe fruit, making mental notes to make their own food later or hit the shop. Fruit really didn't fill you up as much as you needed and you needed proteins and carbs too. As fighters both of them had relatively big stomachs. And seeing as it was lunch and she'd hit the Muay Thai lessons already for five hours, feeling like one glorious bruise (Sifu liked revenge and she couldn't use Wing Chun until the end and she was far too tired from the singular one on one constant tuition), she definitely regretted not eating the Chinese special of the day afterwards or hitting the ice cream joint.

"You're kidding me. He told you that? Damn."

"Petey ain't good at keeping secrets." He advised, making her blink at him in disbelief.

"I thought he'd only told me?"

Jimmy grimaced at not being the only one to know the secret. "He _told_ you? Damn, I had to pick on him to tell me what he was thinking about. It was easy, but I still had to."

"You picking on my best buddy, Hopkins?"

"My buddy too, Jones." He shrugged uncaringly.

"Wanker."

"Right back at ya."

"You wish." A perverted look crossed his face and he leaned. "Oh, hell naw, bitch."

"You sound a bit unsure, Jones. Wanna give me a spin?"

"Exactly what are we talking about in the context of 'spin'? I mean like… spinning me around as…" She said in confusion then she held up a finger and twirled it, saying, "Or like this, or…?"

Jimmy paused, looking thoughtful. "Ain't got a clue. It just sounded good." He admitted with a grin.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, high fiving. Ivy had to hand it to him, he had charisma and ease of friendship in the way the way Petey had kindness or Gary had manipulation or Christy had gossip-mongering. She sighed wondering what she had. Maybe just her talent at martial arts? But that wasn't a personality quirk was it? She hummed to herself, thinking. Maybe amusement at everything? Eh. Good enough. She leaned forward, barely taking it in when he copied. "Look, red got a date with Constantinos. Petey over heard her telling me. Poor sod."

Her partner in crime winced, throwing his core of his apple into the bin. "Ouch." He watched her eat all of hers. "You eat it _all_? Weird bitch, ain't cha?"

"Shut up, idiot." She gave him the middle finger as she picked up a bunch of banana's and began unpeeling all of them. "This'll hold me until I sneak out late and hit a takeaway." She remarked defensively at his rising eyebrows. "What?"

"Take out." Hopkins corrected, earning a roll of the eyes.

"Yeaaah. Correcting like a smartarse doesn't suit you, toots." She pointed her last unpeeled banana at him but grinned when he snatched it from her and removed the peeling for himself, munching it down quick. "Blame my old tutor. Scottish accents and British wording are fucking great. Don't dispute it. I won't give a shit." She bit into her banana. "Mm, mm, mm-mm-mm!"

"Whatever." Jimmy shook his head and rolled his eyes, getting back on topic. "So will you?"

Ivy groaned at his persistence. "Shit, Jamesy-boy, why me?" She asked covering her mouth, full with banana.

"Because you're the girl we're closest to that, while we'd jump you, we don't because you're our best girl buddie and until then, we have to think of you as a very sexy boy." Jimmy smirked at her wide grin of pride as she nodded at that. "So come on, will you help the poor, simple minded, lesser in value gender out?"

"Wow. Way to knock down your own gender. I happen to hold men in as high a regard as I do women. So, does that mean that I can think of you as a very macho brutish girl then?"

"_Ivy_."

"_Jimmy_. Such things need to be properly planned out. I mean, if you came to me with this _any day_ after the party at Harrington's-" Ivy ignored his disgusted look at her going, glaring then at her diamond patterned teal jumper which made her roll her eyes. "-Then we could have done business. Video camera's, mic's, where to put them, who can install, who can be technical engineer, who'd be the scape goat if it gets found out… shit like that takes planning. The girls will be in the Dorms if they aren't in town or around the campus, and a bunch of guys coming to the Girls Dorm will raise a bit more than passing suspicion. Anyway, this news has been around for weeks. Why are you coming to me _now_ at the worst possible time? The _last_ minute!"

Jimmy's eyes narrowed at his banana peel, lips pursed, looking sulky.

"Oi. Don't look like you're sucking on a lemon. Mic's, cams… Just… Look… Do you have any of that shit available?" She asked thoughtfully. "What about someone who knows about it?"

"Trust me, the guys want in."

Ivy chuckled, knowing blokes pretty damn well after hanging around mostly them in the dojo and her software engineering course. "Trust me, I'm sure they do, but we'll talk about boys for a bit and then probably go onto the same shit you guys do, new movies, bands, maybe a bit of gossip, miiight get a little drunk… But generic stuff." She raised a hand at his 'damn, really? That's shit.' look. "But maybe it'll be a crazy gossip fest about previous sexcapades, who we think hot and who's macking on who. Maybe a few fights because all the girls are invited and probably no serious stuff until the younger girls go, you know? You just need the right person to guide the convo… Oh, fine." She added at his face, also a bit interested herself.

Jimmy put his hands out as she'd just proved his point. "Then let's do it." He waved a couple people over.

Fucker was waiting for her to say yes.

"Jimmy. I fucking hate you."

He simply grinned knowingly as Ivan, Ricky and Lance came over, looking excited. It turns out that sleepy Ivan, whose drowsy voice was absolutely sexy with that Russian accent and absorbing dark blue eyes, was a dab hand at electronics. She'd have to remember that. Lance had a big interest in mechanical engineering and was the brother of Bo Jackson. So she'd know who to go to when she wanted a light bulb changed then, she smirked to herself, and maybe a bit more fixing for her stress. Ricky was a Greaser, but one a bit more relaxed on cliques and his title spoke for his talents. He'd be back up and maybe he'd like to share that cigarette behind his ears… but maybe change it to trees instead of nicotine for an extra bit of fun.

The three were all decent looking too, looking better by the second as the three guys calculatedly designed their dastardly plan as she kept on looking. Ivan's hair looked so silky, and Lance stare was gooey and ooooh and Ricky's laugh was niiice.

She rubbed her brows tiredly, running hand through slightly still damp hair from her shower.

God damn she should just get laid again.

She chuckled, knowing she enjoyed sex way too much, and got up, making the three look at her. "Look. I'll help but come find me when you've actually got it all planned out… plus I want to get paid." They looked like they'd argue. "Jimmy, you're one of my guys buddies, but giving up secrets of the girls like that? Gonna generate a lot of distaste if it gets found out, hm? And you know this place, _it will_ get around eventually. Doesn't have to be money, but you four _all_ owe me a huge fucking favour whenever I need it, aye? If the other blokes benefit from this then it's _your _loss." They grumbled but she slammed her hand on the table. "_Aye?_" They said yes in sync, grumpily, and she nodded in satisfaction, leaving. "Toodles, gentlemen. Good luck on the tittie venture plan."

Jimmy watched her leave, shaking his head. "Gary's either really fucking insane or really lucky for having a woman like that." He muttered in disbelieving admiration. "Crazy bitch."

"She's _Gary's_?" Ricky asked in incredulity. "That sociopath has her? They're so… different. Naw, I ain't believin' it."

"You should see them around each other." Jimmy snorted, looking at their sketched out plan. "Not that different. Both always acting like there's a joke they're sharing or just something going on there."

"He wishes." Lance chuckled. "I heard they were, but he'd have her holed up in his room if he did. Especially with a killer ass like that. And forget about letting her sit by herself with another guy. Remember Katie? No way is it happening here unless I'm not right in the head and Gary suddenly changed to a real nice guy. Hell no. Ivy is single."

"Katie?" The new boy asked.

Ricky was interested as well, as he'd began Bullworth last year and hadn't heard of her.

"Oh yeah… Katie Longley. She was beautiful… bit too tall and thin for my liking." Ivan said quietly, sleepy as always. "Nice girl. Real nice girl, actually… Man that was a while ago…" He mumbled thoughtfully.

The black boy leaned forward over their work, doodling on the side, not really wanting to say but knowing if Jimmy thought his friends were sweet on each other, then the girl needed a warning to be passed on. Gary just somehow _knew_ things, but… He carried on anyway. "Smith's only girlfriend. Real one, a few years back. Not the few chicks he'd chat up to fuck every blue moon when he eventually let his hormones get the better of him instead of planning something. Months together and all that. He was probably the best boyfriend she'd ever have, treated her like _diamond_, got her anything she wanted, pretty much worshipped her if you could believe it. Striking thing she was. Very… loving, I guess the word is. They were only fourteen but some of the adults I've seen never even show a tenth of that kind of emotional attachment they had. If Gary had been any less crazy they'd still be macking all over the place. We all knew it would happen though…"

"She… broke up with him?"

"Naw." Ivan shook his head.

"So…?"

"Moved to another school by her parents changing jobs. You know him, pills and medication and shit to control his type of crazy. He actually went off the rails at you for even looking at her when you passed them. He was like a rabies infected mastiff dog protecting his territory. He stopped taking the pills for a while sometime into their relationship and she 'became' his pills from then on, if you get my meaning. Katie could handle it to a _point_, but she wasn't strong enough for a man like that. Too peaceful and kind. No woman or anyone should have to be. So she was taken from school for her own protection. Made Smith worse because of it. He vandalised a shit ton after that and practically made her name a curse by beating the shit out of you for saying it. That guy shouldn't have a woman of his own. It'll just happen again."

Ivan nodding. "I remember that." He replied dozily. "Woke me up when he came into the boiler room to break it, face like a demon."

"Yup, school went fucking freezing but none of the teachers could figure out who did it and not one of us wanted to be in the hospital in a coma, so we knew not to say jack shit – he didn't even have to threaten us with that. Katie was gone for months at that point and they figured he was over it, being a young teen and all. But he's just on another level when it comes to this mind and emotion shit and unbelievably territorial. Petey knows this too and we all know not to touch his femme-boy either. We thought they might be, you know, gay, for each other but nah. Gary's just sadistic enough. He might know more." Lance advised with Ivan nodding sleepily. "Best not go snooping around though. I told you the basics and that's all you need to know. Anything else is just nosy and you'd deserve a beat down for bringing it up in my opinion. It's bad enough I said anything."

Ivan shrugged. "At least they know not to go prying around now, Lance."

"True. Look, just make sure she knows what she might be getting into Jimmy. Alright?"

Jimmy nodded and Ricky took a moment to process this whole other level of 'nut-job Gary things' before the Greaser shook his head.

"Enough about the crazy sociopath, let's get on with this." Ricky declared with a grin and they all replied with the same motion.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Ivy sighed happily, blowing out smoke and leaning back, uncaring about her possibly expensive clothing. As long as the boots were still hot as hell, all leather and high heels and laced up to the knee sexiness, then her school skirt, stockings and blouse could rip for all she cared. "Thanks, Hobo Grant."

"Pay up."

She took off her pinstriped red trilby hat she'd found and loved from her suitcase and chucked him a twenty and ten that was hidden in the lining. "Shit's only worth ten but you gave me more than I'd averagely have. Can't believe I'm gonna help those pervs." She added on pensively.

The old man chuckled. "If women could be on the frontline, we'd have won 'Nam with a sassy woman like you."

"Damn right, old man." She drank, she was a bit of a smoker and she liked her sex. She was a very bad martial arts role model. Her lips widened in a delicious smirk before she let her head flop down and sighed again. "This is good. Keep some around, would ya?" She hummed happily.

"Sure. I've had time to set up; you've been gone weeks." He nodded to the back. "At any rate, the more you buy from me the more shit I have to grow things with and the more money I make."

"Look at you! Veteran in 'Nam and looking to hit the business and getting all these ideas!" She cackled at his grimacing face and easily dodged the brick he chucked at her, finding it absolutely hilarious. "Careful of any syndicate's, old man. Selling weed on their territory could get you fucked up." She pointed before taking a drag and letting it blow out of her nose.

"As if some old has been like me cares."

"Just saying. I want this to be constant. Only way to do that is to make sure you keep your neck safe and your nose as clean as it could get."

Hobo Grant just snorted, taking his own puff because for once, she wasn't gonna pass the dutch to this homeless man. God knows what he held. Smoke with, but no touching. "Might have to hire me a hooker. Know any?"

"Dunno whether to be insulted or complimented that you think I know any."

"Don't ask, don't know."

"Spot-on on that one. I don't. I've been dealing with Bullworth Academy and it's crazy inhabitants to bother with any of that." She burnt out the last part of her blunt, only half done and put it in a bag to place it in her hat (affixing it with a pin) and decided to hit the town for munchies. Because she was really hungry, and her parents had kindly deposited money for her for this week. She had plans to buy a laptop or computer after a certain amount had been saved up and do temporary programming jobs online to start building up her monetary base, so she'd have to get a separate account to hide that.

The twins had their own little bank account apparently as when she went into town after saying goodbye to Hobo, she passed them on the way in to New Coventry (giving them big hugs and kisses) having taking someone's red BMX, racing into the town to Yum Yum's and then realising she needed a bag. So, the still high Ivy went into a clothes shop and bought a backpack and a pair of sunglasses to hide the red eyes, hit another shop to grab about twenty dollars' worth of sweets and then decided ice cream would be nice and hit the ice cream parlour.

"_Hey Diego._"

"_Baby girl… Oh, you having some fun? Shoulda rang me up, girl. I know my shit._" He nodded when he saw the red eyes as she pulled them down and winked at him.

Ivy grinned lazily, leaning on the counter towards him. "_Ice cream and sorbet, darling_._ I've a lemon sorbet… urge._"

"_Do you now?_" Diego smirked, taking a bite of the lemon sorbet, leaning forward to press his lips against hers and they slowly kissed sharing the sorbet, ignoring the very few other customers in the shop.

The Brit pulled back before it got too heated, mentally wondering why she got so horny when she was high. "Got a girls party at the dorms to hit. Secrets galore. So lemme order and skedaddle." Diego took her order, giving her another slow kiss, tapping her chin in amusement at her flushed cheeks. "_Hey, come to the back._"

'_Why not? It's been a while, right?_' Her light mind suddenly decided and so she did. Diego was good, very good and he was one of the best partners she'd had in a long time. His kisses were the best, though his thighs, strong enough to hold her up against the wall and making her gasp in pleasure easily made her gooey as well. After a very delicious orgasm she looked at him, humming as he got rid of the protection they used. "_You know this is just a one-time thing right?_"

"_Shame. That guy?_"

"_I'm not interested in a relationship right now. He was only a study date._" She said unsurely looking at his entertained face as she sorted herself out. "_It was fun though._" She offered.

Diego chuckled smoothly, already wanting her again after those sweet sounds echoed in his head. "_Sweet thing, aren't you? Here. It's getting cold out there, baby girl._" He took out his hooded jacket from behind a door. It was dark red with fire breathing green Chinese dragons up the sleeves and a huge one on the back of it in gold. It was a very obvious gang jacket. "_I want it back next time you come here. Whenever you get the courage to face the man you turned down to date…_" He joked.

Ivy hesitated for a second but nodded, making it seem she was simply surprised by raising her brows. Taking it, she threw it on. "_Of course I'm sweet._" She yawned, then took in the time and decided a nice lazy ride back was gonna hit the spot and take the edge off her cloudy mind, noting it was starting to get dark and she should be a bit more clear headed for this. The lads were probably pissed off by not being able to find her by now. "_See you later, Diego_."

He leaned forward to give her another delicious kiss before she winked and left. His eyes burned into the back of her head and she jumped on the bike, riding back.

Ivy parked the BMX where she found it and took a slow trip back into the main school, huddling the jacket closer and sticking hands in pockets. Not one guy had seen her apart from a prefect, so she simply went to the main buildings' cafeteria, ignoring said prefect suspiciously eyeing her and found the place deserted. She put her chin on her arms, butt sitting on the circular chair, but torso stretched over the table and simply waited. Then after two minutes she huffed and got up again. She looked around the building for the next twenty minutes (putting the jacket in her room and grabbing her warmer one because the jacket was built for being showy most of all) and around the premises while quickly enjoying the rest of her smoke (hiding it when prefects came around) for ten minutes before giving up as she finished and heading to the place someone would know.

Maybe.

She hoped.

The Boys Dorm came into view and she went to the right, finding a pebble, and lobbed it at Petey and Gary's window. It took a few moments but both Petey and Gary opened a side of the window each and looked down at her curiously, looking a bit blank. Exasperated at their less than welcoming greeting, she pulled down her glasses and cautiously took her hat off, looking around. "Seriously? You don't recognize me? I always wear a bloody skirt." Her Scottish voice was a bit huskier. "Where the fuck is Jimmy?"

Petey blinked. "Wait, you and Jimmy speak other than class?"

"Obviously, Petey." She snapped her fingers in irritation. "C'mon, catch up. Where is the blighter? Need to speak to him. Our plan and shit."

"You two have a plan?" The Polish boy asked, wanting info.

"Is there a parrot or something in there? Yes, a damn plan. A plan was made like… like today is… Sunday eighth of October? I dunno. Anyway. Originally _you_ were the cause but now secrets are and we are going to take advantage. Ah shit." She looked at the flashlight coming up and then scrambled up the wall, accepting their hands and jumping into the room. Giving them a grin, she walked to the nearest desk, taking off her jacket and backpack and slinging it on the back of the chair, flopping onto it gracelessly. "Thanks, poppets. Man, maybe I shouldn't have said yes to that…" The plan or the sex with Diego or the weed, she wasn't sure just yet. "Oh, yes, _you_, Petey."

"Petey was the originator, which made you turn up like this in our room… _why_?" Gary asked snickering, but it quickly stopped when she got up smoothly and sleekly and wrapped an arm around Petey's shoulder, getting very touchy and leaning her chest solidly against his. Gary's eyes narrowed. "So?"

"Because the girls are having a sleep over. All of us. And when the little girls go away, the big girls will talk about their _play_." Her eyes flickered to Gary with a lascivious look before stroking Petey's cheek. "And who's in the big girl section, Petey?"

Petey was a bit busy with a handful of very playful and high Ivy to think as he tried to push her away by the waist gently but when he did his head shot up to stare at the wall in surprise.

'_Christy._'

"Oh… so it then… oh. Oh! _Oh_."

Ivy parted from him. "See why the guys wanna bug the one room with video cam and mics? Getting secrets out the girls is easiest when they're all together and trying to one up each other on the who's gone the farthest and gives the guys info on… who would go that far with _them_? Who's got the chance? Who's the hottest guy or rather, who can brag to their friends because they're most wanted? Sexiest eyes, lips, arms, body, best lay, best kisser, best personality… You get the drift and in a place like this, such things go down a treat. So, Gary, you can have your fun little-" She came up to him and waggled her fingers teasingly at his face. "-manipulations to start taking over the school in more than the obvious way of pitting cliques against each other. Though that is fun as hell. And because it's straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak, there's even evidence to back it up and also to let their imaginations run a bit… All the things you could do when others are getting jiggy with it. Heh." She shook sexily at the word jiggy and then rubbed her neck and went over to kneel on Gary's bed to look out the window. "So back to the original question."

Gary was too busy thinking how he could use this, while Petey was still a tad bit unsure about this.

"No? Aw well…" She flopped back on the bed, grabbed the pillow and hugged it to her, burying her face in it. "Hmm…" Her body was relaxed and tired after her busy day in and out of town, training and getting high. She needed a nap. Just a little one really. She took her hat off and laid it on the bedside table, going back to the pillow happily. Smelled of him. Nice. Familiar. A shudder of desire ran through her body at the thought of Gary sleeping naked in the bed and had an image of herself running her finger down his chest and over the sleek abs and lower to a nice, hard… Gaaaaah. Too early, too soon for such things. Give it a month or so, she told herself with a little desirous smile, not really taking in the thought seriously as she fell into a dosing state, still semi aware of things around her.

Petey sat down on his bed, surprised that the plan she and Jimmy had originally concocted for his love life had gotten so big. "Hey… Oh, uh, okay. I wonder if she's okay."

"The moron will sleep it off for a bit." Gary dismissed as he looked at her, thinking. Jimmy and Ivy were good luck talismans or something because it was all happening this month. He wasn't sure about letting them go now after using them (like his usual pattern kept on telling him to do to stay protected) and his mind was suddenly unsure.

Petey was there for years now and had become an ingrained part of his day as he was seeing him all the time. His little push around strategist when he got pissed off and also his most trusted so he wanted to toughen him up. Petey, as a fact of the matter, was his. They both knew it. Had known it for years. There wasn't much to say. He treated Petey better than anyone, in his opinion, and would always keep him safe in his area of command when he could. It sounded weird, but he would make sure Petey was provided for and was able to survive this heartless world, but in return he'd better stay close.

Maybe he'd get rich somehow and make sure they'd all stay in the same complex or mansion?

Jimmy was the brawn that he needed the extra push with, for he himself was a decent fighter, but a better behind the scenes ruler and Jimmy was dumb enough to not be too threatening when it came to takeover. Jimmy could, with enough time and building measures of trust, be another one he'd keep for the rest of his life. He knew that Jimmy was a good guy. Gary had a good sixth sense about people who weren't, like himself, and Jimmy was the definitely decent type. He might be a hard-nut wannabe but he was kind under all that macho byplay.

Ivy was the way into different areas, different people and cliques. She'd also be the woman he'd go to for all those types of feminine feelings shit when the pills didn't work. He knew how to look after his woman. Whether or not she'd stay around for degrees was something he'd heard her say to Petey during the week and he'd have to look into that in during the next semester and try and work the current system to his favour. Try? No, he _would_. Gary felt he should have realised that she'd be his since he met her that very first week. His hand tightened reflexively at the thought of her leaving.

If he kept them… if he could trust them… it'd be an excellent base to go to after working and ringing this place out for all it was worth … and who knows what next they could accomplish?

_But why should you? _

_It'd be fun! We'd have even more pieces to play with to make the chessboard ours! They will end up betraying you! _

_No! You know they're decent! You even heard Petey and Ivy talk in her room! _

_No! Don't! It's better to go it alone! Reap all the rewards for yourself! _

_Then what? You have all the goodies and you'll get bored! _

_So what? We can lord it over everyone! _

_They won't even care if they're not close to us! It'll just be another bastard with a lot of money no one ultimately gives a shit about and be happy when you croak it! They can make you happy! _

_No! _

_Yes! _

_No! _

_Yes!_

Shut _up_, mind.

He strode over and flung the covers up to show the under of his bed suitably. If they were flung over her legs and it happened to keep her warm then it was simply fortunate coincidence. He grabbed his suitcase and pulled it out, unzipping it quickly and jumped when the woman suddenly sat up in shock, an intent look on her face.

Ivy flung the pillow back and turned around, placing a leg on either side of him, not caring about the flashing he just got, and cupping his face cheerily. "I got it! Gary, there's a place in New Coventry, a grungy electronics store but it does _spy_ equipment!"

He knew that place, in fact. "Yeah, the electronic shop. I went there quite a few times the previous years too." He pointed down into his suitcase and peering in, her jaw subsequently dropped as she took in the gadgets. "I see you're a new fan of mine." He smirked as she nodded absently, looking at it all.

"Oooh! I'm impressed… or strangely fearful." She commented, looking at all the camera's and infiltrator paraphernalia. "Not sure which, luvvie."

"Be both. I'm not picky."

Ivy chuckled and looked to the clock. "Uh, shit. Times a ticking." She slid down from the bed and crouched next to him, Petey coming up on the other side and copying.

Gary rummaged through it, letting the two pick things up carefully and watched over them while looking through things himself.

"Gary. Why…?"

He looked from Ivy's hands gently fiddling with one of the more expensive items to a bemused Petey. They were both just as curious as the other it seemed. "Stole it. Now be quiet, I'm thinking." He said in boredom, ignoring them, knowing they were itching to know why he had all of this.

"Careful Petey, he might explode."

"Yeah. Brain matter is churning." Petey grinned at Gary's irritated glare at both of them.

Ivy snickered. "I wondered what the smell was."

"You're both asking for a spanking."

The two said in sync. "She'd/He'd enjoy it." They looked at each other. "Would not."

"Would both of you put a sock in it? Or I will. And you _will_ enjoy it."

"Yes, Gary." They said in a sing-song voices, mocking causing him to scowl at them.

Petey picked up an air freshener but noticed one of the little holes missing in the front. Looking really close he saw the tiny camera. It smelt nice too, unlike nearly everything else in the suitcase. It was white plastic with purple highlights in the shape of flowers and he held it up to the girl in the room. "Hey, you like this Ivy?"

"Oh, that's pretty." Her head cocked to the side before she blinked slowly and took it. She smiled widely and almost purred out. "Petey, you _are_ good at these things, aren't you?" She stood up, grabbing her gear, not looking at the suddenly interested males below her and left.

There was a moment of quiet.

"Her husband's gonna be lucky." Petey spoke up before looking back at the spy equipment.

Gary's eyes flashed at the thought of her marrying someone, but otherwise ignored the thought. "Hm."

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N:** Not too bad. A little annoyed with the chapter when I go from here to Chapter thirty something (Yes I've written that far haha :P). Don't really know why. Yet on second thoughts, maybe not. But a nice shout out to **paopuxfruit385**, **Guest** and **DestintIntertwined** for reviewing! You lovely people, you.

Please Review if you like!

Much fortune to you,

LaRS.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This chapter was a tiny bit edited for better flow and some correction of grammar I can't believe I missed. If you've already read it, then nothing has changed in terms of plot, only in terms of better paragraph progression and less stupid plot fails. :)

* * *

.I.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Grabbing her bag, Ivy listened out. Last Saturday had not gone well with that gang turning up and she figured that something equally as dangerous to revealing her secrets could pop up. She was already feeling regret at saying yes to this, now she was feeling a little paranoid. Her machinations against the female half of the school would come out. She just knew it. Then again, it wasn't exactly anything really bad. Just to the rest of Bullworth made sure she would be treated as that untrustworthy one who ragged on half the school secrets to the other.

Hopefully.

She ran a hand through her hair and huffed it out. It wouldn't affect her twins at least.

They'd see it as a big game rather than hurting people's feeling.

It was for Petey, to see if he had a chance at all with Christy.

Even thought Christy kind of had an... excursion, with another male.

She couldn't believe that Petey hadn't _said_ anything though. A mysterious person giving flowers, or chocolates or something they really liked would have even helped him. Too bad he was so damn shy to the girl he crushed on. Maybe she should have given him more ideas? Been a better friend? Even done things on her own initiative? Yet, she figured that Petey would have rather done it himself, because a girl doing something like that for a guy, no matter how good of friends they were, kinda hit the male ego a little bit too easily when it came to matters of their manliness.

She knew Petey had some doubts and little confidence about his 'maleness'. With all these Bullies and Jocks all muscled, nerdy kids all tall or bigboned or fast and even his sociopathic manipulator friend being nicely built, his lithe form was a little on the shrimpy side to his mind. She'd love to give him a boost, but Petey deserved a bit better than her offering to teach him a few things in the bedroom department and then walking away because it wouldn't mean more to her than helping a friend. Plus she wouldn't want to ruin the relationship with such intimacy. It'd be awkward as hell after. _And _he'd feel it was charity or pity or something. Nah, he'd want to do something like that on his own. It was just that first step.

She just had to work Petey's confidence up somehow.

Ivy didn't really know _how_ though.

Most of her buddies didn't have such shy issues. Quiet, sure, but quiet and shy were two different things sometimes mixed up. 'Quiet' didn't have the connotations of confidence issues that 'Shy' did. Not to mention with all these 'loud' personalities he seemed to be adrift with finding himself.

She'd do it for Petey.

Hang the consequences.

She grinned.

Yeah. Sounds good. She looked down at her pj's, having taken a nice shower and blow drying her hair. A simple tight black vest with low slung gym pants. She'd had rather big bruises on her calves and during the week she'd gone with thigh length socks with her skirt because girls couldn't wear trousers, but even though they were mostly gone now, she still wanted to cover up a little. She also placed on fuzzy pink slipper socks. Most of the girls had cute pyjama sets or sexy little bedtime outfits on but she'd go for something she could run in.

Just in case.

Not hearing anything she opened the door, making sure to lock the door and placed the key on a necklace, tucking it on and under her vest.

The little air fresher was in her pocket and she jogged down to the next level and entered the biggest dorm blinking at the amount of kids compared to the older student girls. There were about thirty to forty younger ones compared to about fifteen older ones. Not all the older girls bothered to join, either out or just plain busy. She, Christy, Angie, Lola, Pinky, Eunice, Mandy, Beatrice and a few others she'd seen around were spread out, involved with keeping the little ones away. She busied herself with finding the plug sockets on the sly and found a decently placed socket set above a bedside table (weird placing but very useful) and inserted it in. The camera blinked red once but then died down and she waved her fingers in front of it cheekily.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"We're online, boys." Lance grinned, his laptop connected to the television, and opening up the screen to fully cover the laptop screen and in turn, the television. He, Jimmy, Petey, Ivan and Ricky were on the floor in front of the sofa, while the heads of cliques were sat down on the sofa and the others interested (read; everyone going through puberty) were situated around the sofa. He saw the smirk and the twiddling of the fingers of Ivy and chuckled to himself, "That girl is a wonder."

Ivan nodded. "Might have to ask her out on a date."

"As if she'd go out with a loser like you." Ricky snickered but was kicked in the back by Johnny. "Ow!"

"We're here as men united, moron. These guys have helped make it happen, so don't be insultin' 'em, ya hear?"

"Right, boss."

"Goes for you gentlemen, too." Derby said to his boys, knowing they knew this anyway.

"Double for you, _Men_." The Jocks nodded, smirking superiorly.

Earnest simply looked at his and they nodded, not going to do so.

The five on the floor wanted to give each other high fives, but that would be uncool.

Boys.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Ivy wondered over to the bed with goodies on it and opened her bag. She emptied everything out, keeping her mango sorbet - which she'd hidden in the school freezer underneath some food that look in date and therefore wouldn't be touched- and blessing Diego for leaving her plastic spoons. That she was gonna be a bit possessive over. Then she looked over, noting the kids were still quite awake. Might have to fix that. She looked at them and was surprised to see that the youngest looked to be about eight and seemed to be kind of lonely. She sighed, hating her weakness to the little kiddies and grabbed some candy, flopping down next to her. "Want some… uh…" Ivy looked at the packet and was amused at seeing the Wonka brand. "Nerds?"

"Okay."

She was a little Asian girl with a cute gap between her teeth, bright almond shaped honey eyes and Ivy fell for the cuteness completely.

"Awww! You're so cute! I mean… ahem…" She cleared her throat as the kid blushed and fiddled with her Sailor Moon pyjamas. "Those are nice Pj's, tiddlywink." Ivy shoved some mango sorbet in her mouth as the girl blushed further.

"I like them too."

"You are wearing them." Ivy pointed out in amusement, making the girls head duck and her shoulders to droop. "Hey, I meant I like them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, course. Anime is pretty cool." Ivy smiled widely for her. Well, it was when it went _bloodbath galore_. School based cutie girly ones kinda sucked, really. Horrors were best. She remembered reading a Square based one a while ago about some Lolita girl that killed your little sister if you had one, and followed you around if you didn't, wanting to become your sister, and when you weren't good enough, eventually killed you too. It was pretty damn sweet. Good endings did her head in sometimes, so some urban legend based one where nearly everyone died was good.

Oh man, she wanted to watch Battle Royal now.

The girl warmed up to her quickly after that, speaking quickly and sometimes going into Japanese in her excitement which made her blink in confusion but she meant well. After that she had a little follower which amused her until she got sleepy and asked to be put to bed.

When she came back, Christy came up and hugged her tight, surprising the Brit.

"I didn't see you here. You're short enough to pass off as one of the younger ones."

"Tch." She crossed her arms, annoyed. Five foot two was a glorious height, damnit. Just because redhead over there was nearly six foot. "Shut up. Man, these kids are loud." She looked at the time. Nine. Damn was that it? "When they gotta hit the hay?"

"In an hour or so."

Her head dropped back. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why did we have the kids here?"

"So they don't feel left out, but mainly so they don't complain and we have to listen to it and see them give us grumpy looks for the next month." Angie said, coming up to them with Eunice, both of them in night dresses. Damn who even wore those anymore? They were proper long sleeved, ankle length things that buttoned up at the neck. "Or tell the teachers."

"What? We can't have a girly get together without the teacher's permission?"

Lola came up to them, leather jacket slung over shoulder and smirking in her own pvc like sexy nightwear and Ivy wondered if she should go change into something sexier or something cause _Damn_. Her hand was put on her hip as she stopped in front of them. "Sure we can. But they'd be interested if half the school was meeting up. A bit suspicious, apparently. Who knows what could happen?"

"What?" Ivy looked at the shrieking kids doubtfully. "Like a sugar rush marathon?"

"Exactly."

"Pssh. Weak. Where's the hag anyway?"

Pinky smiled as she jumped onto Ivy, hugging her around the shoulder. "She's, ah, indisposed for tonight."

Christy grinned. "You mean you paid her off?"

"Mommy says I need some girlfriends." Pinky shrugged, looking at her pink nails. She was dressed in a silky pink semi see-through top (that covered her breasts at least) and short-shorts with bunny slippers on that had no back to them. "Hand maids or something, I don't know."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Whatever, damn Preppie. Oh, I forgot, you're one too now, ain't cha?" She eyed Ivy.

"Hey, we're here to be girls, not Preppies, non's or otherwise." Ivy said peacefully, putting her hands out. The non-cliques agreed instantly with a nod. "I mean, three quarters of this school are guys, the least we girls could do is stick together when we need to, right?"

"Sounds good to me." Mandy came over and flopped very nicely onto the bed next to the camera and turned on her side, Queen Bee as hell by posing. But seeing as she was in panties and a cami and showing off her very lean and curvy body, the boys were probably getting a great view.

Ivy had to hide a smile by eating some more of the mango sorbet in her hand, just imagining the scenes before wondering if it was okay on their end. "Hey, I'ma go to my room quick. Back in five, yeah?"

* * *

.I.

* * *

"I swear! One more fucking cheer for my girl!" Ted swore at the, pointing at them.

They ignored him until he punched a random non clique guy.

"Now shut up! And stop looking! Damnit woman, get up and put some clothes on!"

The other heads were snickering at him still, so he huffed and crossed his arms, sinking into the sofa a bit, annoyed.

"Wait till we see _your_ girls, bastards."

That calmed them down.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Ivy jumped from the bottom of the latticed wooden fencing (the hell was that even called anyway?) and quickly jogged over to the Boys Dorm, rubbing her arms. Getting a bit chilly. Best to grab a coat next time, the Brit figured. She hoped Petey left the window open as she dashed to the window, climbing up and sliding it up and sneaking in easily. "Petey, you are getting a hug." She stated to herself and then exited the room, creeping down the corridor, made easier by her socks.

She shook her head at the amount of boys around the television, surprised they could all get along without much bitching. The power of boobs, she supposed. She looked around the room, noting she could only see Gary, who was hanging off to the side, still having a decent view and he was the first to spot her as she looked in from behind the wall with a grin on her face. He immediately strode over to her, stopping mere inches away. "What?"

"Good evening to you too, Gary."

Gary rolled his eyes, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, to see if the tech is fine and good before I go starting fires and you lot miss it entirely. Got any more of those cam's?"

"The store closed and we didn't have a good enough lock-picker with us." The manipulator frowned in aggravation before something came to his mind. "Oh. Here." He handed her a pager much to her amazement. "Yeah, old as time, laugh it up. But if we need you then this is discreet enough and only Harrington has enough money for cellphones for a simple one off thing like this. Look, I'll work on getting another camera for you to pick up and plug in. I have a clock version, I think. You put it in with some lame excuse if I find it."

"Cool. Sounds fun. Excuse me, but I wanna see the view." Ivy touched his arm, inwardly enjoying the heat of his skin, and Gary shifted away only slightly, so she had to brush past him, taking in his masculine body wash with particular grudging delight. Pushing through the boys, she got to the back of the sofa. "Damn. So this is Mandy in stereo, eh?"

The heads jumped at a female voice while the guys on the floor looked around instantly.

Lance nearly closed the laptop until he saw her. "Ivy, what are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth but looked around at the silence as all eyes were on her until Jimmy couldn't help snickering. "Damn, lads. Chill." She shook her head and focused on the operator. "How's the tech, Lance? Anything I can do on my end?" She asked, leaning on the back of the sofa looking at him from between Derby and Ted.

"The cam is only that? Just built in an air freshener, no dials or anything, right?"

"Not even a volume dial."

"So if you could make sure to stick to that bed Mandy's on then we'd get better sound quality. Visuals are great so far." Ted had to hold back the kick as everyone laughed lowly. "How long are the kids gonna be up?"

Ivy shrugged, putting her chin in her hand. "That's a problem I haven't yet solved."

"Get em drunk and they'll pass out soon enough!" Someone called out, causing laughter again.

"I'm not spiking nine year olds." She screwed her nose up but couldn't help chuckling, herself. "That's a new low, mate." She eyed the time. "Look, the kids have a curfew at ten, apparently. So until then you may wanna do other things and have someone on watch duty. I gotta shoot." She shifted up, pushing off the sofa.

Derby grabbed her wrist before she could go and took out a bottle of alcohol from his bag, passing it to her. "Here. For your enjoyment."

"And yours too, I do believe." Ivy winked, making Derby smirk in return. "Alcohol, get some music and maybe even a game of strip poker or two. Who knows what I can do for you guys?"

"Girl, you're far too good to be a damn Preppie." Ted said, trying his hand at coaxing her to his side. "You should hang out with us sometime. We'll treat you right." This caused Derby to glare at him.

"I'm happy with my group." Her eyes landed on Petey and Jimmy for a split second to let them know her allegiance before she closed her eyes and flickered back to the chatting girls and squealing kiddies in the background. "Gonna split. Ciao."

* * *

.I.

* * *

Ten came and went with the kids as they took a bunch of sweets each to keep them quiet, and a couple of the older girls went as well. As promised, she'd started up rounds of strip poker (having added extra things to wear like earrings and necklaces) and was easily swigging back the very smooth alcohol. Well, Lola proposed, sneering at Mandy and Ivy had 'grudgingly' agreed. Luckily for her, shit at poker as she was because she wasn't the biggest fan of it, most of the cattiness and bitchy remarks were between Lola and Mandy anyway, who seemed to hate each other and wanted to humiliate the other by winning although there was a little struggle between Christy and another girl, Kimberley.

Apparently, Kimberley's boyfriend had been Christy's current fling and from what she'd heard, they'd been seen coming out of the motel when the prior couple had been together. That Sunday she'd asked for a delay until next Sunday in fact.

Ouch.

Eunice had won quite a few games and decided to go to bed, causing Pinky to scoot over closer to Ivy. "So Ivy, who's the best kisser you've kissed?" Her words were giggly and a bit slurred but loud enough to gain attention, causing Ivy to smirk at someone _finally_ starting it up. "C'mon talk!"

"You mean ever… or in the last month of school?"

Pinky gasped. "No way. More than one? Who are they?"

"Which?"

"Both!" Angie said, getting interested.

Ivy supposed she had to go first. "Well, ever is tough. Some of the best kisses I've had have been completely innocent and sweet and I won't forget them… Yeah, yeah roll them pretty eyes, I don't care, but the hot ones? I did have this great kiss a little while back, but the latest kiss would have to be the one from earlier."

"Earlier? Latest?"

"Mhm." Ivy gulped down some brandy.

"_Who?_"

"Diego. From last Saturday, you know? I was up in town earlier. That ice cream you got? That's worth one of my kisses, haha." Ivy laughed and then touched her lips with her fingers, getting close to the Preppie. "So! I think you owe me reparaaations." She laughed at the shove Pinky gave her, blushing.

"You perv." Then she leaned in. "Was he good?"

She burst out laughing. "Go kiss him and find out!"

"Oh c'mon!" Mandy said, sipping her drink. "Tell us already." She demanded.

Ivy rolled her eyes at the eager looks. "It was fucking yummy, okay? Not my favourite, but definitely top five."

"So is he your boyfriend?" Pinky asked with a smile. "Is that why he came last Saturday? Apart from the drug thing? Oh! And I thought your boyfriend was G-"

"Drug thing?" Lola and Mandy asked at the same time then scowled at each other. "So?"

Pinky ran through it for the sake of the others, unknowingly and instantly informing the whole school above fifteen.

Lola snapped her gum. "So, he your boyfriend?"

"Nah. Anyway, he's a gangster. Why'd I get involved with that? Fuck that. I don't have a boyfriend." She chugged back another gulp and poured more, not even bothering to mix it anymore. "This is damn good stuff. So Pinky, who was your _first_?"

Pinky giggled. "Derby. We're betrothed."

"Lucky. He's cute." Christy nodded, playing her hand. "Mine was… Well, he left Bullworth. Jake, his name was."

"Wait, Jake Riles?" Mandy asked curiously and Christy nodded in surprise. "He was _hot_, actually." She stated, honestly astounded that Christy, admittedly good-looking, actually got him one time before he left, addicted to football as he was. "Mine was before I was with Ted. He was the previous quarterback before he left for Notre Dame on a scholarship." She sighed forlornly, nearly naked after losing a lot. "Fold."

The girls gave impressed looks at the sound of Notre Dame while Ivy blinked, confused but with a smile stuck on her face.

Wasn't that a French architectural building?

Eh. She'd find out tomorrow.

"Found out he was cheating on me though, which is why I can't stand cheaters." Mandy scowled at Lola, who was good at cards and was nearly fully clothed. Ivy wondered if she was cheating, even with cards. "Scum, for real."

Angie, Christy, Ivy, Pinky, Kimberley, Mina (a shy quiet sixteen year old Chinese girl with big goo-goo eyes) and Daisy, the one who'd yet to speak or lose any clothing, looked at each other with raised brows. Ivy couldn't help the wide grin, herself, utterly amused.

"So, who would you do the dirty with in this school then?" Her lips widened further at Christy's question and she looked at the air freshener giving it a secret wink. "I'm hoping to with Constantinos soon."

"That's cheating, C." Ivy said reprovingly. "You can't just opt out with your boyfriend. It's gotta be someone in school."

"Gimme a sec." She waved over to Mina.

Mina looked embarrassed when they turned to her. "I haven't yet."

"Still got your v-card then?" Ivy turned to her, as a couple of the older girls snickered meanly. She gave them a warning look, calming them down and turning back to Mina, not realising that she'd quieted down the top two bitches in the school with a single look or the impact that meant, but the boys on the other side of the camera sure picked up on that. Ivy was a natural leader, she just didn't know it yet. "Don't worry, chica. It's best to do it in a relationship."

"How comes?" Angie asked in confusion, not understanding.

"Because your body _keeps_ wanting to screw. Raise." She sipped her drink as she peered at her cards. "So it's best to stick in a relationship and keep getting it then making yourself out to be some kind of whore. Soon as you bed more than a few, you got that stigma for the rest of the time you're in that place. Kissing the boys is one, fucking is another. Take it off, girly." She smirked as she won the hand against Christy. "Show me that body. Haha!"

Christy grimaced at Ivy's perverted comment, taking her bra off and covering herself shyly. She wasn't the most endowed, being tall and naturally thin. She eyed the drink being poured for her and nodded gratefully at Angie, drinking it all down in one and coughing much to the amusement of others. "Yeah, I get horny sometimes and just think, damn get a guy! It sucks when you don't have that main man in your life and you just really need to- to-"

Lola added in. "Jump on a cock?"

"Ride till you cream?" Mandy agreed.

"Oooh, you girls are getting me wanting a permanent man again. Maybe I should be on the lookout, because that sounds about right." Ivy smirked, waggling her brows, knocking back her next drink easily. "I do like my men." She looked up, fantasising.

Angie, Daisy, Kimberley and Mina, obviously still having their v-card, were eyes wide at the info.

"Really?" Mina said looking worried.

Lola slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I recommend my Greasers. Once you're their woman, they take care of ya. Look at me and Johnny, happy as clams!"

Mandy snorted, drinking down her mix drink. "Please. Does he know the two men you've had other than him this month? Or was it week? It gets confusing with you." The cheerleader mocked, playing her hand when Daisy, being the dealer, dealt them to her. She poured another smirking at the infuriation on the Greasers face. "What's wrong, honey? Back ache?"

"I'm sure you'd know, bitch."

"Unlike you tramp, I'm loyal. What such a cutie is doing with you is _beyond me_. If me, a Greaser hater even notices, other girls have too, hoe."

"_My_ Johnny loves _me_, you slag! More than I can say about that quarterback of yours. I see Ted barely pays you attention, probably playing with his balls too much. _Or_ the rest of the teams."

"Ha! At least he _has_ some!"

"What did you say about my baby?!"

This was diamond. Absolute diamond. Ivy bit her fist trying hard not to explode with laughter. "Mina, if you really want to do it…" She bent over to her ear and whispered. "Petey is one of the nicest guys on this campus. He's shy, but he's not stupidly in love like Johnny or barely paying attention like Ted. If you want the one man in this school who's… husband material even, go for him. He'll treat you right. He's not confident though, so you may have to go to him first. Plus I don't know if he has either."

Mina's eyes widened. "You think he'd be…"

"Gentle? Loving? Giving? Definitely, but also rather shy and not sure what to do for you, I bet. He deserves a nice girl like you. As his best friend, I'd like for him to have a good girl that'll treat him as right as he'd treat his girl. The thought of him with a girl like Christy, a boyfriend stealer, or Lola a full out cheating slut…" Mina nodded in understanding and squeezed her hand in gratefulness. "If you don't think you'd like to be with him, he needs more girls as friends for confidence."

"Well… Okay. Introduce us?"

"Dress cute, hm?"

Mina blushed and nodded.

Yes! Her job was done! It might not be Christy or even a red head, but it was a girl she thought he'd go for. She preened to herself. "I think… the guy with the nicest eyes is Ivan."

That caused the two rivals to suddenly stop their incessant bitch session, looking at her in disbelief.

"Just an opinion."

* * *

.I.

* * *

"I'm so asking her on a date." Ivan nodded sleepily.

"Shut up." Lance rolled his eyes, making sure that they were still on the half-naked females on the television. "There're boobs on the television, damnit."

"No _pauper_ will date one of mine." Derby declared, eyeing him menacingly, possessive over his clique.

Ivan shrunk down.

Gary rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

She was his.

Idiots.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"Best butt?"

A row of names were called as each girl instantly said a name and then took a shot.

Ivy was glad she'd started to water down while the others kept the concentration percentage of theirs up. She could feel her head sway now and cursed this body's lack of alcohol tolerance she'd developed in university in Madrid.

"Best personality?"

"Peanut."

"Parker."

"Petey."

"James."

"Dean."

"Melvin."

"Gurney."

"Who?" Everyone asked Lola.

"A Townie. Ya know, one of the one's expelled? Still counts. He's a musician and has been really nice to me in the past."

"Nice huh? Good at going down I take it? Oh, wait, a musician? Must be the hands."

Ivy fiddled with her bra strap just to have something to do instead of laughing. She had to get them together and drunk more often. She felt a buzz from her trackie bottoms next to her and checked the pager on the quiet.

Gary had sent a small message. 'Meet in five.'

'_Eh?_' She simply nodded, hoping he could see it and stuffed it back into the pocket of her gym bottoms next to her.

"Best smile." Daisy asked softly actually speaking now she was drunk. "Chad."

Ivy had to admit, she liked Jimmy's smile, cheeky and boyish and it made her want to smile along with him. When it got to her she had to pause, squinting up at the ceiling in thought. "Ya know… I like Jimmy's smile."

"You love those guys or something? You always hang around them." Christy pointed out.

"They're awesome. My homies, yo!" She cracked, laughing at the eye roles she got as the girls said theirs. She slung back her current drink and got up, rubbing her stomach to try and hide the eight pack, only clad in lacy light blue and black underwear that enhanced. People didn't need more ideas about her. "I need to pee. Carry on without me, girls. And would you two cut each other some slack and just have fun talking about boys? Yeah?"

They waved her off but Mandy spoke up. "Yeah, yeah, gym-nut." So maybe Ivy hadn't hidden her body as well as she could. Ah well. "Go. Best arms? Before you go, Ivy, tell us!"

Ivy called back with a grin, thinking back to the times she'd felt them around her. That was easy. "Gary."

"Fucking knew she was doing him too!" Lola declared, receiving a middle finger from her Ivy as she left the room and hit the toilets quickly before dashing to her room and throwing on a pair of baggy jeans and tight tee-shirt, some socks and trainers. She climbed down again, shivering but not bothering to go up and get a jacket. It'd take too much time. She had grabbed a watch and it read eleven. She needed more booze. The air was sobering and she stood still for a moment, needing to clear her head, before going on. She ducked behind one of the bins, a Prefect creeping around, and when he passed and quickly ran to Gary and Petey's window, easily crawling in.

When she got to the social room she found no Gary but shrugged and continued to look around the side. "Damn, look at that. This camera makes us even sexier."

"Like my smile, huh?" Jimmy called up cheekily.

She went forward and sat down between him and Petey, slinging an arm around each of them. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and gave a soft feminine laugh. "Damn right, Jamesy-boy. You keep on smiling and I may just fall for you, darlin'!"

"Hey, sounds good." Jimmy perked up a bit, but winked to show his teasing. "Want some?" He showed his beer.

"No, not a fan of beer, but… hey… wanna do me a favour? I need more drink. We're sharing, so it's going quick. I'm pretty sure I can get them dancing if I get some music on." She looked at the screen, leaning back on the sofa at the space between Derby and Ted.

Jimmy paused in thought.

"Harrington House still has some champagne." Derby pointed out and then turned to Jimmy. "I can't be bothered to move, but if a peon like you couriers it, I'll pay you."

Money, drink and half naked girls dancing? "Deal. Meet me at the climbing frame in five, V." He got up, pulling her up with him easily, cheekily smacking her ass and yelping when she kicked his muscles in a way it made him nearly double over. "Damn woman!"

"Take it like a man, monsieur pussycat."

"Screw you."

Derby leaned forward to Ivy. "Try and dance with Pinky out of shot. I don't want my girls being looked at like pieces of meat. It's enough you two are half naked on this." His lips were pursed after his whispers.

"Sure thing, hun." She left the room after getting a couple grateful pats on the shoulder by some guys.

Ivy rubbed her neck as she got to her exit, entering the room and, feeling a pair of eyes on the back of her head as she reached the window, turned around with eyes wide to take everything in, prepared for attack. Her blue eyes landed on the one other occupant of the room. Gary closed the door and locked it, eyes intent on her, determined as he walked up to her.

Her mouth suddenly watered.

He swirled him arms around her waist and swiftly snagged her up against him, burying his head in her neck and hotly kissing upwards seconds later. He seemed ravenous as a hand trailed up and buried itself into her hair to tug her head back coaxingly and she sucked in a gasp as his hand roamed over her sensually and he kissed her fervently, seeming to want to devour her as his thigh pushed between her legs, and rubbed against the apex of her thighs. Her drunken mind loved it, craved more. Seconds later, her top was taken off and she mewled as he pulled down her bra and sucked a nipple into his mouth, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and held his head there. Each lick and sharp suck on her peaked nipple got her making soft little female noises of pleasure and clutch to him harder and he loved those noises, especially as it went straight to his cock.

He used the stability of her arms around him to pick her up and place her on his bed, hungrily covering her body with his, grinding his obvious lust against her as he once again territorially joined their lips together, revelling in this first sexual contact as his skin heated and his mind fuzzed over from the need to fuck her into oblivion and mark her from the inside with his come. Those thoughts had never circulated in his mind about any woman and sent a bolt of fresh air into his clouded and horny mind before it quickly clouded once more as she ground her hips up and kissed up his neck hungrily, making him grip her thigh in response.

He thought about claiming her now, and that they'd just forget about this whole camera thing and just enjoy each other until they had to rush to their next lesson tomorrow morning. Her lips once again diverted his attention and he groaned when her hands clenched his ass, hissing at the sharp pleasure of her short nails dragged down his thighs before going up to caress and rub the marks soothingly and he copied with his own blunt nails, going over her firm as fuck body with heady lust. This body below him mewling and breathing heavy was divine and she knew how to use her kisses and her always touching hot hands, making him want to curl around her and possess her so no one would even come close to him in her mind.

He hated her on show like that and his possessiveness overwhelmed his normal thoughts of manipulating to get the school, instead wanting to show her who she belonged to. That there was competition for her drove his jealous side insane. Ivan, that ice cream man Diego Alvarez, even some of the other boys had now taken notice of her, eyes glued to her bare skin. He hated that. _He_ was the best for her. Electric always seemed to charge between them and their chemistry burned and sparked at each touch. Why wouldn't she belong to him when no other did that? Gary had never felt so good in his life, horny as fuck with this mewling, writhing woman below him. Every little press of their skin sent shivers down his spine and energy straight to his crotch. She was his and it'd always stay that way.

His brown eyes gleamed at her, pleased with her flushed state below him as he kissed down her chest and down the strong eight-pack she had. He narrowed his eyes at that, looking at the rest of her bare top half. Arms were lined with muscle, knuckles actually a bit hardened, and he'd always noted her strong thighs and fucking glorious rounded ass and her newly uncovered amazing catching ability from that week.

There were even silvery scars here and there.

His question was; what did she train in, or for?

Gary's mind left him for the moment when her hand travelled to feel his hardness, scraping gently down with short nails, another bit of evidence he didn't take in at her actions. He was eighteen with the biggest object of desire below him he'd ever have enthusiastically touching him for the first time, so he could be forgiven. His balls tingled and his cock hardened further. Fuck it'd been a while since he'd had a woman. Still, he'd not make her his yet. Instead he undid the button of her trousers and pulled down her jeans, dipping his hand into her panties and finding that little nub of pleasure easily. Her in-taking sounds of pleasure made him harden even more as her hand also gripped his member and thrusting up and down playfully, helping him become hard enough to be quite painful and he'd have to have a session in the shower later.

For now, he'd get her riled up and wouldn't let her come, making her think of him and either curse or desire him more. Either was good, as long as it was him on the mind and not some other fucker. Ivy gasped and made those god damned sounds that made him want to rethink that plan and push into her and thrust and bring them both to pleasure the whole damn night, other hand rising up to tweak her nipple.

This was his woman, and those _boys_ in there better not fuck with him on this, staring at her body like a pack of drooling mutts.

Gary pushed away from her, smirking down at her in a state of craving and teasing as he stood. He slowly licked his fingers of her juices from his fingers. He wasn't expecting for the woman to smirk, drag his trousers down further and give him a long lick and flick the top of his cock and suck away the pre-come, causing him to groan loudly at the delicious pleasure and almost growl in anger when she moved away with a lightly mocking feminine chuckle.

He chucked one of his school shirts at her and a hooded jacket, needing to something of his next to her to calm down the territorial instincts. He might not be an average man (far above it in fact) but like any other man, he enjoyed the sight of his lady in his clothing. Always looked better on them. He pulled her up, pulling her jeans up and kissing her shoulder gently as he did the zipper and button up. He also helped put the shirt on, letting her pull on his hoodie and would keep her top to have her scent. Gary dipped down and fiercely put a kiss on her lips, holding her close. "That's all I wanted. A kiss from my woman. Now go. You still have a role to play, Nessie. Best not upset the monkeys in there." His hands stayed on her hips though, staring at her intently to make sure she got the fact she was his. He let go to tuck himself away and walked backwards watching her the whole time.

She gave him an indecipherable look ('_My woman? What?_') before departing to meet with Jimmy, heavily thinking.

Her mind was foggy and she almost wanted to jump back into that room to finish them off because how fucking dare he leave her in this state?! She'd never felt so hot, so mindless and so fucking needy for a release from one man. There was no way she'd forget this. It was almost like being drunk on him and his talented hands. Hell even some of the fucking amazing drunk with her ex had never gotten close to that passionate state he'd wound her up into within minutes. She couldn't really believe any of the other boys in this school could stack up to that and for her sex was a heady need that she sought the best for.

Diego had been great, and she felt momentarily shameful for nearly having it off with two men in what was essentially a day. But then she'd been in a threesome before and that was two men, as a previous man she'd had had been bi and wanted a man to join in and why would she deny two washboard-abs hunks of man flesh trying to fuck each other and her? The same went for this. She had no obligation to either, though she most certainly wanted to get Smith in a room to themselves for a night of screwing.

No, her body firmly wanted Gary and her mind was halfway there; she daren't ask her heart what it thought. Her next aim would be conquest of him. Her mouth gave a determined smirk at the thought and she met Jimmy with a confident swagger in her gait.

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N: **Right, so there were warnings, I might add. Somewhere, I think. I _think_. I'm sure I put them somewhere. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed this and drop us a _review_ if you did. Reviews = chapters.

Much kinky happiness,

LaRS. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

October ninth rolled on quickly and soon enough, Ivy was in class, sporting a massive headache, and suddenly glad that she'd already completed Music that day and they hadn't play instruments so out of tune her head ached (even though it already did) and that Biology was something she was currently half sleeping through. Mandy next to her was in a worse state, having drunken much more than her and was leaning on her, arms around her waist, completely shattered and asleep. The Jock girl had seemed to think she was alright and on her side when it came to the rivalry between Lola and herself (which she was because cheating sluts like her deserved a slap and a beating up) and felt safe enough in her estimation of Ivy.

Dr Slawter was the Biology teacher and his voice was both entertaining and sleep inducing. It was a strange pairing and depended on your mood to which it ended up being. She looked at her work and filled in the barest of answers before blinking when rather stylish male writing on a new sheet appeared before her. She looked at the name. 'Gary Smith.' Her eyes stared at it without comprehending before she looked up at the back of his head. Why had he…? He finally looked back after a couple moments, having been rocking on his chairs back legs with arms crossed. He snorted at her stare when he looked at her, nodding at her still half blank work, with an intent look on his face.

"Thanks. I'm better at Physics." She mumbled at his care-taking of her, appreciative for it right now, head dazed, stomach rolling and eyes aching. She was only good at Spanish because she spoke it and Maths, Physics and Computer all tied into one because of the software engineering degree and everything else _sucked_. Especially Art and Photography. She had no eye for that stuff. If she drew, her lizards looked like cows and she still drew far away birds over a sea in a 'V'. She jotted down the answers, knowing something in her was remembering this stuff from a few years back yet very grateful she didn't have to think. When she handed it back to him, his thumb lingered on the back of her hand, turning in a circle a few times and her eyes widened and connected with his desiring ones before he turned back around, satisfied with her reaction.

Whoa.

Whoa whoa whoa.

He was giving her help, something he hadn't bothered with before (though while she just wasn't good at most intellectual subjects she was better than previous Ivy darn it! Though… only a little extra…and the point system still made no sense to her), kissing her, touching her, staring heatedly…

Since when did a little heavy petting make her his girlfriend?

He was a conquest!

He was to be a conquest_ only_!

She didn't agree to be 'his woman' and she'd had many little bits of fun from guys like she had last night during her years of awakened sexual activity. Shit. What should she do? She _was_ heavily attracted to him and _sure_ their chemistry was boiling when around each other and _yeah_ she actually wanted to see what would happen if the bad guy in his game's world won…

Well, damn.

Ivy wanted him; not just finding him attractive, but actually _wanting_ him.

Conquest was just a damn denial and Ivy didn't run from her own wants. Nor would she apologize for those feelings. Her mind was suddenly alert as she questioned herself on what to do because he was 'supposed' to be the 'bad guy of the game' and she 'shouldn't' be going for the ones who obviously wouldn't be the best relationship wise and would 'obviously' and 'inevitably' ruin her. Frankly though, this wasn't a game, this was real life and he didn't follow his programming.

'_So, my final verdict is…? Nothing. Yeah, nothing! Just go along with it for now until you can get him in your bed then we will see… It **could** just be a conquest… Right…?_' Her lips pursed in thought.

And yet, Gary giving her attention in this way was something she rarely encountered in a man she was 'preying' on, so to speak and it was rather making her a little... hmm.

Her previous men had helped her with money or done favours for her, but none of them had really helped her with little things like this. This wasn't the first time Gary had done something like this, persuading her to his side, which she was admittedly already on, but it had been with that certain look in his eyes as if she really was his. As if there was no other he'd prefer.

The Scot wondered if she too had such a look in her eyes?

Ivy shook her head and got on with work.

Half an hour left. She was now dissecting some kind of… animal. It looked like some weird love child of a bird and a frog. She poked it a few times while Mandy suddenly got up and ran for the door, holding her mouth, which made Ivy snicker as Doc Slawter simply stared at the banging door before turning to her. "Do you need a new partner?"

She looked contemplatively at the door before dismissing it. Mandy left her stuff here, including her packet of pain killers. "Nah; she'll probably be back in ten, sir."

"She will?" He sounded startled. "Very well, Miss Jones. Back to your work, class."

Gary looked behind in interest as everyone tiredly did as the teacher asked, wondering how she knew before her eyes locked on his then peered down and looked to Mandy's stuff and his followed before he huffed through his nose in amusement when she just shrugged at him.

Wasn't her fault people couldn't look around.

To most peoples' surprise, she actually was, looking much better and drinking a bottle of water. She couldn't look at the open carcass of the animal, but she held out the little trays and closed them and labelled them with a grimace. For being Queen Bee, leading lady in the school, she was awfully decent in doing work in class. She figured Mandy's type let the others do it for her.

"So…" Mandy said, ignoring the work as they cleaned the station up, or rather, Ivy did as Mandy hated this part of biology (couldn't have it all, Ivy supposed wryly). "One hell of a steel stomach there."

'_You've got no idea._' She thought, tensing her strong stomach muscles reflexively. "Stuff like this never bothered me. Weird stuff does."

"Oookay. So. I saw that you have something of what's his name… Diego's?"

"Eh?"

How'd she see? Her eyes flickered to Gary as he slowed down in tidying up his work ever so slightly, back and shoulders stiffening noticeably if you looked for it.

"Don't play dumb." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"How'd you see it?"

"When you closed your door last night. What's the stuff in your room?"

Ivy paused. She didn't know what to say. "It's Diego's things," She half lied. It was his thing… but the martial arts training frame wasn't. She must have seen it when Ivy was dragging herself from her room and not giving a damn from massive headache. "They're going back a-sap."

Mandy was persistent, intrigued by the new girl. "But he gave you his _stuff_ in the first place? Guys do that because they want others to know you're theirs. I have Ted's spare clothing in my room." She whispered, smiling saucily. "Including his named jacket." She saw something on the others girl face. "You have some guys' jacket?"

Ivy chuckled weakly, thinking of Gary's items she held and in determination, decidedly not looking at Gary, who'd peered around to stare stonily. "It's only because I was cold up in town and Diego was willing to give."

'_Since when did she go out by herself?_' Gary thought furiously, hating not know what his people were up to. '_She's always with Petey and I._'

"Wait. You have a _gangsters_ jacket?!" Mandy hissed.

Ivy looked down awkwardly before looking out the window to the direction of town. "Like I said. Cold. He demanded it back the next time I saw him. Maybe tomorrow after I recover."

The bell went making Mandy jump up in surprise. "Way too quick…"

Ivy watched Gary stride off first, a little unsure about this reaction and potential retaliation, before remarking absently, "Tell me about it. Here, quickly scribble this stuff down."

Mandy gave her a small tired smile, dropping the Diego thing. "Thanks. I need to pass this or they'll be holding me back a year."

"S'cool." Ivy stretched upwards with a yawn. "Wanna grab lunch?"

"Yeah. I saw some peaches in the bowl for once."

"Damn. They're pushing the boat out."

Mandy grinned tiredly, chuckling.

Hangover Mandy was a lot nicer than Drunk Mandy or Normal Mandy. After a quick lunch, the girls made their way to Physics which nearly drove Mandy to frustrated tears until Ivy, more used to hangovers, calmed her down and helped her tiny bit by tiny bit. When that class ended, Mandy parted from her, claiming cheerleading duties while Ivy quickly got away from everyone to go to her room.

She wanted to sleep but decided on going to see Sifu instead, because if this wasn't a show of dedication then she didn't know what was.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Sifu rolled his eyes, amused. "You should've stayed at home, Ivy."

"Yeah well, never was the brightest. C'mon Sifu. Help me get adrenaline to pump this shit out."

"Very well."

Four hours of training.

Result?

She got beaten at Muay Thai.

Painfully.

Ivy was flumped on her front, feeling very queasy. "Darn."

"I quite like this."

"Of course you do. If I were using Wing Chun..." Ivy grumbled and grimaced, sweating and feeling her body declare war on her. "Okay, forget this, Sifu. I need a shower and food. Order me a special?" She begged causing Sifu to laugh.

"Do it yourself."

"Mean." Ivy did it anyway, and her stomach gratefully took in the beef chow mein and tea when it arrived.

When she was about to leave her twins appeared, jumping her and begging for another month of Muay Thai causing Sifu to beam happily, not having this amount of dedicated students for a few years. She hit the local ATM in New Coventry and came back, body aching and crying for sleep.

The twins then proceeded to harangue her for a day out which she sleepily nodded at, giving them hugs and kisses they complained at but accepted anyway, leaning in for affection. She promised a day with them on a weekend at the carnival, just the three of them when her stomach was much better and the harsh memory of it churning was gone.

Used to hangover states in adults, the twins simply grinned at her agreement and let her go as they prepared for their lesson. The school was only a twenty minute walk away, about eight minutes by bike, and it was still light out with lots of people around, so she was happy enough to let the boys have some independence and walk or bike back home by themselves. She got back to school and hit the Girls Dorm straight away. The shower was blessedly warming in the rather quiet dorm and she wobbled to her room, utterly exhausted.

As she finally hit her bed, wrapped up only in her female boxer shorts and Gary's half buttoned up school shirt (damnit it was the closest option that wasn't too confining!) her head simply fell into sleeping oblivion instantly.

* * *

.I.

* * *

A tap at the window a few hours later at eight didn't wake her and when it opened with Petey entering followed after a moment by Gary, he instantly paused at the sight of the softly breathing sleeping woman. "Uh, Gary, she's...? Shit, Gary?!" He completely didn't remember about her apparatus after last night.

"What, peabrain? Huh. Look at that." He eyed the wooden contraption on the wall. "Looks like she does do martial arts then. Don't worry, shrimp." Gary pushed him by the shoulder as he looked worried. "The twins told me already. Plus little things were obvious. That woman's got a body made from a specific training and with scarred knuckles like those and that catching ability, it was evident to her being a fighter." He'd actually given them some fire crackers, itching powder, rotten eggs and his old spud gun in return for the information earlier that morning before lessons but it's not as though he couldn't easily make them again this evening.

Stuff like that was old school tricks anyway, but he had to keep the tradition alive for the next generation to come.

They'd told him after they would have said anyway because he was friends with her but wanted to see what they could get from him.

Little shits had actually played him.

He'd been both irritated and grudgingly impressed about it but for now, he'd check out Ivy's room.

Orange walls with a strange mural on the wall she stationed her bed at. The desk was at the end of the bed, using the bed as a chair and was perfect height, so she could just flop back and fall asleep, something he was tempted to copy in his own room. There was a wardrobe and the wooden dummy in a frame in separate corners while the chest of drawers sat next to the head of the bed. There were some books from their lessons on the desk, and jackets on the back of the door, but it was very sparsely decorated. It surprised him for some reason. Even he and Petey had posters of random stuff like bands and comical pictures in their dorm room. There was barely any personality shining through. Very unlike her grinning, affable personality.

His eyes went to her and a flush of satisfaction rolled through him when he saw his white-grey shirt on her. This woman in his clothing seemed to bring up some primitive instinct that made him glad something of him was next to her as she slept. A sign of trust, of want, of desire. He snapped out of those thoughts. It happened far too many times when around her. Maybe just screwing her would remove that? But then did he really just want to screw her once or twice and let some other man enjoy what he had underneath him last night if he dumped her? A sharp jealously shrouded his thoughts as his eyes narrowed at her form. No, he sure as fucking hell wouldn't allow that to happen.

Well, then.

That sorted it, didn't it?

He'd not let her go now.

"Uh, Gary?"

He blinked out of his impulsive thoughts. "What, loser?"

"We should probably go." Petey said weakly as the other male began snooping around the place. "C'mon, man. She wouldn't go around your stuff."

"Can if she wants to, Petey. My woman has access to any of my stuff. With my overseeing of course."

Petey's eyes widened, feeling genuinely happy for his friend, but worry soon came out. He remembered Gary's previous girlfriend Katie or 'Kitty Cat' as the blonde's nickname had been at her tendency to sleep at the drop of a hat next to anything warm like a cat the Smith family once had. To say _that_ hadn't turned out well was an understatement. "You two are going out? You asked her? Already?"

"She's mine. I don't _need_ to ask anything. Just like you're mine, Petey. I keep my things in good condition."

"It doesn't just work that way, Gary." The shorter male stiffened at the other's dark glare he was throwing him as he slowly stood up and sleekly stepped over to him. "We-We're not j-just… Eck!" Petey choked as Gary grabbed him by the collar harshly, a sense of panic overtaking him.

"Your asses are mine, because _I_ say they are and that's that. The _only_ reason I let you take a step into this room of my woman's is_ because _you both are. I'm still deciding on Hopkins."

"Yeah?"

The two snapped their heads towards her, sitting up with the cover surrounding her shoulders.

Ivy slowly stood up, causing their gazes to instantly drop to her mostly bare legs and re-informing them of her ability of the arts with the defined muscle, and silently padded towards them. "I'd like to disagree with that. I'm not a possession. Petey and I are people. Don't treat us like toys, wank stain."

"We're people, Gary! Don't treat us like toys, Gary! Stop, already!" He mocked, dropping the other male at her narrowed eyes and slow focused step forward, suddenly a lot more unsure about his pre-thought notions of her inability to harm him at her very sleek movement and decided upon taking the easy way out by using barbed words to still come out dominant, one of his main talents. "God damn… Enough with the obvious soppy speech, Nessie. Ugh." Gary sneered, disgusted. "You guys are mine. End of." Petey and Ivy looked at each other before Ivy flung the cover over both of them and they ducked to the ground to talk privately, much to Gary's amusement as he snorted and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Idiots."

Ivy rolled her eyes at him through the cover and mumbled. "Think that what he actually means is friends but his pride won't allow him to say it?"

"Gary is weird like that." He muttered back lowly, fiddling with his shoelaces. "But he does treat us like toys to play with."

Her mind flickered back to last night, giving her the most pleasure she'd ever had in a single five minute span without actual intercourse but also getting his kicks of his denial of her completion. Fucking wanker.

Petey was also thinking. The way Gary bullied him around, calling him all the names under the sun and completely demolishing his confidence… but also building it back up again in a way that Petey came out stronger for.

It was Gary's 'playing' moments.

"Yeah."

"It's Gary though," Petey hesitantly added on, wanting to find something good enough because whether he liked it or not, Petey did actually want to be Gary's friend and he was pretty sure Ivy was the same way, what with that despondent look of inevitable giving in he saw. It was tough to call, because Gary was a fucker and a half and was the single most manipulative, ambitious, rumour mongering son of a bitch they'd ever met. He was crazy and deceitful and likely to use people as pawns in his plans, Petey knew.

Had known for years.

But he called them _his_.

And the things Gary decided were his (and the things he'd had for years, such as the little transformer toys Petey had given him for his eleventh birthday that still stood proudly on Gary's chest of drawers at his family home) stayed in excellent condition. Gary looked after his things with skill of a master, Petey also knew, and he'd never felt such a friendship with anyone.

"True."

There was a sigh from both of them as their shoulders drooped, knowing the inevitable.

"We're really stupid."

Petey's nervous smile was a little wry as he remarked, "I'd like to think of it as precautious. It is Gary we're talking about. Better to be on his side than against it."

Now that was the best point that could argued and one she didn't want to argue against.

Because who the hell would want to be on the wrong side of Gary?

"Meh. I could beat him up."

Petey laughed. "Yeah, you probably could. Think he'd like it though."

"Oh, man! What a thought. Oh more! One more time! Spank me!" She faked a deeper voice. They burst into laughter at that and the cover was pulled off them, an annoyed Gary glaring down at them. They grinned up at him and both of them pulled him down by the wrist. "Hey, Gary, we decided that you're so sadistic because it's to hide your masochistic tendencies."

"Yup."

He stared at them as if they were the ones that needed pills. "…"

"…"

"…"

"I think he agrees." Ivy said brightly, clapping her hands together and trying her best to piss him off.

Gary shot his arm out to smack her on the arm and she easily defended it with a strong forearm.

"You do want me to beat you up!" She playfully poked his nose with a wide grin before snapping her head to the door, letting him grab her wrist still in his face which had him feeling victorious before he understood her lack of attention.

There was a heightening sound of yelling and screaming from outside down the corridor.

"_Get her quick!_"

"_Who did this?!_"

"_I can't believe it!_"

"_They said it was her!_"

Girlish shrieks and demanding banshee screeches made the trio wince at the loudness before the door was being slammed on.

"Get out here bitch!" Lola shouted, slamming on the door. "We know what you've done! Those Nerds spilt all about your illicit dealings with the boys - at our expense! Get! Out! Here!" There was a chorus of agreements.

Ivy knew this could go wrong.

Oh, why did it have to go wrong?!

She hopped up, finding her bindings for her breasts and jumped on the bed, facing away from the boys as she flung her borrowed shirt off and quickly started to wrap herself up, Petey adamantly looking down as Gary took turns between staring and glaring at the pair of them. After that she threw on a spare tee shirt, track bottoms with ankle socks and her spar shoes. She knew that while the sleep had been gorgeous, she was still a bruised mess and still very queasy and didn't know any of these girls abilities should they start anything.

Petey whispered. "Will you be okay?"

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"OUT!"

She gave him a confident smile as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, going to remind herself to get a cut sometime. "No worries, mate. Get out of here, yeah? The least I can do is taking the brunt of it by myself. The less people known being involved the better. Can't let Gary be known as even more of a sociopath, eh, Petey?" She cracked quietly, throwing her key necklace around her neck.

He felt a little better and nodded, escaping out the window.

The said sociopath drew her forward to him by the waist, ignoring her look of affront at his manhandling. He took what he wanted, but that was a thought for another time. "Forget taking over the preps for now. The Nerds are next."

"Go for it, you bloody Napoleon. Just let me in on the action." She raised a brow, clasping her hands behind her and showing neither rejection or accepting of his touch, yet feeling the flutter of excitement in her chest at his closeness.

"Perhaps." He leaned down and kissed her lightly, (with Ivy letting him only knowing that she enjoyed this even if she wasn't sure about it) resisting the urge to do more as lust easily built as his hands trailed up her sides, stopping before he got to her soft chest as the thought of, '_Even Napoleon had his beloved Josephine_', flashed through his mind. The thought caught him unaware and he backed up suddenly. He played off his reaction by smirking and leaning forward to grab the hoodie he leant her and chucked it at her.

Ivy gave him a look of contemplation at his actions before passing over it and remarking, "Think I can play it off by thinking they were only recording it? A mic only?" She gave a weak smile.

Gary gave a watchful look at her slightly insecure tone but nodded. "I'll make sure to spread that. Listen. Focus on derailing the Greaser. Got it?"

Curious but willing to take some advice on how to act, she nodded. "Got it."

He flicked her nose at her trusting look, making her give him an annoyed glance, rubbing her nose and a little smirk lilted his lips. "Our dorm is always open for you." He muttered and left.

Ivy fingered the material before putting it on, snorting slightly at the scent of him she could smell on it, but still taking in comfort from it. She swept over to her door, exiting and slamming it behind her creating a huge echo that shut everyone up, hands on hips. "Are you guys done making a scene? The hell is going on?"

"You! You lying bitch! It was a whole set up!"

"What was?"

Christy looked both excited and upset at this news and not sure which to settle on. "Last night!"

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I set up a microphone so they could listen in to the girls thoughts about the guys here, are you happy now? It's not as if it's that embarrassing, I said just as much as you guys did." Ivy huffed in consternation, hoping against hope that any acting skills she had might be put to use in this one moment. She just had to get through this and things will be chill again by Christmas. Maybe. "As if I hadn't gotten bother from the guys already this morning teasing the fuck outta me. Only a bit of fun anyway. Nothing big. I figured if any of you lot had a crush then this would be a kick up your crushes arse to get in there, you kn-"

"Cut the bullshit!" Lola snarled.

"The hell is your problem, slut? You said so and so had the best personality or lips? The fuck does it even matter? You've got Johnny! They start hitting on you he can ram through them for trying it on with his girl! We sure as hell don't have that shit! What's the big deal?"

Angie bit her lip. "They were recording us and said you knew."

"What? The Nerds?" Ivy sneered, pissed off at them especially and leaning against her door. "They'd say _anything_ to get out of a beating. Anyway, why would I let myself be recorded naked by those little bitches? I suck at poker even if I kind of like it. I'd come off worse." Then the thought from Gary came to mind. Focus on derailing the Greaser. Right. Her electric blue eyes connected with Lola's brown ones. "Hell, why are _you_ so pissed off, Lola? You had _everything on_. I bet they barely even saw a bra strap from you."

Mina nodded slowly in agreement and Mandy, who'd been on her side all day, and somewhat quiet now - likely still heavily hungover - was also looking convinced. "Ivy was one of the worst off..." The Chinese girl said grudgingly. "And it was Pinky who started talking about boys first…"

Ivy stopped her lips from grinning. '_I fucking love you Minaaaaaaa._'

"Shut up, bitch."

Mandy snorted at the hypocrisy, unable to help but retort, "You're just pissed off because _all_ the boys have seen it all already."

"I've had enough of your shit! You are going _down_!"

A cat fight broke out between the two, as slugging punches hit and nails scratched and hair being yanked harshly was seen by all. Ivy stood back against her door, yawning, while Mina scooting into her for safety and Christy and Angie jumped out of the way. A sense of relief hit Ivy hard. It could have gone worse.

It did.

Kinda.

A punch came her way and deciding not to dodge it to keep her martial arts a secret (because way too many people knew about it for her comfort), it slammed into her mouth. Her teeth caught on her lip and cutting it and she instantly felt the site bruise up. It was weak but still made her want to absolutely jump the bitch. Her face scowled while the pot shot hurt faded (those this were nothing compared to her Sifu father) as she properly took in the scene. Mandy was on the ground groaning, one arm around her waist and another holding her eye. Christy and Angie were ducking down in fear while the other girls there that night had split the instance the fight broke out.

Mina simply clung onto Ivy's borrowed hoodie, panicky.

Lola looked triumphant, hair barely mussed up.

"I'm the Queen around here, girls. Don't you forget it!" She sent a kick into Mandy's stomach, causing the downed woman to gasp out a pained wheeze and stomped away.

Ivy suddenly tasted the blood, coppery and tangy and warm as a few of the girls checked on Mandy and Mina gave her a worried look.

That. Fucking. Slut.

Ivy _promised_ herself payback.

* * *

.I.

* * *

The next day brought little bits of hell.

Lola was gorging on her own superiority.

Mandy was scarce.

Pinky was touch and go, never sure what to do with her.

The Nerds were vibrating with worry as Ivy scowled like the fucking devil at them. She didn't even look at her dinner or listen to Jimmy or Ivan try talk to her. She simply ripped into her apple with vicious intent and a few of them scarpered, until Lola decided to 'accidentally on purpose' drop her lunch on her. She had a burn from the hot chocolate on her thigh and she'd been grinding her teeth that whole day, pissed beyond recognition as that particular little happiness gave the Nerds the nod to pick on her.

The day after was just as irritating.

The Greasers seemed to jeer at her and happily forgot what she'd done for all the boys.

Her locker was trashed, not that she used it, but it was the fact of the matter that they still did it.

Any cafeteria food was worse than usual.

Had someone _paid_ Edna to make it even shoddier?

Was that even possible?

Sifu gained painful bruises that day in Muay Thai, almost gaining a rather bad broken leg when Ivy lost focus on her strength, and the three other students decided to keep low from her wrath, looking away when she turned to them.

Thursday it was starting to wear on her and she felt her blood boil and Sifu had to send her home to deal with the problem, shouting at her to solve it before she came back as she stormed away. The problem didn't settle in the least. The Nerds seemed to suddenly gain new confidence and belittled her as she passed them, throwing spit balls and even a textbook on one occasion that she'd slapped away mid-air, giving a deathly glare and stepping forward with intent to harm, rolling up her sleeves with a snarl, before laughter of children stopped her before her anger dimmed. Then the thought of someone touching her boys pissed her off. She went again to beat them up but a firecracker setting of made her turn away and she stiffly walked off to go demolish something.

The Nerds had halted at that, looking at each other, suddenly calming down in their want to beat on some girl. That had been a particularly bloodlusty look and they knew not to stir a berserker's bloodrage.

She'd buffeted help from Jimmy and Petey and Ivan on Friday.

Pinky had finally got the guts to come up to her and tried to get her to go and stay at Harrington House as that was her clique, but Ivy had her pride and she would deal with the consequences of her actions as her martial arts teaching from her father had dictated, kindly letting Pinky down.

Gary was starting to ignore her and when she visited him on his own in his shared room, he actually growled at her to get out and she hadn't bothered with him since.

That one… had kind of stung for reasons she didn't want to look too deeply into.

* * *

.I.

* * *

These two weeks were like this as the twins were busy with homework or she wanted to keep them as distant from her as possible. In that time she hadn't bothered with the whole invite to the party from Diego. Instead she relished in the free money she was still given from her 'parents', who'd also given a nice little extra serving of money for her birthday and now had a few thousand built up, as the previous Ivy had actually saved up. Probably begging off money from her rich parents. She'd picked up a great laptop to practise her rusting programming skills on. She didn't want three years at Madrid University to go to waste, after all.

The next thing she bought had been the pill from the chemist. Her periods had been painful on her because of the stress it seemed, a reverse effect of what usually happened when a woman was stressed out. It was supposed to be for sex without condoms of course, but this brand had a good side effect of making the periods lighter and removal of much pain, so she felt somewhat normal again. If she happened to get horny and was at one of Diego's parties again… she could search him out and, well, it was a win-win situation. Mostly. Minus possible transmitted infections. Hm. Stick to condoms, just in case, at least with them. You never knew what gang members would pick up.

It was in this time she actually found a private spot to cry silently, damn God and all the other deities she could think of. It was incredibly lonely not being with her best friends from Madrid or Glasgow, laughing and joking or bitching about work or men or complaining about her lack of cooking skills. While not being seventeen in reality, it still stung to be given all these dirty or vicious looks when she'd generally been a liked person back in her actual schooling years. She wasn't popular or anything, but nor was she bullied relentlessly like she was here.

She still worried about the twins though. It was known they were relatives yet Pinky (still blessedly half on her side because she was Preppie) had done them a favour and demanded Derby let Matt and Tom have a room at the Harrington House. He grudgingly allowed his betrothed to have her way.

The Terror Twins in the expensive Harrington House.

Derby had felt faint.

Carnival Saturday came quickly, and this was the day for her twins, and God save any of those who dare to try anything on them. Because of her day out, she didn't see the large explosion in part of the observatory, as the Nerds lost part of their favoured hideout or the smirking Gary who was twirling what looked like a remote in his hand, eyes glued onto the next section he was gonna work on. Those damned Nerds had been pissing him off and it was only icing on the top that it'd get Ivy grinning like an idiot again.

Plus blowing shit up was fun.

Who knew making a bomb via a book in the library would actually work?

* * *

.I.

* * *

Matt grinned over his candy floss at Tom as he was able to hit the targets at the shooting alley and won himself a bunch of tickets. The two were saving up for that damn scooter. It may be a bit broken but they could fix it up. The Greasers may hate their sister for some reason, but the twins were little engineers in the making and were accepted into the fold. Double standards of a sort, but as long as the twins were happy, they knew their sister would put up with it for them. They didn't like how she was being treated, but she'd said not to worry and she'd deal with it because it was her own fault.

Matt and Tom wanted to stand up for her but what could some kids do that Ivy couldn't?

If sis didn't want to beat them all up and stop them like she used to, being all weird and cautious, then what could he do?

So he did what she wanted, and stayed happy, trying to keep a smile on his face when inside he really wanted to just say beat them up and show them who's boss! She'd explained once during the morning before they set off that she didn't want them in trouble because if they knew they couldn't hurt her, they'd go for the next best thing. Them. It scared him and she gave a comforting look, then putting an arm around him telling him she loved him and rather would get beat up then let them get beat up. She didn't wanna get kicked out either if she did fight either, because they'd be parted.

Tom declared they'd follow her anywhere making her blink in surprise and a thoughtful look hit her face before she shook her head. "Just tell me if they ever touch you or threaten you. Then I will hurt them." He'd nodded and they'd continued to the carnival.

They'd hit all the rides and taken lots of photos with the photography class camera and winning prizes. It was starting to get dark now and the lights were so pretty, Ivy felt a little calmer from the tension building up the past crazy days.

"We should go on that one again!" Tom pointed at the biggest ride once more.

"Naw, let's got to the freak show and bet on the midgets fighting!"

"Shooting range, maybe?" Ivy put in and grinned at their disinclined looks.

"Or we could get some food and watch some movies in your dorm." Matt said cheekily at Ivy before looking around again.

"Yeah!"

Ivy felt eyes on her and she scowled, looking around with a predatory look, because if it was one of those fucking Bullworth students again when she was with _her boys,_ then she'd absolutely fucking demolish t-

"_Sweet one, we need your help._"

Ivy jumped around swiftly.

Diego looked back at her, face a mess of bruises and she didn't know how she missed him in the first place. "_Please, baby girl. Boss has been stabbed badly and is being held hostage by the Mad Caps. Sifu was hurt by them, too._"

That struck deep, but…

"_I can't let anything happen to my twins, Diego._"

"_Please._"

"_I'm so sorry, Diego._"

"_He's at the New Coventry Tenements! Just-_"

"_No, Diego. I can't get my brothers in any danger or involved in any way with the gangs. They're only twelve. Please understand._"

Diego's face dropped, then he sighed in understanding and he stepped back twice, before turning and running to find someone else to help.

Guilty but resolute, she smiled at the two. "Best to get you guys to Harrington's House." She guided them away, looking back at Diego's disappearing figure, biting her lower lip.

A sense of knowing came over her and she sighed at herself.

Ah, fuck.

She was gonna help him, as soon as she got her boys back home.

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm happy with this. Yeah, I am. Next chapter, prepare for some violence! :D!

Reviews = chapters!

Fun times,

LaRS.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm a fucking moron. A big fucking moron who deserves a kick up the arse for her stupidity."

Sifu chuckled weakly at Ivy as Mrs Chung stayed silent, face telling what she thought of this insane coup as she helped stitch up an open wound on Sifu, having once been a doctor back in China before moving to America. Sifu watched as Ivy wrapped her hands to keep everything tight. She stretched her fingers out and nodded. This was hindering for her natural talent and dexterity of wrists, but she needed the extra safety to hide herself from the idiots at school finding out. Or anyone she didn't want knowing. She couldn't exactly wear them at school to hide any bruise marks.

"The Mad Caps have been some of the worst people I've ever seen and_ don't hold back_. Murderers and rapists and pedophiles. Break them. They favour mallets and baseballs bats and machetes. Their weapons line has been broken from one of the other gangs, so they don't have any guns, I've found out. They're on the out, but they're still dangerous enough, with their old reputation still upholding them that no one has taken the final nail to their coffin."

"Hmm. I'll enjoy it." The repression of her aggression had been building up in her and she needed to release it. As bad as it sounded and as dangerous as it would be, she _couldn't wait_. She wanted to find someone real to fight against and let loose a little since Sifu here only taught, rarely sparring with her, and was now harmed.

"I suppose you'll finally stop trying to break my bones."

Ivy looked guiltily at the scroll on the wall depicting some Chinese scenery. "Sifu-"

"That back of yours deserves a large tattoo."

Ivy glared over her shoulder at him. "I'm not going to be a gangster." She snapped.

Sifu stared at her before an understanding and knowing smile came to his face. "You're helping them."

"What the hell is with that smile? Anyway, I'm getting revenge for _you, _Sifu. A gangster tries it on with you then your honour is then on my shoulders as student." That was one thing her father took seriously and she ended picking up. "That's all."

Sifu slowly sat up, took off his jacket and showed the dragon on his back. "I am one, Ivy."

"Ah, fuck." Ivy scoffed to herself, about to don her spare stretchy top she usually left here after binding herself up. She put her arms in it and was about to pull it over her head when she noted the new painted on… "Are you kidding me? Sifu! Why'd you paint a dragon on this?" A very well drawn detailed one but still one she didn't want on there.

Talk about looking like a wannabe gangster.

_Ugh_.

"There are four main groups around this town. The Mad Caps, The Quetzalcoatl's, The Snapping Teeth and Vale Tigers. Boss is of the Quetzalcoatl's, and I'm a Snap Tooth as we call us. Us two are rivals, but not to the point of death. Not like the Mad Caps. The Vale Tigers are more business oriented and preside as the top around Bullworth and one or two towns around us. As my student, you're an honorary Snap Tooth. As Diego's jacket holder, a Quetzalcoatl protected person. Finally, you are seen to be with the Vale Tiger leaders' grandson and possible heir a lot and they've taken note of that. The boy with the scar over his eye."

Se stared blankly, disbelieving. "What, _Gary_?"

"If that is his name, yes."

'_Didn't Derby say that about, uh, two months ago, ish? But Businessman… Oh. No wonder Gary's how he is if he has a gang family._'

"Huh."

"Indeed."

"And I'm about to kick Mad Cap arse to round it all off." Ivy mused to herself. She checked her footwear, making sure her sparring shoes were up to working. The pivot points were good and there was barely any slip. "What fun." Her school skirt was loose but she had tight cyclist shorts on underneath for max flexibility with coverage.

A knock on the door and it opened to reveal Petey, wearing simple jeans that actually really flattered him, and a red top and a dulled green combat jacket. "Uh, hi." Petey said in greeting, holding up a hand. The other one held her jacket and she grinned at him. "I brought it?"

"Thanks, Petey. Come in. Petey, meet Sifu and Mrs Chung, my teacher and the owner of the restaurant downstairs, respectively."

"Hello, there." The teen nervously came in and handed over the Quetzalcoatl jacket to her, smiling at the polite replies. She nodded and held it loosely. "Will you be okay?"

"I get to beat the shit out of people while I can't do that to the idiots at Bullworth who've been recklessly tormenting me. Darlin', I'm going to be ecstatic at such a stress reliever." Petey reminded her of the twins a little and she couldn't help but want to comfort her best buddy. "Look. If I get hurt, just don't tell anyone. I'll bail for a day or two if I'm in a bad way. I'll say I'm ill. Sifu will inform the headmaster of my 'illness' should the need arise. I do wanna stay on his good side and keep playing up the moral citizen of maturity act though."

Petey held a strained and hassled look on his face as she spoke. "How can I just let my friend go off to beat up people?!" He let out quickly, hands out beseechingly. "Ivy, please, I can't stand the thought of you hurt. You're like a sister. Can't you just, just… just screw Gary for a stress reliever?"

She barked a laugh. "He's been ignoring me these past weeks, darlin'. Anyway, I have to save Sifu's honour. Shame upon me for running away and all that." Petey's exasperated look made her smile slightly. "Blame my previous teacher for my ways, Pete. I'm ready now. I'll be coming back here, Pete, if you wanna wait up. You can go home though. They know Sifu's home."

"Are you joking? I'm coming too. If you need a quick getaway, I grabbed a scooter...?"

Ivy felt touched and very grateful and she smiled before blinking at the last bit.

Wait a tick-tock, since when did Petey have a scooter?

"Are... Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Petey said with a grin giving her a light shove. "Best friends, remember?"

"I do indeed!" She nodded and gave him an attentive look. "A scooter, huh?"

Petey blushed as a proud grin was directed at him.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"Oh, here." Ivy blinked at the cap with the camera in it he gave her. "If you would wear it then I could watch what happened later. Its' recording mechanism is here. I stole this from Gary."

Her mouth pitched up into a smirk at that. "Cool. It might not get it as well because I'll be moving fast though." She warned.

"I just want to see you fight."

"Well, I'll try and put a show on for you, darlin', but it sure won't record as good as a security cam."

"Like I said, I want to see how good you are."

"Alrighty then."

Ivy did her hair up into a ponytail quickly. "Stick to an alley, Petey. I'll run out, either way."

"Be careful."

"I will." She moved away from the scooter and gave Petey a big hug. "Thanks, Petey. Really." She looked at him gratefully, but he could easily see the excitement in her eyes.

He shrugged. "It's okay. I guess, uh, have fun?" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as she gave a him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, matey." Ivy nodded and waved him goodbye, jogging up to the tenement building and staking it out. A window was slightly open on the left of the building and she peered into it. No one visible. The Scot tugged on the hat and turned it on, feeling nervously excited butterfly's in her stomach. She slid the window up silently, creeping in the blue room that needed a new lick of paint. The place was busted up, uninhabited, just like the other few buildings on this block. She ducked behind the door when it opened and two men strolled in, typical baggy gang clothing and also with green baseball caps in lime green that looked atrocious.

'Mad' was correct.

Insane was an even better description.

She gently pushed the door closed, already lining up a punch into the unknowing turning mans' stomach and when he fell to his knees at the shock of sudden pain, she aimed her knee into his face, breaking his nose and punching his temples to knock him out. Smoothly and efficiently dodging the right hook from the next person, she grabbed his stretched out arm tight, twirled under him so his arm twisted harshly and broke his arm with a sharp jerk, slamming her fist into his mouth to stop the yell of agony and knocked him unconscious by his head snapping too suddenly, shocking the brainstem and let him drop.

It was much easier to break bones than she was used to.

Far too easy.

In fact, she'd have to hold back even more than she'd realised not to kill a person should she aim for such tender spots.

Her brows crinkled her forehead.

The mod… It was actually that strong?

The faint throb of her knuckles made her adrenaline flow and a small grin started to work itself on her face. '_Yes._' She inwardly hissed, thrilled for this chance. She exited the room and entered the corridor swiftly and stealthily, taking in the badly decayed place, there were three levels and she had to check each of the five rooms for Boss. Did the guy even have a name? She peered into the last room to see nine men in there while playing poker. She was about to leave them be, glad they'd not heard anything, when she saw Diego tied up in the corner, looking up at her in relief. He looked down to the left and she followed his line of sight and saw a pile of unusable broken bricks.

Nice weapons.

She entered and grabbed a pair of bricks, throwing it at the head of the first member she saw and hitting his jaw, while the next one took out a shorter mans' knee as he stood up, giving the room a loud 'CRACK!' to commemorate it with while her next two missed. They yelled and came up to her angrily, while she simply ran at the first one, swept into a low kick to the knee, into a higher kick to the groin and finally another knee to the face, breaking bones each time. Ducking the kick that came at her from the left, she quickly grabbed the falling leg, punching the knee of this one and slamming an elbow into his nose and shoving him into three men behind him to get some space and they toppled over the poker table.

A knife skimmed by her as she dodged left, and she took in the machete wielder with a narrow eyed look. He slashed horizontally and she easily dodged by back stepping into her left leg behind her and sprung from it when his slash went around too quick, driving a fist into his neck and feeling the crunch beneath her bandage covered knuckles. He choked and fell to the ground and she paid no further attention to him other than picking up the knife and holding it, feeling it's balance out. It was too heavy for her. She flung it behind the four men facing her with fists up, causing them to yell and duck, in which she dashed forward to the left one, kicking him in the head and the force flung him backwards, knocking him out on the wooden floorboards. Ivy ducked the next blow, slamming an elbow into his groin before stepping forward to add more thrust into her uppercut.

Ivy sidestepped the next jab and quickly chopped that one in the neck and the last was taken down by her fingers grabbing his Mohawk and repeatedly slamming her fist into his face and leaving a bloody mess. Looking around at the groaning jumble of men that were still conscious, she went over to the machete, picking it up to then walking over to the roped man, and sliced open Diego's bound wrists as carefully and quickly as she could, unsure what people the noise had garnered the attention of. "_Hey._ _You okay there, Diego?_"

He gave a shaky nod, eyes never leaving hers as his heart thudded. "_Yeah, Boss is upstairs. There's only thirty odd people in the Mad Caps at most. Y-You've just taken out about a third of them._"

She took off his jacket and chucked it at him. "_Good. There's more._" Ivy left, sprinting out the room, leaving him to watch the dragon shining in the dim light on her back in fuzzy minded admiration before he achingly got up.

His mind caught up with her words. "_W-What?!_" He called up after.

The woman dodged the knife thrown and the next three, running up the stairs before a kick made her escape the next pitched knife but got shoved back down some stairs, unable to grab him and break his kneecap because the man removed it too fast and she was trying not to fall on her arse. Getting to the top she had to fend off three well moving men who'd had practise fighting together, as well as the occasional hurled knife. A punch to the shoulder twisted her but she grabbed the hand into a painful lock and slammed her foot into a high kick to the neck, slamming him into another person about to join in and barely surviving a knife slashing at her belly before a strong low kick from her broke his ankle. Dropping to the ground, the man was then violently pushed down the stairs by her foot to his back.

A grab to her clothing at the shoulder and she automatically twirled under it, then she next kicked another that came up with a machete down the stairs and then focusing on the one holding her, twisting the arm enough to break it and punching him down the flight to smack into his sitting up buddy, cracking the man's head against the floor and knocking him unconscious. The next one ran at her and she simply side stepped and powerfully kicked him by arse to fling him forcefully down the next set of stairs with the other goons. 'Six_teen._'

An arm came around her neck but she jumped, grabbed his hair and slammed down, pulling him over her shoulder and flipping him over, blocking the next kick with the man's face, grabbing a knife on the ground and slamming it into the kickers' thigh. A high kick from another was aimed at her face but she grabbed the ankle of the leg still on the ground shoved her shoulder to smash him onto his side and standing on the back of his thigh, twisted his leg to break it. Another foot slammed into her breast bound chest, causing her to cough severely, but she held onto it before he could pull away, twisted to the side and wrapped her leg around his and ruthlessly slammed them down to the ground in a way that didn't hurt her in the least, breaking his femur as she used him for a pillow.

A knife was thrown into one of her enemies, ending his life.

'_Twenty one?_'

Diego ran up the stairs, knives in hands, but Ivy was already onto the next two, slamming her fist into the furthest on the left. She shoved him hard with a kick into the other three and they fell over the rail, landing with a sickening bunch of snaps onto the other men Diego had to jump over. Twenty four and twenty five received knife wounds to the shoulders and twenty six and twenty seven took multiple punches to the solar plexus and face but got in a lucky slice along her thigh.

"Stop!"

Breathing deeply, she stared up at the final floor up top, eyes narrowing angrily at the five faces. Two were fighters, the next one looked weedy and looked like he could have been Nerd Leader Earnest in a decade if said teen took a liking to the underworld with a taste for greasers' hair styling. The second to last one was an older man with a weathered yet experienced look about him. The last one was a scared looking largely built male.

"_Who, Diego?_"

"_The Mad Cap Leader is the scared one. Two cronies. His accountant is the weedy one. Then… the Vale Businessman._" Diego hissed to her, wondering what the hell was happening. "_This is not good, fighter girl. He is powerful and strongly connected around these parts._"

"Well, well, well. I was going to buy your boys out but it seems I won't get much for my money. Instead, I'll give you a warning. You belong to me now and under my command." Vale Business man stated and another man came up, built and wearing a martial art outfit.

She noted the red lines on his belt but couldn't see it fully, so she didn't see his level. For good or bad, and even though she was tired, there was a surge of anticipation flooding her chest at the thought of testing herself out against someone with _talent_. Talent she hadn't seen since her father with all of his forty odd years of experience. She climbed up the stairs calmly and when she got to their landing she stopped.

"Oh? Our mysterious fighter wants to say hello? Well, now I see you, aren't you…? Yes. Yes, you're that grandson of mines' woman. I'm rather impressed with him now. He has an eye for talent. Didn't he choose well, Choi?"

Eun Choi glanced her over, taking her in and looking back down the stairs at the groaning men and back to the teen who seemed to barely kick up a sweat. "Yes." The Korean man stated, looking intrigued now, fingers slowly turning into a loose fist taking in her reacting fist with a sudden growing adrenaline.

"He's even been poking around to see if I really am his grandfather. I almost didn't catch it." Vale chuckled as she reached them, Diego behind like a bodyguard, gripping the knives tight. "Such a smart boy. Aiming to take over that school too, I hear. If he does, I may just have to take him under my wing fully. What do you say, girl? You and Choi can be best friends as my bodyguards while I prep the boy up to take over my role and eventually you'll be his guards. And I'm sure I could accept you as a granddaughter in law when I retire." His intrigued words grated on her nerves.

"_Gary_ does as he wants. I'll simply be there to help him should I choose to. Whether or not it's this life… Up to him." Ivy shrugged. What struck her was that she could very easily see Gary getting into this life. Her fist tightened. She didn't think he'd be able to get out then. Wouldn't ever have his mind a bit straighter.

Someone like Gary?

This life would make him one of the worst and essentially one of the best gangsters ever, because he very clearly had a devastating amount of potential for it. Her eyes, still wide and watchful, must have made something in him pause before a little wry smirk hit his lips.

"Miss Ivy Jones, correct?"

It wasn't really a question, what with all that irritating knowing in his tone, so she nodded curtly. He'd probably have a file on her back in HQ somewhere dating the time she'd met his would-be heir until now, including all her affiliations. An invasive thought.

"Mister Alvarez." Vale's eyes turned to Diego. "You'll find 'Boss' in the next room. Might want to hurry though." A small cruel smile littered his lips. "Bit of a mess, he is."

Diego dashed past him in alarm.

"Test her."

Adrenaline going still, Ivy swiftly side stepped the mighty punch thrown at her face, nearly blown away by the quickness before easily matching it with her own. The next five minutes of her life were the most gruelling she'd ever have, punch after kick after elbow connected with each of them taking major damage while also holding back her strength again, wanting to test her skill. Each powerful lock, each unstable grapple and each efficiently thrown limb ached. This was who Sifu would have been twenty years prior. A powerful, well trained man in his prime. She was only just able to hold out after a dizzying scraping punch to the side of her head and the lucky shot she got hobbled him, dislocating his knee and taking an immense injuring to his groin.

He was _amazing._

It was the five most invigorating minutes she'd ever have, including the night of that recorded slumber party with Gary though that came unbelievably close. Gary. Her chest tensed at the thought of him being subjected to a test like this for Vale's initiation into the Vale Tigers gang, her eyes narrowing as adrenaline flooded her and she pushed herself harder. That could _not_ be allowed. Let him have fun with the school. This was not good business for him to delve into. Managing to overtake the fight as her focus tightened in her will to enforce that, her eyes suddenly caught a glint from the corner of her vision she stepped back to nab at the same time Vale realised what she planned to do.

"Halt. Halt! HALT!"

Both of their fists, aiming deadly blows at face and neck instantly halted as commanded, surprised it was so loud. She was so into the fight she'd barely registered it. Choi also seemed somewhat bemused with himself, amazed he'd gotten so into the fight as testing became surviving those powerful blows from the nothing bit of girl in front of him, his eyes landing on both of their fists. He realised her other hand had pointed outwards around her body to a knife from that Quetzalcoatl that followed her within that dangerous palm, pointing at him.

He hadn't seen it.

She would have…

A flood of admiration and a healthy dose of feeling like he had a near-death experience swirled in his body. He didn't feel any hatred towards the girl, just an acceptance of the fact she was a better fighter. Luck, strategy, awareness; all this fell into the realms of an all-out fight and he'd been beaten.

"You win." Choi murmured, bowing respectfully, low and baring the back of his neck. Choi was increasingly happy to have found a new spar partner he could completely go all out against and when he stared at her flaming blue eyes, the same fighting light bouncing in his stared back at him.

Her chest heaved and she acknowledge his better stamina, which drove her inwards twisting in aggravation, wanting to be the best. "Thank you for the experience you gave me."

They both backed up at the same time, watching each other with respect on their faces. They loved their art and the want to test it out against another, to not fear harming someone weaker, to not hold back...

"Choi. Come over here. That's my grandson's woman." Vale ordered, countenance irritated. "You have your choice of women already."

Both of their faces dropped into irritated grimaces and Ivy couldn't help then scowling at the man, no matter his power.

Idiot.

As if it was something as base as that. And… Grandsons' woman? Like her own talents meant nothing that she was simply someone's woman. She never actually agreed to that position as any woman of Gary's, damnit! Ivy really should just jump this Korean mans' bones to prove it too. "Ivy. Don't call me his woman."

Vale inclined his head.

Bah.

Time to finish this.

"Diego!" She called out demandingly.

"_Coming, baby girl! He's wounded and my patching up is only decent at best, so I have to bring him to the hospital!_" Diego appeared with the larger unconscious man on his back. "_Thanks, Ivy. I'm really glad you changed your mind._"

"_Me too. This was fun. You owe me big time by the way. Make sure your boss knows that too._"

Diego nodded in respect and started jogging away carefully.

"Come to the dojo for some sparring, Choi. I'll be waiting for you." She ignored the scared accountant who was staring at her as if she'd eat him should he make a wrong move, turning to the Mad Caps. "Try anything against me and mine in 'revenge' and I will end you. None of them are dead, just wounded. Apart from one but that wasn't me." They nodded quickly in supplication to not get hurt. "But that shouldn't stop me from ending you. After letting you escape I think I'm entitled to some repayments for that, don't you think Vale?"

"I think there's a lovely house near mine I could give you if you keep them alive so they could write over all the rest of it to me if you don't want to get involved with them?"

"Despite how much that's probably worth, I've found something better in value to me." Her eyes flickered to Choi who nodded back in acknowledgment. "I don't want to get involved, so it sounds good to me." She looked at the time on her watch. Midnight. Damn. Twins would be asleep by now after their carnival day. "Let's hurry it up though." A few minutes later and she was an owner of a house next to a lighthouse with a beach just a minutes' walk from her back door, south-west of Old Bullworth Vale. She didn't want to push for anything more or even to just ignore everything and take them out, but that would probably be akin to suicide, even if she escaped for now. Best to act grateful. "This was satisfying all around. Thank you and goodbye, Vale."

"Excellent." Vale nodded, smiling pleasantly. She'd just handed over a couple million worth in investment and could easily have forced them both to submit and he wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing. It may be worth keeping her on his side if unable to keep her in his pocket. Seeing as she valued different things, he probably couldn't use her like he would others, and to simply change his plans and ways was tedious. No, he'd let her be. A pity, because he much wanted her in his little empire.

Hmm.

Surely there was a way?

Money did make the world go around.

"I have to be honourable. Ivy Jones, you have given away several millions in currency." Choi said before she turned away to go. "All the while you could easily take us out."

Vale stiffened before relaxing at her answer. "I don't care about money. I've just gained a new spar partner that can challenge me beyond what I already am. I could be dirt poor and living in a goddamn alleyway as long as I can do what I love. Promise me we'll fight again."

"We will." Choi's eyes focused on her bright ones. "You honour me."

Ivy gave a short bow in acknowledgement. "The honour is mine. Good bye Choi, Vale."

"Miss Jones. See you soon."

She quickly turned and jogged out, looking around at her work on the way and slowing down as it fully hit her of what she'd done. What did this mean to her as a person? Was she a bad person? She stepped over an unconscious Mad Cap, while another tried to make himself appear smaller as she walked past. She swallowed hard at the emergence of guilt. It was a bit different to do than it was to see the results. Her body began to ache and she felt woozier than before, probably the blow to the head by karate man. Her knuckles throbbed and her thigh ached terribly. She needed a drink. She needed her bruises iced. She needed sleep.

…She kind of needed a hug too.

She left via the front door, ignoring some of the members helping the others, warily watching her as she passed and taking her cap off to stop the recording.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Petey was outside waiting for her and he waved her over in concern when he saw her slowly amble out and gasped at the multitude of bruises all over her arms and the footprint on her top. He rushed up to her, unsure if he should even touch her or not. Slinging an arm around his shoulder, the Scot leant on him tiredly. "D-Do you need the hospital?!"

"Uh…" She paused, testing out her body. She would be in pain for a few days, but nothing that sleep, ice and ibuprofen couldn't handle. "No broken bones and no sprains or fractures or pulls. Just aches, bruises, and a whole load of guilt. I… I stabbed someone Petey. I threw a brick at someone's head. I broke so many kneecaps and bones… What'd I do, Petey?" She hugged him tight, feeling a bit vulnerable.

"That is _martial_ arts, right?"

Ivy opened her mouth at those five words, looked a little bereft at the truth of it, and then closed it again before nodding introspectively.

He didn't know how to react to her inward musing, but he did hug her back tight, smiling slightly as she held back just as tight, burying her head under his chin. She'd never really acted so girly and emotionally flighty around him, even when dressed up. Well, probably because she wasn't as she was more womanly than girly because sometimes she oozed so much sexual femininity with her lacy clothing, rakish smirking lips and heated eyes- and nope, nope. Best friend. Not going there. Ever. Anyway, it didn't work the time they kissed. Too much like a family member. "We should go back to the Dorms…"

"I need Sifu for some healing supplies. Dit Da Jow on all of these would be nice. It will smell alcoholic, but I need it. I swear by that stuff."

"Okay. Okay, we'll go to Sifu's and-oh! SorryaboutthisIvy." Petey said quickly and then picked her up bridal style and ran to the scooter when he saw a duo of policemen wander around the corner. A bloody fisted, bruised up woman wandering the streets of New Coventry? Yeah, time to go. Petey drove crazily to Sifu's, half carrying the woman up through the back of the restaurant and up to the fighting studio. "Sifu! Mrs Chung!"

The old woman looked her over and frowned. "Take her clothing off."

Petey blinked, hesitating for the merest second before Ivy's breathy laughter huffed against his neck.

She started to take her top off but then her body ached so badly and her arms trembled and suddenly her body just didn't want to move. "Petey. Need a hand."

"Hurry up." Mrs Chung demands as she takes out the bottles of Chinese herbal remedies from the cupboard.

Petey did so, blinking when he didn't see a bra but bindings and also when he saw the tight bicycle shorts and felt a little less perverted. He hadn't realised how defined her muscles were and how her heavy breathing made her (damn were those muscles really _real_?) eight pack and hip muscles pop out much more than usual noting all the new bruises coming out and figured this was why he'd never seen her anywhere near the swimming pool and why she also wore a full tracksuit at Gym despite the heat. Talk about a dead giveaway.

He knew the swimming pool in school was clean and that there was a Sunday session which anyone could go there to splash around under the watchful eyes of that perverse Gym Teacher and the School Nurse. Petey had gone a couple times himself not only on Sunday but also during the week simply to do laps and keep fit. He was actually very good at swimming, humbly and admittedly better than anyone he knew. If Bullworth had a team, he'd definitely try out, but they focused more on football and wrestling.

Ivy was waved over and she slowly made her way to Mrs Chung. Laying down, she let her apply the formula jumping when Mrs Chung waved Petey over to start working on her calves that were bruised. Choi had easily done all of this to her, apart from maybe a kick or two and the slice to her thigh. Mrs Chung mumbled in Chinese to herself, and Ivy decided the very basic things she knew in Chinese (whatever Sifu yelled at his students like 'Kick! Left punch! Block!') didn't go very far and she needed to learn a bit more. Petey looked red in the face but he soon lost it when he concentrated on the bruises rather than the person who held them.

Sifu spoke up from watching everything from a stool. "Did everything go well?"

Ivy reiterated her story, and finally took out the document.

Sifu checked it, eyebrows rising. "It's legitimate. Vale usually takes the chance to take advantage of the naïve." He eyed her thoughtfully, reassembling his thoughts on the matter. "That he even spoke of his grandson to you must mean that he doesn't care if you know who he is in relation to that boy. Maybe he plans something? Choi? Eun Choi, maybe? A Korean Muay Thai fighter… The only one I know of from…" Sifu mumbled to himself before leaving the room to go to his own for some reason.

She felt much better, even suffering through the chilling ice application to most of her body, until Mrs Chung decided she needed stitches on her thigh.

"Heh?!"

"Shut up." The Doctor smacked Ivy's forehead and got to work.

"I'm bruised everywhere and yet you still try and add another." Ivy grumbled, flinching at the disinfectant and cringing when she saw the needle go in and her flesh be pulled back together sucking in hisses of pain. Petey seemed not to mind watching though, staring at it in horrified fascination.

"Shut up." Mrs Chung eyed Petey dangerously. "Get back to work, boy."

Petey nodded quickly, rubbing the stuff into her arm, amused with the orangey gold glow it left behind on her. Then the icing on her body for an hour on and off before another layer of Dit Da Jow.

It was twenty minutes later she was done and sent home with more of the Dit Da Jow stuff. They scootered back and entered through the back exit of the school where the garages were, with Petey now pushing the turned off scooter so as not to attract attention from the prefects and hiding it in some bushes. Sneaking back to their Dorms wasn't so hard, as most prefects usually stayed up until half twelve and only a couple teachers who didn't have work early the next day stayed up until two at most.

Petey dropped her off to the side of the Girls Dorm. "Need anything?"

"Well, could you stay? In case I can't move in the morning?" Her little smirk was tired.

He nodded and led the way, helping her through the window. She then collapsed on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Petey chuckled and took her jacket, shoes and socks off and threw the cover over her, as she hadn't made her bed that morning. Glad the ground was carpet, he nabbed the pillow and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N:** Has anyone else started up an exercise regime? I have. Holy Snap, I have *wheezes tiredly*. - How could I get so unfit even being an average weight for my height?! Too much sitting around writing probably, haha!

Also - I really really really like writing choreography for fight scenes - It's unbelievably irritating and I love it. No, I don't understand why either. But I would love to make a fight choreography for a film/movie of the martial arts type. OMG WOULD I.

Think this story is a good GaryxOC? Fav, follow and spread it across the Bully fanfic community! Of all things, I honestly just want more people to read this. ;D I have also started... well, kept on going (I begin stories and seem to drop them half way through. Terrible, I know.) another GaryxOC which isn't as long as this. If you like my writing style, have a read and give us your thoughts.

Much cheekiness,

LaRS.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The morning of the twenty second of October came too fast. Ivy's body protested much movement and she grimaced at her sweat dried body. She looked at the time. Twelve thirty in the afternoon. Already? Her head shifted and she noted Petey trying out her wooden dummy. Her lips twitched up, feeling warm at the sight of it. She adored when people tried out martial arts for themselves because she loved it so much. Even more when it was her best friend. "Up a little."

The guy jumped and looked embarrassed as he turned around. "I-Ivy- I, uh-"

"You'll not get a good hit that way." She groaned as she got up from the bed, groaning again when she felt her bound chest ache from have the bindings on too long and walked over to him. "You're getting power from just your wrist and that's liable to break it." She waggled his forearm. "Don't keep your hand down flat like that. You want power from your whole arm, so tilt it like this." She moved his hand and clapped his forearm and he could feel the difference. "Much better. See?"

"You don't think it's…"

Ivy blinked at him, not getting it, and waiting for him to explain.

"Well, that it's stupid I want to learn?"

"Why the fuck would I find it stupid?" She asked in honest disbelief. "I pretty much devoted any free time I could to it and still do." And in her mind, '_Not to mention dad forced me to do hours **every** day since before I could tell right from wrong,_' was added with a little mental grin. "If you wanna learn, I'll teach you."

"For real? Sure!"

"As if femme-boy could stick to it." Gary climbed in through the window, brushing his hands off and smirking at them, correctly guessing the subject.

Ivy waved him away at Petey's unsure look. "Ignore him, Petey. I'll-" She sharply inhaled as Gary snatched at her arm, suddenly, instantly taking heed of all the bruises and the weird orangeness on her and that sound of pain.

His dark eyes glinted dangerously, wanting to rip the perpetrator apart for touching her. His eyes flickered over Petey, but no, only Ivy was damaged. "What. Happened?"

Ivy and Peter looked at each other, each not wanting to say.

Gary didn't like that.

How _dare_ they hide something like this from _him_?!

He shook her arm, causing her to stiffen at the ache thundering through her. "I said _what happened_?! Who the hell did this to you, Ivy?!" The little voices in his head rose in chorus to demand answers. "Who the fuck-?!"

"Alright!" She snapped back, snatching her hand away and pushing him back forcefully but he stepped right up to her, chest to chest. "I had a _great_ conversation with your grandfathers' _bodyguard_!" Gary's eyes narrowed at that as she pushed him away again, rage building on his face as he moved back into position right in front of her but before he could reply her window opened again causing all three to snap their heads over to it.

Petey felt his jaw drop. "Diego?"

Ivy felt Gary shift against her to turn, blocking her from sight, and sneer at the new male, enjoying the sight of his rivals' beaten in face. She glowered at her would be protectors' shoulder blades centimetres from her face before she sighed inwardly and raised her eyes upwards in defeat. '_And jeeze, Diego! Bad timing!_' Ivy peeked out from the left of Gary, making the teen give her a piercing look of command she ignored. He'd have to learn she wouldn't be controlled. "Diego? What are you doing here on campus? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just stopped by to see if you're alive still." Diego grinned, holding up a hand in greeting and speaking in English for the first time since she'd met him a couple months back. "Boss is gonna be okay! He wants to speak with you to thank you for last night in a week or so. He's in room 12 on the second floor at the hospital. Ask for Doc Ingle. He'll let you in."

"I will. How'd you know my room?"

Diego chucked something at her which she caught automatically. "Trust me, baby girl; _we_ _all_ know where to find you now." She stiffened and sucked in a near-silent breath of alarm because of it, which in turn caused Gary to push back on his heels very slightly and move against her protectively. The heat that radiated from his back had actually managed to calm her, despite the warm tingles at their contact that threatened to stimulate her. "Don't worry. Quetzalcoatl's favour you. Snapping Teeth's leader's second is your Sifu, who you'vew apparently beaten many times and Vale Tigers wouldn't touch you for those two reasons at the very least. They're more business anyway. For your time in Bullworth, the Quetzalcoatl's got your back and we'll even treat your boys like they're our own. Anyway, I've got a few more things to do, so catch you later, beautiful. Heal up quick!" He disappeared through the window.

She looked down at the item. It was a little orange sweatband with a green yellow and red thunderbird-dragon-snake thing design on it. There was a Mayan edge to it and flipping it over were her initials. So this was a Quetzalcoatl? She slipped it on, commenting idly, "That window gets used more than my bloody door does."

Petey couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat, but the very strong angry presence of Gary negated any more from coming out.

"I'm done with waiting. Talk."

The two grimaced and Ivy slowly began to start her day over, beginning with the twins and the carnival, Sifu's being hurt and having to defend his honour, the tenements fight and the sequential meeting of his grandfather and the fight against Choi which spawned all these injuries. Gary had paced the whole time, looking enraged and protective whenever he looked at either of them before scowling at the walls.

The only time that changed was when she cautiously told him about Vale's plan for his grandson and his face went blank and neither of them could tell what he was really thinking. At that, he turned to the window, leaning on the ledge to look out of the room to the land outside the school.

"C'mon, Gary. Let's just help you get the school before you try for anything further." Petey said weakly, sitting next to Ivy on her bed, who was looking wary, herself.

Gary looked over his shoulder at them before a smirk crawled up his lips. "We'll be the beginning of a _new_ gang. I'd prefer taking over but for now... _Us_ three for now. Maybe Jimmy… Yeah maybe we'll get that meathead in on it too." He mused to himself, and then strode over to them, arms wide and eyes lighting up with the prospect of a challenge. She wondered if what martial arts did for her, planning and manipulating did for Gary. She couldn't help but feel a bit of electric run through her body at the sight of it and cursed her new teenage hormones she'd only just gotten over in her old body. "Petey and I are the planners, and you and Hopkins are the muscles, Nessie! We've got our bases, we've got a few links, we've got talent. We can do it. _We can do things_."

There was a silence in the room.

Ivy slowly stood up. "It's a _stupid_ idea." She walked over to the window and straddled the ledge. "I got hurt bad by _one guy_. That one guys boss could bring others like that one guy…." She went misty eyed at the thought of such challenge. "Choi." She shook her head, not even trying to decipher the sudden snarling look on Gary's face. "Gah! No! No, no, no! I don't want my twins in any trouble. It's enough I got my arse involved with a gang." The Scot muttered, leaning an arm on a propped up knee. "There will be more of them out there further from even Bullworth. This is just one town; there are huge gangs out there that use more than knives. Guns and torture and rape… Hell, I stabbed people. I broke their bones. There'll be more of that."

Gary didn't say anything as her face became focused on something.

"More of fighters like Choi." That sent a thrill of adrenaline through her and she made her decision without regret or any take backs. "Well, Gary, gimme challenges and fights like that Eun Choi guy; you don't betray me or mine, keep it fair paid and you've got me. I'm yours." She decided then and there and yelped as Gary, faster than she'd seen him ever go, speedily picked her achy body up by the back of the thighs, kissing her hard and she felt into it a little because of the surprise, enjoying his taste and the agile enthusiastic lips once more for the two seconds, before snapping out of it when he licked at her lips hungrily. Ivy pushed his face away. "I didn't mean yours like that, you nincompoop! Damn it, Smith. Bloody loser." She snapped, trying to shuffle out of his inexplicably tight hold.

The tallest turned to the last one in the room, still stunned at the declaration. "Petey? You in then, shrimp?"

"Oi, lemme down." Ivy muttered, shuffling about.

Petey looked unsure, disbelieving. "You guys are… serious?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, we're serious. Lemme _down_, Gary."

"No, moron. We're joking." Gary said, absently rubbing a thumb along her thigh and smirking at the instant shifting as he walked over to the bed and chucked her onto it next to the unsure boy as he sat on the bed on her free side. "We're lying to annoy you." Petey looked oblivious and confused, making Gary roll his eyes and lean over the laying Ivy to rub his head harshly. "Of course we're serious. I want to take over, Ivy wants to challenge and beat up people with her martial skills like a troll-" He snorted at the delicate smack to his arm. "-What do you want?"

"I'd… I'd like to look into being a medic of some sort. After last night, helping Mrs Chung…"

Ivy sprung up and grinned. "Perfect!" She then wrapped her arms around Petey. "You can be my personal nurse. Guess I'll have to let you see _all_ my body up close and personal, hm? Shall I take my top off now, doc? I think I need another application of DDJ!" She teased, gaining a blush and a harsh jerk away from Petey by an arm around her waist, making her laugh at Gary's territorial tendencies before she pushed it off. He hadn't asked her out, and while they were clearly attracted to each other, she'd do whatever she'd like with anyone until he did… or until she gave in and really needed to jump him into bed. The second seemed likelier to happen though.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm so fucking achy, Petey." She stretched her arms and back. "I need a massage." Petey gave a hopeless shrug and she turned to Gary. "Any good at them, 'Boss'?" She questioned the man playfully.

"It'll cost you."

She pat down her bicycle shorts without pockets and shrugged at him helplessly. "I don't have anything on me."

"You won't soon enough."

"Get out of it, you." Ivy scoffed and then did a double take as he started to take his top off, showing a toned and even somewhat built body which surprised her. She thought he'd be flat bellied sure, but not all this definition. This was Bullworth though and all the guys here had some muscle to them in some way… if they weren't Nerds who were generally stick thin or chubby. Even Petey did, lean but toned from his swimming. "No! I didn't mean that! You just wanted to take your top off." She accused, trying to fight a grin.

Gary shrugged, putting his hands behind his head and leaning backwards, showing off his body, doing whatever to get her wanting him. He was broad shouldered, solid and masculine in appearance, and while he wasn't as big as the Jocks, he definitely wasn't a Nerd despite having the brainpower of all of them put together. He knew his body was good by the way her eyes trailed over him and her fingers twitched as he watched her eyes darken upon the trail of hair from the bottom of his naval delving down into his trousers, making his smirk widen.

Ivy sure as hell liked what she saw, that bare chest with not a hair on it and that trail of hair and the V of his hips and holy fucking shit she was attracted (not that she'd let him know) and gave a show of rolling her eyes and turning to Petey. She looked expectantly at him. "So?"

Petey sighed in exasperation and worry. Gary was definitely a show off. Always loved being acknowledged for his 'greatness'. He preened like a peacock and strutted like one too. "I'm... I'm in."

"Brilliant! I won't have to deal with crazy bastard next to me on my own!" She and Petey jumped off the bed with a yelp when Gary lunged for them, grabbing the pillow and beating them both with it as he chased them around the small room, easily grabbing at them. "I give, I give! I'm weak right now!" She hit Gary in the stomach in a select spot, to make him dazed for a split second and twisted the pillow out of his hands as Petey grabbed her cover and grinned widely at her as she turned to him, waiting for the right time to jump the pair of them. Twiddling fingers drilled up and down her sides making her laugh and twist, trying to get out of his surprisingly good hold. "Jump him, Petey! Oh shit! Wait! No! Petey! Wai-"

"YAAH!"

The three of the flumped to the floor with a loud bang, one on top of the other, with the two on top laughing delightedly and Gary huffed at them, smirking widely at his idiots.

"You fools get off me! You're both fat!"

"No we aren't! You're the heaviest of us!" Ivy declared, trying to shuffle out from in the middle, but it only pressed her more into Gary, who's eyes darkened at the movement and lips smirked wider, making her face flush a little. She was glad they couldn't tell under this mess or she'd rush away in embarrassment. She damn well didn't get embarrassed with such things!

"Shut up, losers!" Petey mocked in a damn decent replica of Gary's voice, causing Ivy to laugh at that as Gary's face just went 'what the fuck?' until he scoffed and shoved the both of his idiots off him. "Oof! That's it!" Petey then jumped Gary and the two wrestled as she watched in amusement, kinda wishing she could have popcorn just so she could say she'd taken out popcorn to watch the movie of real life. All she needed was some sweat dripping off of them, a little less clothing and oh lordie she was making herself hot and bothered. She could happily imagine her male to be sweaty, looking down at her with that scarred eye of his and that damnable smirk as he moved his hips deliciously in and- _her male?!_

Oh crap.

She stood up quickly. "I'm hitting the showers. Can we watch movies later or something?"

The two paused in mid roll with Gary pushing him off, giving her an odd look.

"What about your bruises?" Petey queried looking curious.

"Can't be helped. I stink."

"We know." The other two said in sync causing her to scowl at them.

"Damn. Don't hold back. Tell me how you really feel." She mumbled as she pulled out a drawer and reached for a new set of gym clothes and underclothes. "You guys staying in here or going?"

"I've got homework still. Did you do the History essay?" Petey asked and tried to hide his smile at her look of horror. He knew she hated History essays like he hated English and her pleading look made him chuckle. "I can come around in a couple hours?" He looked at the clock on the wall. "Say about five pm, so you can nap a little?"

"I fuckin' love you Petey. You know that right?"

"Yup."

"Good. Shower. Food. Homework. Movies. Sleep. Ciao." Ivy put her ear to the door and hearing nothing, opened it, grabbing her key necklace. She saluted them and closed the door behind her, locking it.

Gary turned to Petey, less playful now. "Tell me Petey, did she leave anything out? Don't lie to me now."

Petey gave it some thought. "No. Gary, are we really gonna…?"

The newly crowned leader moved back against the bed, grabbing the cover and flinging it over his shoulder to land it on the bed, catching her scent and doing his best to memorize it instead of her perfume. "Why not? Can't you hack it, Petey?"

"You're such a jerk, Gary."

"Ugh, that's all you can say, isn't it? Learn to swear, shrimp." Gary said in exasperation, something nearing fondness in his eyes at the old play they went through. "I'll be staying here to make sure nothing happens. Check the twins and Jimmy would you, Petey? Page me." He commanded.

"We really need to get phones." Petey said idly as he left.

Petey.

Dependable, tactical, kind and maybe their new nurse.

He smirked at the thought of Petey in a nurse get-up, wondering if he should make it Petey's next Halloween costume.

Ah, but he really did enjoy their byplay.

Gary mocked, Petey gave a weak response (usually along these redundant lines of 'jerk' and 'asshole') then Gary tried to toughen him up by mocking him some more just 'cause it was so damn fun. But maybe Petey needed someone in his corner, and if so then Gary was pleased it was Ivy. One his best friend and the other his woman. These two he… fuck. Did he _trust them_? His mind seemed to get clearer around them, more alert and more active without the impulsive harmfulness. Without them around, he became more destructive, less caring, a lot less careful. He cursed those damn pills and their suddenly dwindling lack of effectiveness. He didn't think he needed them if he had his two people around. Those pills blanked everything out, even the care to plan his manipulations and sometimes even hunger or tiredness, but that really was slowly going away, his body getting too used to the dosage.

He just needed these two.

Maybe it was time to slow down on the pills?

Especially if they were doing nothing for him?

The sociopath shook his head, going to thinking about his plans instead.

He should put his mind to taking over the school, take a bit more time to watch over and know both of his peoples' positions at all time. What happened last night shouldn't have been out of his notice. He could've made a better plan, not let Petey be so worried sick like that because Petey could physically make himself ill from too much worry. Not let Ivy go and do her martial artist 'honor, family and duty above all' thing that drove her to that apartment complex and face something that could have killed her.

They were his. No one would touch them.

But...

But people _had_ and Gary couldn't _stand_ that. It lay in his stomach like a mocking little monster and clawed up his spine to imbed itself into his consciousness and poke out what a failure he was for not taking care of his two idiots, for not even _knowing_ their plans. He should have known something was up when he hadn't seen the ever increasingly solitary Ivy around that day even once, or when Petey, responsible Pete Kowalski, who took the 'home by eleven' rule to heart and had very rarely been out after it, hadn't been around.

He was too busy concocting plans for the groups around this school to take much notice.

And what had happened?

That.

_This_ was why he had to keep tabs on them.

The Nerds had shown their weak side and had paid for putting one of his own at a bad standing (which also didn't help him much when the ability to come out looking good in all situations was somewhat necessary to taking over and she reflected him, so to demean Petey or Ivy… and maybe Jimmy… was to demean him. Not a good idea.) and now he had the Greasers to crack down on. He understood Ivy's position with her twins, whom were all very affectionately attached to each other in a way one rarely saw with siblings, because it was the same with that loser of a woman of his and the shrimp for him. He supposed he'd have to add the twins to his little budding unit of four, Greasers in the making though they may be.

Greasers.

Ugh.

That _fuckin' Lola_.

The snake in the grass felt like baring his teeth in a snarl.

Was that drunken video camera session even worth it in the end? Hadn't he had a better standing before that? In with the Preps, one of the local gangs and a link to the Greasers through the twins while he was neutral with the Nerds. It had been good. The Jocks were still the top clique on campus and the Bullies the worst to deal with because they just didn't care about anything but each other, but they were both still braindead enough to easily manipulate. Now his links had been severed. Some of the cliques had been whaled on by their women because they were easily led by their cocks and in turn they had pushed that anger out on the ones who'd helped them in the first place.

She'd ended up in such a weak position both politically and physically now.

His possessive instincts clamped down on him, wanting to hole her up in here, sort those fucking bastards out and then let her go about campus without having to deal with these wretches as he kept an eye on the proceedings after. This was his territory and he prowled it as the alpha male. She was his woman and he'd keep her happy and safe… which hadn't happened, if he was honest to himself. He should've had better control, over the school and this mess and her and kept her locked away. She wouldn't have had that though, and could probably easily beat him up if he even dared to try. She wasn't the soft type like his previous girl who was carefree and airy like a butterfly and he had once wanted to capture that freedom to taste it.

That turned out shit and just made him worse, knowing he could never be that.

No, like he thought before, this woman of his followed honor and duty rules and would be rigidly loyal. Strong. Able to hold him up. Give him something strong to lean on when the prodigal tornado of a mind he had went out of control. Nothing like a bit of mental fortitude to go with his crazed genius. She was exactly what he needed and he intended to keep her now. No other female was necessary when he had this woman.

He grabbed his shirt and put it on, about to leave now his thoughts were sorted, but pausing when he heard hushed giggled and the lock going. He swept over to the door and held the handle, holding it up so the trespassers wouldn't come in on his woman's safety territory. The handle jiggled a bit as the other person swore and grew a bit worried until footsteps came upon them.

"The fuck are you bitches doing?" Ivy sighed in annoyance.

"Hmph. Sell out bitch is here." Lola snapped her gum loudly. "Fun."

"Hun, I'm way too tired for your pathetic attempt at belittling. Just fuck off."

"We do what we want, bimbo. Back off." Another voice piped up, a little greaser chick in the making by the put on tone. He couldn't recall the person the voice belonged to.

"Until you lose your v-card, don't even start trying to act like Daisy Duke, _girl_."

Gary's lips twitched at that. A little inaccurate, but he could understand it well enough. She really did act like she wasn't from America sometimes, not knowing things like this correctly or the rules to football.

"Says the one going off at all hours during the day… probably hooking up with that South American gang, being their little whore…"

"How precious! This coming from the school slag! Mandy's right, why the fuck is one of the school hotties like Johnny doing with a two bit slut like _you_? Boggles the mind. But then, maybe he knows how easy you open your legs. I suppose you even have payment options and times you open and close like a shop. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you had them all tattooed on your back. At least while they fuck you doggie-style like the bitch you are they know how long they've got left to use you before they pay much more than you're worth."

Gary bit his knuckle to stop from maliciously bursting out laughing, never having heard such insulting wit from her, knowing it was rare as hell.

She'd obviously picked up a few things from being around him so much.

Damn he loved people he hated being put in their place.

"Ugh! I've had it with your-"

"Get lost." Ivy shoved past them and opened the door swiftly, barely opening it before she slid in closed it again and locked it. She reflexively blocked the arm that came out to grab her before she realised Gary was still here and warily let him try again. Strong arms encircled her waist and for once the feeling didn't make her want to instantly grab the persons head and slam it into the wall. "Gary." She mumbled, leaning her forehead against his chest, listening to the girls leave, melting into him to get some comfort and enjoying the energy that sparked. The Scot let her head tilt sideways and listened to his heartbeat, slinking her arms around his torso, forearms vertical against his back making his arms rise up to around her shoulders and snare her closer, kissing down her neck slowly. She sighed at that, now humming her pleasure, enjoying such affectionate treatment after the fight, mind not wanting to think about the consequences of this; it wasn't her style. She was a reactor, not a planner.

His hand started to massage her neck, sending her gooey.

"Hmm… feels good." She mumbled in desire for more.

The chuckle vibrated lowly in his chest as his mouth descended down the slope of her neck and he spent the next few minutes touching and kissing her and making her slack in his hold.

He slowly walked back to the bed, parting from her and letting his hands skim down her arms and eventually entwine their fingers, pulling her along with him as he sat on the bed, letting go to grasp her hips. Brown eyes flickered up to look at her as he lifted her long sleeved shirt and kissed her large stomach bruises, one at a time. Her tracksuit jacket fell off her shoulders to the ground at his urging and he pulled her top off unhurriedly. The sports bra didn't do much for him, but seeing the erected nipples sure as hell did, glad she was excited. He drew up the sports bra and kissed each one before going back to the rest of her bruised body, kissing each mark he could see no matter how light it was or how small it was.

There was bit of hesitation for Ivy at taking the rest of her tracksuit off.

Gary raised a questioning eyebrow, knowing she wasn't inexperienced.

"Did you want us to have sex, Gary? Because I'm not wearing anything else but these two bits of clothing and this is getting me wet." At that, he quickly pulled her sports bra completely off and pushed her to the bed, making her bounce delightfully as she fell. Her tracksuit bottoms were next and he stared down at her naked form beneath him, knowing, wanting and smirking up at him, making his own smirk widen. "So that's a yes?"

He replied by getting up and removing his own shirt, black jeans and underwear. "What do you think?"

She lay on her side, propping her head up with an arm, highlighting her curvy hips. "Could be a yeees. Could be a nooo."

He grasped himself, hard, veiny and wide. "Does this look like a no?"

She looked at his member. He should be proud, the wideness was the biggest she'd had. He wasn't the longest but that was okay, because she knew that women's vagina was mostly the first few inches inside them being the most sensitive, and it was how you aimed it rather than just the filling up. Her smirk widened. "Weeell-"

"Shut up." Gary chuckled in male satisfaction as he climbed up and over her before he bent down to take a nipple into his mouth, rubbing his erection against her clit and she made a sexy little sound at the back of her throat in want. He swore loudly at that and groaned as he felt how slick she was. "Shit, you're wet. Don't need any preparation at all, do you?" He flicked a finger against her clit, enjoying the feminine sound coming from her mouth, happily tasting her on his finger and humming his approval.

"Take it as a compliment. Also, be kind, most of my body is achy." At the nod of agreement, she lightly trailed the very short nails she had over his penis, kissing down his neck and finding all the little sensitive spots she could, enjoying the shudders and involuntary jerks of his hips that swiped over her clit in return making her give a tiny sharp sound of pleasure. Her legs quivered at the electric pulsing and vibrating between them as his touch sent throbs of heat between them and flowing straight down to their lower abdomens.

"Wait."

Ivy looked up to find Gary reaching for inside his pocket of his slacks, taking out his wallet. "I'm on the pill. You don't need a condom."

The male smirked at her. "I was going to give you the morning after pill to put on the side. We won't be using condoms. I've got nothing and you haven't got anything. I checked. Connections." He smugly shrugged at her wide eyed look of incredulity, dropping his wallet to the ground. "I planned to have you and I don't take no as an answer. I want to feel the natural you around me, not some dulling plastic." He leaned forward and slid his hands and arms under her shoulders, grasping her head between his hands and making her stare completely at him and only him as her hands landed on his pectorals, making little circles around his nipples. "I'm telling you now. Once _I'm_ in you, _you're mine_. _I'm_ the one man who touches you, who pleasures you." He watched her pupils dilate in desire, consuming nearly all the bright blue colour and he rubbed his cock repeatedly over her clit, causing her to shift at each touch and her fingers to dig in, and he revelled in her reactions to him. He didn't even smirk. He really was simply amazed by her sexual sensitivity despite being a hardened fighter proved capable of dismantling a whole gang in less than twenty minutes. "There won't be anyone else. You'll be my woman, my wife and be baring my kids. There'll be no one else for each of us. I'm not having it any other way." He demanded, not wanting her out his grasp.

"W-What?"

"Ever."

"I-I…" She was never one for planning but… a lifetime of Gary on her side didn't seem so bad. Yes, he was ambitious in a way that could scare the pants off of anyone. Yes, he was possessive if those words meant anything to him. But, to be honest, she couldn't think of a person she'd rather be with right about now.

Then again that _could_ be the horniness talking.

She went into a focused thought, ignoring him. She'd had about ten boyfriends before in the whole of her dating years since thirteen (so about eight years) and knew what she wanted. This one was the cream of the crop to her because, despite the crazy he had (and she'd dealt with crazy before, if only on a lesser scale), he was a choice pick. He was the most able to look after her specific wants. Her eyes glazed out as she thought and she glared at his teasing cock poking at her. "Damnit, do you want me to say no?"

Gary stilled, unusually reasonable as he watched her face, absently fiddling with some strands of her hair to stop from thinking that with a simple tilt and push of his hips he'd be completely in her. Soft, velvety, slick. His cock twitched reactively and he mentally swore. Her nakedness below him… the scent of her body… the fresh shampoo… the little noises… the quiver of her thighs at each clitoral contact... '_Shit shit shit. Say yes. Please say yes. Be mine. Fuck. I can feel my balls start to tingle. Be my woman. Mine. My fighting woman. Please._' He fucking needed her right now. His back muscles quaked at holding himself from thrusting to the hilt, balls deep.

She could see the strain on his face. "Having trouble there?" She teased, trailing a hand down his arm, causing it to twitch.

"Bitch." He grunted, tightening his hand into fists with her damp hair in his hands, eyes fluttering closed in concentration, making her head tilt back to ease the slight ache that caused. "So?"

"Are you serious about this? It can be just-"

"Of course I'm serious."

There was a pause as she weighed his words and honesty.

"You'll not betray me with another woman?" Her words were very quiet, nearly making him miss then despite being mere centimetre's from her. "You'll be loyal? I can take a lot of shit, but I need to know you'll always be on my side and have my back. Like I would yours."

Gary's eyes flickered open. "Why would I betray what's mine? Like spitting in your own house." He was completely confused. He didn't get why she'd even think that. For Gary, it just didn't compute. It didn't connect in his mind. He utterly didn't understand or comprehend such a thought. He looked at her and declared his next words with determined eyes. "I'm not going to initiate any touch with another woman let alone use another woman sexually in some plan. I'll leave that to someone else I can easily manipulate. I get that fucks things up between couples and I won't have that between us. We're too damn good for such baseless actions that give nothing but momentary satisfaction. Why touch something sub-par when I have the best at home?"

For him, plans and Ivy would be two completely separate things. He'd use her talents and social connections and flexibility, sure, that would be _fucking stupid_ not to, but even his father, drunkard gambling drug taking anger-management bastard as he was, _always_ held his mother above everyone else and while he'd looked passingly, he'd never touched because that was just how he worked, and he'd passed that onto his son, who took it that step further by looking at no other woman sexually, as if that switch turned off for everyone but his female now he'd chosen. Mother was his fathers' only, and now he'd chosen Ivy, electric, unafraid and honorable Ivy, as his. It wasn't that he held a specific respect for women (he'd use them in his plans as he would any man, maybe even more so due to emotional flighty reactions and their effect on men) just the one that was supposed to be his.

Ivy had been his since he decided on using her but he'd slowly come to respect her enough to think of her on his level and not as a tool.

Now he'd make her his own to look after and _make sure_ she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"You promise?"

He grunted out the best he could. "Yeah, on my brain that gives me all these plans."

Ivy laughed throatily, heady and wanting. "You're mine, Smith." With that remark, she pushed him to his arse and encircled his neck with her arm and hand burying itself in his short locks, to clash lips hotly and passionately, knees on either side of him, while the other hand guided him to her entrance. His hands seized at her hips, gripping tight and getting a hold. The tip bobbed in and she slammed down, causing both of them to say something incomprehensible and loud, echoing around the room. "G-Gary." The pleasure crashed up her spine at the single thrust and she felt so full and fucking horny that she could already feel the build-up happening. She lifted herself up and was pulled down by him which made her moan loudly before a third and fourth thrust caused her to start grinding.

It was like finding a piece of perfection for Gary.

No craziness in his head but for the need to thrust up desperately into her which he followed, having never felt so fucking good before and mind so perfectly balanced between the two states of emotionless and crazy that he couldn't wait until the next time already.

Shit, where was this sex the whole of his life?!

"_Fuck_, Ivy."

"I am." She smirked down at him.

That little…

He powerfully thrust upwards in spite in a certain angle, causing her to give a loud cry and he started to hammer into her swiftly at the point, making him hiss at her keening, wanting noises.

She was tight as fuck, she clenched and unclenched forcefully at all the right times, she was loud and he loved every sound coming out her mouth, every gasp, mewl, pant and choked sound was delicious and his cock started to feel sudden waves of pleasure getting better and better, like nothing he'd ever had before from any of the quick fucks he had. He sucked at her nipples, ground hard and was rewarded with nails digging into his back in painful pleasure and suddenly a fluttering feeling surrounded his cock and he swore as she loudly moaned her release, catching her mouth with his before she could fling it back and ravaging with his tongue, her wet cunt wanting to milk him. He grinned at the shuddering of her all around him, loving making this strong woman fall apart because of him.

"Not done." He growled defiantly when she came down from her self-made high causing her half-lidded eyes to widen in surprised delight when he pushed her back so he was kneeled in front of her and lifted her leg up over his shoulder, biting the exposed inner thigh and thrusting into her again at her yelp as his thumb used her wetness to drew wicked little circles on the hood of her clit, causing her to become slowly unhinged underneath him. He kissed the bite mark, knowing he himself was so fucking close. He grunted at the next orgasm rippling through her a good few minutes later and her clenching so hard he knew he'd come in the next few seconds, thrusting a final few times as the pleasure flooded through of him and released into her, and he felt the electric between them swirl and cool down a little, their sex slowly finishing.

It was as if he'd passed his energy into her, connected with her on a totally different level sex had never given him before and possessiveness of _only him_ getting it from her made him catch a part of her breast and suck hard, wanting to leave a mark to physically recall this first union as he let his thumb go down to her clit rubbing a little bit more pleasure into her to negate the harsh sucking feeling. She quivered around him, extra sensitive as he pressed her down into the bed with his own body and thrusting a few more times for good measure, smirking at her humming moan of satisfaction, feeling very male gratification role through him. He was sated and giddy, even as he softened inside her.

He also felt sleepy and with a little plop, he pulled himself out and fell to the side, hating the coolness against his cock that had been hot and throbbing seconds ago. Damned human body. Would be nice if it was designed to stay hard for longer periods. They would just have to work on his staying power. Or at least his ability to get it up quicker after amazing sex. He pulled her to him greedily, taking in the cold goosebumps on her arms and the shiver at his breath along her chest. He was always warm, rarely getting cold, even in winter so he'd let her take his warmth. He turned to the window as his hand skimmed over the dip of her waist and over her hip and thigh, going up again and continually repeating. He'd have to lock that window or get them clothed, but for now, he wanted to doze with her naked and under his arm, kept close.

Gary hadn't planned for this to happen so soon, but he was beyond pleased it had. He'd gotten her as per his plan and they'd agreed on complete mutual exclusivity for the rest of their lives and now he had full use of her abilities, as he would allow her to use his. He didn't see anything wrong with that at all. He placed a kiss on her hair and drifted off, possessively shifting her tighter to him after such an amazing time.

Ivy was a bit more awake, even if her mind was dazed as hell, and set the alarm for two hours, happy to snuggle into his strong male chest before Petey came over for homework.

Ugh, History. What a horrid thought after such excellent sex.

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. That was fun to finally write :P

Enjoy it? Gimme a hell yeah in the review section!

Check out my other GaryxOC story too :)

LaRS


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Monday was dreary, cold and rainy and Ivy was bitterly reminded of Scotland and the thoughts of her family she had accepted were gone. How depressing. She had bi-monthly conversation with her 'Mother' about anything the woman was interested in (mainly the Preppies and her standing in their clique, along with boys and fashion and the latest interior design stuff) but while there was a motherly warmth in the conversation it gave her bitterness as well, thinking about her real mother and their clashing yet loving and respectful relationship.

Bloody rain, making her all lacklustre and, and… and discordant!

The heck did that word come from?

Jimmy nudged her as they headed to the main building to grab some breakfast before class, sharing her umbrella. "What's that look for, princess?"

"_Never_ call me that again, Hopkins." She hooked her arm around his, and totally not used to it, he blinked at her before letting it go, simply tightening his arm in reaction when she leaned tiredly on him, head on his bicep. "Fucking knackered, I am."

"What's wrong with princess?"

Ivy glowered. Only her dad called her that, damnit. "Just shut the hell up with that nickname."

The stout man snickered. "So anything planned for Halloween?"

She gave him a derisive look. "Have you not seen me be the school pariah for weeks?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes at her melodrama. "You did it to yourself. Anyway!" He stated at her irritable look before he continued. "Someone, no names needed, decided that the observatory was better partly down than up."

"What?" Confusion rolled through her. This was the first she heard of this. "The observatory?"

He gave her a strange look before blinking in realisation and grinning. "Oh, you and the twins were at the carnival, right? How'd that go?"

"Great!" Ivy perked up brightly, recalling their faces and then remarked wryly. "They were so happy they didn't have to spend any of their pocket money and still get to go on all the rides they wanted."

Jimmy had to laugh at her ability for changing emotions so well. "Little brats."

"Yeah." They grinned before taking note of pink in their vision. "Petey!"

The Polish boy looked over to see who was calling him before smiling widely and jogging over, holding a couple of books and accepting the hug from Ivy.

"Where's my hug, princess?"

Ivy stuck her tongue at him. "You ain't getting one, sleazeball."

"Uh. _Rude_. And-"

Petey broke in before Jimmy could counter with something annoying. "Done the Music and Physics homework?"

Ivy gave him a dry look. "I swear. Every time I talk to you, you mention fucking homework." Petey simply shrugged with a cheeky grin.

Jimmy groaned. "Great. Do I have to bunk this lesson? Or…" He gave the two a pitiable look making them roll their eyes at each other. "Oh c'mon. We still got half an hour? Please?"

The Scot smirked at him as they walked to the library instead. "Ya know it was supposed to be an essay on a composer she gave us. Do you even remember yours?" She teased and Jimmy grunted as he looked through his books, sure he'd written it down somewhere. "I got Vivaldi, so I wrote a big section about his most famous piece of Four Seasons and hoped that would do. No way I'm putting effort into music. Leave that to those with talent in it; things like that have places that accept only the most exceptional. So why bother? I know what I'm doing in life. I like the teacher way more than the others but… Meh."

Petey shrugged, opening the door for Ivy, who absently touched him on the arm in thanks and entered. "It's not like I'm a big fan, but I like that we get to learn an instrument each."

"You're pretty good on that violin, Petey." Jimmy did say as he found the homework slip. "Here we go. Johannes Brahms. 19th century guy."

"German guy, right?" Ivy asked idly, causing Petey to nod when they hit the seating section.

"Yeah, he was a friend of my guy Liszt. Did you put quotes from passages of books?"

"Mhm. We best get Jimmy to add in one or two." Petey nodded in agreement and the two pushed Jimmy into his seat, putting their things onto the table as they went to search for the books, leaving behind a bemused Jimmy Hopkins who just shrugged at his luck in friends and took out some paper and his music book to make sure about whether or not he had written something about the chosen composer. "If only this library had wi-fi…"

"I don't think Crabblesnitch even knows what that it."

Ivy snorted at that. "He _was_ previously a history teacher."

Petey muffled a loud laugh at the good reply as he took a few books. "You'd have thought the rise of technology would have been part of it."

"Yup." She snickered, grabbing a couple books and flicking through them. "Oh, this is a pretty good one. Damn, I should have used this book." They walked over to their chosen desk and sat down to help their boy out.

"Ivy!" Said woman was hugged around the shoulders by a perky Pinky and tried to hold back the flinch of pain. Yesterday's absolute pleasure had dulled the bloody pain with feel good dopamine, but it was coming back to bite her in the arse this morning in other ways. "Hey, how are you? It's like we haven't properly talked in ages! Well, because of… yeah."

The two hadn't exactly talked this out. "Yeah, uh… were you pissed off?"

Pinky let go, brushing herself down as she thought about her reply. "Kinda. But, I mean, would you do the same for the girls?"

"Damn right I would. But I doubt they'd do strip poker unless there is a girl involved. Shame. Naked fit man flesh is always delicious."

Jimmy and Petey snickered at Pinky's blushing face, knowing their friend was just a little pervert at heart.

"Then I don't see much of a problem!" Pinky nodded to herself, crossing her arms. "It's just that damn bitch _Lola_, now. Mandy might steal homework from the Nerds and push you around, but at least she just wanted to be known as the Queen! Lola wants to stomp on us like a tiny bug! I'm daddy's little princess! I shouldn't have to take it from some… some… some overly wet little hussy like that! I'm not a cockroach! I'm a precious and sophisticated butterfly!" She stomped her foot huffily. "Why does there have to be a Lola?" Pinky pouted unhappily.

"Johnny's much too attached…" Petey said thinking out loud to himself. "So she'll have to be pushed out of the top dog spot in some other way."

"Enemy of your enemy?" Jimmy said, finishing a first paragraph of basic information about Brahms. He figured he'd do one on his most famous work, then his links to others of that century like Petey's Liszt, and a final conclusion. Twenty five minutes until class was a good enough amount of time for him.

"Not always your friend." The pink shirted boy warned. "What's Lola really like?"

"She's a bitch." Pinky and Ivy said at the same time.

The two males grinned.

Ivy muttered. "She's also very good on her back… or maybe just an easy hole. Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing. At least she's having fun her way and not caring about any reputation she may have left." Ivy added on thoughtfully causing the three to look at her weirdly. "Hey, if she wants to fuck over her body that's _entirely_ her choice…"

"I heard she likes to make Johnny jealous." Pinky said, sitting down with them after quickly looking around to make sure none from her clique were there to bitch about her talking to the non-entities or poor students. She had a little softness for the poor students and their troubles, and also found it curious how they coped without immense amounts of cash at their disposal. "She flirts with the guys, especially _my_ clique guys. She even tried it with _my Derby_!"

"Whore." Ivy remarked inattentively, not really caring. She was trying to figure out how to go about helping Pinky now she knew something had happened rather than caring for the details. Damnit. She wasn't a Gary or a Petey. Planning wasn't her forte. "The Greasers won't kick one of their own out. Especially Johnny's number one girl. Even if they don't like her. Johnny adores her, so she stays. Queen. Bah."

"_Lola's_ top bitch?" Jimmy asked curiously as he finished the second paragraph. "How?"

"A while back. By beating up Mandy in front of the rest of us and proclaiming it." Pinky said quietly.

He whistled lowly, not noticing Ivy's narrowed eyed sneer though Petey surely did and gently kicked her, making her nod covertly and blank her face.

There were a few minutes of silence as Pinky watched the duo help Jimmy, having already done the homework herself.

"How do the girls resolve their hierarchy issues then?" Petey enquired inquisitively after a little quiet time.

Ivy looked up curiously too, having never realised there was an actual hierarchy and not just a girl acting like she was the boss. Was there one for guys or was the guys one simply the clique hierarchy?

"Like the boys, a bit. Usually whoever could beat her up would rule but… that would bring the rest of the Greasers fully against whoever our new top girl's clique is. That isn't supposed to happen though. It never has in the years I've been watching. Whatever girl beats up the top girl wins and is Queen. That's how it's supposed to be. The boys can have their little turf wars to have their clique on top, and they don't have the boys single hierarchy anymore because of Russell, but the girls are definitely still singular in that way that only one person is on top because there's not as many to challenge for it. None of the girls actually fight in the clique things anyway."

"So Lola…" Jimmy frowned, not liking that.

Pinky nodded. "Lola's threatened all the girls with the Greasers all coming down on them, and who knows if she's telling the truth? None of us want to try and see if she'd bluffing either and because Johnny's so insane over her it's likely she isn't. What girl could beat_ all_ of a clique up on their own at once? Heck, what _boy_ could?"

"Yeah." Petey took over from her, nodding in understanding, eyes having flickered to Ivy wonderingly. Ivy smiled to herself and gave him a wink. It'd certainly be an enjoyable warm-up. Petey spoke up again. "Not to mention the Greasers are the ones with the most in their clique, even if the Jocks are the strongest. Thinking about it, the only reason Lola could have completely gotten away with it was because of the trials starting for the Football teams are around the corner, which is more important for them, and now _they're_ in charge."

Pinky sighed putting her head in her hands. "At least when it was the Jocks we could pay for new things for their team and get away with more things without them getting too annoyed. The Greasers won't accept our money and all the cliques are feeling the consequences."

"Doesn't matter anyway. She'll calm down soon enough." Ivy waved off, checking Jimmy's work status. Nearly done. "Hurry up, Jimbo."

"Excuse _you,_ princess?" He grumbled as he quickened the pace.

Ivy twitched. "Princess, my arse." She rubbed her chest. That kick from Saturday ached. Petey looked a little worried but she shook her head slightly.

Jimmy caught that, instantly a bit protective, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, there?"

She cleared her throat with a wry grin, giving him a wink. "Think I might be getting a cold. See, this is what I get for sharing my umbrella, Jamesy-boy." She said playfully, nudging him and his hand dropped.

He folded up his essay with rolled eyes, relaxing. "Let's just hit Music."

"Hopefully they've made some improvement on their musical skills." Ivy remarked grumpily. "Not that two months practice should make anything good or anything." Her slight sarcasm made the others grin and Pinky gave her a hug. "Not walking with us?" She asked in confusion.

Pinky shrugged apologetically, looking bad at doing this. "Sorry, I can't be seen with the commoners much or Derby will complain. But we can work together in Music!" She added on hopefully.

"It's cool, Pinky. Don't worry. See you in a bit."

She waved at all three of them and skipped off.

"That's fucking crazy." Jimmy said as he followed Pinky's steps a little more slowly. "Can't be seen with the commoners?" He mocked in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, the aristocracy!" They turned to see Gary come up to them, Pinky having left the library door open, hands palm up. "Aren't they a blast?" His eyes lingered on the one woman with them, eyes heating up before he turned away from her to look at his soon to be two second in commands because as his woman was on his level, she'd be co-commander. No arguments. Even if she didn't know. "You two need to be teal. And here you go, Jones, in case you ever give up on the Preppies." He chucked the bag he was carrying at them. Jimmy caught it, shoving his books under an arm and reached in to pull out a copy of Gary's teal sweater vest. "Well? I buy you a present and you won't even try it on?"

Petey didn't mind so much and did so (hey, free clothing) but Jimmy was a tad more suspicious while Ivy just grabbed the female one and stuffed it in her bag. Jimmy gave him a look. "What do you want, Gary?"

"Haven't we been over this around the time we first met?" Gary crossed his arms in irritation, hating to repeat himself, shaking his head at him as he gave him an incredulous look.

He scowled at that. "What's your problem, man?"

"I'm pretty sure this one's come up, too."

"Hey, be nice." Ivy said warningly, raising a brow at Gary before looking at Jimmy. "You know he's riling you up… or am I just spoiling you guys' funny little sexual tension session you simply _must_ have?" She asked with a snicker, walking backwards with Petey before the two left the building, grinning at each other knowingly when they both shot glares at her. The two turned and Ivy slung an arm around Petey's shoulder, grabbing her umbrella from the stand next to the door and opening it above them with a press of the button and a shake of her arm to open it fully. "Don't worry, Petey. I'll keep you safe from them. Can't have all my best guy friends as best gay friends now, can I?"

"Oi! I'm not gay!" Jimmy argued as he caught up with them, Gary taking his time behind them. "I mean, I don't care if anyone is, but _I'm_ _not_!"

The two peered over their shoulder at him, looked at each other with knowing looks before looking forward again.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

Gary rolled his eyes at how easy Jimmy was if his two losers could get him that riled that quickly and before Jimmy could touch them Gary put an arm around his neck. He was still evaluating the boy for suitability. "Relax, James. They're just joking with you. God, don't be so easy, friend." He let go of Jimmy to walk quickly and wrap an arm around each of the two, and inserting himself between them which they instantly provided enough room for him. He tickled both of them, smirking down softer than usual at their complaining and winding movements to get away from his hands. "You two are so easy."

"So are not!" Ivy denied and looked at her fellow shorter member. "Right?"

"Right!"

"Suck it, Smith!"

"Oh I'd love to, don't worry about that, Miss Jones."

"Ah, get lost, Gary. You can't be saying that in front of our Petey."

"Why not? It's fun!"

Ivy laughed and then leaned to him, saying with a feminine chuckle, "Spiel mit mir, liebling."

Gary lustfully hissed inwards at the German he heard, knowing what it translated to. '_Play with me._' But he didn't know the last word. He'd look it up later. His eyes narrowed and then covered it up. "How crude, Jones. Crude."

"I know, but good too, hmm?" She grinned widely when he only smirked in reply.

Jimmy blinked at the sight, something in him desperately wanting to join at the scene. Never did he have siblings or true best friends. His mother was careful after him, being the gold digger she was. For some reason their happy moment struck something in him and he memorized it as much as he could because he wanted something like that. He wanted to fit in with a close group like that. They actually seemed to care about each other. The leader of the troupe looked back at him in curiosity at the lack of argumentative response or any retort, before he smirked a little wider and he raised a brow in question.

At that moment, Jimmy decided to take off his jumper and put the teal one on, throwing the royal blue one in the bin they passed.

"Good boy." Gary murmured in hidden glee. The other two looked around and grinned at Jimmy, going up to him and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Welcome!"

"You just joined the 'teal faction' yourself." Jimmy said to Petey bluntly, plucking his jumper.

"Naw, we've always had each other's back." The shorter boy shrugged with a slightly enigmatic smile causing the two lads to look at him oddly then to transfer that look to Ivy as she hummed in understanding and nodding. Petey just grinned at her and she nodded back. The bell went and the four ran for it getting there just on time and placing the homework in the tray on her desk.

Miss Peters showed up in her usual loud fashion and they settled in for a long headache. Near the end of the lesson, as Pinky chatted to Chad, Petey had leant his chair backwards to her. "You gonna tell Jimmy about that thing you do?" He mumbled quietly as Miss Peters was on the other side of the class, fiddling with his violin strings as she tuned her Spanish guitar. Jimmy had the xylophone while Gary had a keyboard and bass guitar next to him, having already known how to play piano.

Ivy looked up at him. "He's one of us right?" She whispered back, moving forward so he could hear properly.

"Yup. I think so."

"Then… I guess so, huh?"

"Good! Because I found this and I want us to go." Petey went into his back and took out a small leaflet. She took it, elbows on her Spanish guitar and grinned in glee. '_Choi's gonna be fighting in December? Awesome!_' She looked up at him. "Oooh, I wanna go. Where's the Glass Jaw?"

Gary scooted his chair over, his attention caught at the duo's enthusiasm, and snatched the leaflet out of her hand, laying a hand on her thigh behind the wooden instrument in her hands. He rubbed the large bruise she had gently, staring at the picture of the man who did that to her with narrowed eyes. He wasn't too sure if he wanted her near him. He didn't know what this Eun Choi was like. "It says here he's the Muay Thai champion that just came back from Finland?" He took in Ivy's stunned expression, wondering what she knew that he didn't.

"World Muay Thai Championships went on along alongside the World Karate Championships." Chad spoke up enthusiastically, breaking his talk with Pinky. "He was _amazing_. No one had seen anything like it and everyone agreed he was gonna be up there with The Dragon when he hits his prime. He'll be in the Tokyo one in two years."

Oh, that's why Ivy looked like that.

His woman was… that good? Pride for her rushed through his chest and satisfaction coiled low in his belly as a smirk lilted one side of his lips.

He was _tapping that_.

'_I nearly killed a MTC champion? Oh man, oh man, oh man._' Her heart thudded. '_I didn't mean to! What if the authorities know?_' Her leg jittered under his hand. A firm squeeze made her stop and she felt herself twitch when his hand slipped to the inside of her thigh and his pinkie finger swiftly found her nub, roaming little circles around it. She instantly grabbed the guitar and hugged it protectively to her to block anyone from seeing, delighting at the flush of pleasure building up. Lucky they were at the back of the class. That blasted little smirk on his face made her thighs quiver a second. "Really?" Her voice was a little breathy, causing Gary to pause his action as Chad blinked at her. "That's so cool!" She covered it up with an amazed look.

Gary ducked his head in amusement and removed his hand and was going to remove it completely from her personal space when Chad spoke causing him to dig his fingers in her thigh and pull the leg to him.

"So you like fighters then?" His tone was a bit flirty.

Ivy felt the instance Gary tensed in anger and she subtly put a hand on his thigh this time, rubbing with her fingers to try and soothe him. Instead of instantly decking the other male, he simply watched him with a predators glare. "Only the best can impress me. It's been a while since I've seen the best so... Petey, Jimmy, Gary, wanna go then?" She brightly asked the other three, snuffing any chance of him even _getting_ a chance. "I haven't seen a pro like Choi for a long time."

"Sounds cool." Jimmy stated, grinning at the slight she'd done to the Preppie.

"It's on the twentieth, nearly two months away." Petey said in disappointment.

"We'll pre-order the tickets. We can grab some food before, and maybe hit the carnival after!" Ivy said, really getting into it.

Petey smiled widely and high fived both of her hands. "It'll be great. Like a Christmas Eve present!"

"Yeah!"

"Get back to work you six." Miss Peter's boomed out to them. "Petey, Ivy! Stop talking!"

"Yes, Miss Peters." The two said, smiling at each other in embarrassment before Ivy inclined forward, unable to help the last question.

"…Even the teacher calls you Petey?" She asked with a wide laughing smile, causing the whole class to snicker as she looked at a smug Gary and shook her head.

Miss Peter's smothered a smile. "Ivy, come to the front to play your instrument for us if you have time to talk, hm?"

Ivy chuckled as she stood up. "Aww, Miss…"

"I was talking as well." Chad said, standing up with his flute. He gave Ivy a somewhat cold stare. "I'll go up with her." Chad had been doing flute for about ten years. Ivy had done guitar for about six and a half months. She only knew Spanish guitar as well and had barely practised but for Music lessons. "Shall we?"

"Sure..."

Ah shit.

She could have taken being on her own (University and it's many presentations seemed to wipe out the fear factor she'd had for years) but to get shown up was gonna be punishing.

"Very kind of you, Chad." Miss Peters said. "You may each try a song and the other will try to join in harmoniously."

"Alright."

Gary slyly caressed the back of her thigh with always warm hands as she passed, causing her lips to twitch. Getting to the front, she pulled up a chair, deciding on what to play because apparently this was from memory. Chad went first, and she struggled to fit her Spanish guitar skills with his rendition of some classical song she recognised was by Bach but didn't know the name of.

"Nice. Very nice, Chad. Ivy, good try with the guitar. Classical music doesn't translate well sometimes. Now it's your turn. Try something with a fast tempo." Miss Peter's said, knowing that Chad had been unfair to the girl, and wanted her to make it up by her own good showing.

'_Good try? I don't just do _good_ or _well_ in things I like._' Her pride yelled and she nodded in agreement. She tapped her fingers against the guitar, acknowledging the amount of eyes waiting on her. '_I know. The nightmare revisited Oogie Boogie by Rodrigo and Gabriela._' She started to play and while it wasn't so bad, she did miss quite a few beats due to playing it from memory and having never tried it before but it sounded like it and a few people in the class actually knew what she was playing so that made her happy enough.

"Lovely cover, Ivy!" Miss Peters got her into a hug, causing Ivy too flush in real embarrassment as she was cuddled into the woman's double G cup boobs. "Good lungs, Chad." The class snickered as the bell rang. "I was about to ask for more volunteers. Oh nevermind." She let go of Ivy, who hurried to put her guitar away and grab her bag, ignoring the grinning Jimmy who dashed after her when she gave him the middle finger and he started taking the piss from afar.

"Ivy!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Don't lez out on me, woman! Gonna ruin a lot of men's dream around here! Though it created a few too!" He burst out laughing at her sneering look.

"Get lost, tosspot!"

She swiftly passed the Headmasters area but was spotted by Miss Danvers. "Miss Jones!" Ivy paused, holding onto the side of the entranceway. "Come here please! Excellent timing. I'm on the phone to your mother. You have some important news apparently." The woman said as Ivy popped her head around the wall curiously.

Jimmy had caught up with her and gave her a look of confusion to which she shrugged at and passed him her bag. Jimmy took it and patiently waited at the door at her nod of gratitude as she went to the phone. "Hello, mother?"

"_Ivy! Darling! We have some big news for you. Oh, I'm so happy!_"

"Really? What is it?" She scratched the back of her neck.

"_You remember the O'Donohue's?_"

"Nope."

Her mother seemed to go whiny at that. "_Oh, but you must!_" She implored her. "_They have a son. John O'Donohue. We've made a deal. You two are to be betrothed! Can you imagine? They're the biggest suppliers of Guinness in America! You won't have to lift a finger for the rest of your life! Well, apart from making an heir. And he's gorgeous, a si-_"

"No."

"_No? What do you mean no?_" Her tone was frosty. "_This is for your own good._"

Ivy held the phone away from her and held her hand over the mic. "Miss Danvers. What is my payment status for attending Bullworth?"

"You've got the next four years here paid."

"Is the years paid to attend Bullworth non-refundable?"

That caught Jimmy's attention.

"Only this current year as you've already started it." She recited perfectly. "The next years are not as education after that is not mandatory."

"_Ivy! Ivy, speak to me, young lady!_"

"I'm sorry mother, but I won't be fulfilling this wish of yours. Making friends with the Harrington's and the Gauthier's, understandable. Business is business and I don't mind making connection to boost you. But I'm not getting… Ugh! To some person I've never even heard of! Are you mad? I cannot give you the rest of my life. I've only got one."

"_You will be pulled out of that school! It's obviously no good for you! How dare you backchat your mother like this! Such unreasonable-_"

"I don't think it's unreasonable to deny someone control over my future without my input. Life is boring without challenge or struggle. You intend to pull me out of the school? You cannot. I'm eighteen and can make my own decisions. Lesson's from my martial arts teacher is non-refundable." She feared for her twins but to be subjugated to marriage... something she'd never wanted even as a personal undertaking. "Like I said, I am eighteen. You do not own me."

"_Your pocket money will stop!_"

"Agreeable. I must learn to take care of myself."

"_I'll be taking the boys from that dump!_" The woman on the other end screeched and cut the phone off, causing Ivy's eyes to widen in dread.

Miss Danvers took the phone off of her gently. "You still have until the end of June, Miss Jones. You can always get a student loan to do a degree here. You would keep your room even throughout the summer weeks."

Ivy felt a bit numb. Her twins… they would be pulled out. She had no income at all. But she also had a house, didn't she? She could sell it. Get a small flat somewhere and use the rest of the money on education or rent. She was still a programmer and a martial artist. She could pick up freelance jobs and students.

But her boys…

Ivy was robotic as she responded. "Thanks, Miss Danvers. But here doesn't do the degree I want, unfortunately."

The secretary smiled slightly. "There will be new ones you may want." She handled a prospectus. "This is supposed to not be out until Christmas but… What subjects?"

"Computer or Languages."

Miss Danvers nodded as she. "We'll be having two computer ones and two language ones. I hear you speak Spanish fluently?"

"I do."

"Make that one Language degree then. Unless you'd like to do French or the actual Spanish course, but I would consider that a waste as half of the course is building fluency. I would pay for a test if I were you, Miss Jones."

Ivy made a sound of agreement, mind still on her twins. "Sounds like a good idea. The computer ones?"

"Computer Science and Security Programming." Miss Danvers said softly, trying to distract her mind. "A very few amount of seats for those ones. All of the courses will be discounted for already enrolled students."

"I'd like to do it. The second one."

Miss Danvers smiled at her as Jimmy came up to them curiously. "I'll enrol you in it today then. Come after your last lesson to pick up the required paperwork."

"Thank you, Miss Danvers. Cheers for waiting and holding my bag, Jimmy." She said absently as he passed it to her, looking off into the distance.

They walked out the room quickly and went down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"So, did your parents just…?"

"Pretty much kick me out? Yeah. I have money saved up but it looks like I'll be having to tighten my belt." Jimmy nodded, unsure what to say as they went down the cafeteria stairs. She looked worried. "My twins though… They'll be… pulled out."

He winced as they grabbed a tray and headed to the line. They all knew how close the boys were to their sister and vice-versa. He grabbed them both pre-packed sandwiches (as she didn't bother with her own tray) and bottles of water which couldn't have anything done to them, sealed as they were and guided her over to one end of the farthest tables. He didn't see any of their friends, but they never usually hit the cafeteria anyway. "Can they do that?" Sitting down, he passed her the sandwich he got her and a bottled water over to her and ripped open his triangular box, taking a big bite.

"Probably. They're minors. So I guess that's more like 'certainly' more than anything." They'd be all alone with their fake family. Ivy probably wouldn't even be able to see them. She couldn't even look at her food now. "Fuck." She stood up, shovelling the sandwich into her bag but Jimmy grabbed her wrist before she could run off.

"They'll still be here until the end of the year, right?"

"I-I don't know. I-"

"Chill. Drink some water and think clearly, princess." He tugged her back down next to him and she sat down, starting to look teary. "Oh man, don't cry, Jones." He hissed, looking around.

"How can I not? Stupid bitch is gonna take my twins from me! I can't do anything about it! It'd be called kidnapping if I do!"

Jimmy looked around again anxiously, noting a few eyes turned his way. Damnit, he didn't want to be known as the guy that made chicks cry. He shifted uncomfortably as she started to take her hooded jacket and diamond patterned jumper off in aggravation. "Uh… Princess? What are you doing?" He hoped she wouldn't be undressing anymore; his rep couldn't take it.

"I'm not exactly a trust fund baby anymore, am I?" She kinda did like argyle as well. Shame. "Can't wear it. Just a nobody now 'cause I won't marry some unknown bastard. Bloody parents disowning me."

"Damn right you won't." He replied determinedly as she looked at him, miserable. "And your twins will get that. You just have to get them to convince your parents to let them stay here. They'll be thirteen this school year, right? So then they'll be sixteen going on seventeen when we graduate with a degree. Then we can find work around this shit hole of a place. The whole group of us could live together or something until they graduate and we'd get more room mates. It's doable, princess."

Tears never dropped as she listened. Her freakout was put to a quick death and she calmed down, nodding, reinforcing her calm disciplined mind back. "Yeah, you're right. Stop calling me princess. I am a warrior!"

"Warrior Princess?"

She walked into that. "Shut up, you excellent male you." Ivy stood up again but Jimmy took in the determination and sighed. He wouldn't be able to eat his lunch fully today either. And it was a BLT as well. Damn, but he loved bacon. "Alright, the twins had Shop so they'll hang out there after to fiddle with bikes." She grabbed her bag and stuffed on the teal jumper and put on the jacket once more. "I can talk to them for a bit. No fucking Greasers are gonna stop me either." She jogged out the cafeteria.

Jimmy snatch up his drink and sandwich with a groan, and dashed out after her.

Reaching the auto shop, she ignored the wary eyes of Peanut, Lucky and Vance and listened. Eventually a firecracker went off and Ivy jogged off towards it.

The Greasers watched after her and then looked at each other.

"Who was that?" Vance asked.

Lucky looked thoughtful, eyeing her rear before it disappeared. "That's the chick Lola can't stand, right? The one who taped the chicks? Ivy Jones?"

"She taped for us? Lola can't stand her?" Peanut said and then snorted leaning back against the wall once more, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Then let her be. We ain't liking her 'cause Johnny don't 'cause he knows Lola don't? Pah. We didn't see her or nothin'. Got it?"

"Yeah, Peanut."

Jimmy jumped over the fence.

Peanut grinned wickedly. "This one we did."

* * *

.I.

* * *

Hearing the laughter, Ivy looked around the garage, tugging her hair up into a high ponytail and walking in deeper.

Lola was the first to see her and her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "What are you doing on my territory, bitch?"

"Looking for what's mine of course."

"And what would that be? A beating? Get out of here, idiot."

Ivy ignored her, knowing she heard the twins. She gave a sharp familiar whistle and the twins quickly raced over to her, grease marks all over them. "Look at you little grease monkeys in the making." She tapped their noses, bending over slightly and putting hands on hips. "You having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Why're you here, Preppie?" Johnny asked neutrally, coming up to them and putting his hands on each of the twins' shoulders, seeming to try and push them behind him.

She frowned at that, not happy at that, possessive now they were likely to be taken away. And how dare he try to protect them? That was_ her_ job. "To talk to _my_ twins. C'mon boys. I don't like taking you from your fun, but-"

Lola stomped right up to her. "Would you get the hell out of here!?"

Johnny put a hand up to stall her. She was already Queen Bee and Ivy had done nothing to instigate any attacks. "Lola, babe-"

"Don't you 'Lola babe' me, Johnny Vincent!"

"_Please_, doll-"

"Don't you-"

Ivy rubbed her head. "Put a cork in it would you!?" She snapped in irritation. She hated the fact that she was stronger than this aggravating bitch, and that she'd forced herself to hide such abilities. She could so easily take over this school through sheer physicality but denied herself it, not wanting to have to keep an eye on her prankster twins twenty four seven. "The least you could do is listen to the whole sentence of your man. Now would you please let go of Matt and Tom? We need to talk."

Jimmy came in, panting. "Damnit, would you at least let me catch up instead of leaving me to those oil slicks?"

"Oh. Sorry. Thought you were right behind me."

"Yeah. _Right_."

The twins tugged on her hands. "What's wrong, Ivy?"

She balanced down on the soles of her feet to be more their height. "Mum and dad might be pulling you out of Bullworth now they've disowned me." Their alarm and fear made them jump at her and hug her tight, causing Johnny and Lola to widen their eyes at the pieces of information. "Sorry, little bro's. Only you can convince them if they do or not."

"But why?" Tom demanded. "We love it here!"

"Yeah!" Matt agreed instantly.

"I don't know about pulling you two out, tiddlywinks, but probably to get you away from me if they do." Ivy sighed. "I was told that our parents had someone in line so I would betroth them. I don't want to get married right now, so I said no and promptly everything was stopped for me. I'm eighteen, so they can't force me into anything, but they're legal guardians of you, so they can take you out of this place. I don't know what to do for you, twins. You just have to convince them you want to stay here. Can you do that?"

They nodded, teary eyed and fearful of a world without Ivy around and looking after them and she gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Good boys."

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked, leave a review and fav or follow! I really appreciate that single click and those few words :) I want more peeps to read this, so please do!

LaRS.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Warning for lemon down below. :D If you wanna skip it then just finish before Petey talks after classes tomorrow. Any feedback is appreciated.

* * *

.I.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The rest of Monday wasn't that great a day, and neither was the rest of the week. Biology and Physics had whizzed by that first day and Lola had already spread the info quick enough that the Preppies looked half understanding, part awed and part disgusted. It was part of their duty they saw but Ivy felt no duty towards that because they weren't her real family. She only felt mere disdain. She'd simply reaped the benefits for a couple months. Petey had been worrying for her and Gary seemed broody, probably at the lack of touching and affection she'd been giving him, but she couldn't help it. These boys were her only family. She kept them in her sights at nearly all times now, memorising their timetables and habits.

Pinky was a bit unsure what to even do with their friendship that whole week. On one hand Pinky was admiring, on another she was really wanting to push her away because of the social backlash this would cause between the parents of the rich kids and she didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. She hoped Derby didn't try and make the girl his toadie or something either.

She wasn't even wearing the aquaberry branded jumper!

What was Pinky supposed to do in such a situation?

The same Monday it happened, Pinky watched as the girl didn't even look at her on the way out of class when the bell went, face troubled.

She sighed.

There goes her only real female friend in this place.

Stupid freakin' Lola.

"She really loves those boys." Pinky overheard Jimmy muttering to Petey. "Never seen a sister so nice to their kid brothers."

Gary spoke in a grumble. "With a place like this?"

"Yeah, well… She's gonna be real depressed when they do get taken out."

"Where'd Lola find out?" The sociopath asked in boredom.

Jimmy grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Inside the Greaser territory where the twins were. Did you know they hung out there? They're _Preppies_ though. Weird."

Pinky felt her nose twist up and followed them covertly as they left.

"They've always liked Shop class. Motors and bikes. Only natural." Petey replied.

"Probably would end up as inventors for car designs or something." Gary chuckled to himself causing the other two to look at him funny.

Pinky blinked. Her family business was motors… It was the one reason she never got harassed by those oil slicks or them trying anything too harsh with Derby which assured his position as leader by a good percentage. Maybe there was something she could do? If the twins really did have interests that lay in car design, they may be young, but an apprenticing 'summer camp thing' could be drafted up and she could still speak to Ivy! She could still have her only real girl-friend back to normal.

When Pinky wanted something, she got it.

Or daddy would get the tearing up and whining treatment!

Pinky rushed off and Gary felt his smirk widen as he looked behind him slyly.

Easy.

* * *

.I.

* * *

It was the next Monday, the day before Halloween that the twins and Pinky came up to her in the cafeteria as she dejectedly munched on some banana's and told her their idea. "So they asked us if we wanted to do it. We have to go out of town every weekend though." Tom panicked at her frown, having ignored his pasta bake. "But it's chauffeur driven!"

Matt nodded on the other side of the table. "We stay at Pinky's place with her dad's inventors!"

"And we get to make stuff!"

"You're awfully young though…" Ivy said in worry. The thought of nearly having lost her boys and now to send them away… She shook her head. "Look, how does this get you staying in Bullworth?" She asked, not even noticing the desperation in her voice.

Pinky sure did, and grinned at her proudly from the left. "That's part of the contract. I have to watch them to make sure they're suitable around school as the face of the new apprenticeship scheme. Your mom and dad signed it straight away to keep on our families' good side. They do work for our families, you know."

Not caring about the status or hierarchy issue Ivy grinned widely. "You wonderful woman, you!" Ivy swept her up into a huge hug, nearly bawling at her relief, teary eyed. "Gah! I'm so thrilled!" She then let go of the beaming Pinky to hug Tom to her and peppered kisses all over his face which he grumbled at but took it, despite the snickers and stares making him embarrassed. He was just as happy. "You guys are staying! Thanks Pinky! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Uhm… Not really? Oh! You can help me with Spanish!"

Ivy jumped the girl making sure not to hug her too tight. "Done!"

"Why are you hugging my betrothed, Jones?" Derby asked as he came up.

"Because she's amazing, Derby Harrington! Simply amazing!" Ivy said enthusiastically with a wide grin. "Surely you know this?"

"Of course." He was slightly thrown off from his little spiel of how she shouldn't hang around them anymore. "Well-"

"The twins are still okay with you, right?" She grabbed his hands, looking up at him hopefully.

Derby stuttered, flustered. "Yes-but-"

"So then everything's dandy, darling!" She turned and gave Pinky another hug, leaned over to kiss Matt on the forehead, ruffled Tom's hair and was on her merry way. "Bye boys! Bye Pinky! Bye Derby!"

"Miss Jones!" Derby called, but she was long gone and he took in the wobbly eyes of the other three when he turned back to them. "Oh no. You know the deal. She's been disinherited by her family. Hasn't a dime to her name. She can't still be one of ours. It doesn't work like that."

"Derby! She's my best friend and you better leave her alone!"

"Sis is great!"

"Please, Derby!"

He rubbed his throbbing temples. "No is no. Yes, you two are allowed to stay in the House. And if you want to still be friends with her, Pinky; _fine_. She's of good breeding. But as one of us? It can't happen. No, Pinky." He repeated at her opening mouth. "Out of respect for you I'll leave her be. Don't ask me for more."

Pinky pouted. "You promise, Derby? Did you forget about the video recording already?"

He twitched. He did owe Ivy for that and he hated owing people anything. He crossed his arms. "Fine, she's welcome at the House for visiting her brothers, but she still can't wear the Preppie clothing!"

"Thanks Derby!" The three chimed at once and then he had to deal with a group hug, glaring at everyone around him who snickered.

Derby still felt like he lost somehow.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Petey yelped as he was tackled into a hug, falling off the bed into an unbalanced stand, and flushed when he felt the soft breasts against his back. "I-Ivy?" He looked over his shoulder at her wide smile.

"They're gonna stay!"

"What? That's great news!" Petey turned around and gave her a huge hug, lifting her off the ground slightly, surprising her at his strength. She landed back down as he let go and sat on the bed with him sitting next to her. "How?" She repeated Pinky's words to him and he'd honestly never seen her so happy at anything, eyes glittering and smile so happily wide he couldn't help but feel relief for her. "So everything's okay, apart from the whole… no parent's thing?"

"Yup! Heeeh. I'm exhausted." Ivy said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Still gotta go see Boss. Wanna come? Shouldn't be so long. We can just stay for a half hour or something?"

"Um…" Petey looked at his homework. Physics. He wasn't really interested in this one as much as the two other sciences. Bullworth did a paramedical sciences degree and while it wasn't med school, it meant that he'd get a discounted course for being there so long (it was ten per cent off if you were a student, and an extra per cent off each year you'd been at Bullworth, and that included both accommodation and tuition so he'd get off eighteen per cent which wasn't something to sniff at because that would be about three to four grand off plus for each year for the next _three years_) and stay with his closest friends.

And maybe he'd be better at it?

Not to mention med school was many years and if Gary really did want to do his mob thing, then a more emergency related 'on the scene' type of healing up would be better suited. It worked out for him quite nicely. He wondered what Jimmy and Gary would want to do. He wasn't too sure if Jimmy would stay on after getting his grad certificate but Ivy and Gary were certainly going to. Why start taking over the school for a few short months and own it for a few shorter months? He'd have to talk to them about it sometime.

Boss was at hospital. Maybe he could get some advice from a member of staff?

"Sure. Think they'll be okay with me coming though?"

"Why not? You're my best friend. C'mon, let's go Petey!" She jumped off the bed and grabbed his jacket, chucking it at him. "I'll help you with that shit later."

"We should tell Gary."

"Where is he?"

"Yeah, about that. I have no idea."

"Eh. Well we'll tell him when we get back." Ivy said and noticed something on the back of the door. "Hey we have blazers to wear? How comes people only wear the jumpers?"

"Only the prefects do. We're all issued one though. It's not exactly cool." He tugged his shoes on and did up the laces.

Ivy hummed in thought, feeling the blazer material. Not bad. She mumbled to herself, "I could pull it off. Punk it up a bit maybe. Tighten the middle up, pad out the bottom for flair. Wasn't the band buttons thing getting popular again? Yeah I think so. So Petey? Ready?" She went to the window and climbed out of it at his nod, swiftly followed by Petey. They jogged to the garage and borrowed the twins BMX's but Jimmy found them before they could set off, sitting on the bikes.

"Where you off to? Secret date?"

Ivy chuckled at him, and Petey and her shared amused looks, both of them knowing her liking for Gary, as stupid as she was for liking him, and their one time kiss that just didn't work out. "Jealous, Hopkins?" Ivy asked lightly.

"As if. So?"

"We're off to see a friend. Can you tell Gary we're gonna go see the thunderbird king?"

"The thunderbird king?" Jimmy said blankly, giving them a look of stark disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yup!" Ivy nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek and the two set off. "Later, Jamesy-boy!"

* * *

.I.

* * *

They peddled to New Coventry and getting there in fifteen minutes and they locked the bikes up outside the hospital. Ivy vaguely recalled the area they were meant to go and Petey was the one to find the door. He knocked on it and let her go in first, peeking inside. Boss was awake, and looking beat up and she winced, knowing the feeling. He stiffened up a bit, acknowledging his weakened stated and remembering the dangerous to the death fight he saw her having with the Muay Thai fighter but she simply smiled.

"_If I wanted to fight or demand your subservience to me, I wouldn't have brought my best friend and put him in danger._" Ivy smiled to calm him down. "How are you feeling?"

"Rough. You wear our logo…?" He said taking in the orange on her wrist.

She cocked her head to the side as she raised her arm to fully show the orange sweatband she wore. "Even though I could overpower you, you mean? I'm not looking for power right now and I wore it to show I'm not your enemy. The Mad Caps are down or out, depending on their stupidity levels. Vale Tigers simply watch but we're fine, if not a bit wary of each other. Us? I have no problems with you. I would even say we're friendly. I simply wish to be left alone while I'm at school. University may be a different matter but that's quite the while away."

Boss looked at her steadily. "It shall stay that way. I'm alive after all. You didn't have to save Diego or myself. We owe you and formally recognize that. We have a Mexican restaurant we own, so you and your friends can eat there for free and we'll save you a room to sleep in if you stay out late."

"You're very kind."

"I'm also very alive. When I get out of here, we'll have a meal together, yes? Get you some real food down your gullet. You too, man." He said to Petey who smiled at him. "You were the one that got us that spare scooter, right?"

Ivy raised her brows in surprise as she turned to him with a grin. "You never told me that."

Petey just shrugged modestly. "It was nothing."

"Diego will come pick you up from Sifu one night then." Boss said. "I'll be here for another week or so. Here." He reached to the side and grabbed a thin jewellery box before he chucked it at her. "There's six rings in there for you and your buddies. If your little brothers are with you then you don't have to give them a ring. Wear them when you get to the restaurant if Diego or I aren't there. If you aren't with your friends, the waitresses will know they're to get free food with those rings. I doubt the business will collapse, even if all you six ate five meals a day every day there. We have other businesses that can pump money into it. The cooks are too good to get rid of by closing the place down."

"Sure thing." Ivy nodded and stood up. "I've gotta stop off and check Sifu now. See you in a week then, Boss Quetzalcoatl."

"Combate Nina." Boss nodded, watching them as they left.

'_That didn't take long at all._' Petey thought, looking at the unsurprised Ivy. "Hey, uh, that was quick?"

"I didn't expect it to be long." The stepped sideways around a patient in a wheel chair and went down the stairs. "I'm not involved in any gang or really have any business in them. Diego was a favour that just came by when I found out Sifu was harmed. So it's really just a meet, greet and thank thing like you just saw. But just think Petey, we can have real food whenever we want now!" She handed him a gold ring from the box while putting one on herself. It was a little big, so she put it on her right thumb. It was simple gold with the Quetzalcoatl swirling around the whole thing in etched ebony stone.

"This is pretty cool." Petey said as he put it on the middle finger of his right hand. "Who else you giving them to? Jimmy? Gary?"

"Still have to tell Jimmy…" She mused. "Gary, yeah. That's obvious. Anyone else? I really don't know. Years only begun, right? Can you believe it though? I lost a family, but I've gained a house and free food and best friends... and whatever Gary is. What is he, _our_ boss when we make our group or something?"

Petey shrugged again that day. "I figured you were both my bosses. You two are the best at what you each do."

"Really? Cause I figured you two were mine because you've known each other the longest. I may think he's a sexy piece of scarily ambitious arse, and maaay like him like that - stop grinning like that, you bitch – but you two have been together so long that I figured you'd both be bosses or at least you'd be the second and me third. He clearly trusts you. Not exactly the type to let anyone near him, is he?"

"He does for you."

"He _evidently_ wants to put his pee pee in my waa waa."

Petey burst out laughing as he leaned on her shoulder. "Your '_waa waa_'?!"

"Hell yeah! What's wrong with my name for it?" She fakely grinned obliviously at him making him laughing even harder.

"I like it!" He quieted at the look from the nurse but still couldn't help the breathless chuckle. "Nice one. Whoooo." He sighed out with a big grin. "Still, you're the fighter so I figured you were in second. I mean if you do get together with him, you would be anyway. He gets kinda… territorial. So, yeah, definitely second."

"You wouldn't be relegated or anything, we'd share second."

"Promise?"

"Course! You're my best mate, Petey."

He looked relieved before remembering something. "I have to speak to the nurses about being a paramedic."

"Not a doc?"

"I was thinking earlier that I didn't wanna leave you guys and go med school. Plus one of the upcoming degrees is paramedical science… I figured I'd ask about it here. It's supposed to have a day a week here, more going into second year." Petey explained, looking enthused.

"Cool! So let's ask the receptionist."

Petey nodded and they went over to the woman, typing away. "Excuse me…" They got into a conversation and he was given some leaflets and advice on what direction to take, especially on learning how to drive for more immediate actions as well as anatomy studying. He knew how and had a licence so that was good. Maybe she should learn how to drive? She never bothered herself. Everything had always been in walking distance or at the very most biking or bus distance and it was healthier that way. "Thanks so much for your help. Let's go see Sifu."

"Cool."

* * *

.I.

* * *

Sifu was only five minutes away, but Mrs Chung stopped them from entering. "He sleeping. He ill. You want food? Special is wonton soup and beef noodles."

"Well, can we just check on him and leave him a note?"

"You leave that with me. Special?"

"Could do?" Petey said to Ivy at her glare towards the restaurant lady. "We did kinda run out on Jimmy."

"True. I guess the twins and Gary will want some too." She nodded at him. "Six specials please."

Mrs Chung smiled slightly and nodded, quickly going back to her sour look as per usual.

The two customers blinked.

That was the biggest sign of her liking them.

Ever.

"She smiled at us!" They hissed to each other. "…Weird." They paused, staring at each other and then snorted. They stood at the counter and talked for a while about Petey's aspirations. Ivy felt it was a respectful career to have and wanted to help him in whatever way she could, but she wasn't really one for science like Petey was. And that he loved swimming as well. He got up early to use the swimming pools most days he didn't have homework to do. Swimming was boring to her, but she wasn't about to tell him that. One of Sifu's students entered and noticed them. Alan. The one she thought was the teacher. He smiled as he saw them. "Quick lesson today?"

"Nah, Sifu's unwell."

"Really?"

"Boy! You want special?"

"Might as well now I'm here, Mrs Chung. One special, please. You know, I really don't know what else she's got apart from 'specials'." Alan joked, putting his hands palm up as he shrugged when Mrs Chung left.

The other two snickered as they commenced chatting with him.

"Here you go. Now go."

"Yes, Mrs Chung. Later Alan."

"Bye Ivy, Petey."

They waved and left the shop and peddled back to the school, both trying to do a wheelie but failing pretty badly. Petey was still laughing at her latest attempt that got her nearly running into a car as they parked the bikes back in the garage. They quickly found the twins at the auto shop and dropped off their food, making them almost drool at the smell. There was some ribbing from the lower Greaser members, ("Yo twerps, where's ours?") but it was all pretty calm considering it was a girl and Petey. Dressing in a pink shirt didn't come off as supremely macho but at least he could pull it off.

Or was everyone just used to seeing the pink?

Huh.

Petey dropped her off at the Girls and for once she just walked in through the main doors to go to the soda machine. She put the ten dollars worth of soda cans in her bag, feeling a couples drinks, and then walked to her room. Unlocking it, she paused at the sight of Gary and Jimmy sitting on her bed, watching a downloaded film on her laptop. She looked right to make sure no one was around before entering and locking the door behind her. "Sup, boys?" She put her bag down on the bedside table, glaring when Gary just took a can of soda. "Excuse _you_?"

"If you want." He shrugged, opening it and going back to the movie.

"Ivy!" The girl went over to the window and opened it and Petey jumped in. "Oh, you're _here_. We got you guys Chinese. Might be kinda cold now, though."

Ivy cracked open a can and drank.

"Sweet. Thanks," Jimmy said as he was passed food and a fork. "Is it true you beat up a gang?"

She choked on her drink and smacked her upper chest with a fist. "What? What's he been saying to you?" She nodded at Gary and putting her drink down on the side as she sat by the side of the bed, leaning against it.

"_He_?" Gary repeated lowly, making her smirk and wink at him as she took her wonton soup out and began to drink the soup, leaving the wontons in as she did.

Jimmy interrupted before they could get into an argument. "Told me pretty much all about the gang things, running the school, and becoming a gang ourselves."

"It's true." She poked the wontons with her fork before deciding she didn't want them. She handed them to Gary who nodded and held his own polystyrene bowl out and she dumped them in there. "Did Gary tell you it was Choi?"

"The poster guy? Yeah. That's crazy, man."

She nodded. "Got bruises _all over_. He's fucking amazing. He's like my idol or something. That guy was something else." She pointed her plastic fork at him and then sighed happily. "I cannot wait to see someone else get their arses kicked by him. It's gonna be _so good_."

Petey looked a little down at the thought of the beating she took and how he couldn't do much about it.

She nudged him slightly, giving him a small smile. "C'mon. You can see how good I am by lasting even five minutes against this man in December. If we get the chance."

"You can beat him." The boy grinned back. "You obviously did it once."

She preened a little at that before waving her hand in denial. "I wish."

"Please, I watched your video."

"Video?" Gary and Jimmy echoed, before glaring at each other for copying each other.

"Oh! Mate, I completely forgot about that!"

Petey grinned and took out a memory stick from his pocket, plugging it into the laptop. He took the laptop to begin the video file. The trio were enraptured by the video as Petey silently ate his meal. Ivy was pensive as she watched, noting the things she could have done differently, but Gary and Jimmy were glued to the screen. Gary paused at the bit of the Spanish speaking, demanding to know what she said and Ivy easily translated, annoyed that he paused it and pressed the play button. She gave a small commentary on some things that had gone by too quick.

"Copy this to me, femme-boy."

Petey nodded, knowing he'd have wanted it anyway. "Sure thing." Gary took out his own memory stick and Petey simply copied the file over.

"That was you princess?"

"Yes, wank stain, it was. Who else would it be in that skirt? Hey, we doing anything tomorrow?" She asked as she moved away from her drawer before she gently pushed Gary's leg out the way so she could _open_ the damn thing. "I still have plenty alcohol left. I, uh, raided Mister Galloway's stock a little while back. Remember when we did that the first time, Petey? I did it again. Muahaha! Man, does he drink heavy and cause he's not supposed to, reporting stolen booze would be pretty suspect." She grabbed a bottle of something. "Southern Comfort anyone?" She held it out and Gary grabbed her wrist.

"What's this?" He took off the ring and eyed the bird on it. "Who gave you this? Is this a… You went off without telling me _again_?"

"We did tell Jimmy to tell you." Petey spoke up before she could and she nodded in agreement.

She pushed the drawer in with her foot. "That's why you're in my room in the first place, right?"

Gary narrowed his eyes at them. "You should have brought me along."

"You weren't around."

"That's because you've been wild all week." Gary pointed out.

"_I'm_ wild?" She pointed at herself and then at him. "This coming from Gary 'ADD' Smith, yeah?" She glared at his twitch and angered face. "Cool it, you. Nothing even really happened." She went into her time at the hospital, taking the ring box out from her pocket and giving one to each of the boys and sitting down next to Gary cross legged, knees touching his thigh. "So yeah, we hit Sifu, he's still not well so Mrs Chung didn't let us up there. Not that we tried much to get up there."

"We were gonna leave a note," Petey said after a mouthful of noodles. "But Alan showed up and we just began talking to him and waiting for the food."

"Yeah. Then we didn't really bother and just grabbed our ordered food when it arrived. I'll see him tomorrow."

Gary leaned forward, hands into fists and bouncing them on his knees. "She didn't let you in? Your Sifu is part of the Snapping Teeth, right? Gang meeting was going on." Gary nodded to himself, "Must have been. Watch yourself there. Don't let anything slip. He knows about the new house too."

Ivy nodded before cracking, "Looking a bit twitchy there, loser. Ritalin not working?"

He waved that away. "These pills are shit." Then he stared at her. "How'd you know it was Ritalin?" He blinked at her.

Ivy shrugged and stuffed some noodles in her mouth but when he simply waited for an answer so she swallowed and rolled her eyes. "Always seems to be from my experience."

"Huh. Just watch what you say in there, woman."

"Will do. So drinks and movie?"

"Don't have any beer do you?" Jimmy asked before idly saying, "I wanna go to the party tomorrow so something light now will be better."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Moron."

The other two looked at him while Ivy went to grab a bottle from under her bed again. "Party?"

"I know the loser in the group now." Jimmy just shook his head at her, pityingly.

"Shut the fuck up and take the damn beer."

He took the bottle with a grin, taking out his keys that had a bottle opener on them and opened it. "Yeah. Someone decided on a party at the half blown observatory after classes."

Petey tapped his fingers. "We have Shop, Math and Gym tomorrow. We're swimming, too."

"Know what lesson _I'm_ bunking then." Ivy muttered feeling a bit tired as she got on the bed beside Gary. "Fucking Burton is a perv, anyway. Can we just watch the movie now?" They did so, Petey on the other side of Jimmy at the tail end, and she enjoyed the cheap goriness of the B-movie, having simply moved back to lean her head against Gary's shoulder and crossing her arms, getting comfy, enjoying the light scent of his cologne. She watched the Texas chainsaw rip off villain and then decided that closing her eyes for a little bit would be fine, head heavy with tiredness.

She must have dozed because the next thing she knew the room was quiet, she was laying down on a gently breathing half naked body and her thigh was propped up over his. '_Gary._' Her eyes flickered up to his jawline, noting he'd need to shave soon. Her lips quirked up at the thought. Gary was always presented the way he wanted people to see him. He understood the value of looking a certain way and that she could see his unpolished, vulnerable side made her happy that he'd drop his guard around her.

Not feeling chilled she looked down to see herself still clothed, with only a few buttons undone for comfort and her skirt slightly unzipped. He was sleeping, an arm behind his head and left leg not held down was bent up while his other arm was over her shoulder and upper arm, keeping her close and annoyingly making her heart melt. His footwear was gone and she saw his feet without the heavy black workman boots or socks.

It was like seeing a slightly laxer, more vulnerable side and that rarely happened, causing her to smile and kiss his cheek, rubbing his slightly rough chin with her fingers.

Ivy, not realising it had awoken the light sleeper, moved from his hold, wanting to put night clothes on and noting it was about three in the morning. She hadn't done her stretches or mini exercise routine. She took off her stockings and began to do sit ups, push ups, triceps dips and squats before stretching her whole body out. She sighed happily at the fifteen minute session and opened the bedside cabinet for bruise balm. She took off her shirt and skirt and yelped when Gary swiftly sat up and grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling and kissing up her neck, one hand sliding against her arm and taking the little tub from her hands while the other tweaked her nipple.

His erection was against her back, hard, hot and demanding attention, and he delighted in the shiver pulsing down her spine, loving he affected her so easily. "Let me do this for you, Ivy." His voice was low and husky in her ear. "Let me touch your skin."

This man must be the master of turning women into goo, or at least her, because him kissing each part of her and muttering gruff words of want as he rubbed bruised parts of her made her utterly wet. In turn she touched him and trailed fingers over his body, nibbling and licking, finding a ticklish spot behind the knee she'd yet to find before finding his nipple and sucking causing him to growl. Eventually he just stopped and drew his hands to her upper arms and pulled her onto his lap properly, facing him and he happily took off her bra, wanting skin to skin contact between their naked chests as he pulled her close and enjoying the calming of his mind as he focused on getting them naked and touching as much skin as he could. Their kiss was passionate and hot and he ached against her heated core, pushing her down and shoving his school trousers and boxers off.

"You get me so _fucking hard_." He growled and pushing her back down when she reached for his cock, wanting to dominate the first part at least as he swiped her panties off, pushing his mouth against hers as he tweaked her nipples and enjoying the little mewls of passion she let out when he kissed all over her upper body fingers digging into his back in reply. Seconds later, after flicking a finger against her wet little clit and sucking the juice off his finger, he thrust into her powerfully causing her to let out a loud feminine sound that made a smirk tilt his lips and he audibly groaned at the feel of hot wet walls clenching around him at the intrusion, the second thrust just as good. "Fuck." He hissed as she squeezed him and he looked down at her suddenly challenging eyes as she got used to his cock's invasion, wanton and making him pant at the look as much as the feel got him. "You are getting it." He promised heavily.

The scarred man smashed his mouth against hers as he built up a fast pounding rhythm and Ivy matched her hips moving to his and he was swallowing the sounds she made with absolute pleasure, wishing they weren't completely surrounded by other girls and that the rooms were a bit more soundproofed. He wanted to do much, much more but these _damn walls_ and the knowledge someone could wake up and tattle on them, her moans of pleasure and the scent of her skin even with the bruise paste on was driving him to completion within minutes and his hand found her nub so she could come with him, because he'd have it no other way.

A moment later, ecstasy filled his body as his cock exploded cum outwards and he went to the mark on her breast, having purposely not put salve on it and sucked it as their thighs quivered in mutual satisfaction and he let her moan loudly as he himself groaned, feeling a frank sense of pleasure at hearing his woman cry out and the erotic feel of blunt nails denting his back. He rested his full weight on her and felt the legs that had wrapped around his waist slowly drop down. He placed his forehead on hers and just felt their bodies rush for air after that great bout of sex, even if it had been short, chests heaving. He softened inside her and didn't want to pull out to have his wet hot cock in the cool room but did so anyway, already missing inside of her.

That was one thing he hated and loved. The fact they'd finish, but also the fact he couldn't wait for the next time. Picking her up, he stood up and pulled the covers out, sitting them back in bed and placing her in his lap.

"Tired me out." Ivy mumbled in satisfaction. She couldn't foresee any problems in the bedroom department, as long as he kept giving. "Ah, need tissue." He held her down by the hips and she cocked her head at his hold. "What's up?"

"You're not leaving my lap. I've wanted you right here all day. You belong here." He opened her bedside table draw and took out the box of tissue for her. "It's funny for the idiots to wonder when we're gonna get together when we're doing it right under their noses." He said in glee as she took a couple and simply cupped herself. "Wait, wait." He moved her hand and stared right down at her most vulnerable part making her flush at the attention. "You're so cute there. Heh." He smirked suddenly and she could feel his spunk dribbling out of her making her close her eyes in embarrassment.

It was one thing to quickly look to position himself while they were getting it on, it was totally another for him to just _stare_ afterwards, especially when he was a new lover and there was still bonding to do before they completely acclimatized to each other's habits. She put her hand back even as she saw his frown.

"You've got the rest of our freaking lives to look, loser."

Gary then grabbed her and rubbed their hips together and her eyes widened at his already hardening erection making him smirk. "I've also got the rest of this night to do you. I intend to. I am a teenage man, after all." He thrust back into her, causing her to cry out as her sensitive walls were invaded once more and paused, looking wary at her almost pained face, knowing her adept fists. "You good?"

"More than that, love." She yelped as he thrust again at her words and she bucked on him, ready for the next round to come.

'_Love, huh?_' He thought to himself idly, kissing at the one spot on her neck she adored. '_I'll get her in love with me._' He was already there. She was his to pleasure and love now they'd agreed to it, so he would. And he did. '_Now to get her there. In both ways._' His smirk was devilish, causing a thrill of excitement in her. "You won't be sleeping tonight, woman." His hips sped up in time with her grinding.

"O-Oh good. I hadn't planned on that." Her eyes shut as she then focused, and he knew she was getting close already.

Her sarcasm was taken in the way it was supposed to and he flicked her clit in retaliation, knowing that was the way to keep a woman satisfied, along with her g-spot. In fact- "Help me find your g-spot, woman. You will be fulfilled tonight, and every night I can get inside you; _every_ night if I can help it."

The sent her reeling into an orgasm causing Gary to curse and clench down his own incoming coming. How was she making him want to come so fast? He had to seriously focus on stilling himself so he wouldn't come. "Woman." He growled pulling her on top of him as he thrust up. "Fuck, love." He muttered, trying it on for size, but felt odd saying it, even if he inwardly did rather like it.

Ivy felt herself twitch at that.

Love?

She shook her head with a dark chuckle and smiled down at him wickedly. "I'm far from done, Smith."

Gary felt his lips widen in reply and his cock twitched, now not caring about the surrounding people as long as he got to have fun with his woman and drive her insane with want for him. "Good."

"So how about from behind as you fiddle with my clit?"

"As my lady commands."

"I like the sound of that."

"Don't get used to it."

"Oh, but I will."

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: Are my lemons getting better? Characters better or worse? Please review, I'd love to hear from you and gain any criticism so I can improve my work. :)

LaRS.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sore.

Ivy was so, so sore.

_Deliciously_ sore and sometimes a certain ache made her smile to herself broadly as if she had a coat hanger in her mouth. She did her best to hide it, but when said boyfriend was in the room and doing the same with a very smug satisfied look on his face, and his guy friends were looking at him weirdly and wondering what manic plots he was up to this time, she had to bury her face in the corner of her elbow and pretend she was wiping away sweat or grease from the car in front of her to give herself a moment to calm down from her own erotically satisfied amusement.

The two of them had connected eyes a few times and both couldn't help the prompt smirks on their faces before quickly looking down at their work before their partners caught them bursting out laughing. Because last night was one hell of a night to remember and only finished a scant hour or two ago, getting about twenty minutes rest that went by far too quickly before they rushed to shower and clean up. Both of them were knackered but highly satisfied and neither could truly hide it properly.

Ivy brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tightened the ponytail as her 'getting a bit too long' hair got in the way. Her large sweatbands covered the bruises on her upper forearms, one of them the Quetzalcoatl band, and she had pulled her long sleeves up as her tight shirt quite nicely showed her upper body off. The baggy overalls were down low around her hips, the arms tied around her body and she stuffed her tie down her top to keep it out the way. She felt like she looked good and she had _no_ trouble at all doing all the work as Pinky filed her nails with an emery board ( having already passed Shop but wanting to hang out with her close friend) in boredom. Ivy was bending over and pretending not to notice Smith looking over and watching her firm behind from the corner of his eyes, making sure to pose a little bit more seductively, giving him a wink and a lick of her lips, causing his eyes to darken and a little smirk to reappear each time.

Posing was fun as hell, but it seemed to have caught the eye of one of the boys in the class that wasn't Gary. Noticing his stare, she actually went back to working normally instead of pushing her butt out that little bit extra or stretching that little bit too much to stretch the top across her breasts. Anyway, this was admittedly one of her failing classes because she didn't pay much attention in it. Mostly she'd been working on her strong classes and finishing them. She didn't have to go back to Spanish or English or Computer, and she was nearly done with Physics and quite the way through Chemistry. She'd concentrate on Geography, Music, the last bit of Chemistry and Biology next, so she could have all of Monday, Thursday and most of Friday off.

Her mind went away with her as she thought about the workload that would be if she kept to the plan of trying to finish it before Christmas with a grimace.

She absently looked over at a snickering Gary and Jimmy with a warm smile before bending back down to work, ignoring the person who just passed Pinky.

But all that free time she'd have would be spent on-whattheflyingfuck?!

Her booted (protective clothing rules in the shop) foot instantly kicked back and clocked the damnable scumbag's nuts strongly.

An echoing loud pained squeak drew the whole classes' attention as Lefty fell to the ground, grabbing his balls. "You bitch!"

"Cute." Ivy sneered at him. "Maybe that'll teach you not to touch girls' arses, huh?"

"Fuck you!"

She dodged his fist to her ankle by simply raising that leg and putting it down again in a very fluid movement and before Jimmy could come defend her honour she yelled out, "Teacher! I'm being attacked by a perverted little creep!"

Neil woke up from his trance of working and came around quickly. "Huh? Perverted? Lefty? Get off the ground, ya little shit! What happened?"

"She kicked me in the balls!"

"He sexually harassed me. My leg automatically kicked back in retaliation."

It really was a trained reflex.

Her daddy had proudly taught her it.

The thought dulled her anger a little.

Neil ran a hand over his face before scowling at the boy. "Don't be touching girls like that without permission! I'll be informing the Headmaster of your indiscretions. Back to work, people!" He suddenly shouted and everyone did as told.

Johnny came over and picked Lefty up harshly, snarling at him lowly. "Ya don't touch the birds like that. Ya fuckin' moron." He smacked Lefty upside the head and pushed him over to his bay before he turned to and gave an apologetic smile on his cute face. "Sorry, chickie. Won't happen again." He pat her on the shoulder.

"Uh… Thanks, Vincent."

"No problem, girlie." Johnny grinned and then hesitated. "Look, I need a favour."

She crossed her arms and inclined herself against the motor, lifting a foot up to balance against the bumper. "Oh. One of your boys touches me and you suddenly want a favour?"

"Yeah... Well… Ya see…" Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, not realising he was letting well-toned muscles show against his tight white shirt. Pinky shifted a little at the show making Ivy's lips twitch. He was bulkier than Gary was but not as well defined but definitely had nicer biceps, the strain evident on the sleeves. Probably from working on bikes and cars all the time. "I'm having problems with Lola."

"Again?"

Johnny glared before recognizing he was aggressively staring an unimpressed _woman_ and his shoulders dropped from their tense broadening and he put his hands on his hips in aggravation. "Yeah."

Ivy sighed. "What's a great guy like you doing with a girl like that, eh Vincent?" She grabbed a rag and wiped her hands, lips pursed. "So many girls have crushes on you here and you choose that one. The one guaranteed to cheat on you because she doesn't want just the perks of the relationship; she wants the perks of the single night extras too." She picked up one of her wrenches and started to clean it. "And you're letting her."

Pinky nodded in the background. "Yup."

"Why you-"

Ivy didn't feel a damn care at his threatening step to her and simply took a copied step. "You know what your problem is, Johnny? You're _too damn nice_ to her." She poked his chest with the wrench and smirked to herself at the firmness of his body. "You treat her like a Queen but she treats you like her Jester. What happens after she cheats on you?"

He shifted uncomfortably but was feeling like his man-ego was getting bruised so he replied, trying to look nonchalant about it. "Well, we argue of course."

"Okay and what happens after that?"

"We get back together." He shrugged.

"I see." She put her wrench down and pulled her sleeves back down, buttoning them. "And after that?" She prompted, and pulled her tie out of her top.

"I treat her to everything so she has no reason to go elsewhere."

Ivy turned to look at him, stunned at his sincere reply. "Oh. My. Fucking. Goodness." Ivy sat down heavily on the car, putting her hands over her face. "Are you even… are you serious?"

Even Pinky's jaw dropped at that.

Johnny looked confused by their reactions, expecting them to be impressed by his loving ways. "…Yeah."

"Wrong, buddy. You should be 'making her sleep in the kennels' so to speak, Johnny. You're giving her things for cheating on you, in essence. Anytime she cheats she comes back knowing she's got you wrapped right around her pinkie finger and getting all the loving she could want. Aw… You know what. I don't even want to look at you, mate. You're well weak, you know that? Sorry, Pinky." She walked away from him, dodging his grasp for her and hissed words to come back and explain herself damn it. "Fucking idiot, I swear."

She detested cheaters but love stupidity like that was high on her dislike list too.

Petey looked up at her as she approached. "You okay?"

"Guys' got _no fucking clue_, Petey. It's disgusting."

"Huh? Is this about Lola?"

Gary swiftly came over as she sat on a three legged stool and ducked close. "The fuck did that Greaser bastard say to you?" He muttered into her ear and listened intently to her murmured reply into his ear, trying to hold his anger back because _she_ was fucking _his_ and damn the stupid fucks to hell for touching what was his. He'd had his anger mounting ever since she'd kicked that fucking bastard in the balls for touching her. He'd watched, and rage had blinded him for a few second before the tool he was gripping tighter with each second pinched pain into him. He'd actually been prepared to slam the tool into Lefty's face until seeing him collapse in pain calmed that urge down.

Hell, he had once kicked Petey in the balls simply for _lying_ when he was trying to use Jimmy. For daring to touch his girl and her perfect ass that belonged to him, Lefty would have it _much_ worse. Then the Leader comes over and looks like he's trying it on and asks a favour and complains about that bitch of a harlot _Lola_? His eyes narrowed darkly and he turned to sneer at the Greasers' Leader. He'd been thinking about ways to beat down the Jocks (despite the shift in power of the top two powers) and the Greasers had been one of the least of his concerns because of their own internal affairs with the slut, but this little scene made him rearrange that thought.

"Unbelievable, right?"

"There are no words for that type of stupidity."

"Definitely aren't."

"Makes you want to projectile vomit."

Ivy smiled at that, letting a small chuckle escape. "Right on them. Ten points if you get them on their bare skin."

"Fifty in their mouth."

She gave a short laugh before shaking her head and groaning as she held onto the stool between her thighs. "Aww. That's just nasty."

His eyes glittered at that and he bent down to her ear again, whispering, "I'd also like my hands to be where yours are right now. I'd be opening them up and going down on you right here on this stool. You'd squirm and shudder against me before begging me to make you come, to flick my tongue faster, to fuck you with my fingers-" He snickered as she pushed him back, flushing red and vaguely proud at making _her_ blush. "Not good enough? Shame. Maybe I should just _do_ it hmm? I'm a man of my word."

"Shut _up_, Gary. Wasn't last night enough?" She grumbled lowly.

He claimed that as a win, fully calmed from his angry raging thoughts by the thought of watching her face turn into that of desperate pleasure like it did all night and well into morning. To be honest, while it was the greatest night of his life - and, let's be blunt, the best time he'd ever had - it had calmed his mind a bit _too_ much. There were no frantic thoughts racing around, no instant plans rolling in. Everything was a lot calmer and he, so used to dealing with the madness of a noisy mind, was disconcerted to feel so calm.

It troubled him and he finally understood last night when on a small break she said martial artists didn't have sex before matches for days because the testosterone build up was good for aggression. It was during a break of their coupling that-

Wait, _coupling_?

Shit, did he really just call it _that_?

He supposed it was words like fucking and sex made it too impersonal. During last night he'd let her in on plans and tightly held machinations, and those he'd never completely told a soul before. There was no way that could be called impersonal. His given enthused responses from her made the disinclination to tell anyone anything relax a little, at least when it came to her. She was open to a hell of a lot of things, debated points with him, make him want to smile and touch her when she finally got one of his plans; was nothing like any girl he'd known, causing him to gravitate to her further. She could defend his secrets by her physical prowess and had an adept enough mind to not worry him too much about them getting tricked out of her.

Either way, he understood it now.

Those types of sessions would be a bit longer in between, no matter how amazing they'd been.

"Are you sure you don't want me to, thistle?" He smirked at her.

"Quite sure, thank you."

His smirk widened. "Oh I don't know. You look a little like-"

"Shut up, would you?" She exclaimed lowly, smacking his stomach lightly, making him snicker.

Petey watched their byplay and seriously wondered when they'd get together. There was such an easiness about them around each other and mixing together that he wondered how he missed it. Maybe Gary could be happy, like he had been when they were younger? He certainly hoped so. Gary was a bit deranged. Just a bit. Petey wasn't so sure about this gang plan Gary had concocted or why Jimmy and Ivy went along with it pretty quickly whereas he was still inwardly unsure about it.

Maybe he just didn't have the leading dominating urge that they did?

Petey could understand Gary's urge to overpower those around him because they were so easy to do it to that he couldn't help himself, though that was kinda 'dictator' like. But didn't he know that he likely to end up with him doing long terms in prison or Happy Volts?

Petey got that not getting it in the school, Ivy wanted to find a challenge for her abilities elsewhere, though getting involved with martial art masters ready to kill her wasn't the best idea. But didn't she know that could get herself irreparably hurt or in a serious coma or even… or even worse?

Petey even understood Jimmy's urge to prove himself able to do things even though he thought himself somewhat dim in mind and unable to find a place he could fit in after seven school expulsions. But didn't he know that he now had good friends and didn't need to try so hard anymore and had even won the fickle Gary to him by being a decent, strong, person?

These people had a ton of potential and quite a bit of it was unlocked, and _dear lord_ did he admire them so, but why did they have to have it lead to the beginning of a gang? Why was Petey not a good enough friend to just blurt this out? Why couldn't he just make them see?

Maybe because he too wished for something better than this dump but loved it at the same time.

Maybe because he too wanted the potential to do things but… just not on his own.

Maybe because he too yearned to be acknowledged by those he admired most in his life but also have them stick by him.

And because of that, Petey didn't say anything.

If he had, then Ivy would have listened and would have gradually accepted his opinion, woken up and broken away from Gary's plans and gone onto being a World Champion martial artist and marrying a fellow master martial artist and starting a dojo of their own. If he had, then Gary would have dropped both of his best friends and his could be girlfriend after they ignored his passion for manipulating and focused on other more legal things. He would become a self-made millionaire going on billionaire with his shark like ways, never again engaging with anyone in any sort of trusting way, especially not having a wife, simply using women when he needed it. If he had, then Jimmy would have become an award winning photographer who travelled the world and done amazing new things for the rest of his life and would have shipped along the one kid he's accidentally had with him. If he had, Petey would have gone on to be a world-renowned doctor with great wealth and health and even a couple kids.

They would have had their amazing achievements; however, after parting from the backlash of their argument, they wouldn't have had each other anymore.

But he didn't, and that reality never happened.

Petey would be forever grateful it hadn't because he'd made the greatest friends he ever would in his life at Bullworth.

"So, what're we gonna do for revenge on the Greasers for drooling over our Ivy?" Petey cracked a grin at Ivy's suddenly vengeful look and Gary's frown at the word 'our' but didn't dispute it, a little more interested in Ivy's reaction.

Jimmy snorted and mocked as he threw an arm around the lads' shoulders. "Same thing we always do Petey, try to take over the world!"

Petey burst out laughing as Gary rolled his eyes at the idiots and Ivy started to sing 'Pinkie and the Brain' and conducting the beats with her index fingers.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"No outfit? Why not?!"

Ivy stared blankly at Pinky, hand opening a book on earthquakes slowly for her Geography lesson. "No reason to get one."

"No reason?" Pinky blustered. "But we're having a party! You have to have an outfit!"

"I'm not going."

"You have to!"

The Nerds looked over nervously while Jimmy, who was sitting across from her doing some artwork, simply smirked as he drew on his sketchpad, looking up every once in a while. He'd asked to draw her and she'd consented to it because she was sitting in one place and only going through books and filling in answers. "Yeah, Ivy. Why not just go as your namesake?"

"What, the Batman character? I'd rather something a bit more concealing, Jamesy-boy." Her bruises were still there, even if faint yellow now. The Dit Da Jow, bruise balm and time had helped to heal most of it, so by the end of this week they should be mostly gone. But that wasn't now and she wouldn't be in a damn suit for him.

"I dunno, I'm sure the guys in here would like to see more of you."

"And none of the girls would wanna see you." She retorted in annoyance before turning back to Pinky, moving to dodge the chucked pencil, striking her hand up to catch it. "Look. I'd rather hit a bar in town." She said, dropping it to the table and flicking it over to the impressed male. "Get drunk, dance it up, see you pick up a guy… Sounds fun, right?"

"I have Derby! You'll be the one hooking up for the night." Pinky stated, picking up one of her books adamantly.

"Naw. Gotta admit, one night stands leave a bad taste in my mouth now. You know, that walk of shame back home… No? Have you seriously only been with Derby?"

"Well, yeah. How many guys have you had?"

Ivy looked around, making sure no one was hearing and inclined towards Pinky and Jimmy who copied, curious at the gossip. "I'll tell if Jimmy does."

Jimmy snorted. "Fine. Four before Bullworth. I'm working on number five."

"Damn. Three." To be honest, in all the accumulated time she'd had it'd been maybe … well quite a few partners in her past life and three in her current. So technically true, right? Two one night stands in Scotland (these happened nearer to her teen years than away from it) while she'd had sex with a couple of her boyfriends in Scotland, had a couple of threesomes, and many times with the one long term boyfriend she'd had in Madrid and also with the other two men she'd dated in Madrid before her long time ex Prospero. Odd, but cute name.

Spanish guys.

Yummy.

But, uh, those were the ones she could really remember.

She was _kind_ of a pervert who loved sex and drink.

Still, Gary had been the best so far, despite also being the youngest she'd had. Which, compared to the much older guys she'd had, ranging up to their forties in age, was something to be very proud of.

Experience sometimes didn't make up for born talent, she supposed, though the oldest man she'd bedded had been_ wonderful_ with his tongue in both speaking and action.

Ah, but Gary and his impeccably gifted hands that kept gyrating his thumb on her sweet spot in such an amazing way and that _aim_… That glorious, glorious aim of his… Her thoughts drifted a little and she was only brought back when Jimmy kicked her and gave her a look to which she simply smiled sheepishly at, shrugging when he snorted in amusement.

Pinky looked worried, not seeing any of this. "Should I have been with more guys?"

Jimmy just shrugged as Ivy didn't really know how to answer that because her main answer was 'Yes! Think of the sex you may not have without trying a few guys before getting hitched!' in her mind and was promptly kicked again before she could open her mouth. He spoke up as Ivy gave him a look. "Has Derby been with more girls than you have guys?"

"We've been betrothed for years but we've both had boyfriends and girlfriends each. So I guess he has but I haven't. It's just… now we're together…"

"It's supposed to work?" Ivy finished, nodding in acknowledgement, completely understanding it now.

"Uh-huh."

Jimmy hummed as he quickly sketched and then asked. "Are you happy with him? Do you enjoy it with him?"

"Most of the time, yes." Pinky blushed and fiddled with the book in front of her getting even redder. "Though I do think what it would be like with other guys… But… If I do break up then I won't have the hold over Derby I do now and mommy says you have to have guys wrapped around your little pinkie finger. It's what she named me after." Pinky said proudly.

Jimmy seemed like he wanted to both laugh and walk away from the table, staring at his drawing in incredulity.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Wow. That's… That's extraordinary, lass." Ivy grinned at her as Jimmy had to hold back his own laughing grin.

"So teach me some things! How do I get guys?"

"Uhm…" Ivy said, unsure. "Alright, as everyone knows you're betrothed to Derby. It may be harder for you." She saw the disheartened look. "But not impossible! There are good men in Bullworth that don't know too. Anyway, I don't know if I should be telling you how to, well, cheat on your fiancé. Has Derby done that to you when you guys acknowledged your betrothal to each other?" Pinky shook her head, looking a bit ashamed which Ivy felt echoed in her gut. "Then I won't tell you how. I'm not having you as the next Lola. I just think it's a very big shame you haven't experienced more than one guy. Not only do you learn what guys like and can use those skills, you also learn what_ you_ like and you can teach Derby and connect even better on that level. Derby's a pretty cool guy when he wants to be."

"Can you teach me that then? If not other guys-"

Jimmy suddenly looked very happy he stayed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's still cheating if you have intercourse or sexual touching with anyone, guy _or_ girl."

Pinky pouted at that. "I meant showing me things."

"Oh. Like, what, you come around my room and I teach you some stuff _physically_…?"

"Can I watch?" Jimmy asked pleadingly, causing Ivy to snicker and Pinky to shuffle in embarrassment, not used to this teasing. "I fucking _swear _I will be your servant for a month if you two just let me watch."

Ivy smirked at that. "Tempting, but no. So?" She asked of Pinky, who was flushing bright red.

"I don't know! Oh, this is embarrassing!" Pinky got up and picked her bag up. "I'll talk to you when we're alone, Ivy. Bye!" She rushed off.

There was a small quiet as they watched her go.

"I really hope she didn't actually mean getting naked and touching each other." She remarked to break it.

"I do. Ow!" Jimmy rubbed his shoulder and then he eyed her in a smug way as he leaned forward to tease her. "You were lying about the guys you had. All those times up in town couldn't have been for just _the arts_. You've been doing it. Naughty girl. C'mon, spill. It's only us two." He prompted at her hesitance. He got up and sat next to her instead of across from her and then put a hand to his ear, neither noticing their two friend enter and see them. "C'mooon."

"Fine. Fuck." She was about to put a hand to cup his ear but a pair of hands were on her shoulders and she looked up to see Gary staring down at her with a look she couldn't quite describe. "Ah… Hi, Gary." She looked back at Jimmy with a 'what the hell is up with him?' look on her face. Petey sat down in Jimmy's previous seat. "How's it going guys?"

"Fine, indeed." The leader of their un-named gang remarked, thumbs rubbing her neck territorially, causing her to shudder and his hands to tighten a little.

Ivy stared up at him, bemused.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Gary's somewhat dangerous look.

His bodies' slight inclination over her was something only boyfriends did.

"_He was like a rabies infected mastiff dog protecting his territory."_

They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend though, and hadn't had much time to do anything in his mind, simply because the four were pretty much joined at the hips constantly, so why was he looking like that? What had Jimmy missed for Gary to look anything like a man over his woman when a competitor came their way?

"_He actually went off the rails at you for even looking at her when you passed them."_

Gary's eyes darkly narrowed back at him, the sneer almost poisonous.

"_Look, just make sure she knows what she might be getting into, Jimmy. Alright?"_

Damn.

Did Gary really want more than a quick fuck from her?

Shit.

He did, didn't he?

Then he'd have to warn her.

"We're good." Petey said absently, looking through his work he brought with him.

Ivy smiled at that. Petey and homework. So adorable. "So what are we doing tonight?"

At that, Gary's face changed into a smirk as he drew up a chair and sat next to Ivy.

Too close for simply staying friends, Jimmy noted, but Gary was like that, invading personal space and not caring. Ivy seemed just curious, leaning forward a little, but nothing overly flirtatious. Jimmy had to wonder at that. He knew she liked Gary, it wasn't that big of a secret, so why not flirt a bit? Ivy wasn't that shy… Though the very few Brits he had met weren't very forward compared to Americans. What was a Brits way of flirting, then? He'd have to watch her for a hint.

"I've already got a good thing set up," Gary said eagerly, looking delightfully vicious. "Those Greasers have been trouble and frankly I'd rather have the Jocks on top again. Johnny will be easy enough for Ivy to get close to now he's asking for woman help but otherwise, Vincent is smarter than Thompson who's only concentration is his next game and getting into the big leagues. We can use that single mindedness against him at least."

Petey nodded thoughtfully. "Damon will be the problem in the Jocks though. He aspires to be leader."

"Not so much Casey, the actual second in command." Gary remarked as they bounced knowledge off of each other.

Jimmy and Ivy didn't really know much about the Jocks, and even less for Jimmy about the Greasers and they looked at each other to see if the other had any hint. They shrugged at each other and she peered over to see his artwork before snickering. "Jimmy, I'm pretty sure our boobs aren't that big."

"They are to me."

"You're a boob man, then?"

"Yup." Jimmy said without giving a damn at her shake of the head. "And you were still lying to me about the guys you've had." He muttered simply grinning innocently at her glare. "You've had someone else. And it's a student. I knew it!" He hissed in triumph at her flush and laughed as she took his jumper in both hands and began to shake him. "Can't fool _me_, girl! I know your dirty little secret!"

"Shut _up_, Jimmy!" She whined, letting go and leaning back in her chair in defeat ignoring the other two who were staring in bemusement before going to their conversation again when the two smiled innocently at them. Then she leaned sideways and muttered into his ear. "Look, I can't be saying any such things when the next guy I want to screw is _at the table_. That looks good, doesn't it? Hey you, wanna be my next notch on the bedpost?"

Jimmy snorted loudly, causing the other two to look again and Ivy to smack his arm and shake her head. It wasn't Petey. If it was she'd be on him as soon as he got to the table, cracking jokes and touching him to make him blush. Not to mention she wouldn't have been letting him _anywhere_ near Christy or Mina. But _Gary_ had been the one to look vengeful at him just then, to grab a chair and sit next to her instead of taking the free one next to Petey and didn't _that_ just speak volumes?

Jimmy had to tell her about him and he had to do it now.

"I have to talk to you about something, Ivy." He stood up abruptly, grabbed her wrist and tugged her forcefully out of her chair and pulled her upstairs to the second floor of the library, making sure the other two didn't follow by scowling at them protectively.

Ivy was very surprised at the strength this guy had. She'd rarely felt such physical strength. For his size and height, he shouldn't have- Oh. The mod. She _had_ made him two or three as strong as he normally was. Well then. They definitely had to keep him. She also had it but hadn't she also given it to Gary and Petey? Hmm. "Uhm, Jimmy darling, not that I don't appreciate a strong gorgeous male dragging me further into the dark little crevices of a quiet part of the library for who knows what, but frankly a person would like to know _why_ first."

Jimmy finally stopped when he saw a shelf free to peek through and the other side a wall. He'd see if anyone came around here and overheard. "I have to tell you what I heard about his previous girlfriend. Not some fuck-buddy, but an _actual female he wanted to keep_."

Ivy had to smother the grin at his description of an ex. "Really? Why?"

Jimmy went into the spiel of what he'd heard. The possessiveness. The constant presence. The anger that lasted months after they'd been broken up. "She hadn't broken up with him or him with her; apparently they'd _been_ broken up. She was taken from the school for her own protection."

Ivy nodded slowly, furtive at his explanation. "I hear what you're saying, Jimmy, I really do." She put a hand to her head. "Look, I'll take it into account and reanalyse. I'm not gonna just drop these feelings. It's not like I _could_. Doesn't work that way, you know? I get it, though. See, one side, we both know he's a bit fucking nuts to go along with his manipulative genius, the other, well, that _was_ four years ago. First love _is_ clingy as fuck." She grimaced at her own first time and Jimmy nodded as well, expression matching hers in understanding.

Goodness, what the devil was that soppy addictiveness about anyway?

Ugh.

_So_ glad she had her heart broken for the first time, as crazy as that sounds.

It let her get her head on her shoulder by knowing to never let things get so crazy.

"Oh, yeah." Jimmy nodded in concurrence, sighing at his own memory.

"Not to mention I'm not as weak as her. If he ever tried that 'keeping' with me I'd kick his arse, and he knows it."

"Probably would enjoy it too." Jimmy snickered.

"Yeah." She snorted, sure she had this convo before with Petey. "Still. I'm glad you told me. What bugs me was that she was taken and that she could come back. I don't like the thought of some previous bitch trying to sniff around my territory."

"So you do think of yourself as a bitch then?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes. "Would you like me to try 'bitch mode' right now?"

Jimmy snickered. "You are, aren't you?"

"I think I'm getting close, yeah. You know he's gonna want to know what we were talking about." Ivy frowned at that, not really good at lying, absently rubbing at a nearly gone bruise on her arm.

"Slap me."

"You what, mate?"

"_Slap_ me."

"Why?"

"I've asked you out."

"Idiot. You'll be bringing his wrath down on you."

"It's fine."

"Naw. It's cool. Couldn't do that to you mate. Fuck it. Just don't tell him." She decided before she looked up as a shadow overtook them. "Uh…?" A large male stood over them. Russell? What did he want? "Dude, you're blocking the light right about now. Gyah!"

Jimmy dodged the angry swing of the wrist as Ivy backtracked. "The fuck is your problem, man?!"

"Big guy, what's wrong?" Ivy added on in alarm.

"Russell is not a troll that screws goats!"

Ivy burst out laughing as she pointed at him while Jimmy gave her a disbelieving look. "Who said that? Not us!" She ducked the books that came flying off the shelves as Russell punched the shelf to reach Jimmy. "Hey, c'mon, big guy, we didn't say anything!" The two dodged the next fists and looking at each other, ran. They flew down the stairs, Ivy grabbing their work and Jimmy picking the other two from their seat before bolting to Ivy's room.

Half way, Gary finally ripped himself from their strong hands, Russell long lost in the dust. "_What_ is going on?!"

"Russell!" Jimmy and Ivy said in sync.

"He came out of nowhere!"

"Someone pinned on us that we said he screwed goats!" Jimmy added.

Ivy nodded earnestly. "A troll that screws goats!" Then she frowned in thought. "A… _troll_? A troll!"

Petey blinked. "The Nerds?"

"Little shits are testing my patience." Ivy mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"And stealing my lines." Gary growled before his look changed as he turned his gaze on the two who'd been jumped. "So-"

Giggles came from afar and she turned to see her twins waving at her, bidding her over, happily covered in grease yet again. "Look, I'm going to go to _my_ little shits now. Have fun planning the revenge, Gary." She absently kissed him on the cheek with a cheeky wink, ignoring his rubbing away of her lip balm and the glower. "Later, boys." The woman dashed off, knowing Gary's next questions and not wanting to answer. '_Sorry, Jimmy._' She inwardly apologized.

"Great." Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck. "So now even the Bullies are gonna be on our case. The Jocks don't give two shits. Lola's being a bitch in the Greasers and causing trouble for us. The Nerds hate us because of you blowing up the observatory. At least the Preppies are just watching from the sidelines."

"Not going well, huh?" Petey remarked with a sigh.

'_And things were going so well at the beginning of the year._' Gary thought to himself with a dark scowl.

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N:** There we have another chapter down! Tell me your views in a review or PM, I'd love to read some thoughts. A heads up that this gets updated once or twice a week, so add to alerts etc to keep up x

Much love,

LaRS.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Pinky had demanded Ivy come out for a drink at the House, and then had proceeded to enter her room, not even seeming to notice the huge wooden training apparatus in her room - or simply not caring about it - and shuffled through her suitcase that still held some dresses. She'd shoved aside about six dresses before finding something. It was a daringly tight one and Ivy instantly said no.

'_How am I supposed to fight in that if I need to? Why the hell did previous Ivy even have this?_'

Pinky had pouted but they'd found a slinky little dark green one that wrapped around one shoulder and cinched in at the waist, flaring out at the hips. A bit too prom dress and bridesmaid dress, but pretty nonetheless and Pinky loved it. She demanded she wear it and Ivy took it, glad she'd taken one not so, slutty like a couple of the others had been. She intended to burn a couple of those. She used to be 'looser' with her affections some four to five odd years ago, but that didn't mean she'd ever acted and dressed like it. She didn't kiss and tell. Details at least.

"Isn't it supposed to be a Halloween dress up? As in characters?"

"Pssh! I decided we're going to Harrington's and we'll dress up nice."

"Oh we are, are we? Nice to be included in the planning."

"You're welcome, silly. Now, where is your make up?"

Which is why she ended up next to hobo, smoking his lovely home grown stuff.

Honestly, it made sense.

The Preppies had let her be, but the wary and unsure looks to her all night had left her feeling like she really shouldn't be there. Frankly she was only there for Pinky and after a couple drinks, she decided to go see hobo, who made a stupid crack about princesses appearing before him and glad it wasn't the aliens… or something else she couldn't hear him mumble. She didn't bother to remember. She was simply focused on the light headed feeling that smoking this tree did for her.

Until of course, Diego somehow found her, a bit bemused at her company.

"Let's go to the party we're having! You'll be happy there."

Tucking the gang jacket he gave her around her, Ivy nodded, not even caring one slightest bit at the thought of her boys worrying. She hadn't seen them ever since the break where Russell decided to go a bit crazy… and something about trolls. Meh. Didn't matter. Either way, she wanted to do something that didn't involve the school at all, and just go out to have fun. So of course after actually having a blast, a couple more drinks, an hour or so of dancing in a club in Bullworth Town she was starting to feel the pangs of wanting to go see her boys.

All five of them.

Sisqo's Thong Song and doing salsa with some female Quetzalcoatl member was reverberating in her ear. '_The fuck am I doing?_' Ivy simply stopped, faked a migraine and headed to the bar, waving the woman away when she concernedly asked after her, wondering why this dancing and drinking didn't make her as happy as it once did. She loved it back in Spain, had plenty of great nights she wouldn't trade in, despite the horrendous hangovers. She was disturbed at herself. She sat at the bar, feeling down.

"Can I get you anything, sweet thing?"

Ivy looked up at the man with a little half smile. "No thanks, poppet. Unless you have any food here? Getting hungry."

"It's a bar restaurant." He smiled at her cutely and handed her a menu, making Ivy wonder why she didn't find guys as sexy as she used to, before cursing Gary in her mind. It could only be his fault. Then she paused. Something in the back of her head said something that her mother used to say. Something about one guy ruining it for all others, hence why she married her father, because no one mounted up to him in her mind. Then Ivy wanted to smack her own brain for remembering that. "We've plenty to choose from."

"I'm really hungry. Do you do takeaway?"

"Take out? Sure."

Ivy ordered a bunch of food, wanting to make her absence up to the boys with the one certain way to their male hearts; through their stomachs.

Diego came up to her, concerned, having heard from another member of her sudden oddness. "_You going, babe?_"

"_Don't call me that Diego, but yes._"

He sat down next to her, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned on the bar and stared at her. "_You know I want you. I want you to be my girl._"

Ivy snapped her eyes to his. "_I've got a man." _

"_I can also be yours. A woman like you can handle more than one."_

"_Are you serious?_" She tutted at his serious nod._ "I don't need or want a second._"

"_Why isn't he here with you then?_"

Ivy narrowed her eyes at him. "_I'm my own woman Diego. I can do things like this without him._"

Diego half smiled, looking at her heatedly. "_I wouldn't let you go to these things with a random man you've previously fucked._"

That left a sour note in her stomach because she sure as hell knew Gary wouldn't want her here without him.

The bartender thankfully came up with two large bags before she had to answer. "Your meal, miss?"

She smiled at the bartender, grabbing her fare. "Thanks. Bye, Diego." She waved and got off from the seat, walking away.

Diego grabbed her arm. "_Wait! Let me drop you off home at least. I won't have a woman on her own walking back at a late time, no matter her abilities._"

"_No, it's fine. I'll just get a taxi from-_"

"_I insist!_" He pled, and Ivy felt her lips purse before she nodded, regretting it as the word came out.

"…_Alright._"

The drive back in his car was quiet and she felt very uncomfortable, having had something like this before with a previous boyfriend before she broke up with him. The school came up much too slowly for her tastes and she ran a hand through her hair in relief when it did. "_Thanks, Diego. Have a good night, hm?_"

"_It's fine but…_" He said and she dodged the hand he went for. "_Look- I admire you so much, I want more of you. I lov-_"

"_No! You don't. You barely even know me, Diego._" She quickly got out of the car with her food and slammed the door closed, ignoring the man as he called after her and deciding she just wanted the night to end, feeling guilty at just leaving him behind there and looked back, hoping he could see the angst from his place at the gates. Then she looked forward again shaking her head to herself, not getting it. "Fuck, what is wrong with people?" She passed a bunch of Bullies, including Russell and sped up a touch, noticing their angered looks she didn't know the reason for, which in turn started to rile her up.

"Hey! Bi-"

She glared at them malevolently and snarled out loudly. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH FUCKING SHIT FOR ONE NIGHT! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED!"

That stunned the Bullies (who looked at her as if she'd turned into an alien before their eyes) and she went on her way into the Girls Dorm. She stormed up the stairs to her room, ignoring the calls of Mrs Peabody, ignoring a worried Pinky and a mocking Lola and Daisy and fucking _everyone_ because she was so angry right now. So irritated she couldn't just _fight_ back against the idiots around her like her father would have wanted her to. Fight against stupid Diego and his stupid almost confessions, against the stupid Bullies, fight against that fucking stupid slutty Lola, fight against, just, _everyone_!

And not having her family to lean on!

And no best friends from Spain and Scotland anymore!

Was she even being missed?

Where her parents, her family and friends okay?

Ivy opened her door and closed it again with a slam, locking it tight. She ignored a stunned Petey, locked the window, grabbed a pillow and angrily screamed into it.

"…Um."

"…"

"Ivy?" Petey said, frightened at the noise coming from her.

She let a few beats go before she removed the pillow. "I was pissed off."

"I… can tell." He squeaked, alarmed.

Ivy lifted the bags in her hand. "Hungry?"

The kind guy gently took them off her. "That's a lot of food, Ivy."

"I got the munchies and couldn't decide what to get."

"Did you smoke?"

"Yeah."

Petey sighed at that as he laid out the food on the ground. "You really shouldn't, sis."

"I know. I just… would like things to be calm. So I did the only way I knew how without beating people up." She picked up a small bag of chips, fries as they called it, and bbq sauce and began nibbling.

"By smoking?"

She shrugged unapologetically. "Well, more like going out and getting drunk." She couldn't hold it in, needing to tell someone. "Diego confessed to me," Ivy blurted making Petey, about to take a bite out of a burger, gawp at her. "I know, right? I told him he didn't love me. He barely even knows me."

"It's enough for some people," Petey said softly, causing her to cringe and shake her head in disgust. "We were looking for you, you know. Pinky said you disappeared nearly two hours ago. You like going rogue, huh?"

"It's a bad habit." She half smiled at him, noting it was only eleven. "Are the other boys of mine alright?"

"Jimmy wasn't so worried 'cause he knows you can look after yourself, the twins were wanting you to see a few more of their pranks and Gary was pissed off a bit. The observatory party is just beginning. If you came back here, we wanted to hit it. Maybe even take down the rest of it Gary said."

"Doubt it's just maybe. I was at the Harrington House with Pinky before I got a bit stressed out with all the looks from the Preps. All condescending or horny. Pissed me off. So I found hobo and went to have a smoke with him. Then Diego found me, I don't know how, really I don't, and he asked me to go to a party. I danced, had fun, had some drinks, but then I started missing you guys and decided to grab some food and come back. Then Diego dropped me off and decided I should know how he feels. There goes a good friend I bet. Damnit, just cause… Hey, keep this a secret, but I've had sex with him."

His eyes bugged out at that. "What?"

"Yeah. Before the whole spying on the girls thing that one time I went into town high like I am now a day or two before it-" She thought she'd lie here, in case words of that got to Gary and she couldn't tell the bloke she'd had it off with someone else only a short time prior to him, "-and figured I needed a bit of stress relief, so I said yes. It was safe and all but now that's led to _this_…" Ivy threw her hands up.

"Wow." Petey blinked at her adventures, wondering what else she'd been up to. "So, Jimmy said earlier you had three but not-"

"He what?!"

"Yeah, me and Gary were surprised but-"

"And Gary?!" She squeaked in disbelief, dropping her head to her hands. "Oh man. Petey…"

"I don't see why you two don't just get together. I mean, I have to warn you about what he's like. What with-"

"Katie?"

"Oh, you… Oh! Was that why Jimmy dragged you off earlier then?"

"Yeah, so please don't be telling Gary that uh, maybe I've had, uh, more than three other guys? Not exactly the easiest thing to go telling your infatuation is it? Or should, even." Ivy asked biting into her taco and jumped, turning to the window as it was banged on and cursing her drunk head, wishing she had better alcohol tolerance in this body, rubbing her temples. "Speak of the devil." She mumbled as Petey got up to open the curtains and window, giving her a compassionate look that made her feel a bit better.

Gary jumped in first, and when he saw her he put hands to hips. "Finally around again, I see?" He snarked at her.

"Hi, luvvie." She grinned weakly at his disdainfully raised eyebrows at her actions before turning back to her burrito. "Yeah… Just gonna eat this." She mumbled to herself, intent on her food suddenly.

"Damn." Jimmy followed Gary into the room, eyes lighting upon the food. "Look at that spread!" He whistled.

"Enjoy, Jamesy-boy. After I'm done with you." She pointed at him with narrowed eyes of irritation.

"What'd I do?" He grinned cheekily at her glare. "Oh yeah, telling these two all about your sexual adventures in front of your crush and best friend!"

She twitched and dropped the burrito back into it's container. "For fucks sake, Jimmy!" She tackled him and got him into an armlock that made him tap out pretty quickly. "You're supposed to be my friend, arsehole!" She swore at him. She was picked up by said crush and stiffened in his hold, huffing at the gleeful looks on the other two guys faces at her flushed face she rarely got. "Shut up! Let go of me, Gary. Seriously. Not like this!" She grumbled as he sat down and kept her in his lap, reaching for her half eaten burrito and handing it to her. She took it grouchily, disliking this possessiveness. He wouldn't let go when she tried to shuffle out, glaring at him before finally huffing out a, "Thanks, git."

His arms relaxed a little. "You're welcome."

"Arsehole."

"So…" Jimmy said, a big smile on his face at her uncomfortable position. "How are you doing?"

"Fuck off, ya wank stain."

Jimmy snorted. "_Rude_."

She shifted to get up put was pulled back down. "Let go, would you?" She whined, trying to push away but he'd have none of it, wanting to make his intentions somewhat known to the other two best friends of theirs.

"I quite like you here." Gary shifted his legs out from under her to lean his forearms on his knees and press his front into her back, chin on shoulder and enjoying her warmth, though he wasn't sure about the scents her smelled on her. "_So_. I've set up a few detonations around the half blown observatory. As soon as it hits twelve, boom!" He laughed at their stunned looks, loving to surprise people. "The Nerds have it coming to them. I've already got Lefty in a shit ton of trouble by planting him with stolen shit from the other Greasers and now this. Jimmy's a great lockpick, Nessie." He lifted her chin, expecting some sort of praise for putting Lefty in his place for touching her ass that was his, but she grimaced at him and went back to her Mexican food. He frowned at her response but felt her slowly relax into him and his smirked returned at her silent approval. "Had fun tonight?" He inquired of her night so far, wanting to know about these other masculine scents he detected on her clothes he didn't like.

Ivy paused and turned to him as she blinked cutely, in his eyes at least, cocking her head just as cutely. "Eh… Let's see… Got Pinkied. Got tipsy at Harrington House. Got stoned with hobo. Got found by Diego. Went to a club. Danced like crazy with the peeps from Quetzalcoatl's. Got food. Got dropped off. Got home. Found Petey here."

Gary didn't like the sound of 'peeps'. "Hmph."

"Already?" Jimmy asked, stuffing his mouth with a quesadilla. "You don't waste time. Did you get married too like my mom for the fiftieth time?"

"How about you learn some eating manners?" She snapped back. "Pig."

"Close enough." Petey snickered as she chucked a chip at him. "Diego told her he looooves her!" He and Jimmy burst into laughter as she groaned at the male attack and grabbed a pillow to hide the embarrassment. One of the few things that could actually embarrass her was things to do with love; or rather, others feelings for her.

Ivy mumbled into the pillow loud enough for him to hear as they laughed, "I rejected him flat out. I have a man, I said."

His arm slid around her waist and tucked her firmly against him before dropping it before the other two noticed. "Hmph. Good."

They ate after that, taking the piss from time to time at Ivy's expense whenever she tried to slink away from his lap and was hurled back in, Gary shooting smirks at the boys, before the three guys got up and started to get undressed, having pulled out their bags from her room she hadn't seen before.

"Hellllllo boys." She said in amusement, looking at them all in their states of undress. They turned their heads to her in amusement, completely comfortable in her presence, and she clapped her hands together, nodding with a wide perverted grin. "Yay! It's like a strip club! Wait, wait, lemme find some bills!" She laughed as they threw their clothing at her, putting on their outfits. Petey was a ninja in dark blue, Jimmy had gone for being a skeleton ("Like I always do.") and Gary was a sexy pirate she couldn't help but eye from behind. She'd always admired the pirate look, all that fussiness and sexiness galore. She'd always been on the pirate side of pirate's versus ninjas ('_Sorry, Petey!_'). Gary was just another reason why she was. "Looking great guys." Petey helped her up from the bed when she held out a hand. "Will we be stocking up on pranking goodies?"

"We got the twins." Jimmy said in reply with a knowing grin.

She felt a little proud about her boys and a little smug smile appeared on her face. "Eh, true."

"What's up with that smile?" He poked her cheek.

"My boys and their usefulness."

Jimmy snorted and nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

She slung an arm around his shoulder. "C'mon Jack Skellington, lighten up." He rolled his eyes as she then put her arm through his instead of his shoulders. "I love my boys. Who knows, you could even be one of them!" She waggled her brows before looking at her smallest best guy friend. "Petey is! Sexy ninja he is." She winked at him.

Petey flushed at the attention as Gary gave him a stinky eye and Jimmy just looked amused.

"Let's just go." Petey mumbled nervously as he exited the room via the window, climbing down without hesitation.

Jimmy spoke up loudly. "I'll go next so you guys can make out."

Ivy scowled and cursed him out loud, causing him to laugh in delight. "I'm going to _throw_ you out the window, Hopkins."

He grinned and jumped out onto the wooden frame and shimmying down quick, now used to the motion of it.

Gary leaned down and kissed her gently, hand on waist, placing his three point hat on top of her head. "I don't like that you went out like that. How am I supposed to get you out of messes I don't even know you're in?" He raised a brow at her as he looked down at her, hands on hips. "Hmm, Jones?"

The Brit rubbed her neck. "Yeah. That's true. Ah well. At least I have you looking after me as I make a muddle of things." She grabbed him by the belt and tugged him closer. "Might have to reward such loyalty. So…?" Her eyebrow lifted cheekily, turning him on completely.

He smirked and hotly kissed her, burying his fingers in her hair as his lips massaged hers into responding passionately, groaning as her arms crossed around his thick muscled waist and down to clench his ass before kissing down her neck and murmuring, "Who knows what I'd like and when? Maybe we'll have to plot out each place in this prison, and screw in every single spot." He remarked, pulling back to see her opinion on that, delighting in her grin.

Her eyes had lit up at the challenge. "Promise?"

Gary barked a laugh tapping her nose and kissing her quickly, leaning back before she could deepen it. "One I can easily keep." The man took her hand and kissed the back of it, walking backwards and tugging her to the window. "Let's go cause some havoc."

* * *

.I.

* * *

Petey bit his lip worriedly as he stared down at Jimmy in The Pit facing off against Russell.

"This isn't the havoc I thought we had in mind."

"Sure as hell is entertaining though. Watching two meatheads slug it out without finesse." Gary said in satisfaction, leaning against a rail as he watched his two spectating people, wanting to laugh at Petey's nervousness and at Ivy's odd movements. He relished in her oddity, as well as admired it. This was proof of her ability to fight and while Petey's little movie of her was inspiring it didn't show as much as a proper film would, making him want to make his own of her. He watched her actions a little longer because it fascinated him, never seeing anyone like this ever.

"Duck at… oooh, you idiot." Ivy muttered to herself, looking about ready to jump down and help him. "Now hit him at… gah. I fucking swear, Hopkins… Oh, nice. Niiiice."

"You are far too into this, Ivy." Petey sighed with a shake of his head at her absorbent attention on the fight.

"Huh?" She said absently, hands into fists as she clung onto the railing and only turning her head with eyes still on the fight, before snapping her head back. "Oh my freaking goodness, Hopkins just duck when he swings! Have you got no instincts at all, stupid blighter?!" She insulted the male down below her, desperate to teach him a few things. "I swear to god I'm teaching him. Fucking swear it. Oh, what's up Petey?"

Petey shook his head. "Don't worry."

"Huh, well. 'Kay. For crying out loud, Jimmy! What is that ooze down there anyway?" She asked absently as she stared at the green goo.

"You don't want to know." Gary answered wryly, arms crossed.

"Ew." Petey and Ivy said at once, grimacing at each other.

Pinky came up to her. "There you are!" She huffed, not liking when Ivy simply nodded, eyes on the match and twitched every once in the while. Then she frowned at Ivy's odd actions causing Gary to shift uncomfortably at someone else knowing her absent actions that wasn't the inner group, wildly protective at anything that could get out and let them be vulnerable. "You okay? You keep… jittering."

"What?" Ivy blinked out of her concentration and Gary took in everything of her habits so he could file it away for another day. He'd protect her with everything he had, even against herself and her own doings to make sure his little pack came out fine. "I'm just concentrated. I seem to want to move when they do. I guess that time wasn't enough for me."

"What time?"

Ivy felt her heart jump up to her throat before she swallowed the anxiousness down again. "Uh… Dancing. Yeah, that. Just earlier."

She gasped in disbelief. "You went _without me_?"

Ivy realised her mistake at the last second. "Sorry, it was an at the time invitation not two hours ago. I was there for an hour tops. Seriously, if I'm back already; not that good and better you weren't there." Ivy remarked as she stared at the match that was nearly over making Pinky nod in understanding. Jimmy's punches seemed to be vicious in strength and she really wanted to duke it out with him just to see how strong he really was. "Trust me. It was boring anyway. Yeah! Go Jimmy!" She cried as Russell was finally knocked down, holding onto Gary and Petey's arm and jumping up and down as she did so, not acknowledging the somewhat soft look he then sent her, or the surprised one Petey gave her man without him knowing he was looking softly at his lady. People, cheered and booed and murmured, passing money as people won and lost bets.

Gary was handed a small sum by one of the Preppies, smiling smugly to himself.

She watched this happen in bemusement, shaking her head. "Since when did people get the time to make bets?"

"Since I let it around the school about half an hour ago." Gary answered without looking at her, patting her cheek and she looked at him in consternation at that action, but he was too busy counting his money to care.

Ivy stared at him, wondering at the marvellous speed of his 'force to be reckoned with' abilities and of gossip in general. Jimmy had been down there for about ten to fifteen minutes and with the setting up and getting people situated gossip must've been flown around in five to ten minutes. "Uh… huh."

Petey nodded as she turned to him. "Bullworth."

"Ew, ew, ew." Pinky said as she grabbed onto Ivy's arm for protection as one of the Nerds walked past. "Why can't he ever shower? Always smells like pee. _Gross._"

Mandy came up to them in a fairy outfit, having overheard the conversation as she was walking out. "Ugh, try having him stand near you in class constantly. Disgusting creep."

"Really?"

"Ew, yes. And he's supposed to like blondes or something so at least we're safe enough." She rolled her eyes in annoyance before commenting, "So I see your boy won." Mandy mentioned with a curious look. "That's quite something."

Ivy grinned. "Fucking hot, isn't it?" She ignored Gary's needling look at that observation, wondering if she'd truly felt that, before finally giving him a little wink and a playful grin.

Mandy rolled her eyes as Pinky giggled. "He's your man then?"

"Nah. You want him?"

"Well… Ted is being a bit ignorant." She said thoughtfully, looking down at the guy helping his enemy up. "Fair playing on top of being strong, too. Not bad looking, I guess."

Pinky blinked. "That's true. Look. He's helping him up."

"Cute smile too." Ivy added after.

"Yeah." The two girls said, staring down at him. "Hmm."

Ivy muffled her chuckled with her hand. "Man, look what I'm starting." She nudged Petey and he grinned back at her. "And he was being so mean to me earlier…" Gary watched over the proceedings observably, curious at the fact the girls seemed to still be talking in a friendly way with one another despite what had happened. Odd. He figured girls were more prone to keep to revenge or retributions. Was he wrong? Then Gary shook his head slightly.

Of course not.

He was rarely wrong.

They were just abnormal.

"Coming back to the observatory for the party?" Mandy asked, chewing some gum and gave her a critical look as the crowds of kids passed them to exit. "Already look a bit gone there, though. How many have you even had?"

"Cheers for noticing." Ivy said drolly, giving her a baleful look full of exasperation.

Mandy shrugged with a small chortle. "You're welcome."

"Bitch."

"Damn right. Don't forget it, either."

Jimmy came up to them, with a victorious look on his face, Russell following obediently. Petey and the two girls stepped back but Ivy and Gary stood there with waiting looks on their faces as Jimmy grinned winsomely, palm up towards them. "Tell them, Russell."

"Russell won't let the Bullies annoy you anymore. Sorry for Russell trying to hit Ivy." He pat her on the head, making everyone else snicker while Gary moved forward slightly, ready to pull her back just in case. "That's good, right Jimmy?"

"Perfect."

"Tch." She raised her hands to shoo away his hand, making him blink in confusion. "You're forgiven. Don't do it again. Almost lobbed my head clean off."

"Russell sorry."

"It's okay."

"Russell shouldn't hit girls." He continued, staring.

"Not unless they hit you first." Ivy said unsurely at the unnerving stare, wondering why he kept on talking to her and turned to Gary. "We're going now, right? Right." She grabbed his arm and began to walk away with him. "Whatthefuck, whatthefuck, whatthefuck?"

"Shrek's got his first crush." Gary snickered at her as they followed the crowd, quickly getting lost in it. "You can be his Fiona! How _cute_!"

"Shut the hell up, Smith. Do you ever want to have sex again this year?" Ivy growled lowly making him look at her challengingly.

His words were low in her ear. "I could drag you to the next room right now and screw you until you scream."

"As if." Her grin was wide and playful and oh so very tempting.

Gary jerked her away from the crowd into one of the empty side closets, eyes watchful for any noticing students but no one did, closing it after. His hands instantly found her face and his lips caressed her own, enticing her to join in, but she simply chuckled and moved her lips away. His hands slid down to her waist guiding her against him and she could feel his attraction right against her lower stomach. She hummed at that, enjoying the feel of his hardness as she let her hands happily trace down his chest, scraping with her nails over his nipples, feeling his hands twitch before clenching when she slowly and teasingly unzipped his trousers, fiddling with the elastic of his boxers.

He sucked in a breath at the cold air on his cock as it bounced free and hissed out when she handled him expertly, hand gliding in such a way thorough, steadily fast way that he wanted to come quickly. She'd obviously learnt a lot from their nights together. He buried his head in her neck, licking and kissing as his hands leaned against the wall above her and he asserted himself against her, rubbing his cheek against her neck. His balls tingled and he could feel the build-up start to happen.

Then she stopped before getting down and licking him causing him to swear. She'd yet to go down on him fully and when she suddenly enveloped him in her hot mouth, and sucked until her cheeks hollowed out, letting her tongue flicker he couldn't help the loud groan. Moments later and his mind went fuzzy from the oncoming orgasm. Before he could release and enjoy it, she backed up, stood up and pat him on the shoulder, giving him a mischievous smile.

"I think that'll do until we get back." Ivy exited the door, leaving him staring at her back in frank disbelief. "You coming? Well, I guess not." She snickered to herself and walked to the exit to catch up with the crowd.

"That fucking bitch." Gary swore to himself wanting to chase after her and drag her back to this little room. He cursed her, but couldn't help the smirk on his face. "Absolute fucking _tease_. Thank fuck she's mine." He felt himself soften at the missed chance to come and tucked himself away. "She's going to get a seeing to when we get back."

He caught up with her as she was talking to that Ivan kid, not looking ruffled in the slightest.

Bitch.

"So he said… Uh…" Ivan looked up at a tempestuous looking Gary who simply grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her along, glaring at Ivan menacingly. "I-I'll catch you later, Ivy?" He nearly squeaked at the threatening scowl sent his way and quickly strode away.

Ivy narrowed her eyes and dug her heels in and he was surprised that he was surprised by it. He knew she fought. Strength is natural for fighters. He didn't realise she was this strong. He'd always been the strongest person he knew, often having to hold back his strength. "Would you like a tampon to go with your order of PMS? The fuck is your problem, man? Don't just push me away from people like that."

"That you'd simply leave me in such a state and talk to some loser without a damn care..." Gary calmly said, now guiding her when she became moveable again.

"I can see where you're coming from. Or didn't."

"Let's just stop with those jokes now, hm?" Gary snorted as he looked at the watch on his wrist as they got to the football field. "Perfect. Climb up this tree. Here, the vines." She climbed up like a damned monkey and he snorted. "Huh. Nice skills."

"I am a martial artist, gorgeous. Gymnastics eventually come in. When I do martial arts for show you'll be_ fucking amazed_, let me tell ya. I'm not even talking about our bedroom gymnastics." She grunted as she found a good enough branch high up. He followed a little slower even though she had heels on and helped him up on the chosen branch, ignoring Gary's annoyed look. When he sat next to her he swung an arm around her waist and shuffled her onto his lap, using the trunk of the tree with his other arm. He placed a chin on her shoulder. "You didn't see the first time sooo…" He looked at his watch. "We have about five minutes to midnight. How about we do this?" His hand slid up her thigh and this time she welcomed him.

"Can't let my man get blue balls."

"Exactly." He twisted them around after making sure no one was there. She was facing him and his back was against the trunk and he pulled her towards him. "Screwing my woman in a pirate hat? Hot." He slipped her panties off and for the next five minutes they enjoyed each other, satisfaction and closeness surrounding them as their bodies trembled at the electric that always built between them during touch and more so in intercourse. He snickered as she used her cute panties to clean herself up and she simply rolled her eyes, folding it and stuffing them into his pirate jacket, and trying to warm up when she felt the coolness on her lady bits now they'd finished.

Scoffing, his took the jacket off and tucked it around her, feeling over heated himself. "As if I'd want them anywhere near me." He joked with a little smirk when she pushed his arm in reply. Suddenly a boom erupted and the top of the observatory went. Yells were easily heard from the area and Gary smirked widely, laughing loudly at the sight while Ivy watched the slowly falling building with wide eyes and an awed grin before he blinked. "Hm. Time to hide." He grabbed her by the waist and slid down the tree swiftly by a vine, hand protected by a leather glove. Ivy admittedly nearly jumped him again at him taking physical control in such a way and by his chuckles he could tell it from her face. Letting her grab her own footing, she jogged by him as they ran to her room, hiding from the prefects as they went and finally climbing the wooden fence to slink into her room and flop on her bed.

"So, what's our cover if it's traced to us somehow?"

"You should probably go look like a curious onlooker." Gary remarked as he looked in the bag of food she still had. "Say you wanted to change clothing and couldn't find anything. I'm here because I'm your boyfriend and I snuck in for a macking session."

"Macking. Stupid word."

"Snog is better, is it?"

Ivy grinned at him, taking off his pirate jacket and giving it back, and instead of her having his jacket he give her the pirate hat. "Never said it was but now you say it, I believe I do think it is, good sir. Macking sounds like mackerel and I don't wanna think about fishes as I jump my man." She grabbed her necklace key and tucked it around her head, pulling her heels off and kicking them back. She grabbed Gary's hoodie that hadn't ever moved from her room (much to his possessive side's enjoyment; maybe he'd get his first names' initial and surname done in large letters on the back? Just to hammer it into the idiots around here's heads?), exited the door and locked it after her. Little kids looked around scared and came up to her when they saw her, the one lone adult in the dorm.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Look, wait here a moment." She went back to her door and unlocked it, entering it and closing it behind her. "The little kids are still here Gary. They're all scared."

"It's a perfect way to cover ourselves and make us look better."

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent. I'll go to the little brats in the Boys Dorm. I'll come back afterwards, alright?" He got up from his relaxed state of munching on some cold special fried rice.

"Alright."

He kissed her hand, putting a hand on her cheek with an intent look on his face and quickly left the dorm via the window, taking the food with him.

She exited the room once more. "Alright you lot! Down to the lounge! I'm giving everyone a number, so don't forget it. You! One, two, three…" She counted up to thirty girls of different ages from nine to fourteen. So that was about six girls per year. There were twice as many boys on average, so that was about twenty kids per year group, though not many little kids, so she supposed there were about two hundred students, but probably a bit less, seeing as there were the most in her year and the two years under it. Then again there were barely any aged ten to thirteen. Maybe five to ten in each of those years at most. So probably about one hundred seventy students. For a place this big, that was very low. Huh.

"Anyone wanna play Chinese whispers?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

"Right, gather in a circle if you do." She leaned over to a less than amused fourteen year old. "It's only to keep the little kids busy until we hear what going on."

The brunette fourteen year old smiled slightly at being 'within the older kid' section. "Sure."

After about ten minutes Mrs Peabody, Ms Philips and Dr Crabblesnitch came in, looking surprised at the cosy atmosphere and the general compliance they all had.

"Count out your number!" Ivy commanded, gaining the attention of the girls.

"One!"

They were all there and Ivy smiled at the three, standing up. "All of them are accounted for. Have you checked the boys?"

"Yes…" Ms Philips said. "Impressive handling, Ms Jones. You are friends with Mister Smith then, yes?"

"Gary did the same?"

"He did indeed." Dr Crabblesnitch nodded. "Two such upstanding young individuals in my school. I expect great things from you both! Together even!"

'_Outstanding young individuals that blow shit up, get high, drunk, fight with gangs, screw like rabbits, manipulative everyone we can and you don't even know it?_'

Ivy blinked but then laughed softly.

"Well, I'll do my best to keep up the good work, sir."

* * *

.I.

* * *

**A/N:** Sometimes I think of Gary giving into little madness moments when his plans or enjoyments come to fruition. He then becomes some kind of Skyrim's Murderous Jester '_Cicero_' mixed with A Serious House on Serious Earth '_Joker_' from Batman merge. I'm not sure why that Batman version of the worlds number one comic book villain, but there you have it. If you've not read ASHOSE or played Skyrim, please do so! Then again maybe not that Joker. Maybe just a Cicero merge. 'Cause Cicero was awesome. Yeah I've changed my mind. Just a merging with Cicero haha. :P Hmm...maybe I should go into the Skyrim ficcing world...?

To the AWESOME **R** that gave me a bunch of cute little reviews, thanks a ton! I love you.

LaRS.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Pleeeeeease." Matt grinned up at her as Tom hung from Ivy's neck, having gotten back from the weekend away at Pinky's dad's business on Sunday. To them it was the fifth of November, Fireworks Day, and they'd somehow gotten their hands on fireworks. "We just have to go to the beach and set them off!"

"I don't know how to set them up." She mused to herself, never having done it. It always seemed to be their older brother and dad who did that stuff. She wondered how he was. Damn she missed them all so much. She felt her shoulders slump a little at the thought of it and then noticed the boys getting into her mood so pushed herself out of it. "Maybe we can ask one of my best friends?"

"YARGH!"

The twins yelped and held onto her and Jimmy burst into spiels of laughter at scaring them as he came up to them at the gate.

"Thought I'd find you here. How'd it go terror twins?" Jimmy grabbed them both and threw them in the air, catching them easily as they laughed and cheered for him to do it again, so he did.

"Great!"

He let them down and turned to a mocking Ivy.

"Someone's gonna be a great daddy someday..." She nudged him with a wide grin making him flush slightly. "But maybe not too soon, aye? No getting Beatrice up the duff."

"Oh fuck you." Jimmy shoved her away as she snickered at his offended look.

Ivy mock gasped. "Don't tell me you have already? Here I was thinking Pinky and Mandy were eyeing you up not this Tuesday past! Man, a daddy, Jimmy? Oh, what a treat!"

"No way, Jimmy! Really?" Petey said as he walked up. "Hey, Matt. Hey, Tom. How'd it go?"

"I didn't get her up the duff!"

"It was great!" The twins said in unison. "We got shown around the first day and on the next day we had lessons about the manufacturing process with the other students there."

"Only six others." Tom added.

Matt nodded enthusiastically. "But they were really nice!"

"We can't wait to go next weekend!"

"That's awesome." Petey stated and Jimmy nodded while Ivy gave them a thumbs up. He noted the huge bag of… "Are those fireworks?" Petey asked in interest, a bit confused. "Why do we have fireworks?"

"Remember, remember the fifth of November!" Matt began to sing in quite a cute voice.

Tom carried on. "The gunpowder, treason and plot!"

The twins looked at her, waiting for her to go. "I see no reason why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." Ivy finished. "My teacher always celebrated it every year, even if he said that the Brits didn't do the whole make a lookalike of Guy Fawkes and burn him thing publicly anymore, though some people do it privately, we do firework displays. Nor do they ask for penny's from passers-by anymore. It's pretty much an annual 'let's go see the fireworks show' night and for some, let's go get drunk and watch pretty things explode in the sky."

"Hey, can Gary come too?" Matt said hopefully. "Where is he?"

Ivy shrugged at the knowing looks from Petey and Jimmy, ignoring them easily. They can think and tease all they want. They didn't know and it was fun to keep them guessing. "We can ask him, yeah? Dunno where he is. Haven't seen him today. I've been waiting for you guys to come back. It's seven pm now though, so we should get a move on to… the beach?" She asked Petey and Jimmy. "Grab some soda's and stuff?"

"Nothing else to do. Don't say homework, dork." Jimmy warned Petey who gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't have any. Unlike you, Ivy and I complete ours so we can get free lessons off."

"Is that why I don't see you guys in Spanish and English and stuff like that?" Jimmy remarked, thinking then shrugged at their nods. "Makes sense."

"So we going?"

Petey thought. "I think I saw Gary headed to the observatory earlier. Can I also bring Mina?"

"Why not?" Jimmy said, peering through the fireworks. "Not bad. Oh hey, you got _that_ one? Niiice."

Ivy smiled at that. Petey and Mina had only slowly become friends because of the whole video cam incident. Otherwise they'd probably be dating already. "I can grab Pinky too. Mandy as well."

"Meet back here in fifteen, then?" Petey asked.

"Sure."

* * *

.I.

* * *

"Oh man…" Ivy mumbled to Petey and Mina and they nodded in agreement.

Pinky, Mandy and Mina had agreed to come, but first two also decided to bring their boyfriends, who in turn figured it'd be great to have backup with their seconds being there. Ted, Damon, Derby and Tad were the extras and the snappy remarks and violent undertones made it awkward to be there. The girls who'd brought them were both faced with the dilemma of wanting to be with their friends and have a good time, having to look like they weren't and wondering what to do about it.

It was their own faults.

They didn't have to bring them or they could have put their foot down and said it was a couples' thing or whatever.

"We should do something about it," Jimmy stated, and Petey, Mina, the Twins and Ivy nodded before they looked at Ivy.

"What? Me? Why?"

Gary simply rolled his eyes, kicking her leg lightly. "It's your idea, loser."

"Not mine to bring the tagalongs, yeah?" She argued, not kicking back, and certainly not wanting to go up there. "Anyway, I have a history of making things worse than usual. The video cam session ringing any bells?"

Mina looked embarrassed, but Petey just nudged her with a little smile and shook his head.

Ivy didn't see any of this as Jimmy just looked at her.

"You invited them."

"Ivyyy…" The Twins whined at her. "Make them be nice. Beat 'em up!"

"Are you kidding me? You slagbums are lazy gits." She muttered getting up and grabbing some beers. "Start setting up the fireworks or something," She commanded before she left and walked over to the two miniature distanced group. She gave a sharp whistle, gaining their attention. She waved her hands beckoningly, signalling them over to her. Pinky and Mandy looked relieved as they compliantly walked their men over. "What's the problem people?" She chucked each of the guys' a bottle of beer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon stated.

Ivy sighed when the others nodded. "Well, I was _hoping_ it wasn't the obvious. Look, we're here to just watch some fireworks, get a bit drunk and maybe dance a little. Seriously, I'm not hoping to resolve this any of these clique issues. Frankly, I have a lot of fun watching the byplay. However, I don't like it when my brothers want everyone to get along for one night because they enjoy this Holiday and you guys can't even fake politeness for kids - the whole reason you're here in the first place - for two hours as we set off the fireworks. The hell is the matter with you?"

Pinky and Mandy winced. "Sorry, Ivy."

"What? Don't apologize to her. She's not top chick," Damon said, crossing his arms.

Pinky huffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "I'd follow her," She declared imperiously, making Derby start at that and share a look with his second before revisiting his opinion of Ivy.

"Ya know… Yeah." Mandy blinked and then nodded emphatically. "You should beat up Lola. I like you much better."

"Wait, what? Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not going around beating up people for no reason. This isn't about her. This is about my twins having a decent time. Look, you two are good friends to me, but if your men seriously can't put aside this clique animosity, not even ignore each other and just talk to us lot, then what's the point in staying and just pissing yourselves off?"

She had a point.

"Very well. I'm in the mood for fireworks and I know Pinky loves them." Derby stated with a wave of his hand. "This night, we have no vexation with you."

"What?" The Jock males said and Ivy had to hide her jaw that opened into a lock to stop herself from laughing at the stereotype into a very decent fake yawn.

Mandy looked embarrassed.

Derby caught their looks with a knowing look. "I have no problem with you tonight if you don't with us." He rephrased.

"Sure. We agree."

Ivy was very surprised. '_Good._ _Good, this is good. Long live logic. Damn._' She looked at them. "Brilliant. Let's head over. Look at me being a diplomat." She said to herself blinking when both Pinky and Mandy grabbed an arm each both looking very pleased. "Uh…"

"Thanks."

"We mean it." Mandy nodded and then grinned naughtily as she ducked close. "Soooo… Pinky was telling me you were gonna teach her a few things. Teach me too!"

"Since when was _I_ the sexpert?"

They giggled and even Ivy herself couldn't help the laughter bubbling up into giggles as they sat down at the circle of people.

"Since always. I also heard about Dieeeego!"

"Who is telling you these things?!" She demanded in befuddled scandal. "What the hell happened to secret keeping? Wait a second; I only told- Petey!" She turned to give Petey the evil eyes as the four guys warily came up and sat on each sides of the ladies in the cliques. "Petey, you betraying little-!"

"I didn't mean to! Jimmy was the one!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Diego!" She said to him throwing an empty soda can at him and he yelped as it connected with his head.

"Oh… yeah… about that."

"You bastards!" She got up and they panicked as they were chased down the beach. She got Jimmy first, tackling him to the ground, rolling him over and sitting on his belly as he held his hands up to stop her from beating his face or something. "I can't believe it! What did I even say about not saying that in front of him?!"

"_Nice tackle!_" Ted called out.

He was ignored but for a single hand in the air from her.

"Well, technically, _you_ said his name-"

"You told _Mandy, _though?" She hissed in disbelief. "Are you for fucking real?"

"What's wrong with her-?"

"She'll spread and Gary has ears everywhere, ya fucking git." She smacked him on the forehead with a spread palm. "Think!" Ivy got up to chase Petey, who'd slowed down to watch before yelling in alarm and running as she dashed for him, glad she was in sneakers, baggy jeans and a tight printed top and it was easy to run in. Most of them were, though she, like the girls, had an extra hoodie on for warmth. He was way ahead, but she was fitter and had more stamina while he was a water baby, as she called swimmers, and running and swimming were two different trades of exercise entirely.

They paused as the fireworks went up and she grinned at the sight before going back to her chase, taking advantage of his stopping and swiftly catching up as he nearly tripped. She grabbed him around the neck with an arm. "The fuck did you tell Jimmy for, damnit?!"

"So he didn't accidentally let it out around Gary!"

"He wouldn't have had to if you didn't tell in the first place, moron!"

"He just kept asking! It was just better to get it out there! Gary probably already knows, anyway." Petey said miserably, feeling really bad for upsetting his best friend. "It's before Gary right, so it shouldn't be so bad?"

"It's _Gary_. Diego's my friend. I don't want anything happening to him because he doesn't like competition around."

"Is he competition?"

"_No._ We screwed once when I was high, I told you this. It was fun. Nothing to call home about. Don't really want to bring it up again."

"Isn't just hiding this making it worse? There's nothing wrong in what you did."

Ivy put her hands to her chest looking genuine and forthright. "I know that." She then held out her hands at him. "You know that. You think he'll take it like that?"

He got it then with a sigh. "…No."

"That's my point entirely!"

The two breathed out in defeat and slumped against the wooden beam of the pier, sliding down to the ground.

"Sorry."

"Had to choose the difficult one, didn't I?"

"I don't think he gave you much of a choice." Petey pointed out wryly, chuckling.

Ivy copied his laughter. "Stupidly inevitable. I don't regret liking him though. Admittedly there's something very…" Ivy frowned as she tried to find the word. "Not 'enthralling' or 'absorbing' exactly, but…"

Petey nodded scratching his chin. "I get it. He has a way of getting people to trust and attach themselves to him."

"Just glad we're on the right side of him. Fucking Gary. That's what we'll call ourselves. 'The _That Fucking Gary Smith_ Gang'."

"Sounds about right," He agreed with a grin and sniggering.

"Okay, I'm still annoyed with you," Ivy said with a small glare, "But I get it. You get me though?"

"Yup. I think you may have ruined it by that proclamation of his name back there though."

Ivy winced and kicked the sand in front of her. "I'm an idiot. I thought that was why Gary hadn't been around me much for the last couple days. Cause he knew and was all pissy and shit."

"Nah, that's typical Gary planning." Petey informed her. "It's odd. For the last while he's been a bit more like… Like he was before his ADD got worse. It's nice. I know you know about Katie but… You've done a lot more for him than she ever did. I'm glad she's gone and you'll be his girlfriend. He's better around you. More like a normal person… but I'm worried."

"Why?"

Petey groaned at admitting this but said it anyway. "I kinda take note of his pill taking. He hasn't been taking as much lately. His is the long eight hours ones. So he'd take one as he woke up and one before the last class and be good for the school day. It's just… the past day or two he hasn't acted that weird, but he's been taking less. He's talking to us more. I'm just as worried about the fact he may be repeating himself with the whole 'his woman is now his pill thing' but now extending it to both of us, maybe even Jimmy too. It doesn't work like that. You know?"

"Definitely. We'll just have to keep an eye on him. Maybe warn Jimmy so that if he gets bad, Jimmy can start a fight or something to let him release a little pent up stress."

"Yeah. But it does make me think that he's beginning to trust us, and it happened when you and Jimmy came around…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So… you don't… Think I blew it, then?"

"With what?" Came a voice and the two jumped to see the short mohawk of Diego. "Hey, baby girl."

"Uh, Diego! Uhm… hi." Ivy said uncomfortably, staring up at him in incomprehension. '_How long has he been there?_'

"That was just bad." Diego chuckled, leaning over the edge. "Look- oh hey, cool." He stared at the fireworks being set off, smiling. Then his eyes flickered down to her. "Can we talk, please?"

She bit her lower lip in apprehension. "Diego. What is there to talk about? We both know what each other wants."

"Please, combate nina?"

"I was kind of rude. Alright, fine. Can you wait for me, Petey?"

"Sure thing." Petey said with a small smile.

Ivy got up, walking to the steps quickly, working up her emotional courage as much as she could. When she met him at the edge of the pier, the wind was a bit stronger and she zipped up her jacket, stuffing hands into pockets as she stared at him anxiously. "_I'm sorry for acting up like that. It came out of nowhere for me. That was callous of me._"

"_You don't feel the same. It was obvious to me, but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to apologize to you._"

"_You've nothing to apologize for Diego. I was out of line. Drunk and high, granted, but out of line._"

He chuckled. "_Is he treating you well?_"

Her lips quirked up. "_Never better. We cool?_"

"_I couldn't be angry at you._"

"_I doubt that, sugar._" She grinned and then she eyed the fireworks and noticed they were progressively getting bigger. "_I have to go back now._"

"_Alright, fighter girl,_" Diego said reluctantly, staring at her intently before blinking and smiled a little. "_Boss also wants to see you and him next week Friday. He's feeling better. You can bring your friends that know about this. As long as there aren't too many._"

A more genuine smile appeared on her face. "_I'm glad. I'll be there. A full recovery?_"

"_Near enough. It's best you go._"

"_See you later, Diego._" She jogged away and gave a sharp whistle, breaking Petey out of his staring trance with the fireworks. "Let's hit the road! Quicker than the sand!" She called to him as they sprinted down the road, on the lookout for cops. She was pretty sure people couldn't just randomly set off fireworks for fun in a public place.

The two stopped and decided to just watch from afar for a second.

Ivy leaned on the wooden frame, simply breathing in the sea air and listening to the laughter of her twins. "Pretty. I love fireworks. Thank whoever for Chinese inventors in the seventh century. Amazing person deserves whatever amazing afterlife."

"Uh… not sure about that. Could be a psycho killer trying to figure out the secret to dynamite. Or Greek fire or something."

"True that."

There was a calm hum of silence between them. "You know, candy floss sounds nice. We could go to the carnival? It's only a few minutes up the road."

"Why not, mate?"

They grinned at each other and dashed along the road like a couple of kids excited for sweeties and candies. Entering the tunnel they laughed at their enthusiasm and it echoed loudly in the slightly damp smelling area. It wasn't long until a group of people came up to them. Ivy narrowed her eyes, body suddenly filled with adrenaline by instinct as they each pulled out a green cap and put it on, causing her to sneer, suddenly looking vicious and dangerous to Petey. She pulled out some simple leather gloves and tugged them on. Ivy started to bring them since the Mad Cap Tenements thing. "Mate. Back up. Don't go far."

He backed up slowly, unsure.

"Move it!"

Her voice made them jump her and she blocked the first punch and ducked the next, crouching low and firm and punching number one three times in the stomach, and dodging the next kick by pulling the leg of the kicker and aiming her knee into the softer underside of the stretched muscle, causing it to strain badly. Twisting left to dodge the large knife of number three, she grabbed the jabbing wrist and twisted it around and out as the next man came at her but was forced to pull back so he didn't stab himself in the chest.

Ivy used this to break the twisted elbow with a sharp strike, then to high kick number two in the face to stop his yell and let him fall unconscious, kicking away the knife to the other side of the tunnel.

"Oh snap." The Brit gasped as the next man drew out a baseball bat from his back and began swinging it violently and fast. She backed up at each fierce swing, concentrated as she tried to time to swings for the best chance to only get a skimmed hit if she couldn't dodge it completely. Her eyes followed his body as she ignored everything else. '_There. He get's tired after doing the vertical one._' Her smirk widened causing the man to falter and she dove in, grabbing the front of his baggy shirt and slamming her knee into his stomach and moved to the side as he spat out blood and fell to his knees. Ivy punched him in the temple with a relaxed fist, causing him to flop, out cold.

A swinging fist made her inwardly snort at the untrained fighter, simply dodging right and swiftly moving behind him, slamming an elbow into a kidney and making him spin around and fall to the floor hard. The next one came up as the untrained one fell and speedily she swung her heel up into his chin and hopefully breaking his jaw before slamming her still in motion leg into an axe kick as a full circular action into the untrained one's stomach and kneeling down to knock him unconscious with a blow to the temple.

"That was fun. Oh." Ivy looked up at Petey quickly, making sure he was alright. "You good?"

Petey gave a rapid nod at her questioning look, jerking his head around to make sure no one was around. Sundays were blessedly empty around here. Unusual for a fair, but it'd been there for years and the locals didn't always visit it more than once or twice a month. He gave a worried thumbs up at her.

Her eyes turned to the first one who'd attacked her but before he could even try to defend himself she was twisting his arm around his back and slamming his front against the wall, turning his arm in way that made him yell out in pain. "I thought I told that bastard I'd end him. Tell me. Who are you working for? Or is this your own type of fun?"

"You hurt my friends and brother!"

"Revenge then? Vale Businessman has no part of this?" She asked but he said nothing and simply struggled, causing her to twist even more and another yell to emerge and a pleading of no. "Very well." She struck his neck and he fell unconscious with the rest of his companions. "Gonna have to get our leader to get in touch with that old man." Her dark face turned to Petey before she forced it to lighten into a smile. "Let's grab that candyfloss, bro."

Petey nodded and they quickly jogged to the carnival, paying the dollar entrance fee. "I didn't think…"

"What?" Her body was still tensed and pumping with energy as they got to the candy seller.

"You took them out… very quickly. It's… really unexpected to see it in action. That was, like, one minute tops," Petey said looking a bit ashamed to say it as he grabbed a couple of bags before doubling it and then paying. "Not that I didn't think you were good… but they were built and tall but you didn't even look _nervous_. You were… amazing and scary and fast… Sorry, I was just… reminded of, well… It was weird… I…"

"I'm-I guess-well… my fight or flight is constantly set to fight. This is fun to me." They passed back out the carnival entrance and back through the tunnel, on the other side of the knocked out guys before she spoke up. "Look. I'm… Sorry. Really sorry. I didn't even think about doing it the softest way. I only broke one bone there but I could have taken the time to just knock them unconscious. I didn't think about it. I didn't want them hurting you or going after the guys on the beach. Shit. Are they okay?" She dashed away to the end of the tunnel and stared at the fine scene in relief.

"Everything's... okay?" Petey asked.

"Yeah." She sighed in relief. "Looks like we've had another little adventure those two won't be happy to be missing out on."

"Yeah, well, it's not like we plan these or something."

"We don't?" She cracked as they jogged down to the beach via the stairs.

"Unless you put them up to it to show off or get as many men as you can!"

"Yeah, right! I really wanna be around some love struck mohawk man, don't I?"

Petey laughed at her as she waggled her brows at him causing the beach goers to look around. "Sorry about the delay?" Petey said in apology.

"Met a couple of my friends," Ivy said, chucking the bags of candyfloss down to the sitting group and the twins jumped on the sugar. "Damn, slow down before you hurt yourselves, lads. It's not just for you, you know." She plopped down next to Gary and flopped back on the sand.

"You were gone for ages!" Matt stated, flopping on her stomach, causing her to huff forcefully before Tom joined his siblings and sat on top of Matt, feeding Ivy some candy floss after he did so. "And why you looking like that?" He mentioned at her grimace when his feet started kicking up sand. "Wait… Did you…" He leaned forward. "Did you fight?"

"Naw, I'm just tired from Petey running around like a madman," She lied with a grin, twiddling her fingers down his side and causing him to squirm laughingly. When the twins looked the other way as fireworks went off, she instantly looked to Gary and whispered to him, "Mad Caps. Five. Tunnel. Out cold. Best set the rest of them off before they're found."

Gary's eyes flickered with some unknown emotion before he nodded. "Pity we didn't get to work on this more." He said, nodding to the two clique groups who were laughing amongst their own groups and a couple of the others. Pinky and Mina seemed to get along fine and Jimmy got along well with one of the Jocks who was helping him light the fireworks. "Think we can wait a while?" He mumbled into her ear as she shoved the twins off her.

"Ten, fifteen until a cop comes and we could be questioned. Hopefully we didn't trail sand."

"It's right next to the beach." Gary said as the twins jumped them both but they missed as the two rolled away from each other, quickly getting up to put a foot on their backs much to the twins complaining. "Too inconclusive. Sand would always be around here."

"Cleaners?"

"Morning only. There's not enough links. You wore gloves as well. Good. We'll burn them and keep getting you new ones. Tell me more later."

"Will do." She picked up her twin, Tom, and set him on his feet. Gary picked up his half of the twins and gave him to her, settling the boy next to the other one and walking over to the two at the fireworks to get them to start the main ones they came to see. "What do we not do?"

Matt and Tom sighed knowingly. "Throw ourselves at the enemy like live bait. We use their own power against them."

"And don't you forget it, kids." Ivy ruffled their hair. "Now, the shows about to begin."

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: The lack of views is depressing, so I'll probably give this fic to chapter 20, and if there's not an increase I'll probs not finish it on here. Or maybe I'll turn it to a T version and see how that works out? Hmm. That's a thought.

Please Review and Fav! Seeing a review or new fav really inspires me to keep going with this!

LaRS.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Oh, c'mon! You're fine for it!"

"I'd really rather not."

Mandy glared at Ivy, hands on hips. "We have a missing spot and I'm not having that _Beatrice_ bringing us down."

"That's _your_ problem, sweetie," Ivy said, busy with Chemistry work. There was only five more bits of work and she wanted to get three of them done tonight and the next two in Chemistry tomorrow on Thursday so she'd have the whole day of Thursday classes off. "I need this out the way so I can have days off."

"Days?" Mandy exclaimed, instantly looking at the work. "You mean you completed _other classes too_? They do that?"

"Yes. If it's at least B marks then you can hand it in - so I'll have to get Petey or Gary to look it over. Anyway, if I can have days off then hell yeah I'm doing it."

Mandy gawped before huffing."Gah! Whatever! Ivy! You are doing the cheerleading! I expect you at the Gym later on today after classes!" She said her final word and stomped off, anger visible.

The Brit shook her head in annoyance from her seat in front of the fire. As if she'd be going. She was getting her Chemistry on today. Maybe in more ways than one. Oh, that glorious aim of his... Her little perverted moment was stopped by Mimi, the little Japanese girl she'd met at the party and who, when Ivy could be very rarely found in the lounge area, usually clung to her side and nattered on and on about anything and played with her hair which she still needed to cut. It was far past her shoulders now and losing any type of style it may have once held.

"Ivy!" Mimi exclaimed cheerfully and clamped onto her waist happily, sliding up onto her lap. She was a tiny thing, only about four foot four and skinny as a rake even though she ate huge amounts that some of them wondered where it all even went. "Art was fun today!"

She sighed as flakes of dried paint went all over her and giving a half-hearted smile as she ran her hand through the girls hair affectionately. "I can see. What did you do today?"

Mimi babbled on about Ms Philips posing like this and blah-blah-blah about the amazing teacher as they finger painted. Ivy wasn't too big a fan of her. Philips had the biggest crush on the drunkard Galloway but didn't do a thing about it which made Ivy shake her head in irritation. Apart from that, she was alright enough a teacher. "So will you do the Cheering?"

"No. I'm busy, Mimi."

Christy came in at that point. "I heard you were gonna do the Cheer!"

"What?" Ivy said blankly. "How is this travelling so fast? Mandy just asked two minutes ago. Anyway, I'm not."

"We need someone though! It's for the school rep!"

"Rep? Have you seen this place? We don't need more of a rep." Ivy chuckled, finally finishing the first piece of work, figuring this would go much quicker if there was a certain genius boyfriend around to help. Maybe she would go see him and get some help now? Then again, it's not as though she couldn't do it herself. She was being lazy. She really should just learn it for herself to a better standard than she had previously. Anyway, she never took Chemistry after her own school years. As soon as her GCSE's were done, she'd hit her BTEC during college years in a computing course as well as continuing her favourite language and only gained an extra proficiency in physics and maths during University due to programming. It was best to learn it herself properly.

"Please, Ivy!"

"Hey, hey, you haven't been talking to me since that incident. Why are you demanding anything? At least Mandy has spoken to me, thanks."

She looked a little embarrassed. "Lola and Daisy… I didn't want to get on their bad side," She admitted.

Not everyone had her kick arse skill, she supposed. "Yeah, well. No one can remain top forever," Ivy said, grabbing her things, hugging the little girl goodbye and walking to her room. She entered and locked the door behind, dropping her things on the desk. She had fifteen minutes until History, the last lesson of today. However… Ivy pulled out a small cheap drill and a set of extra locks for her door and window that she got a while ago from the hardware store and set to work. Lola and Daisy trying to break in had made her hackles raise, in a fashion, and she'd gotten a few things from a local locksmith.

She grabbed the new keys, tried them all out and, satisfied, turned to her clock and grimaced as the school bell went at the same time. She was gonna be late. She grabbed her stuff and set off via her window, dashing off to the lesson and entering it with an apologetic look. "Sorry for my lateness, Mr Wiggins…" She said and then stared back in confusion when he seemed to fail to recognize her or something along those lines before she heard loud steps behind her and stiffened, knowing what was about to happen and had to fake curiosity. "Uhm, teacher? What's wrong- ACK! Lola?!" Ivy let her grab her teal sleeveless jumper and pushed her back against the teachers' desk.

"What are these rumours I'm hearing, bitch?"

She really hated letting sluts touch her (because who knew where'd they been?) and why wasn't the teacher doing anything? Old fucker. "The hell are you talking about, ya honkin eejit?! Get off!"

"You're trying for my top chick role! You think I'll let you just snatch it away from me? I'll have the Greasers all over you!"

"Stop, Lola!" Johnny called from his seat on the other side, surrounded by three of his guys. "That ain't the Bullworth chick way!"

Ivy was trying hard not to just shout bring it, but then what would that lead to for her twins in the Greaser standings? She stayed a bit flopped knowing dead weight on the girls arms would hurt her. "Get off of me!"

Jimmy, who was in class for once, got up and pushed Lola off, much to the annoyance of the boys who wanted to witness a cat fight. He picked her up from the table. "You okay, princess?" He asked putting her down instantly when he saw the look on Gary's face, pushing her towards her normal seat at the back with them.

"I will get you, you little-"

"Back the fuck up, Lombardi!" Jimmy growled and he gave a sharp look at Ivy, wanting for an answer.

"Yeah, fine," Ivy muttered, readjusting her tie and sitting at her seat, chucking her stuff down on the desk. "Like she could harm me," She hissed to herself.

Her leg jittered in pent up aggression.

"And don't think those twins of yours-"

"Shut up!" Jimmy snarled, looking worriedly back at Ivy as Lola tried to push past him. "Don't even go there."

Ivy felt coldness flush through her and she didn't even feel Gary's hand grab her elbow to keep her down but unknowingly stayed anyway. "What are you saying about my twins?" Her tone was dark and dangerous. "Are you **threatening my twins**?" Her tone was dangerous.

"They even come into Greaser territory again-"

"SHUT UP LOLA!" Jimmy yelled at her, causing the girl to stumble in shock. "Don't you dare threaten little twelve years old!"

"To-to the Headmasters, all three of you." Mr Wiggins said in a hesitant high voice. "Go!"

Gary leaned over in a whisper swiftly muttering, "Keep your cool, Nessie. We still need her to keep Johnny weak."

She eyed him angrily, simply snatching her arm away and getting up without answering him.

The trio left, grabbing their stuff on the way out, Jimmy making sure to stay in the middle because Lola had no idea about Ivy. He wondered why Ivy never seemed to want to reveal her talent but then realised that her twins, those unbelievably lucky boys for having such a skilled protective sister in this place, were the reason. She probably would already have the school in her grasp otherwise, especially with Gary on her side. They got to the Headmasters office, Miss Danvers raising her brows at the sight of them.

"What are you three here for?"

Jimmy spoke up seeing as the other two weren't going to. "Lola decided to attack Ivy based on assumptions."

"I did not!"

"Lies." Ivy merely said, glaring at her.

"Dr Crabblesnitch!" Miss Danvers said into the speaker. "There is a Miss Lombardi, Mr Hopkins and Miss Jones here for you."

"_I'm free. Send them in._"

The three went in at Miss Danvers strict look. The principal motioned to the chairs and demanded they begin their tale. His forehead creased at the continuous shrieks of Lola as Jimmy told the story, including his own part of it. Ivy only added a bit, but it was very obvious Lola had no backing to stand on and she knew it. "Well, rumours are unsubstantial things. You have no right to attack another student at all. You threaten the safety of two other students who have close contacts with one of the sponsors of this school. Tell me, why shouldn't I expel you?"

'_We still need her to keep Johnny weak._'

Oh, fuck you voice.

Lola looked tearful and frightened.

"Sir… I hate to say this…" Ivy grimaced convincingly. "Things are always said in the heat of anger that aren't always meant. My brothers have been around her for months now without fear for themselves, or they would have come to me with regards to their safety. I have to admit if I ever thought they were in trouble, I would have dragged her to this very room and said my piece to you, Principal, and demanded she be chucked out."

Crabblesnitch tapped his fingers in thought as he peered at her. "I see. However, she has still attacked you and must be punished."

"Of course," Ivy agreed instantly. "There's no way I'm letting that go." An idea came to her and she had Mandy's annoying demands from half an hour ago in her head to thank for it. "I heard there is a football match coming up? Surely Miss Lombardi can be of use there and throughout the season?"

Lola's face was filled with dread at being surrounded by Jocks and Cheerleaders making her do their every wish.

Jimmy had to hand it to her; that was some nice quick thinking.

"An excellent idea, Miss Jones. Now, I believe you have a good forty five minutes left of your lesson, however, you may both go and miss it. I'll inform the Prefects. Mr Hopkins, good on you for trying to break this up. It seems Miss Jones' is a good example and friend for you. Keep it up, boy. Off you go now. You, Miss Lombardi, will stay here for now and listen to how your punishment will be meted out."

"Have a good day, sir," Ivy said.

"Ditto." Jimmy nodded and the two walked out nodding at Miss Danvers. As soon as they got out of the room and walked a few paces they grinned widely at each other and gave high fives.

"Can you believe it, Jamesy-boy? She's absolutely gonna be their slave! Mandy will have a _field day_ with this one!" Ivy bounced on her feet excitedly, beaming as she held her stuff to her. "How fucking sweet this is!"

Jimmy smirked as they walked down the stairs and to the exit. "And we can still use her to get to Vincent as well. You little genius, you. Gary will be so proud," He mocked.

She put a hand to her chest and stuck her nose up as they went down the main building stairs and headed to the Girls Dorm. "I do try, commoner."

"Moron. What made you think of that?"

"Mandy actually. She asked me to cheerlead. I think Angie isn't well, and there's a match tomorrow or something?"

"Our Bullworth Bulls against the Hawk Talons from the next town over in Clydesdale."

She'd never really bothered to find out exactly where she was. She knew it was New England and that was about it. She'd have to have a peek at a map sometime. She wanted to, but Geography was bad enough when every time she opened the world map she couldn't help but look at Scotland and Madrid and wonder if she… if she was replaced. Her mind shut that thought down and pushed it away forcefully. She didn't cry. That was weak. She had to move on and when she was stronger, more able to cope with what she may or may not find, she'd then visit Scotland with her twins.

Ivy nodded her head slowly as they got to the side of the Girls Dorm and motioned for him to climb up. "You really got to teach me more about these school football things 'cause I have no idea who they are."

"I don't really care, I think our team sucks. I'm sure Burton's feeding them steroids." Jimmy entered her window and slumping on her bed with Ivy following. He looked at her desk as she placed her books on them, having climbed one handed. "You're good at this physical stuff." Her brows raised in a frank look making him snort. "Not like that, moron. Hey… is this…? Wait, you program?"

Ivy nodded as she sat at her desk and pulled out her Chemistry work again. "Yeah. I don't get much sleep lately. I need the money and I need to get these classes done so I can raise the funds for my next few years here. What you gonna do as a degree, Hopkins? I'ma do Security Programming, Petey's gonna do Paramedical Science and I'm sure Gary's got something up his sleeve along the lines of blowing shit up, so I'm guessing something like Chemistry. Maybe even Pharmacology if we have it. He sure as hell needs that one. What do you want to do, Jimmy?"

"I do like Miss Philips and Miss Peters classes, but what the hell kind of degree do I get out of that? I'm not gonna be a musician or an artist or photographer." He said as she chucked him a prospectus of Bullworth Degrees which made him snort. Degrees from Bullworth. Like that'd be worth shit. "I like Geography and Computer as well. We can do mixed ones… I might do Computer Science and one of the others."

"You can do Urban Planning with Geography, right? You can make this dump of a town better. Especially Blue Skies. Holy Shiiit does that place need an update." Ivy mumbled as she got into her freelance programming work for a client, waiting for Petey and Gary to finish class. Jimmy simply sifted through the prospectus before flinging it on her pillow and grabbing his own work and deciding to finish it. Might as well get it over with. Ivy shuffled over to the left so he could have more room as she tapped away.

An hour flew by in which Ivy was absorbed into her work and Jimmy had finished all of his and started using the wooden dummy for fun. The window opening and the two other guys coming in and the three speaking broke her free from her trance. She stared at them plotting and simply shook her head and got back to her work, close to finishing her programming for a database for an online game using MySQL. Her swiftness would net her a bonus and she'd been using most of her free time on this, including sleeping time, her empty lesson slots, and half of each days sparring hours. Many things she'd learnt in her time they hadn't yet developed or taken on here, so things were much quicker for her in the ways of knowing how to get things done in a certain way, apart from having to type it up herself and remember everything. The money was very good and she'd feel great when she'd complete it by the end of the early hours of this morning or tomorrow afternoon.

Ignoring Mandy would be annoying though.

"How's it going, Ivy?" Petey asked as he sat next to her. "Whoa… How are you so good at all these things?"

Her fingers paused as she looked at him in confusion.

Her martial art was a family thing. Dad had taught his eldest two beginning at the age of five, while protective mama, after her first two turning out to be crazed enthusiasts, hadn't let the twins learn till later. Spanish had been a favourite subject of hers because she really liked the teacher, which was a bonus for any student and it was the same for her IT teacher. She'd gone through five years of training at both Spanish and Computer at college and university levels while living in a Spanish speaking land for three and a half of them. Programming she enjoyed and that brought along a tendency for maths and physics to ingrain themselves into her.

Guitar she'd only really began and music helped her to continue it but anything else… Well, she kinda leaned on the others for help.

A _lot_ of help.

These things they were doing in class she had already learnt in her own lifetime. It was just a case of nudging her brain into recalling these lost facts.

New stuff, however?

Uh…

Yeah…

About that…

Just no.

Hell, she was mostly copying Petey and books.

Petey would be the same if he was in her shoes.

"Fighting I've been doing for years behind the parents back. I've only really had an interest in Spanish and Computer so… I just focused on them. The rest of this stuff you can easily just reiterate onto paper from loads of books, throw in some quotes, back that shit up and bam, you're done. You don't need much ingenuity or innovative thought, just some creativity in vocabulary and knowing what the teacher wants to see. I only ever do enough to pass with B's then I don't touch it again."

Petey blinked. "You make it sound easy."

"Easy but time-sucking, bro. I've done fighting for years. I went all the time like I do these past two months for Muay Thai. Programming my tutor taught me and languages I like. You know I can't do much else. How many times have you guys helped me with the sciences and music and art and English and history and photography and all the others? I can't do much else, really. Mostly because I don't want to. I'm happy with what I've got. I mean, you're great at all the sciences and maths and want to be a doctor and heal people. Do you really need to know who Renoir was? It takes real smarts to be one and even then you have to keep up the education with all the new tech and experiments and antidotes and stuff and I think it comes naturally to you. And you're a really great swimmer. Don't think I haven't snuck in to watch you in the morning with Mina."

He blushed making her laugh and nudge him with a shoulder.

"Oh yes, my friend. She waaants you."

"Shut up!" Petey pushed her away and then sat on his knees, leaning forward earnestly on his hands. "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh. So when you gonna take her v-card?"

He flushed. "You have no shame, Ivy." He grumbled and sat back again, thinking. "She really likes me?"

"Duh. Even knowing you're the best friend of the chick who sold the girls out and she still does. She's got a big lady boner for you."

Jimmy burst out laughing when he overheard from talking to Gary and even Gary joined in on that.

"What are you idiots talking about?" He asked, smirking at them. Much to Petey's complete embarrassment, the boys roared with laughter at his situation when she informed them of it. "I see! Our little boy is growing up and finally coming out of puberty. How cute!"

"You guys are jerks."

"Sounds about right." Ivy mused, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "But you'll never find better jerks on your side, pumpkin! Oh shit, my work." She turned around and went back to typing.

"Good work on keeping the slut in school, by the way. Keeps my plans in line."

"Yeah…" She waved a hand, now too much into her work to care. "S'cool, ya bastard."

"My parents were married before they had me." Gary snorted and turned to the other two. "Now, the Jocks will win the football game, because the Hawks suck. This will get them a party which…" Gary went into his plan with a wide smirk on his face. It generally included havoc, setting one of the suckers up, that Damon from the fireworks, and getting rid of him. Damon was the smartest of the bunch apart from Ted, and there seemed to always be a line of respect and disgruntlement Damon always crossed.

"But don't we want the Greasers down?"

"This is a perfect time to dismantle the Jocks." Gary dismissed. "Lombardi's been hit down by this attack so the Jocks will be too busy riling up the Greasers leader and we can come in from behind and make it worse." His eyes flickered to the brunette on the computer before he looked back at them and his voice was unknowingly colder. "Johnny's reaction will likely be to defend Lombardi. We could even get their help to ruin one of the other top Jocks should we share our indiscretions against the Jocks." He mused to himself, thinking out loud, before swirling a hand. "After the game that is. This school better win the game." The sneak muttered. "We could get the Headmaster in on the steroids thing, but that will ruin the whole clique."

"Why don't you want that?" Jimmy asked. "Knock a clique out completely?"

"No point." Gary shook his head, going into his thoughts a little.

Jimmy still looked confused, so Petey spoke up. "There'll be no point because there'll always be a Jock group as long as this school does sports. The same for the Greasers and most definitely the Nerds. Preps are the only eliminatory ones, only because the Bullies aren't so much a clique like we aren't, but then that's not possible because of the money and sponsorship of Harrington, hence why they have Harrington House. Best to throw out the ones you don't want from the group entirely, or control them. A malleable head figure or second wrapped around your finger is better than a new unknowable one and a whole you can't get rid of anyway."

Gary nodded inattentively. "More fun to take them out, but not always better."

Ivy added in. "And why, when we want to have this school with snake in the grass here leading it, would we want to make it worse? Like spitting in your own house."

His eyes flicked over to her, heated as he remembered when he told her those words, a smirk on his face. "So you can be trained?"

"Excuse you?" Her eyes snapped to his. "Do you like having balls?"

"Not as much as you would like me to, woman."

"What's the weather like up your own arse?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Alright. You win." Ivy laughed, defeated at the battle of wits, with him chuckling at her in satisfaction. "I don't have a comeback for that." She got back to her work. "Never was overly good at those. Plus I'm busy."

"So Damon?" Jimmy said, slowly gaining back Gary's sticky eyed attention on Ivy. "How we gonna get him?"

"He's the third strongest guy on the campus." Petey acknowledged. "Russell is first and then Bif from Preps. Think our Ivy could beat him?"

"Easily." Ivy muttered, tapping away.

Petey thought back to the tunnel. "True."

Jimmy groaned. "We have to think of some way to keep those twins safe. The chance someone will go after them…"

"Sorry," Ivy mumbled quietly, shoulders drooping. "I could be very useful in that regard but simply going through and beating everyone up isn't the way to gain trust. Plus it'd ruin my awesome rep with the Headmaster."

"It's fine," Gary stated lightly, leaning his back against hers making her snort but continue working. "They're useful in their positioning and they're learning to fight too, so in the long run we'll be better off for having them. Plus they're yours so we'd keep them regardless. Either way, Damon needs to go. He's a decent linebacker and pretty good wrestler but that's about it. Using the steroids will call out all the team for a test, so scrap that completely. He's averaging his classes and even attending them so he can't get kicked out there. Any family members in the school?" He asked the other two in boredom, taking in the scent of Ivy's usual perfume. He looked over to the chest of drawers in which the bottle sat, nearly empty. He'd have to get another one for her. He rather liked that fragrance on her. Cerruti 1881. Right.

"Nope." Petey shook his head. "Likes to fight though."

"We could use that," He mused, crossing his arms. "Ivy. How good are you at faking fear?"

"Oh hell no," She disagreed immediately. "It's nearly impossible to me not to win every fight I can. It's hardwired in me to win when it comes to martial arts."

"Ivy."

"Damnit, Gary. What do you even want from me? I'm not getting into another fight so quickly. The position of being on the good side on the Headmaster is very tentative! How'm I supposed to work the little things when I'm getting into fights left right and centre? The more I do the more obvious it is I'm involved in these dealings because it can't be coincidence each time. It was hard enough us gaining wi-fi in this place."

"Ivy."

"No, Gary. Just because there's an opportunity, darn it, doesn't mean we shouldn't wait to take a different one."

"That's true," Petey murmured. "It's only the first game. If we do want to better this school, demeaning the Jocks after winning the first and upsetting the status quo could easily knock it down further. They'd also have more time to concentrate on keeping at the top."

"Like the video camera thing," Jimmy added in understanding. "They've got a point, Gary."

Gary's lips pursed at the feel of her stiff posture and the agreement of the other two. He hated not taking such a good chance. "What would you propose then, losers?"

Petey thought about that. What _had_ Damon done in the school as of late?

They were interrupted by a banging on the door. "Ivy Jones! You get your butt to the Gym girl!" Mandy yelled. "Seriously! I'll even pay you!"

"I'm busy, Mandy!"

"Please, Ivy!"

Petey rubbed his chin as he thought speculatively, whispering, "Didn't… Didn't I hear Damon had a thing for Mandy?"

"Why're guys around here so easily led by their cocks? Johnny, Derby and Damon apparently…" Ivy muttered, causing Gary to snort and roll his eyes which made her smile at his hypocrisy. He was the most possessive and protective boyfriend she'd ever had and there'd been plenty of times he'd tempted her for sex when he felt not the slightest bit of horniness when Petey and Jimmy had gone away. "Lack of viable girls, maybe? Look, if I do this and try and find out if it's true, can we drop the whole 'look like I'm about to get beaten up by someone who looks like he weighs twice as much as I do' plan?"

Gary stood up and headed to the window. "Sure. C'mon gentlemen. Ivy has some dressing up to do." He left the room with Petey waving and following.

"Ivy!"

"Okay, fine! You happy now? Just give me ten minutes!"

"Be there or I'll kick your butt!" She stomped away.

Ivy had to honestly laugh at that. "Yeah. Right."

Jimmy snickered before he left last, giving her a salute.

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter up soon as a belated xmas gift. :P

LaRS.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The session was slow and boring and she wondered why girls bothered with this. Dancing like this sucked. There was no close bodies, no tension or heaviness in the air like at a packed club with music drumming through your skull and the wonder if you could pick up a guy for the night. So _dull_. The best time was when they had a break and sat down to watch the boys do their thing and she actually got to question Mandy.

"So, only gone for Ted on the team? Never gone for another?"

"I could ask the same about your boys."

"Oh?"

"Everyone seems to think you and Gary will get together, even the teachers gossiped since the observatory got blown up completely. Something about both of you looking after the little kids?"

"Huh. Maybe I should just to shut them up." Mandy giggled at her saucy smile. "Seriously though. I haven't seen Ted with you much? You two okay?" Ivy put a more concerned look on her face.

"Ugh. It's this game, even though we all know it's a guarantee we'll win." She huffed in disgust. "You'd think he'd wanna even screw but… nothing!"

"The pent up testosterone gives them an edge is all," Ivy soothed her friend.

"That's what he said!"

"I'm sure he'll want his girl around when he wins."

"More like the rest of the team. It's like he doesn't want to spend time with me anymore! Sure we've been together for two years nearly and we don't cling onto each other like it's new or something… but I still would like a bit of attention to know he hasn't forgotten me in favour of a _sure win game_. I mean, I don't even know if he's gonna do a degree here like I am."

"You don't think he will?"

"I hope he will but… I know some of the team will drop out to find some college they can scratch their way into just to keep playing. I just don't want him to follow."

Damon was supposed to be semi-intelligent, right? She hoped so. "Anyone gonna stay for sure?"

"Well, Casey, Dan, Kirby and Damon will. Juri might. Bo doesn't want to, I think. Jack, the safety over there, probably won't. Luis won't, nor will half of the defence team. Idiots."

"Any you do want to stay?" She tried angling, wondering how they could get onto the subject of Damon and not even knowing anything about him to help her. Shit, what was his roll again? Full… back? Something back? Shit, she was being way too British. Then again, she didn't know anything about the more popular football game she knew of, so she supposed it was anything not Wing Chun or Muay Thai she didn't get in the sports world. "I mean, you're friends with most of them, right?"

"Well, yeah." Mandy said reluctantly, waving her fingers at a few of them as they waved at the two girls. Number eight stared a bit longer than necessary. "Those ones are my friends."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's the number eight staring at you like that?"

"…Damon West."

"I'm thinking I hear a back story…" Ivy sing-songed causing Mandy to glare but she simply grinned at her, looking interested. "C'mon, spill the beans. What's going on there, girl?"

"He likes me," She admitted reluctantly before her words picked up quickly. "A couple weeks back, he came up to me before I went to change and just blurted out how much he liked me and that he wanted to take me from Ted. No one was around or anything so it was fine, but if Ted hears he may use it to break up with me."

"Wait, what? How does some other guy liking you make it your fault?"

"I don't know. It's what he's like." Mandy shrugged helplessly, looking lost.

"Damn. That's harsh. Damon seems to really want you then. And the amount of times he's looked up here in the ten minutes we've been here is crazy. I… I think this guy really likes you, Mandy." She was surprised the Jocks could be attached to anything other than football. "He's… kinda large… Man, would Ted be able to hold him off if he did finally take action? I mean, it seems like if you even give him the slightest hint he'd be all over you. What did you say to him?"

"I just said I'm with Ted and he makes me happy."

"He, uh, wouldn't take it as a come on to beat Ted up, would he?" Ivy asked worriedly. "As if he'd think you'd take him if he did that to Ted?"

"He'd better not." Mandy looked vicious.

She suddenly felt a little bad for taking advantage of this situation. Mandy was genuinely nice when she wasn't being a total Queen Bee bitch. She supposed having been knocked down from her pedestal of top chick had gained her some humbleness.

Huh.

Ted may be addicted to football, but they'd been together two years, and something other than a shared love of sports had to keep selfish moody bipolar teenagers together. He seemed decent at the beach as well. Damon was the odd one. She couldn't place him on good or not for Mandy. But her current aim was to get rid of Damon, and if that helped out Mandy then it was a win-win scenario, right?

Right.

From the corner of her eye she saw teal and she nodded to herself. "Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go grab a soda. Want one?"

"Sure. I'll get the girls in formation again." They parted and Ivy swiftly made her way to where she saw Gary.

He was currently leaning against a tree in the shade, eyes focused on her with a question in his eyes as she nodded up the path to the nearest soda machine she knew of as the one outside the swimming pool area was broken.

"So?"

Ivy smiled at his impatience and ducked closer so any others couldn't hear. "About two weeks ago, he said he liked her to her and that he wanted to take her from Ted. When we were on the bleachers he kept on looking up at her. Ted didn't seem to have a clue. He's so focused on the game. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing for you though."

"If he noticed it might be easier to plant an idea," Gary agreed, eyes sharp as he caught the look on her face. "What else?"

"Mandy believes that if Ted does hear he may use it to break up with her instead of starting something with his team member that'd help lose the game. It does fit Ted's profile."

"Damon's the biggest on the team and the best to defend him," Gary muttered darkly, stopping himself from walking closer to her when he attentively took in the looks the newest temporary cheerleader got from the guys. He felt it best to hide their relationship both for fun and also because he wanted her to eventually become the top chick without being known to be attached to the well-known snake in the grass… not until he was on top at least.

However, most people had ignored him this year so far as he hadn't seemed that manipulative to them and no one had suspected him of blowing the observatory up. So maybe… If he felt the need to ever bring it into light or even wanted to… He probably could pull it off without shaking his position. The teachers sure as hell seemed to be rooting for it since him blowing up the observatory and them taking care of the little kids, being some of the advanced students (Petey and himself heavily helping the girl out, as well as Jimmy because Gary would _not_ allow them to slack and bring his rep down) as well as getting along well as great friends.

They probably rejoiced at him seeming to finally calm down.

As if he'd calm down on ruling this school. He'd have them eating out of the palm of his hand. If that was a way to do it… Yet, he knew Ivy was mature enough she didn't need their relationship well known, though maybe to reveal it to Petey and Jimmy would be necessary…

Honestly, he sometimes just _cursed_ his need to possess people and utterly entwine them to him.

Gary didn't think he needed a best friend, but he ended up with the scrawny little Petey, who could nearly match him in planning yet was so damn soft and pliable and nice it made him roll his eyes. He didn't think he needed a right hand man like Jimmy, but there he goes, getting that meathead on his side and enduring the stupidity, even enjoying it sometimes though more wanting to slam his head into the wall to knock that lump of matter back into the right place. He didn't even think he needed a woman (there were plenty enough hot easy girls) but look, he gets Ivy, the one who could easily knock him the hell out with only one hit yet made him want to punch other guys for looking at her legs and ass anyway.

He got the worst of each type of being.

But why did they all fit so damn perfectly to him?

Sometimes he went back to thinking how it would be so easy to drop them from his little inner circle and use them to get the school just for himself…

"Hey, wanna take the garages off the list? I need to break these clothes in and I_ do believe_ I know the right man to help me."

Then he hears that type of talk and realises he was quite satisfied with them too. Petey, Jimmy and Ivy wanted to be around him and for some reason, he actually _wanted_ them around. "The only man." Gary scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets so as not to touch her because that was too tempting and for now they'd keep it on the low down. He didn't look at her eyes because they could make him do things that she wanted and if she kept hinting he'd just have to give it to her. "Anything else?"

"Apart from that shag?" His eyes burned hotly at her and his hand twitched making her smirk widen. "It's been a while since Halloween..."

It had.

He'd been thinking that for the past few days too.

"Ivy." He said warningly, looking around with narrowed eyes.

She could tell he wasn't pissed off, however. "You don't want me?" She sighed unhappily and leaned closer to him, noting the complete lack of people around. "And here I am, getting that liiiitle bit wet for you, Smith," She murmured heated words to him, grinning at each little twitch he made and how he was looking around a lot more watchfully and sizing up things, trying to figure out what classes were where and when and if the one nearest the class in the building they were next to was full, before locking his stare onto her.

"Jones." His voice was husky and he could feel the strain against his schools pants zipper and seconds later he was grabbing her around the thighs and slamming her up against the school building, knowing she could take his rough handling, resting a forearm above her head and holding her fine fucking ass up and forward towards him to grind against her. "Do you really think you can say these things without consequence?" He breathed, staring straight at her, their excited exhales mixing.

"Without consequence? Gorgeous, I believe I want that consequence!" Her grin widened naughtily. "As long as you're always mine, I think I'm able to do so when it comes to these things. Underline the word 'comes', please, when you write this down in your evil genius diary, hm?"

Always mine.

Yeah, he could deal with that.

Already stated it, but it was good for it to be reaffirmed.

Her hand traced his hardness.

As well as for other things to be reaffirmed, too.

His bow lips gave a devilish smirk and she shuddered at the feel of his hand tracing up her thigh and down again and their ravenous fun began. Minutes later had them huffing against each other, slumping down against the building to the floor, legs boneless from their quickie but both sporting gratified smirks of satisfaction.

"My woman." He grumbled from her shoulder, kissing her neck under the chin, right at the jugular and smirking at the yummy squirming she was doing as she clenched around him in reaction, looking at her dazed eyes in male gratification.

"So fucking glad you're mine," She mumbled to him before blinking as he smoothly picked her up and helped her put her panties back on. He took out a small pack of tissues from a back pocket, handing one to her and seeing to her first before he cleaned himself up. Stupid little things like that made her fondness and attraction for him grow. He had a soft, indulging look on his face as he watched her smooth herself down, not even seeming to realise it and taking in every movement she made. To her, right now, maybe it was the newness… but everything was _so damn good_.

She'd never had such a workable relationship.

They annoyed the fuck out of each other, whispered all their secrets in each other's ears, screwed anywhere when the mood took them and had big plans for the future. They got each other in a way she'd never had with her closest friends and they were so complimentary to each other. Gary's bad habits she could deal with, she knew, and he could deal with her martial ways that were sometimes old fashioned. She could look after him and he could look after her.

Ivy truly hoped it wasn't overconfidence that led her to say such things and that they were simple truths.

He brought her forward and kissed her, craving that reassertion of their want for each other even after they'd both gotten what they wanted. Because fucking damn it fucking all he'd made her his fucking weakness.

He didn't hate this, or her, or how it happened.

…But he did hate how fast he'd come to rely on her presence each day.

He had to see her, to touch her and to smell her, even if he didn't have sex with her or kiss her or anything sexual or even affectionate. Gary simply required her and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the lack of pills… though it may have something to do with that. Only a little though. Kind of. Maybe it was just him. Maybe that was his personality. He hadn't had much affection in his life and what he was getting here was something definitely wasn't letting go of.

But it wasn't just her (though she was the main), he needed to see Petey as well, and even felt the need to find Jimmy from time to time and make sure that idiot was still the same idiot he'd left behind to go plot. Surely he was getting better then and he didn't need those white tablets anymore?

His head ached at thinking about it.

"Let's grab those soda's." He took her hand and pulled her away from the wall and when walking away he looked back to burn the site into his mind like he had with her face of orgasm each and every time. He needed to know he undid her as she did him, needed to see it and hear it and feel it around his cock. He couldn't stand the fact he was to be the only one so dependant, so he made sure to do his damned best to send her wild each time they screwed and _make_ her want him again and again. Seemed to be working if her coming onto him just five minutes ago was anything to go by. His fingers entwined with hers and tugged her closer, smirking at the heat he felt when he kissed the nape of her neck as his other arm wrapped around her waist. "So, Mandy and Damon?"

Ivy understood he was wanting her opinion. A big step for him. "Up to you, luvvie. Always has been."

Gary liked the sound of that.

"Exactly."

"Most of the time." She grinned as he spun her around and laughed at his look of annoyance and parted from him, jogging up the stairs and put her hands to her heart as she turned to him. "Honey, I can still walk, so it's only most of the time."

Gary barked a laugh at her cheeky remark as he followed at his own swaggering pace. "I'll work on that then. You have the best ass I've ever seen on a woman." He idly commented, watching it swish in front of him. Her butt had extra muscle in it due to her MMA and was rounder and so fucking perfect to him he couldn't help but reach out to touch.

Honestly, it really _was_ the best he'd seen.

"Aw, shucks." Ivy flushed proudly when he gave her butt a squeeze. She paid for the drinks, in the mood for cherry flavoured beam cola. "We want Ted in the lead right? He's the one that's barely got the brains, yes? But is Damon really that much worse?"

"You and Mandy get along, so by social conventions he has to try like her friends. You'll get in with them, and we three will follow and eventually take over."

Ivy raised a brow in confusion. "How? You three aren't exactly 'athletic'. Petey is the most by virtue of his swimming and, well, I love Petey to bits, he's my bro but we both know he's not Jock built. I'm hiding my abilities because of my twins and unless you decide to take up wrestling… Jimmy? Wait. Is that your idea? Jimmy as the fake leader?"

He rested against the soda machine, arms crossed, cockily smiling at her. "So it's a good idea, right?"

Jimmy was personable, a fighter and had just enough deferential acknowledgement in him for Gary so the manipulator would not be too be pissed off with his desired position taken, even if he put him there himself. "It's… really good. Keeping him as the face of us. He's a genuinely likeable guy. He can pull it off. Damn, you're good." She pointed her can at him walking back to the football field.

Gary took it in as he languorously followed, bathing in the glory of being told he was good instead of just knowing it. "Of course." His personal preference now, however, was to linger around her as he had each time with sex but that would a tad suspicious without Jimmy or Petey with him and more a sign of bored boyfriend wanting to watch his girl dance around in a short skirt. Hmph. Those Jocks would be watching though. His fist tightened in response. Bastards. Why were they all such perverts in this place? He instinctively closed his arms around her when she hugged him, eyes flashing around to check. No one.

"I did look, you know."

"Reflex."

"Good." She kissed under his chin. "Gotta go, lover." As a second thought, she stood on her tippy-toes and gently kissed his scar. "Really gotta tell me how that happened, gorgeous."

Gary gave a little smirk. "Never."

"We'll see."

"I'm sure, loser. Hey."

"Ah?"

"We'll go see a movie or something later."

"Yeah? I'll hold you to that, Smith." Ivy looked at him for one last second with a small smile, trying to soppily memorise him being all cocky and sexy and smirking at her, hands in pockets and a wanting look in his eyes and all charcoal and light silver grey and teal coloured, before running down the stairs and going back, unsure what the warm fluttering she felt was at the sight of him like that.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"See! It wasn't so bad!"

"I ache in unnatural places!"

"Feel the burn, bitch!"

"You absolute hag."

Mandy simple smiled mockingly. "Poor baby."

"I will rip your hair out, wench." Ivy groaned, trying to put it on a little. She wasn't that tired at all, barely even sweating apart from her quickie with her man, but she wasn't seen to hit the Gym a lot so had to make it look realistic. "Or just, you know, fall asleep and drool on you. I think that's fitting." She flopped on Mandy's lap at the lounge area.

"Ew." She pushed her off and Ivy fakely groaned again, catching herself in a push up.

"You know, you really shouldn't beat up your replacement cheerleader." Ivy said wryly, standing up and dusting herself off. "Look, precious, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, get up early for more practise!" She called, watching as Ivy jogged up the stairs and then paused at her words.

"Whaaaat?!"

* * *

.I.

* * *

"That movie sucked." Ivy said as they left the cinema, stretching upwards.

"I noticed after you started drooling on my shoulder in your sleep." Gary smirked at her indignation.

"I do not _drool_."

"Oh, but you do, thistle."

"Look yeah, admit I don't drool, or we won't go to the hotel room I booked at Vale Hotel."

Gary stared at her, hand twitching.

"Or see the new lingerie I bought, which I'm wearing _right now_." She lifted her shirt up slightly and the silky teal green Basque she got from Come Hither caught his eyes instantly. She yelped in happy surprise as he picked her up and laughed as he started double timing it to the hotel. "Why so hurried, _luvvie_?"

"I'll show you why '_luvvie_'." His smirk was wider than ever, and the tinge of warmth and joy in his eyes got her smiling.

Until, of course, the four hours paid for were up and Gary couldn't help remark, "You still drool."

Ivy slowly shook her head at him, cuddling into the covers more. "Whatever, Gary. I don't drool."

"You keep thinking that."

"Shut up."

"I win."

Ivy simply grumbled curses at him and turned over for an hour's kip.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Ivy rolled over in bed, stretching.

"Thursday… Heh."

She practically had all of it off and it made her oh so happy. Of course, most of the night she'd spent typing and programming and she had a bad headache, but she'd finished the job, snuck to the library with her laptop and sent the work to her client whom, after an hour of talking via emails and videocam, had stated he'd sent the money, given a receipt and had left a good review on her online profile. This was big job number two done and dusted and hopefully her first year of Bullworth Degree education mostly paid for. She'd do a bunch of little jobs that were quicker before she took on another huge one.

She looked at the time and grimaced at the fact she'd missed most, well _all_ of Chemistry. She still had work to do for it as well. Getting up, she scratched her head before running a hand through her hair. She shucked the very large nameless football jersey she had on up her arm to rest back on her shoulder but when it fell again after a few seconds she shrugged. Mandy had given it to her yesterday, declaring her an honorary Jock. As she completed a bit of work, she stood up and stretched, putting the back of her hand over her mouth as she yawned and her eye caught movement. Ivy looked at the window to see some unknown person snap a picture of her and he yelped and scrambled upwards.

He'd been wearing a non-student type of outfit.

Hell. Get it right. He was wearing normal, casual clothing.

"Who the fucking hell…?"

She scrambled off the bed as she flung that jersey off, grabbed a fitted school t-shirt, some lacy tight bra and panties and school skirt, forgoing any tights or stockings and threw them on followed by her martial arts socks and shoes. She snared her key necklace and Gary's grey and teal hoodie and dashed out, locking the door and throwing both things on hurriedly. She sneered as he was halfway down the stairs and she jumped over one set of rails to the next set of stairs, making him yelp again at her focused look on capturing him.

They chased through the Dorm and to the entrance, where several girls were bowled over as he ploughed into them accidentally, while Ivy simply jumped over the fallen bodies and continued chasing him, intent on getting that camera in his hand. She could hear his heavy breathing and kicked her speed up a notch but before she could even tackle him or anything, he jumped over a broken wall and Jimmy, walking by with Petey and Gary, automatically clotheslined the guy when he saw her pissed look.

Ivy jumped over the wall fluidly. "Grab that camera." Ivy stated angrily as she came up to the down man, stepping on his arm when he didn't let go. "Fucker was taking pictures of girls in the Girls Dorm, including me. Who is this wank stain?"

"M-My inhaler." The downed guy coughed, trying to suck in a breath.

"Please." Gary snorted as he snatched the camera, flicking through the pictures on the digital camera. His face was bored until he came until his girlfriend's picture, of her stretching and her bare ass on show as she yawned, dressed only in a football jersey. That was his bare ass to look at. His face darkened. He deleted the picture after an extra look to calm his mind. "Seems like some attempt at being a pervert rather than anything else more… prominent. You look familiar. Do I know you? You'd think I'd easily remember a person as pathetic as you."

"D-Duncan."

Petey really wanted to help him, but Gary and Ivy were looking unyielding.

"Who were these for, friend?" Gary asked lightly, looking the camera over.

Not bad.

Not bad at all.

Might have to keep this.

"It was a bet. My… inhaler pl-please."

"Can't we just-" Petey was cut off by Gary's sharp look.

"Want him taking pictures of Mina half naked?"

He grimaced at the thought of some bastard doing that to his cute little Mina. "No."

"Didn't think so. So, I don't think I believe you. You're one of those Townies, aren't you? The dropouts and expelled morons who couldn't get away with things in even _this_ place." Gary chuckled derisively. "I'd even say you got chased down by a _girl_, but our girl is one hell of a woman. You picked the absolute worst window to spy on, friend." His face was cruel and his eyes glimmered down malevolently at him and he kicked him in the stomach viciously. "Who got you to do this?"

Duncan choked and crawled into a ball, protecting his stomach. "No-No, please!"

Gary kicked him again as Jimmy kept an eye out.

Petey couldn't help but watch and Ivy stoically looked on, distasteful at the barbarity of it compared to her much more sleek moves that would cause more damage.

She had half a mind to teach him as well as Petey.

Maybe she would.

"_Who_ set you up to this?"

"Wild Cats! Please!"

This gained their attention immediately. Gary bent down and picked him up. "Who are they?"

Duncan coughed into his hand. "A new gang. They wanted pictures of all girls sixteen to twenty one in this place. I dunno why, they just paid me half upfront for it. They wear green and gold. That's all I know, I swear!"

'_Green?_' Gary's eye narrowed in thought. '_Wild Cats… Very close to Mad Caps… Did they really go against my grandfather's wishes? Are they trying to get back at Ivy?_' Ivy's head cocked to the side curiously, some semblance of an idea beginning, while Petey seemed to get it. Jimmy wasn't listening and kept looking around watchfully, knowing they'd inform him later. '_Mad Caps really are idiots._' He looked down at him. "Let his arm up. You can go 'Duncan'."

Ivy moved back and let him up to get his inhaler, standing next to Jimmy and they traded sideways looks, acknowledging their new reality.

It was really starting.

Jimmy and Ivy were okay for fighting, but Gary and Petey would need buffing up on their physical skills, or at least endurance running, Jimmy figured. There was a sharp unsure thought of 'what the hell were they starting?' in his head and he was pretty sure Ivy was echoing it with that frown on her face. Were they really becoming a gang or just having fun outwitting the gangs? What happened if they succeeded- or failed? Shit, they were only eighteen, seventeen in Petey's case and he himself was eighteen next week. He wasn't sure about Gary's age; he seemed mentally older than he actually was. It was best to focus on the safer side of things, the school. This was their playground they should first cover before trying to take over a town, gang by gang.

Duncan rushed away, blue inhaler in hand as he brought it to his mouth.

Petey looked worried about this but opened his mouth. "I think we should let Gary's grandfather do as he has been doing as we gain clout over the others in here first." He said aloud to them. "We don't need to be backstabbed while we face off something bigger than us. This is our base. We need to gain control of it before anything happens to us if we're all weak against these bigger league people."

Gary noticed the look on their faces. "One thing like that and it unbalances you guys?" He sneered.

Ivy reasoned out to him, figuring she may be the best to get to him. "More like what we agreed to coming to life is a lot different than mentally knowing it. Not to mention beating up guys is one thing, it's another when they come up snapping pictures of you and we're pulling out info via pain."

Jimmy grunted. "They have a name for that. Torture Interrogation. We'll be blunt; we're not ready for that. _And_ you guys need to learn how to properly fight from me or Ivy or you need to know how to _run fast_. Seriously, we either need more people in this group, or we need to up our skills a shit ton in a small time period. Even the Preppies have more in their lobby than we do, and that's including Ivy's twins being on our side."

It was true.

They needed more people.

It was an eventuality that would happen if they were serious about this.

But Gary was territorial, and getting new additions would be an arduous process.

"Lance and Ivan would be good tech guys." Petey inserted in thought, thinking back to the semester so far. "Ricky too."

"We've pretty much got Russell on our team as well." Jimmy added, annoyed at Gary having set him up against the strongest in the school, but secretly pleased with it too because he'd won. "One or two of the Bullies maybe…"

Ivy shrugged as they looked at her. "None of the girls are fighters and neither do I see them with any useable talents. To let in so many at once though…" Her lips pursed.

"There'd have to be a reason for them to want to join. What do you think, Gary? This is your group, after all. It's your say-so." Petey nodded and they looked at him for his input.

He was tense with a hard look on his face. They had all agreed on something that he didn't even bring up and the loss of control was worrisome. It clawed at him that they didn't think he could plan them out of each eventuality. That they thought he couldn't mess with these pathetic little groups when each one of his people was worth twenty of them. That they thought he couldn't look after what was his. Nearly all the little voices in his head agreed. He sneered. "Since when have I ever let you losers down?"

"It's not a case of that, Gary." Jimmy replied smoothly, putting his hands up in supplication.

"Yes it is!" He raged at him with fists clenched and a darkening countenance, making them take a step back in reaction as he took one forward. He hated to see the responsive fighting stance of Jimmy slightly rise up while Petey nearly stumbled over a stone and Ivy stilled, unsure what emotion to react with, eyes watchful. "You don't think I can plan?! You think I can't look after what's mine?! You think I _can't do this_?!"

Petey spoke up, fearful, making the other two protectively keep an intense eye on the offender. "W-We just think you might be under-underestimating-"

"I don't underestimate _anything_!"

There was an overwhelming sense of alarm in the watching three as they saw his hand relax and clench, chest heaving and a vein throb on the side of his head rather prominently. His scar seemed paler yet more apparent at that moment and he looked beyond dangerous. Petey seemed horrified at the look on his friends' face while Jimmy and Ivy both had penetrating looks on theirs, though Ivy's was a touch more pained.

"No, you over-estimate." Ivy forced herself to have replied calmly, stuffing her hands into pockets. "That's your problem."

"Just like you." Gary sneered at her.

"Oh? How so, Gary? Please, I'm intrigued to know what you could possibly mean by that."

"Hm, well, do the Mad Caps tenement scenario bring any oversized ego's to mind?"

Her lips pursed before she spoke up, "As a martial artist, over-estimating, or underestimating, could be very hazardous to my health, or someone else's. I do not do my arts lightly." Dad had drilled that into her from a young age. Admittedly, yes she felt like she over-estimated her abilities from time to time, but it wasn't a sense of big ego; it was more a lack of common sense. Like he rightfully brought up, the tenements, for example. She sure as hell didn't need to go one on one and rushing off but while she knew her abilities well, it somehow slipped her mind that they were gangsters, instead of just the next enemy to defeat.

"They could have easily concealed guns."

This was America, and arms bearing were very much second amendment. A curiosity they didn't have in Scotland, though she guessed it didn't stop the underground members... But barely seeing a gun in real life did leave an impression. It was probably why she did forget and why Gary had called her out on it. "Sifu had stated there weren't guns used in the Mad Caps."

"So you believed him?"

A frown hit her face. "Why would he lie? He is Sifu."

"How naïve! I didn't even imagine such a level of stupidity from you, Jones." Gary laughed derisively and gave a derogatory smile to her. "He's also Snapping Teeth, if you didn't remember? They're martial artists gangsters_ who use guns_? Yeah?"

She looked down at her hands and momentarily wondered why she'd even bothered with the talent if guns could so easily wipe that away without thought.

"You should learn that, before your twins do."

Ivy's eyes snapped to him, staring him down, wondering if he was cautioning or threatening. "What did you say?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his school trousers, disregarding the threat of violence in the air. "You never know what might happen to them…"

There was a pause.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you threatening my boys?"

Gary narrowed his eyes.

"I said, _are you threatening my boys, __**Smith**_?"

Gary had to wonder… He cocked his head. "What if I am?"

The lust, the affection, the companionship?

Fuck that.

No one dared threaten her boys.

She simply walked backwards staring at him with a blank look on her face. "Then, I'm gone. Out of here. Have your fun by yourself." She turned around and walked away, ignoring Jimmy and Petey's pleading expressions, feeling bitterness deep in the pit of her belly. She took off Gary's jacket and threw it in a bin she passed. "I don't need that shit." She mumbled to herself and went straight to the auto shop to find her boys. "Not one bit."

Arriving at the garages, she ignored the lads staring at her. Her clothing was unusual in that she looked sloppy, something she personally rather detested. There was one thing looking prim and proper, one thing to prefer baggy clothing, and another to look like a complete slacker like one of the Bullies. Plus the lack of sleeveless jumpers, tights and proper shoes and untucked blouse made her seem a little bit different than usual.

"What'chu doing here, girlie?" Norton asked, taking a drag from the last of his smoke. "Lemme guess, the twins?"

"Yes."

Norton looked at her, different and twitchy. He had to muse upon that. Something had gotten to her and even he, who didn't bother to notice her apart from the whole Lola deal, wanted to know what was up. Still. Ain't his business. "…You're a good sister." He replied, dropping the cigarette and stomping on the end. "Ain't never seen nothin' like it. A leather jacket would suit you."

She eyed him, not in the mood. "Are they at the usual spot, Williams?"

"Yeah. C'mon."

Ivy followed him, not needing the guide but she supposed walking with one of the lead members of the numerous Greasers was something not to complain about. Nice broad shoulders too. They came to the usual garage the twins were in, always overseen by Johnny. She paused at the door and simply looked at them, happy as clams, learning how to juggle wrenches which made her smile automatically. Johnny looked up at her when he saw one of his seconds and nearly dropped the wrench.

"I look that bad?"

The twins turned and exclaimed their delight and went to her, dragging her back over and demanded she sit on a stool and performed their newly learnt talent. Her heart flipped a little at some near hits and she wondered if this was what it was like to have children of your own. "Did you teach them?"

"Uh, yea. Yea." Johnny nodded quickly. "I did."

"I don't know whether to hit you or not for teaching twelve years olds something this dangerous."

He chuckled, fiddling with his jacket. "Never gonna learn if you don't let 'em do."

It kind of struck her that this was true, and she couldn't keep them in a bubble of protection. Ivy sighed, crossing her arms and legs as she eyed the twins thoughtfully but started twitching when Matt nearly dropped the current wrench on Tom's foot. She glared at the Greasers Leader, who held his hands up in defence.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, agreed, but couldn't you have started with sticks or something?"

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: Please review! That box down there sending of a few words makes writing a lot more worthwhile!

LaRS!


	19. Chapter 19

A heads up that I updated three chapters for Xmas, so there's a chance you skipped straight to this chapter. Go check those out, luvvies ~.^

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lesson's that day sucked. Jimmy and Petey and… Smith, kept giving her looks, and it really occurred to her that she didn't have many friends in this place. Sure, Pinky was there, blabbering in her ear about Derby and his apparently talented fingers and making her snicker at Pinky's enthusiasm every once in a while, and Mandy was going over the dance routine in her other ear, but it just didn't have the same freedom and secrets like her old group.

She put her chin in her palm as she doodled idly before blinking when another pen joined hers, softening out the lines and making the picture of the teacher look a bit more realistic.

Ivan gave a sleepy smile when she looked up at him. "I like drawing. I want to be a cinematographer, and being artsy is kind of a thing."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I get really affected by light and heat, you know, with the sleepiness? I want to bring that into my work and make people feel different things with lighting."

"That's pretty cool, mate." She looked at the artwork he'd taken over, shifting the book closer to him. He really was good. Jimmy level good. Her eyes flickered up to said male, who was teasing a down looking Petey. Of course her eyes drifted to Gary, who was staring dead on at Ivan with a dangerous look before they snapped to hers, rapidly losing the maliciousness and instead gaining a heat of want that she slowly blinked at before turning away to disregard it and shifting closer to Ivan, pointing at some of the drawn teachers' lopsided hair on the paper. She didn't notice the clenching and eventual snap of the pencil in his grasp, but Jimmy and Petey sure did turning to him to see him looking away from Ivy and Ivan.

Jimmy gave him an odd look before it became accusatory at Gary's glare. "_You_ chased her away from you. Deal with it."

"Oh, I will. Starting off with _that piece of shit_-"

"She's not your girlfriend to get jealous over," Jimmy scoffed, easily ignoring Gary's glower once more, used to it by now. "So cool your jets, asshole. She can date who she wants. Ivan's always liked her and I've never seen _him_ threaten her brothers. Why would you even do that?" He huffed out in irritation.

"Of course I wouldn't, but she has to learn how to take it when someone actually means it."

"What?!"

Petey looked up. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?!"

His face was as irritable looking as his voice sounded. "And she'd learn… how?"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes before saying harshly in a low hiss, "Damnit, Gary! She really likes you. How'd you think she feels knowing that her crush would willing crush her brothers? Of course she wouldn't pick you over them if you act like that! She's one of us and you better get her back or it's the damn end of this aim of yours. We sure as hell won't back you. _Get her back_." He demanded, turning around once more as class ended and leaving the duo to it as he grabbed his stuff and exited the room.

How the hell was he supposed to deal with this life when the one person that also knew how it was wasn't there to help him with it?

He ran a hand over his face and decided to go into town and steal some booze.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"We won! We won!"

"Yeah that was, uh… pretty demolishing for this other team."

"I know, right?!" Mandy exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down. "All the cheerleaders can drink with us! Just no video cams this time."

There was no way to escape that was there?

Ivy chuckled. "No cameras, mate."

Mandy grinned and tugged her along by the arm to the rest of the Jocks laughing when Ted picked her up and spun her around with Ivy watching on in amusement, having to stop herself from breaking the hand of the person who picked her up and laughing when they stuck her on their shoulder, noting the rest of the girls being picked up too. Mandy winked at her, knowing and preening at the surprised enjoyment on her face. "It's good being a girl of the Jock team, huh?"

"There may be advantages, I'll admit."

Mandy giggled prompting her into laughter too. "And look at everyone clapping too! Even the families could come so there's even more applause for us!"

Ivy had seen that but hadn't really taken it in, simply trying best to remember foot steps to dances. This time she had a proper look and fairly stilled when she saw Vale Businessman and Eun Choi in the stands both staring at her in curiosity and amusement. Her hands reflexively twitched as adrenaline burned her body. "Oh. Yeah." She also saw her parents in the stand much to her amazement but they were sitting by Derby's parents, so that quelled her question of why quite easily. "Mandy, I… I'll go see what my parents want."

She looked momentarily worried. "You'll be okay?"

"Absolutely. Hey, Luis, let me down, my good man. Thanks, mate." She gave a half grin at him.

"No problem." He winked, clapping her on the back and butting heads with some other member, making her chuckle weakly.

"Insane from steroid overdose, I swear." Ivy mumbled to herself, sighing as she walked away. She walked to the stand quickly, unsure who to go to first before her mother gave a sharp wave to come over. The dominant urge to flip her off and walk on nearly made her do just that, but the thought of her siblings pushed her over to them as they started to walk to the side for more privacy. "Afternoon. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Her mother (what was her name again?) pursed her lips. "Indeed. The offer still stands. This is Mr Fred O'Donohue, Alicia O'Donohue and their son John."

John was drop dead gorgeous.

There was no other way to put it.

Derby was good looking, standing next to him with his parents behind him, if you liked the snob look with a hint of bad boy danger, but put next to John he was plain. He was rather like a supermodel, and it made her feel so much more down to earth with her grittiness that to even think of them together was appalling. Still hot, but unappealing to her. "Hello, John."

"Miss Ivy Jones. A pleasure to meet you. You looked like you were having fun."

Fuck, he even sounded hot. Not as hot as- No, don't even think it. She didn't need to think of that bastard. "It was enjoyable. Mandy, the head cheerleader asked me to fill in yesterday, so trying to remember the steps in about eight hours really wasn't ideal."

"You did excellently." He commended gallantly.

Ivy had to wonder what he was like away from the parents. "Very kind of you."

Derby cocked his head and tilted her chin up with a thumb and index finger. "You look very tired though."

"Oh, is the make-up not working?" Ivy said with a frown, stopping herself from touching her face. "I have been very busy lately with work." She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, smiling, letting go just as quick because he was Pinky's and she didn't do anything more than a polite touch to others' men. "Thanks for noticing though, Derby."

All three sets of parents watched on. Two sets of them watching their sons attend to the girl while the other wondering when their daughter became so attractive to men.

"Work?" Derby's nose wrinkled up. "Truly?"

"Well, seeing as I didn't want to get married to someone I don't know, I do have to attain money some way." Ivy grinned at him when he frowned even deeper. "Don't worry. I enjoy what I do. Work, school, hobbies, my twins, my friends. They make me very happy. Happier than I've ever been."

The blond crossed his arms. "I still don't know what to think of that. Is John here not up to your standards? Would he not be husband material?"

Ivy looked straight at John, who was curiously staring back. "Simply being the son of a wealthy businessman is not good enough, no."

Fred and Alicia frowned at that, somewhat offended on their sons behalf.

"As I've learnt these past months, I enjoy challenges. The taste of finding my own success is far sweeter than holding onto the tail feather's of others. To simply marry into wealth, and bequeath an heir? How boring. Oh, yes, I'm sure the sex would be wonderful-" Here, her parents spluttered while John's parents looked aghast and John himself raised his eyebrows, grinning. "-But what kind of life is that? I'm much more turning…" Her head looked around and she saw the Vale businessman approach with Eun Choi. "…To martial arts." She breathed, feeling the energy pulse through her as she connected eyes with the other fighter.

Eun Choi smiled at her, holding his arms up, forearms out. "Ivy Jones. I am happy to see you again." His English wasn't so great, but he was advanced enough she could hold a good conversation with him.

She clasped his forearms, respectfully. "Eun Choi. Uh… Anyonghaseyo…? Did I say this right?"

"Kujokuraeyo."

She blinked at him. "…Is that a no?"

"It is 'so-so', combate nina."

Ivy grinned at him as they stepped back.

"You're the WMTC champ aren't you?" John said in disbelief.

"WMTC?" Alicia asked along with the five other adults.

"World Muay Thai Champion." John and Ivy said in unison, looking at each other in surprise.

He knew Martial Artist peeps?

"You know him? Huh, maybe I judged you wrong, O'Donohue." She may just get on with him.

May.

"Yeah…" John blinked at her before deciding upon something and she felt an odd dread in her. "I will get you to marry me, Ivy Jones. Don't you forget it. Mother, Father I wish to transfer to Bullworth. Immediately."

Ivy's parents looked ecstatic while Fred and Alicia looked somewhat trounced by this declaration.

"Natalie won't be happy."

"It matters not." John swept his black hair back, staring at her determinedly with green eyes. "Jones will be my wife."

"Nooo… No, I don't think so."

"I will win you!"

"Mmm, no. No, you won't."

"Yes, then we'll have a nice little house near a beach, when I'm working you'll be happy doing your martial arts and maybe we'll even have a kid or two-" He went on like this, much to her annoyance and she really wished that this little hottie would simply just… go away. Or shut up. Shutting up would be nice if she could happily just look at him. Now she had her parents all beamy and smiley at her and she glared at them, making their smiles widen.

"…Oh! And we'll have a honeymoon at…"

Eun Choi looked at her in some amusement, murmuring when the others were blinking at the boy. "Your strength and confidence makes you desirable, even when in disguise." He chuckled and she felt her shoulders droop. "It cannot be helped. Confidence is universally attractive."

"C'mon, Choi. Help me out here."

Choi simply crossed his arms.

"Mean."

"Very well, dear. You'll be transferred here starting as soon as possible. This month even." Alicia gave in to stop her son from talking because he was now walking in a circle and thinking out loud to himself. "We'll just go find the headmaster. Come along, honey, dear." She said to her two men, going back to the stands with them following behind.

Vale Businessman rolled his eyes at the whole lot of them, grumbling to himself before recalling what he came here for. "Here." He handed her four tickets. "Enjoy, combate nina."

"I want you to see me fight." Eun Choi asked quietly, smiling softly at her with doe brown eyes and a rugged grin.

Damnit, he was her type.

Strong, honourable, an artist like her and the nicest smile with little dimples.

Gah!

Stupid Gary just had to be around, making her want him, didn't he?

She scowled at the tickets, causing Eun Choi to look concerned. "You will come, won't you, combate nina?"

Seriously, of all the wicked awesome names she could have, why did 'fighter girl' have to stick?

Stupid Boss.

Oh wait, Eun was worrying!

"Oh! I-It's just combate nina has stuck and it's annoying." Ivy looked up at him in alarm, hoping she didn't give the wrong impression. "Of course. I was going to pre-order tickets, anyway. Eun, I really want to fight you again," She whispered, eyes imploring. "But none of these people but you and Vale and my three friends know my secret. Please keep this knowledge to yourself."

Eun Choi frowned in confusion, but nodded in confirmation. "I will."

"Thanks so much, Eun. Uh, I can call you that, right?"

"It is not my family name… but you have my respect… Ivy." He put a hand on her shoulder kindly, both on a level of understanding and cocked his head when she giggled to herself. "What is it?"

Ivy rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her face redden. "I respect you too, Eun. You're… pretty much my idol. I wish to become a fighter like you."

Eun shook his head in disagreement. "You're already there, Sije Ivy."

"That term? But-" That term was a bit unusual and not that known, but Sije simply meant 'teacher older sister' and when Eun Choi used it, he also used it with a great deal of respect. As if because she had more years, she was more deserving of respect.

"I've ten years and am twenty five." He whispered. "I have natural talent, but so does Sije, who I just _know_ has started before me."

Ivy felt even more embarrassed but nodded and bowed. "Sidai." He was her 'teacher younger brother' in other words.

Choi smiled brightly. "Just Eun to you, Sije, I will have this no other way."

She felt absolutely giddy at this.

Derby coughed and interrupted, "Whispering is rude, don't you know?"

"Sorry, Derby! Just discussing some things. So these tickets…?"

Eun pointed at them and she checked the date and seats. "You will be at my side of the ring when I fight against Drake Anderson?"

"Yes."

Stop. Being. So. Star. Struck. Ivy!

Vale nodded at her as Eun turned to him. "I'll be seeing you again soon, Miss Jones."

"Mr. Smith."

Vale patted her on the shoulder. "I do rather like you, Miss Jones. Keep that grandchild of mine under wraps." Vale said lightly and walked off without a goodbye, Eun Choi following with a bow and catching up.

Ivy rose from her own and turned to the four adults and one student.

"You do martial arts, Ivy?" Derby said in confusion, looking inquisitive.

"As a daily hobby to keep fit, yes. I find myself more and more drawn to it…" Ivy turned from Derby to her tickets for a few seconds then to Eun Choi in the distance before looking back at him after a content moment. "And it seems to want me too. You know?"

Derby shrugged, making Ivy chuckle to herself. "No."

Ivy gave a sad grin, wishing everyone could find something they truly fucking loved so much and understanding how difficult that could be. "I guess not." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later, Derby. Say hi to Pinky for me, okay?"

"Why not?" He asked himself and she waved her pom poms at him.

"That's the Bullworth spirit!" She tapped him on the nose. "See you later, people."

* * *

.I.

* * *

"You took forever!" Mandy exclaimed, chucking her a beer and a bottle opener, and then the party began in the Jock clubhouse. Rock, rap, hip-hop and every good hit from 2006 was played, which made Ivy wonder how she could forget some of these awesome classics she loved from six to seven years ago during her teenage years. Even earlier songs were played and she couldn't help singing to them. '_Still I got to stick to my girls like glue and I'm in love with number twooo!_' She sang in her head walking back with Mandy and dancing with her as Ted walked them back, watching them with a huge grin on his face.

"Stop lookin' at us pervily, you!" Ivy stated as Mandy giggled and fell onto her.

Seth, the lead prefect, came up to them, arms crossed and very angry looking. "You should be in bed! It's one in the morning!"

"AW, we were going there!" Mandy claimed, hiccupping and generally making herself look even more drunk.

"It's true. We had our fun, and Ted was graciously dropping us off, good sir." Ivy smiled up at the tall male. "Please won't you let us by?"

Seth eyed them. "You did win today. Alright, but only because you destroyed them. You." He pointed at Ted. "Get back to the Boys Dorm. I'll drop them off."

"Gentleman." Ivy bopped her head, happily linking arms with Seth who narrowed his eyes at her. "C'mon, don't look at me like that. We're both eighteen, right?"

"Yes." He grunted, not happy in the least but allowing it because she was obviously drunk. "Move it, Wiles!"

Mandy broke up from kissing her boyfriend. "Gimme a minute…" She went back to macking him, causing Seth to glare.

"C'mon, sugar. We'll walk back slowly," Ivy said, slowly moving him by linking an arm. "So, you staying for the new Degrees next year? I'm hoping to do Security Programming."

"Yes, I am. There's also special apprenticeship schemes…" Seth slowly started to become a little more talkative about his future, enlightening her on the fact he'd chosen a police career but also wanted to continue education. They'd finally got to the Girls Dorm, with Mandy running up and nearly tripping on her face before catching the bin, looking blissful. "You, make sure you drink lots of water. I don't want anyone skipping lessons tomorrow morning!"

Mandy saluted, wobbly. "Aye, sir!"

The two entered happily, quickly dashing up to the bathroom and washing themselves in the showers and brushing their teeth. They hugged and parted for their own rooms, smiles on their faces.

"So impressive, so beautiful! As fast as a bullet, my mouth is full..." Ivy tipsily sung to herself as she entered her own room, still on a happy high.

Until she saw Gary lounging on her bed with a video games magazine of hers and one of her bottles of beer with a couple of empty ones beside him, eyeing her in interest.

"The hell are you doing here?" She hissed, locking her door before pointing at the window. "Get the fuck out, bastard."

Gary raised a brow before smirking and sitting up. He leaned an arm behind his torso to help prop himself up by the hand, shirtless, while his other arm balanced on his bent knee. "Come now, Ivy. Did you really think that was it? A little argument and you were allowed to leave?" He looked up at her with his bottomless dark brown eyes almost passing as black in the darkness, his eyebrows lifting in amusement. "No, no, thistle. You'd think I would _really_ take any violent actions towards your twins?"

She pointed at him, scowling, ignoring the relief she felt at his words. "Don't _ever_ threaten - Don't even joke about that, Smith. You know those boys are my life. My very reason for even staying here."

"They are?" Gary chuckled in disbelief. "So they leave, and you'd follow?"

"Unquestionably I would. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've thought about grabbing them and running away but they seem to like it here. Get out of my room. You're not welcome here anymore." She waved towards her window.

"Oh, c'mon. I've apologized."

"Apologized? You _apologized_? You haven't done anything _worth shit_ in that category called being sorry!" She snapped, snagging her bed clothes from the floor she'd chucked them on and shuffling over to remove her top, back facing him, too drunk to care that he was getting very interested in her actions visible both in his face and his crotch as she changed. When she finally put her baggy top on, she glowered at him. "You've said your bullshit, now go. I don't want to be near you."

Gary got up, looking agitated by that. Never sorry. Never sympathetic. Just a bit stressfully annoyed. It aggravated her he didn't seem to care about her opinion in this one matter. He could try and hurt her physically. She'd just punch back. He could try and cut her down verbally and start rumours.

Fine.

She'd deal.

But touching her boys?

Step too far across the line of 'okay'.

"Nessie, that was politics. This is personal us stuff. You're still my woman and _don't you forget it_."

'_Us stuff._' She was so used to it being Gary's wants and herself simply happy to be guaranteed a fight to push her that 'us' seemed not to come into the equation. "Personal is my twins. You crossed that fucking boundary, Smith. Now get out, before I throw you out. Defenestration, damnit. And it's a couple stories up, so only a few broken bones."

Gary eyed her, not getting it. It was fine to disagree with him on the gang stuff, but he totally separated group from them. If they disagreed on the gang stuff, fine, but _she_ would still be _his_ and _they'd_ still be _them_. "It was a metaphorical question, Nessie. I'm not going to touch your twins. They'll be much too useful."

"Yeah, that makes it better doesn't it? They're useful, so you won't touch them. And if they weren't?"

Her sarcasm made his stomach crawl. He much preferred her light bantering voice. Sarcasm wasn't a good look for her even though her accent pulled it off easily. He came up to her and grabbed her by the waist, not surprised that she automatically turned his arms into a lock and pushed him to the ground and he was half in pain and half lusty at the domination.

Shit.

He wasn't a masochist.

"Ivy. Calm. Down." He shifted his hips to stop his suddenly erect cock from rubbing against the floor painfully.

Oh, fuck, he better not be one!

"If I said it to _you_, then it's not going to happen. You're mine, remember? I won't touch them. I'm trying to toughen you up, verbally." He couldn't even break out of her hold. Sure he knew of her abilities, but he hadn't seen them in front of him, so some part always doubted, but… This was evidence enough that she could easily take down someone at least forty pounds heavier than she was when she was expecting an attack.

His balls tightened and he cursed being turned on by her aptitude.

Fuck did talent and power always get him going.

"You swear?"

"I would even let you spank me if it made you feel better. O-oh! Spank me!" He mocked, trying to lighten the situation to his advantage.

Ivy couldn't help the twitch of her lips at that, vaguely recalling the same words from back in her world in a trailer. So she spanked him on the arse, hard. He made a sound of surprise at her harsh swat, looking round at her in disbelief at her shrug. "You did just say for me to."

Gary gave her an incredulous look.

Her smirk widened and she did it again four more times, thoroughly enjoying his yelps of pain. "There. Don't say stupid shit like that again and I'll accept your _begging apology_. Got it?" She stood up, moving back, and definitely expected his speed to get up and pick her up, trying to assert his dominance once more but she was simply unimpressed and crossed her arms, not shocked in the least when she felt his obvious hard on or when he chucked her on the bed. She landed on it standing straight, arms still crossed. "I said, got it, Smith?"

He rolled his eyes and came up to the woman who was looking at him in expectation, holding onto her waist lightly, kissing her chin lightly. "Yes, Nessie."

"Good. But I'm still pissed at you, so go away."

"What?" Gary growled, glaring at her as his hands tightened on her. "I'm staying."

"And let you think you can get away with stuff important to me? You know those twins are what I care about most. I _love_ my twins. And I'm not having anyone threaten them. Not even my man." She ignored the warmth of his hands and the thumbs drawing circles on her hips "So? Get lost."

_He_ wanted to be what she cared about most, but even he knew he'd generally put their takeover plans first before them as a… couple. He snorted to himself at the thought. Couple. Just two people together. No, they were a solid unit with his manipulative abilities that made those like the Vale Businessman take note and her physical ones that even impressed those along the like of Eun Choi. Gary had come here the instance he saw his grandfather and the Muay Thai man walk out the gates, having just passed the Boys Dorm when he'd exited it. They had been leaving, so he sure as hell hadn't been there to see his only grandchild. That only left one other person.

Ivy.

They were interested making him want to prowl around her territorially, fending off advances of all kinds as he hoarded her to himself so he was the only one manipulating her for their benefit.

"They're ours."

"No, mine."

"Ours, Ivy. Even if I did threaten them for real, they'd still be mine like you are."

"No, because I'd fight you with everything I'd have, and make sure you'd stay in the hospital."

His hands clenched tighter around her waist at such a proclamation, shoving her against him as he kissed up her neck, knowing it turned her gooey when he found that one spot. "Fuck, woman." He grumbled lowly into her neck, grasping her hair in one hand and tugging back as he kissed up her voice box and down the other side and grinding against her when he heard and felt the sigh. "Stop making me want you."

"Crazy bastard, getting turned on at a warning."

He smirked at her lightly breathless voice and simply enjoyed her body against his, heated and smooth as silk. He'd raged back at the Boys Dorm when she left, pissed off beyond belief she'd shown him up in front of the group, his male ego taking one hell of a hit that the girl he proclaimed as his to them behind her back had _utterly_ dismissed him and left with no trouble at all. As if he meant nothing to her. His mind had wound itself up, voices had shouted loudly at each other, and this prompted his side of the room to be completely smashed up.

Unless he wanted to sleep in glass and sharp plastic, he'd have to stay here.

Ivy grimaced in annoyance as her body delighted in the heat he always radiated and her tipsy mind, which had slightly sobered up at the sight of him, went fuzzy and tired. She had been partying for seven to eight odd hours and before that had been working until the early hours. Now Gary was being all… all Gary! And why was she so fucking receptive to him?!

She was beyond infuriated earlier.

Was she just easy to him?

Shit… Did he say that shit to the others chicks too?

Fuck sake.

Why was she even thinking something like _that_?

He hadn't been seen with any and seemed to much prefer hanging around them for hours on end before, during and after class and barely even looked at another female unless she herself knew them or they were in the room when they were being talked about. She just didn't want to be used by this manipulative fucker because her loyalty was absolute, to the point of stupidity, and he'd been able to gain it _so easily_. He was an anchor in her world of uncertainty and newness and admittedly she'd clamped onto those who'd been kind to her. Gary, Petey, Jimmy, Pinky and even Mandy and maybe even Derby were now her close friends. She trusted too straightforwardly she knew but she needed some people close so she didn't end up in Happy Volts.

Bullworth was her world now and she was getting in deep.

It was her own fault.

But what else did she have?

And this stupid fucking threat from the man that she was screwing knew her erotic points far too nicely. Her body shuddered when his hand smoothed over her arse and tickled the back of her knees, making it easy to let her knees bend and he pushed them into the bed.

Her lips pursed at him, eyes flashing a warning.

Gary slowly huffed through his nose, knowing he'd get nothing from her but willing to settle for touching, brushing the hair from her face before scoffing. "Loser," He mumbled, flopping on his side next to her and simply waiting for the okay to stay. It wasn't like he was going anywhere and he had clothes in her room. Had done for a while now.

"Just… shut up, Gary. Always talking shit," She mumbled and rolled over to face the wall, knowing his face would be annoyed and loving it.

He shucked closer, kissing her neck. "Moron, I'm a magnificent speaker."

"Yeah. Right."

"Damn right I am. You forgave me within minutes." He smirked, unable to help himself from mocking her and yelped when he was shoved off the bed and a pillow thrown at his head. "What the hell, woman?!"

"Didn't think you'd be sleeping on the bed, did you?" She turned over again and ignored him, knowing she'd be pushing him out each time each tried to crawl in during the night. "As if I was some pathetic woman who simply rolled over for her man? Bitch, please."

Gary never gave up though trying to get into the bed, every time he was pushed off he tried a few minutes later until he gave up and simply waited for her to fall asleep and climbed in stealthily, glad at her drunkenness. No way _he_ was sleeping on the floor when the bed was available. Anyway, this was his girlfriend. It was his damn right to be able to feel her up as she slept. He smirked at the thought, setting up the clock before turning over and placing an arm over her strong waist. His woman wasn't soft or malleable, she was strong and tough and able to keep up with the shit he threw at her even in front of others.

Good.

He wouldn't tolerate such a weakness.

He pulled her sleeping body close, enjoying her warmth, her strength and above all the fact that she truly did want him underneath all that rugged challenging power she emanated during her anger. He loved that he had power over that, that she wanted him and above all, that he too wanted her and would be able to keep her close because she wasn't naturally a betrayer looking out for her own skin. He desired her nearly above all else, and he relished in the fact the she too, wanted him, despite all his possessive and manipulative tendencies he knew would throw most women… anyone, off.

He buried his head in her nice-smelling hair.

God damn he loved this woman and she'd always be his.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Ivy grouched to herself mentally, glaring at the man who merely gave a small smirk over at her, concentrating on dressing himself.

'_Fucking arsehole just had to crawl in, didn't he?_'

He wouldn't be Gary if he didn't, Ivy supposed, tugging on her school shoes. She absently caught the tie thrown at her by her boyfriend. Was he? Well, she guessed so. There wasn't any official asking but they were sticking to only each other. Hopefully this wouldn't be one of those argue like hell and screw crazily relationships. She wasn't looking for one of those. She actually wanted a mature man. Ivy spoke up, tucking her shirt into her skirt. "I'm busy today, so you'll have to deal with them without me."

"As if I'm letting you go there without backup."

"Like you could help me." She hid her smirk when his head snapped to face her, glaring. "What? Jeeze, fucking chill, mate."

"Let's get this right, you're my woman, not simply my 'mate' or my 'girlfriend', Ness. We're permanent." Gary stated in boredom, throwing on some deodorant, not caring it was slightly feminine and glad it at least it smelt of lemon and not flowers, so he didn't mind, chucking it on the vanity after. "You're going to see the Quetzalcoatl's?" He grabbed his top and put it on, buttoning it up.

Ivy nodded. "Yeah, why? You wanna come with?"

"Maybe I should come. Maybe I shouldn't." He said airily, knowing he was annoying her.

"Which is it?"

"Could be a yes… Could be a no…"

"Gary, don't be a dick."

"Why not? It's fun!" He let his arms open wide. "And you _love it_ when I do it." His brows raised knowingly.

"Shut up," Ivy groaned, flinging on her tie and doing it up as she grumbled at his double entendre. "Fucking arsehole." The Scot went to check her tie on the mirror on top of her chest of drawers and had to pause momentarily when she noticed the new box of Cerruti perfume next to her old one. She turned to him to see him tying up his shoelaces, crouching down, seeming to not care at her eyes roaming over him. "You get this for me, wanker?"

"I may have."

"May? Well, I might as well go find the man who did to _thank_ him." She chuckled at his glower and grabbed her keychain necklace, stuffing it down her shirt and went to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nessie. Where's your jumper?" Gary looked around before opening her wardrobe and scouring the collection.

"Think of it as a punishment."

"You? Giving me a punishment?" He turned to her upon not finding it. "Lame punishment."

"But it'll bug you, knowing I'm not wearing your colour, which means I could easily be picked up by someone from another clique… another man even." She rushed for the door when he jumped to get her, laughing when she forgot about all her locks and he easily snatched her up and began tickling her mercilessly.

"As if."

"I don't do that shit, Gary. I'll tell you now, my… my parents wanted to betroth me-"

"We know that already, loser."

"B-But- ahahaha! He's… coming to Bullworth next week!" She gasped for breath as he stopped, staring at her at the sudden information she'd given him. "W-What?" She sighed, finally catching her breathe and staring at his expectant look and rolling her eyes. She explained while Gary sat them on the bed. "…So then he decided he wanted to marry me and decided to transfer."

"What's his name again?"

"John O'Donohue. Nice name. Flows well off the tongue."

He grimaced at that. "Please. Like I want to hear that."

"Okay. So; Oh! Oh, John! John! John, you handsome devil-ah! Hahahaha! Stop! Ahaha! Please!"

"That's it, moron. Let me _show_ you whose woman you are."

"What?! Ahhhh…! Oh, oh… there… ah…. Theretheretheretherethere…"

* * *

.I.

* * *

Hope you all had a happy christmas! What did you get?

LaRS


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Ivy munched on an apple tiredly, listening to Mandy go on and on about how she sneaked out to Ted and blah blah blah they did the dirty. Amusing, but she wasn't giving details, though Pinky next to her was hanging on each word and the three of them were causing much hassle amongst the cliques. She loved it and she had a suspecting little idea that they really enjoyed it as well.

"No way! It's been a while since I have." Pinky sighed unhappily, glaring at Derby. "What about you, Ivy?"

Ivy drunk her carton of strawberry milk, looking up at the ceiling dazedly, having just done it twenty minutes ago and still very mellow from the session, even during the shower after she didn't feel lively.

"Oh my fucking god!" Mandy exclaimed, slamming down her can of diet cola. "You totally just did it."

"Huh?"

"You did!" Pinky excitedly said, bouncing in her seat. "Who?"

"Well." Ivy smirked and stood up, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you ladies in class." She chortled as they scrambled to catch up but she got to class quickly and slid in the door just seconds before the bell went and slipped to the back and flopped in her usual chair. Petey came in next, looking worried at not seeing her teal jumper and that she was wearing a heavy Bullworth hoodie in Jock blue and white. He sat next to her, eyeing her position of burying her head into her crossed arms on the desk.

"Are… Are you okay, Ivy?"

"Yeah'm fine."

"Yesterday- Gah! G-Gary!"

"Forget about yesterday, shrimp." Gary rubbed Petey's head hard, sitting on the other side of Ivy, narrowing his eyes at the Jock hoodie. "It's been worked out."

He still looked worriedly at the pair of them when Ivy said nothing and other students came in.

Mr. Matthews set up the lesson, seeing as people had actually come to his lesson. "We'll make it easy today since half of you seem… still inebriated." He looked at the hung-over students with a small grin. "Just name the countries on these papers. Alright, who wants Europe?" Ivy stuck her hand up, head still buried, which caused the other three boys in her group to follow suit if she immediately wanted it. They'd much rather cheat, causing her to smirk. "Pass it back to them, please Luis. My, it's odd to see you athletic types here."

"Ted's in a good mood today, so we kind of had to."

Ivy snorted loudly at that, completely amused.

"Miss Jones?"

"Just amused, sir. Thanks, Hopkins."

Jimmy grinned patting her on the head. "No worries, princess."

Ivy glared at him, smacking his hand away and grabbing the piece of paper. It took her minutes to fill it out, though some of the little ones got her like Slovenia. She passed it to Petey, who smiled and filled in the missing ones before handing it over to Jimmy, who filled in the niggling little ones he didn't know. Then she snoozed, head buried once more until a slam on her table jolted her out of it and she saw the smirking Jimmy staring at her, his hand on the table and people filing out. "Petey, beat him up for me."

"Uh, what?"

"Ivy!" Pinky said loudly from the door, waving at her to come over and she saw an expectant Mandy as well. "Hurry up!"

"But I don't wanna tell you," Ivy complained.

"Tell them what?" Petey blinked.

"My current doinking partner. Speaking of; have you with Mina yet?" The uninhibited smile crossed his face and Jimmy smacked him on the back. "Fuck yeah, bro. Literally. Ah, Jimmy, Gary, our boy's growing up." She wiped away an imaginary tear. "First it's the bed, next thing you know, we've turned him into a sexual predator who'll seduce all the ladies and have 'em up against trees and in bushes." Petey flushed an unbelievable red which made Jimmy and Gary and Ivy howl in laughter at that more than her words.

Huffing, Petey turned and walked away from those jerks.

"Petey, man! C'mon you know we love you, really." Ivy caught up to him, sticking her tongue at her girlfriends as she hooked an arm with Petey and walked by them. "Seriously, bro. You know it was coming. When I get a boyfriend, you can tease the fuck outta me."

"Yeah, well, likelihood it being Gary, I probably won't be able to. He'll go apeshit on me."

"Like I'd let him with you. Jimmy maybe, if he took the piss." She glared back at Jimmy without him noticing as he chatted with Gary and faced forward again. "Stupid princess calling bimbo. Anyway, you'll get to make fun of me on Monday. Nope, I'm not saying a thing until… then…?"

There was a huge bouquet of very typical roses as they passed the headmasters office. There must have been about fifty fully in bloom roses wrapped in Aquaberry like wrapping paper and pretty little twinkling things on it. "Miss Jones!" Miss Danvers called, all a flutter at the gift. "From your fiancé…?"

Ivy felt her bag drop down to her elbow in shock.

Miss Danvers peered at her hand. "I didn't realise you'd… hm, no ring? But these _are_ labelled for you. Do you know…?" She looked at the teens' face that paled as she turned around. "Miss Jones?"

Petey burst out laughing as she flopped across the banister outside the office. "Maybe not Monday then, huh?"

"Aw… shut up…"

Pinky and Mandy soon came up (still wanting the scoop of her partner) and cooed over the roses, having been following her very closely. "Look! Real crystals and pretty pearls!" The rich girl said, knowing them straight away. "Swarovski!"

"Ugh. You can have them."

Pinky shook her head adamantly, though Mandy looked tempted. "Oh, no! They're for you!"

"Forget it. Spread them amongst the Girls Dorm."

"But what about the crystals and pearls? You have to keep those at least." Mandy said, touching a very pretty rose daintily. "Or… Or at least come over and smell them!"

Ivy sighed but did so. "They're gorgeous. Of course they are." They were officially the best roses she'd ever laid eyes and that they were gifted to her was very flattering but to simply believe himself to be her fiancé, as if this was the only gift and thought he'd have to put into it?

Hell naw.

Fricking John.

"Maybe it was from Diego!" Mandy said in excitement. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Ivy shook her head, stepping back. "Nope. Diego isn't even a thing. Look, you won't guess because you don't know him. Anyway, just to relieve your curiosity, this is from a guy called John O'Donohue."

Pinky gasped in shock as the other two boys from Ivy's group came in. "No way! His family's, like, super-duper rich! Ohhh my god! You should totally marry this guy."

"This was the guy my parents disowned me for."

"You said no to John O'Donohue?!" Pinky shouted in incredulity. "He's like, the hottest guy I know! Have you heard his voice? He has an album coming out and a huge fan base in some east Asian countries!" Pinky gasped again and she looked up at the ceiling, fingers crossed into a prayer formation. "You could imagine the wedding! And the honeymoon! Eeek! Ooooh, I can't wait! You're so lucky! Oh, he treats girls like diamonds!"

"Seems to have a lot of them." Ivy said wryly, looking at the floral bouquet.

"Those are crystals not diamonds." Pinky dismissed with a wave of the hand and a hand on her hip. "You'd be his only diamond."

"Amongst all the crystals, I gather?"

She ignored that causing Ivy to snort and Mandy to grin even though she knew she shouldn't. "I can't believe you turned this guy down, Ivy! You two would look great together! You'd have such cute babies!"

Ivy was beginning to look distraught at the thought of it.

Miss Danvers inserted before anymore could get said, "Either way, you'll be taking this amusing conversation, and the flowers, out with you. Move along now, students."

Ivy picked up the bouquet and promptly let them down again. "Heavy." She hefted her bag properly on her back. "Damn they're just flowers? Are there rocks at the bottom?"

"It did take three men to bring them in here in a big struggle." The secretary remarked airily, leaning back in her chair.

She looked over as Jimmy and Gary appeared. "Jamesy-boy, gimme a hand, would ya?"

"I dunno…"

"Don't make me start a Pinky Princess rant."

"Weakling." Jimmy snorted and came over and then hefted it up and straight down again. "Snap. I take that back. What's in there, bricks?"

Ivy grunted as they picked it up again but then shook her head. "Nah, put it down. Miss Danvers, do you mind if we take this apart now and find out what the heaviness is?"

The secretary sighed but waved a hand in assent. "Very well, try not to get the floor too wet."

Pinky perked up. "I'll help pick the crystals!" She took out a small jewellery box one would gift earrings or a necklace in, taking out the cushion.

"Me too." Mandy offered and the two slowly took off the pearls. "This is a chore I don't mind. Look how lovely they are! Wow there are black ones too! Aren't they supposed to be rare?" Pinky nodded and they separated the pearls into an unused pencil case. The little crystals were attached to the open rose petals to look like raindrops, so the two giddy girls took them out, leaving Jimmy and Ivy to peer into the bag.

"Wow. It really is just rocks?" Jimmy said in confusion. "Wait, are those numbers?" He reached into the bag of rocks and water and picked up one with the number twelve on it. "No way, it's a poem. 'She caught me in her arms, long and small?' What crap is this?"

"Long and small? Why did that sound so familiar?" Ivy tapped her chin in confusion, picking out another line, number eleven, and looking at it. '_When her loose gown from her shoulders did fall?_' Ivy raised her brows with a naughty grin. Oh yeah?

"It does?" Petey blinked in bemusement.

"I know this one." Miss Danvers sighed soppily. "Sir Thomas Wyatt. They Flee From Me."

"…Huh." Well, it was kinda nice to be wooed a little. Goodness knows that bastard behind her had found blowing up the observatory some kind of present he'd gifted her. And yeah, it's true that she'd never ever find anyone to do that for her ever again - not sure if she wanted that either. Still, it was pretty unique. But so was this. She'd never heard of sending a piece of centuries old poetry via huge rocks each bigger than both her hands together, spread out, very nice smooth picturesque on a beach ones (wait, hadn't he gone on about living at a beach… or something? For flips sake!) but rocks all the same.

She was more impressed with the flowers though. She looked at Jimmy with a weary look. "Couldn't he had just written this on paper in some elegant script and save me achy arms?"

"You're _so_ unromantic, Ivy," Pinky sighed. "He's so lost on you."

"Hey, he's making me carry _rocks_! That's just unpractical and doesn't help me in the least. What am I supposed to do with them?" Ivy stated but then pointed to the roses that had all their precious little twinkly things taken off them. "Though these are _awesome_."

Gary was quiet through it all, simply leaning against the wall, arms cross with a leg propped up, watching her every move and facial expression. He could tell she sort of liked them, hell even he was impressed by some quality flowers, but there was nothing to say she'd go wandering from him to this guy. That someone was trying for his girl though… His eyes narrowed. No boyfriend liked some other guys' strong interest in their girl and gifting things was stepping beyond the line. He felt like this was a challenge against him.

Fool didn't know who he was up against.

"You like this kinda crap?" Jimmy asked in interest. "Do girls?"

"Me? No way, mate. Flowers smell great and that's about it. They die too quickly. Trying to buy me like that won't win anything from me but disdain. But girls, well…" She leaned to him and whispered, "Those two love it. Plus they're much more girlier than myself."

"You are just the weird one anyway," Jimmy acknowledged with a nod before spluttering at the water all over his face. "Argh! Don't flick flower water at me!"

"Stop being such a git, then. Git."

* * *

.I.

* * *

They took the rocks back to the Girls Dorm after draining out the water at a bathroom and Ivy dumped them in the corner of her dorm room as Mandy and Pinky declared they were going to put them all over the Dorm, letting her _graciously_ have a few of her own flowers and also the crystals and pearls in their boxes. She didn't know what to do with the rocks. They actually fit together like a huge mosaic, and she guessed she could glue them together and stick them up in the lounge area. No way was she keeping it in her room as if she actually wanted them.

She toed off her school shoes and turned to her bed, trying to tidy it up a bit after rushing out after the activities that morning. She sprayed some air freshener, nodding as it cleared the area. The boys climbed in the window minutes after she unlocked it. She had a little rule going with her window; if they were locked she was out, if it was close curtained but open windowed, she was busy and come in if it's an emergency, if it was fully open which it usually was, they could come and go as they pleased. It worked for them. They flopped on her bed, not really bothered they were touching.

"So there's that thing tonight with Boss, right?" Petey asked hesitantly, but Gary had said they'd sorted it out.

Jimmy didn't get that memo, though he'd seen how they were talking to each other. "You two okay?"

Ivy couldn't help but speak up before Gary could. "Yeah. Gary admitted how much he fucked up and I made him beg for my forgiveness."

The two snorted in amusement as Gary sneered at her.

"Such _bullshit_."

"I know. Worth it, though. We're cool. I don't take Gary's bullshit so seriously and he doesn't muck about with my twins." Ivy grinned, going to her last bits of Geography work. She frowned when she realised she needed to hit the library. "Darn, stupid work."

Petey returned the conversation back on track. "Boss' thing?"

"Well, it's for me and you Petey. I saved his arse and you gave him a stolen scooter. These two guys have shit all to do with it."

The two looked at him. "You stole a scooter?"

"Nice one, shrimp. Maybe you _do_ have some balls these days?" Gary snickered at Petey's weak glower. "We're going, though."

"Diego did say we could bring the friends that know," Ivy added idly, bouncing her leg off the bed. "So yeah, let's go get smashed. Again. Wait, Jimmy, you haven't gotten drunk with us before, have you?"

"You guys have gotten drunk together?"

"Plenty of times."

Petey nodded, thinking back to all those homework drinking sessions and stealing from Galloway. "Still hasn't noticed the missing bottles, has he?"

Ivy snickered, and that was enough answer for him.

Jimmy shook his head, leaning against the wall in annoyance. "You guys have been holding out on me."

"Haven't done it for a few weeks."

"You maybe."

"Oh? You getting it on too, Jimmy boy?" Ivy asked curiously. "Think I'm slacking. Damn."

Gary enjoyed watching her lie; there was a sense of mischief in the way she acted it, like it was much fun for her.

"Aren't you? What was with the girls earlier?"

Ivy waved her hand with a shit eating grin. "Naw. The girls just saw me tired earlier and thought I had when we were talking about it. Mandy was boasting of her happy boyfriend giving her happy endings. I was just teasing the hell out of them."

"No juicy gossip then?"

"Nope," Ivy said, slumping her shoulders and enjoying this faking because she was teasing the hell out of everyone. "Maybe the party will be different?"

"Dieeeego!" Jimmy said, ducking a piece of balled up paper. "Oh wait, Petey told me you chased him off!"

She turned to him in disbelief. "Petey! Stop telling Jimmy this stuff!"

"He was beating me up!"

She waved a dismissive hand at Jimmy. "Hit him back! He's a fucking pussy!"

Petey laughed broadly as Jimmy simply widened his mocking grin but retorted anyway with a very nice, "Screw you, Mrs Diego!"

Gary grabbed her before she could jump the two and she let him, glowering at the pair. "Calm down. Let's just get Computer and Home Economics out the way and get to this party." They talked about what they were doing, realising they didn't have much in the way of time and place details. "You didn't get info, loser?"

Ivy shook her head. "Didn't seem important at the time?"

"I wonder why." Jimmy snickered pervertedly, waggling his eyebrows.

"I swear to any possible deities out there; shut the fuck up about Diego."

"I didn't say any-"

Ivy interrupted Jimmy heatedly. "You didn't have to, asshat!" He snickered at her, making her growl and get up to her wardrobe, saying over her shoulder. "Don't you lazy shits have class to go to?" She looked through the items, having not worn many of them. She'd mostly stuck with gym clothes or baggy ones. She much preferred wearing sexy underwear under her school uniform. Maybe another skirt and some cute heels? They expected dancing right? Maybe some flat cute dolly shoes or sandals then? No, too cold for that now. Maybe some low heeled boots?

"Sure, but we can always bail."

"Where you gong then? Cause I'm going out to get a haircut…" She looked out the window next to the wardrobe, eyes looking up at the clouds. "Whoa, is it starting to snow?"

"About time," Gary said in boredom.

"It's late this year," Petey added on, coming up to look as well and then looked down. "We'll be leaving footprints now."

The bell went and none of the boys seemed that bothered with it.

"Yeah, I'm going to go into town now. Get some layers in this." She fiddled with her hair, musing to herself,"Maybe some bangs. Get some shape."

Jimmy got up, ready to go. "Looks good to me, Jones."

"Damn right I do, but I need a little top up." She eyed his hair and then the other two as well. "You could all do with a trim too. What do you say? My treat?"

"Nothing better to do," Jimmy agreed for them.

"You better be passing these classes, Hopkins." Ivy gave him a wheedling look, grabbing her boots and tugging them on and choosing her heavy Bullworth Jock Jacket again.

"I am, I am! Jeeze, mom."

"Bah. Moron."

They escaped the school, hitting the first hair stylist shop and while the boys talked numbers with the barber, she was seen to by hair stylist and a beauty girl. In the end she got a quick wash, blowdry and cut (whilst also attaining a mani and pedi during the hair styling) in the time it took the boys to all have their hair done by the one barber who was very picky. She declined fake nails though there were some surprisingly pretty ones for plastic looking fake claws. She liked her new hair. It fell to just above her shoulders, top layer rounding around her face with a side parting feathering her face while the second and third and base layer flicked out. A good six inches had been taken off and her head felt much lighter.

They hit a shop and got some clothing to wear for now, looking more and more like adults with their school clothes and party clothes in the bag. They hit the ice cream parlour, and Diego informed them the party would be above one of the few nightclubs in town, gaining a whole level to themselves to enjoy. He gave them the address, which lifetime Bullworth resident Petey knew of straight away, and a time. "We'll be there."

"Good. Boss always has some surprises for us. Last time it was a stripper for the seconds', Emmanuel's, birthday. That was a night to remember."

"I can believe that," Jimmy said, smirking at Ivy's amused look as she leant on the bar. "Not gonna mock?"

"Hell no, I'll be having a male stripper for my twenty first." Ivy grinned widely. '_Again._'

Jimmy slung an arm around her shoulders. "Oh hell no. Like I wanna see that. You don't need that shit. We'll make it a girls only and us three party. Yeah. I think that'll do nicely."

Petey grabbed her arm and shook his head. "W-What? Oh, c'mon, Ivy. I don't want to see that."

Next was her hair being ruffled harshly by her man. "As if, loser."

Ivy smiled irritably at Diego. "Such charming men of mine. Off, you lot!" She snapped, only to have them pull at her more.

Diego laughed. "For you, quite a few men would do a lot. Including me." He leaned on the bar, smirking at the protective or frowning looks from the boys he got.

"Why are you suddenly attracting these guys attention?" Jimmy grimaced.

"Nah, Diego was first in there to stick around. Guy has taste." She pointed at him, making Diego nod solemnly but then grinned widely when she gave him a playful glare. Then lightly smacking the bar and pushing away from it, she gave a grin, saying, "But, yeah, see you tonight, Diego."

"Sure thing. See you at ten."

They headed back to home base, chatting and joking as the snow fell on them gently, hiking it back up to her room and crashing out about the place, lazing around until Home Economics began. They changed back into uniform, backs turned to each other, and did that lesson, cooking up some kind of pizza, but for Ivy, being paired up with Jimmy sucked because he was actually really good at cooking and she just wasn't. He mocked, but she mocked back at how girly he was being before he declared it a manly survivor skill to which she snorted at and did her best not to ruin Jimmy's Glorious Italian Masterpiece because he was unbelievably fussy about it.

When the time came for them to go get dressed, they went back to her room and dressed, all looking snazzy and gorgeous and lounged around once more, doing some homework until nine thirty hit. ("No more Chemistry and Geography! Yes, bitches!" "Shut up, Ivy." "Y'all just jealous." "Never say that with your accent again, loser." "You've a point, I'll give ya that.")

Diego greeted them at the door to the club 'Berserk' and hurried them in and shooed them to Boss' VIP booth.

"Boss. You look great," Ivy greeted.

"Definitely much better." Petey nodded in agreement and then raised a palm to the two they brought along. "This is Gary and Jimmy."

"This is Vale's grandson?" Boss asked before staring for a few moments nodding to himself. "Yes, I can easily see it. Sit, combate nina and friends. We have food, music, men and women. Enjoy yourselves, amigos. Tonight, I will look after you."

It was a blast. Jimmy had a hell of a time chatting up a Brazilian woman whom he liked the chest of while Petey had to get drunk to talk to the girl they put him with before not feeling guilty about his Mina even though it wasn't as if he had to do anything with her. Gary just glared the man away from Ivy, completely ignoring the bored looking woman who was supposed to be keeping him company while also slinking an arm around Ivy's section of the seating, lightly fiddling with her hair. Jimmy had mocked them as a pair, but Petey muttered that Gary touched, not get touched, and Jimmy shrugged before going back to the smiling woman he'd been set with for the night. Boss eventually got the hint Gary didn't want either bit of arm candy as he shifted closer to his fighter friend and sent them away. Though Gary removed his arm, he still had her completely pressed up against him, shifting close anytime she leaned away to talk or grab something, raising a brow at her when she gave a pointed look.

She lowly muttered, "You want them to know?"

"You're drunk and don't know any better."

Ivy snorted into her cocktail as she sipped at it, then muttered, "Ah, okay. _I'm_ drunk and don't know any better, huh? Right. Thanks, arsehole."

He tugged her closer causing a little smile to lilt both of their lips, enjoying the closeness they shared. "You're welcome."

They'd talked of the Wild Cats, whom Boss had narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at when Gary decided to share his thoughts on the matter. He'd agreed at the name change and felt they could be the same group too. Gary decided against the urge to smirk at slowly building up the trust of yet another group of people. He loved this part of things. Giving people a little, letting them bite the bait and reeling them into his plans. It was all so delicious and it gave him the headiest sense of pleasure that only sex with his lady could contest with.

"_Fighter Girl! Diego wants a kiiiiss!_"

"_He's not getting any from me. Why don't you give him one?_" She called back, not even looking at them and chuckling at the 'Ooooooh!' and the laughter she heard from behind her. Ivy had been merely sipping at her drinks, not hoping for a drunk copy of last night, while Gary had simply stuck with a single drink and was only half way through it, taking everything in, thumb rubbing her shoulder absent-mindedly to assure himself she wasn't going anywhere even with how close she was.

"_Fighter girl! We want a fight!_"

Boss scowled mightily. "_We don't fight our friends, fool._"

"_Boss!_" He was obviously drunk and unheeding the warning signs. "_Why you even bothering with the chick?_"

There was a silence from the men, even as the music pumped loudly in their heads. The three school males looked around in confusion at the sudden silence of the men.

"This is disgusting to see. Such disrespect and inability to follow orders should be punished." Boss gained a sadistic look on his face. "Fighter Girl. Would you do me a kind favour? Why not show them why you shouldn't be messed with? I will enjoy this greatly if you do?"

"You've treated us to such a lovely party," Ivy mused, pulling out some thin gloves from her handbag and pulling them on. "I do need to do another sparring session. Meeting Choi again has had me having the itch to fight. Excuse me, gorgeous," She murmured to him. He held her leg. "What?"

"You don't have to give your abilities away even more." Gary muttered, letting his thumb rub back and forth.

She quietly spoke, "Luvvie, what manipulating does for you, fighting does for me. Let me have my fun. Hopefully the great sex hasn't dulled my edge. Also, I'll hold back a lot."

Gary smirked and let her go on, excited at getting to see her abilities against someone he knew they'd be fighting against in the future, wanting to see how she'd measure up. He actually twisted around in the booth to sit on his knees and rest his forearms on the back of the booth.

Diego came up to her, worried. "Please do not do lasting damage."

"I won't," Ivy said, and set out on her promise by simply knocking members' unconscious, twirling and circling all around them fluidly, punching at temples, chopping at necks and hitting specific pressure points. Soon enough she was surrounded by downed men who had no more lasting damage than some migraines, bruises and knocked about egos. These guys were a step up from Mad Caps, even if tipsy or drunk but she'd also been handicapped by her own tipsiness and inability to do major damage and having to target only specific points to knock people out.

Yet it was also easier, because they didn't have much teamwork going on like Mad Caps did, and also decided one on one was easiest enough, until half way at least and she hadn't expended much energy, only time. Nor did they have weapons, and she didn't have to duck swinging blows from baseball bats or machete's.

Boss had called for a stop before all his men wanted a chance, shaking his head in disbelief. Her ease in fights was incredible and he wondered how many years she'd been training. There was an edge of newness to street fights, though she was amazing, but she had a bit more flexibility to gain until she'd be the best in New England. He knew his members weren't the best and they made up for that in numbers. Snapping Teeth had practised members that preferred the arts like she did and she'd learn a lot there.

He decided to tell this to the four.

Vale's grandson would make the most of this information he knew. The man was good at what he did, as good as the woman was at fighting and they made an impeccable tag-team of mental and physical fortitude. He could see the potential in all four of them, though those two were already showing it. He noted the smaller boys' eyes narrowing thoughtfully, the way he digested information and spat up little bits of wisdom up and also the way the other ones body had twitched and jerked as if he was fighting, having a great honed instinct for street fight. The two fighters could teach each other quite the bit. He'd very much welcome them into his gang should they choose such a path and wanted to do his best to leave an impression.

The night went on with more dancing and drinking and eventually the four became sleepy enough that they had to go home at around four-thirty in the morning. Boss dropped them off in his black car, making sure they got in alright and that they didn't drop down by sending one of his more alcohol tolerant men after them but Gary waved him off, saying they were fine.

The four waved goodbye from combate nina's window and Boss drove on, pleased with tonight.

As they got to her room, Ivy yawned widely, sitting down and leaning against her wooden practise dummy, kicking off her heels. "Tonight was good."

"Oh yeah…" Jimmy smiled dreamily from leaning against the bed, having gotten his kicks with a girl in a back room. He'd drunk a lot after that and was falling asleep. "Night, guys."

Petey poked him, but he was already out of it. "Look at that stupid smile on his stupid face. Hey. Ivy, look- Oh, her too?"

Gary looked over at his two fighters, knowing they'd be stiff in the morning in those positions, hands on hips. "Morons. Well, there's no way I'm carrying that fool anywhere. We're staying. At least the floor's carpeted. Throw me the pillows and you can have the bed." Petey cooperatively did so as Gary grabbed them, putting them on the ground as he took his jacket off, toeing his shoes off at the same time. He picked up Ivy and put the pillow under the lower leg of the dummy where she was leaning on.

"Why aren't you dating her?" Petey asked curiously, drunk hands fiddling with his cufflinks before he dropped them in his shoes and crawled into bed. "She really likes you, you know."

"You really can't keep secrets to save your life can you?" Gary drawled, making the boy flush. Honestly, without any insult or condescension, it really made you wonder at his sexuality. Only Mina was reference to otherwise. "Of course I know. She's neither trying to hide it nor shy about throwing looks my way."

"So why don't you? Don't you like her?" Petey said with a little frown.

"She's got the best ass I've ever seen."

"You can't just want her for her ass, Gary." Petey rose up protectively. "Ivy's worth far more than that."

Gary slumped down and lay next to her so Jimmy didn't fall from leaning against the bed and roll onto his woman. "That's why I'm still deciding." He lied easily and then smirked at his shorter friend. "Look at you getting all uppity about our Ivy. Don't worry, femme-boy, I'll look after my star fighter woman either way."

Petey's lips pursed at the irritating old nickname only Gary wouldn't let drop into obscurity. No one else called him that. "Yeah, well, it's not like she doesn't have a little list of admirers. For some reason, you seem to be the one she wants."

"Of course I am. I'm the best." He bragged, smirking widely up at Petey.

"Just don't hurt her." The smart male warned, turning over and using his upper arm as a pillow.

Gary just chuckled, fiddling with the hair dangling down from his woman's head as he waited for Petey to fall into unconsciousness. As soon as he did, breaths long and stable, he shifted up and peeled Ivy away from that uncomfortable position, causing her eyes to blearily open in confusion, peering around.

"Hey, luvvie. Hang on." She got up, took a minute to wipe her face with some make up remover wipes, throwing the used ones on her chest of drawers, and wobbled to the light switch, flicking it off and walking back to Gary. Sitting up against the wall, he grabbed her and held her close to him, surprised when instead of conking back out she sat on his crossed legs and started to make out with him.

Her lips were hot and soft, but not sexual, and he didn't even try to take her clothes off for more. In fact, he pulled her closer so he could feel her body pressed up against him, letting his hands wander and explore rather than try for the quickies they thoroughly enjoyed. The longer romps they had were more about trying to orgasm as many times. This time he wanted to know the little things that got her sighing up against him. She shuddered when his fingers glided down her spine, sending her gooey and pliant, not used to such soft touches. A quiet little keening noise left her throat and instead of mocking or a smirking male ego she expected, she instead received a little warm smile, making her heart thud.

Ivy reciprocated the look, and began her own little ministration and explorations into his own sensual places, nipping and licking at different points on his neck. Before she could make any good headway he stopped her and at her open look that was almost vulnerable as if he was rejecting her, he grasped her hips and ground his steel erection against her wetting panties. "I'll let you do this when we've no one around because I now want to have you ride me."

"You don't want me to? We could always see if we can do it without waking them up." She teased, and tempted by rocking forward to grind.

'_Fucking Scottish voiced minx is going to get me coming in my pants._' He held her still to stop himself from giving in. "You deserve a proper seeing to." He murmured, kissing her lips that instantly responded to his moves and he groaned at her little windings and shifting. It only served to tell him how much he affected her and he loved that. "You're my woman, not some Greasers' little pick up for the night. I'm having you for life, so I have patience enough to build up the tension-" He gyrated his hips, caused her to mewl lowly. "-and give you better sex."

"You're mine and I just don't want my man getting blue balls," She said, looking remarkably innocent and sober.

Gary huskily chuckled into her neck between kisses and licks up her neck before pulling away, understanding how she could easily pull men even though it wasn't that hard to begin with. How easily she could keep them gagging for more. That thought wasn't as nice but he revelled in the fact she was here, with him, and he was quite happy to keep her there. "I won't. Now, lay down next to me and keep me warm, thistle."

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: Just a heads up that I updated chapters 17,18,19 at once, so you might have skipped from 16 straight to 19 or 20.

If you liked, it's worth a review right? :D

LaRS


	21. Chapter 21

Just another quick and last note that on, around Xmas or on Boxing day I uploaded three chapters of 17,18,19 all at once so make sure to flick back, as the views jump over them completely but for a few peeps. Will update Grift soon, too. On with the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

"It's not fair." Ivy mumbled to herself. She laid flat out on the bed in her sleeping clothes clutching a pillow to herself and staring at her ceiling sadly.

She sniffed to herself, upset.

"_Sis! I-I… Um, I like this girl… Help!_"

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" She sat up, depressed at the thought. "No way!"

Her boys were growing up, going through puberty and becoming… becoming… becoming men!

It was _horrible_.

Her precious little baby boys! Wanting bitchy, crazy, inconsistent women!

They wanted titties and goo-goo eyes and silky hair!

Her eyes watered and she sniffled again, a low whine coming out of her throat as she flopped back down to her bed again, eyes watering. She didn't want to deal with them growing up and getting hairy and deepening voices. Still, they were coming up to thirteen. It was about time, she supposed grumpily. She put the pillow to her face and sighed, doing her best to wipe away her tear tracks. It sounded stupid to be crying over something so simple and inevitable, but she just didn't expect it this soon. She'd become a mummy figure to them and had started to feel more that then sibling. They were attached to her now they didn't have the rest of their huge sprawling amounts of family and she was attached to them.

She ignored the tap at her window, until it became so insistent she flipped off the pillow and scowled fiercely at a surprised Jimmy. She stomped over, ripped open the window and grabbed the guy, pulling him in. "Dude! Didn't you get the hint?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Her anger immediately washed out and her bottom lip wobbled, eyes becoming glassy. "The twiiiins!"

Jimmy cursed in his head. Why was he always around when she cried about her twins? But did the best friend thing and inquired dutifully, "Did they drop you out for the Greasers or something?"

"No! Worse!"

Jimmy looked at her warily, taking in her dishevelled look. "Are, uh, you pms-ing?"

"Yes!" She blubbered unhappily. "It hurts! But, the twins! They're growing up! Liking _females!_"

"Huh?" He replied, sitting on the end of the bed, "Did they get a crush?"

"Matt has a crush on some girl in his year," She admitted to him.

"Nice. Might have to give him some tips."

Ivy thwacked him with her pillow and pointing at him when he glared at her. "No it isn't and no you won't! They won't be my babies anymore! They'll want boobs that I can't and won't give them!"

Jimmy burst out laughing, slapping his knee, having been in a jovial mood since his birthday passed not so long ago, having received a stash of booze, some new clothes and money from his closest friends, as well as a cake from Ivy that Petey confidentially told him he helped her with, like, a _lot_, causing the broad male to deflate in relief from making sure his best female friend didn't catch him in the act. Ivy _sucked_ at cooking, though this cake was delicious. He'd consumed the _whole damn thing_ in two days. And that was a shit ton of cake. It caused Ivy to bitch for not sharing, but hey, it was his cake, damnit.

Ivy ignored him, pouting to herself. "They won't need me anymore," Ivy mumbled, grabbing her cover and huddling under it.

He rolled his eyes, crouched down on the floor beside her and lifted the cover, taking in the once more bruised legs of Ivy and feeling a bit more sympathetic at her folded up, knees to chest form. She was kinda short and a little squat because of the muscles. Nicest ass he'd seen though. Probably firm as fuck. Gary was lucky as hell to have her crush on him and Jimmy wasn't even an ass man. He shook those thoughts from his head. "Don't be stupid. You should put those shin guards on, too."

"I do. Sifu has it out for me ever since I beat him in that first lesson with my martial arts over his." She smirked to herself before sighing again. "Why can't they stay the terrible twins forever and not the terrible teens? They're my boooys!"

"You'll be fine. They'll still love you," He mocked, poking one of her bruises hard, and snickering at the glare she gave him. "Look, I came around to ask about that fiancé of yours."

Ivy grimaced.

John had arrived that day, a week after his intended date. She'd had to hide all day or just stick in the corner of the two classes on Monday she still had, making sure the three lads surrounded her so he couldn't sit in her vicinity, though he did sit on the other side of the uncomfortable Petey both lessons. She hid in her room, dashing away from classes during breaks and blessed herself for freeing up Physics. Still, she was exhausted and little sleep, much physical and mental activity for the past multiple weeks had left her drained. What she wanted was to chill in the time period leading up to Christmas.

Maybe she needed a holiday or something.

In fact, that sounded good.

_Really_ good.

Hawaii sounded fabulous.

Or Cancun!

It'd be way cheaper to get a flight from New England rather than original U.K. England! She could go do salsa lessons or something. Yeah, that was it. She needed a holiday. She was wound up. This shit wouldn't usually get to her! She stood up and grinned at Jimmy. "A holiday. I think I'll go on a holiday, a vacation I mean, after the Choi boxing thing!"

"If that's what makes you happy."

"Come with me!" She exclaimed with a grin. "Wanna go Cancun?"

"With what money?"

"Well, isn't your mum with that new step-dad who's rich?"

Jimmy eyed her wondering if she was aiming to offend him by using his mother against him. "Yeah…"

"Well, you've not done anything wrong, right? You've been passing all your classes?"

"Yeah…"

"Can't you ask for some money? Suck up a little?"

"I could." Jimmy hummed to himself because a vacation did sound really good. "Well, I do have some saved up, like three hundred bucks. Just didn't want to spend it ya know? But a holiday sounds great. Dunno if it'll be enough. I'm sure I can pick up some extra money from tasks." He mused causing her grin to widen.

She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Well, think of it like this, you get tasks, your saved money, some money from your parents and I'll pay for part of it as a Christmas gift and we'll be golden!"

"What about the other two?"

"We can ask and if not, we could always pretend to be a runaway couple and get some freebies from the hotel." Her eyes glimmered cheekily and her happiness was palpable. "Oh man I can't wait! Oh, you could get a weekend job too, right? Christmas temping?"

"I think I could." Jimmy nodded, starting to really like the idea.

"Hey, guys." Petey knocked at the window, jumping in and yelping when Ivy suddenly jumped him, cover and all, and automatically hugged back. "I-Ivy?"

"Petey!" She moved back, holding onto his shoulders. "Come on holiday with me and Jimmy!"

"I don't have any money though…" He frowned.

Ivy rolled her eyes good-naturedly, giving his shoulder a shove. "Get a job! I'll help you get one if you want. Or, uh, oh!" She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "Diego! We can ask him to get you guys a jobs at the ice cream parlour!"

"I could. Where we headed?"

"Cancun for some hot weather! Let me get me a tan going on too." Ivy nodded in agreement with herself, having missed her sweet Spanish based tan. "We all could."

He perked up. "That sounds awesome."

"Think Gary will want to go, Petey?" Jimmy asked curiously, coming up to them and then looking out the window, nearly cracking skull with said male. "Damn. Whoa. Sup, Gary?"

"Moron. Where would I want to go?"

"Cancun," Petey said cheerfully.

Gary raised a brow at him. They wouldn't be going. Much too much to do. "What? No. There's too many plans over the free time to go through."

Ivy felt a little of her excitement wane but then shrugged; she would have loved to go on holiday with him. "Aw, that's a shame."

Gary nodded at her immediate agreement not to go, satisfied this was done and dusted so quickly and they didn't argue so much against it. He didn't realise that they thought he meant _he_ wouldn't be going and not for them all not to be going.

Petey did actually get it and sighed in disappointment.

Ivy and Jimmy?

Not so much.

They just shrugged at each other. Up to him, really, though all of them going would have been awesome.

"Each year each of the groups have their own little ways to celebrate Christmas. The Preps have someone famous in to fight at the Glass Jaw, the Nerds go for ConSumo Championship events things; you get the point. We can use that. After Damon screwed himself over by drunkenly admitting his want for Mandy in front of Ted (nice spiking by the way Petey. Certainly getting more guts after screwing, aren't you femme-boy?) and getting demoted in the hierarchy, we're pretty much on good track. We could either further demote the Nerds by screwing over their little 'hideout', and I use that word _very_ lightly, at Dragon Wing comic store, mess with the Greasers by clamping all their bikes and lock them in the garages or even fuck the Jocks over even more and steal all their equipment for the hell of it."

This guy had way too many ideas off the top of his head.

They didn't even want to think about when he was going deep into plans and operations.

Scary bastard.

Gary looked at her and sneered when he saw the redness of her eyes, inwardly hiding his boiling emotions at someone making her cry. "What's wrong with your face?"

Ivy twitched, knowing she wasn't one of those girls that looked okay crying. "Excuse you, wanker? How about we take in that scar of yours, huh?"

"Someone ordered a side of bitch with their main course of fiancé."

Her face screwed up at that. "Oh, don't get me started on that bastard. Holy shit on a flaming stick." She grumbled some unnecessary insults at that guy, huddling in her covers as she went back to her bed and sat at the end of it, looking at her laptop and looking for a new client that could give her a quickie job for a few hundred bucks. "Stupid John."

Gary shook his head at her inane mumblings and turned back to the guys. "So what do you want to do first?"

They argued over each idea between themselves as Ivy found a new job and put in a quoted price and referring to her previous happy customers, quickly getting an affirmation on the job of JavaScript for an app. She wondered if she should get a part time programming job at a company on her days off? Might be useful and one year, even a six month contract would pay off her degree, hopefully. If she used her Monday, Thursday and Saturday, and maybe even Sunday while keeping Friday off, she'd be able to gain enough money by the end of the school year and enjoy her whole summer holiday at her… 'obtained' home. She just had to finish Home Economics, Music and Biology.

Okay… so she was never gonna use Music ever, so she'd cheat off of Jimmy, who really liked Miss Peter's, and the same for Home Economics but Biology she'd have to get Petey or Gary in on it to help her. It was possible. She was simply changing lessons for work, really. She'd keep her martial arts cut down to a minimum and she didn't have to think about keeping her room that clean or anything, only homework and herself and these boys of hers. She could do it if she really didn't want to go through the Student Loans process. Ivy blinked up at the quiet in her room and stared at the three who stared back.

"What?"

"We called your name like five times," Jimmy stated and then smirked. "You still upset about your boys?"

"Shut up, Hopkins."

He turned to the other two as Ivy snapped her head around and glowered at him, with him saying, slyly, "I caught her crying about her boys growing up and getting crushes. Seriously. Tears and everything. Ack!" He nearly toppled as Ivy caught him in a headlock, legs wrapped around his waist like she was getting a piggyback. "Get off me! Damn, take a joke!" He squeaked through her tough hold and she let go of his neck but stayed on his back and he held onto her under the knees, not looking that bothered at an extra person on him. "Fuck, like the strength of Russell or something…"

"Darn tootin'. Hey, you're pretty strong, Jim. It's like I'm barely anything. That's hot, man," She joked and Jimmy waggled his brows causing them both to snigger at each other. "Eh?" She blinked when Gary picked her up off Jimmy's back and placed her down in front of him and she gave a sheepish grin at his unhappy look. "What?"

His eyes narrowed, communicating a 'you know what' very easily. "We're going to-"

A knock at the door interrupted him. "Ivy!"

She had to think about who's voice it was. It was annoying and squeaky. Also familiar.

"Uh, yeah… um, you?"

Petey covered a smile as Gary rolled his eyes and Jimmy snickered. "It's Christy." The Polish male confirmed.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" She mumbled teasingly before speaking up, "Oh, Christy! What's up?"

"It's John! He asked me to tell you he wants to see you. He's waiting outside the Girls Dorm." She sounded excited at the gossip and Ivy grimaced at the girl. Was she ever that bad at wanting gossip? She sure as hell hoped not. "Are you two really engaged?"

"What?! Oh my goodness… No! No engagements have been made!"

"Not yet."

Ivy blinked. "...John?"

"Eeee! You can't be in here!" Christy really did sound way too happy at this happening.

The Brit wondered why Petey had liked Christy so much.

Gary wondered why he'd _ever_ stooped to screwing the redhead the previous school year's first semester. He looked at Ivy's irritable yet bemused face in curiosity. Maybe having the best highlighted the worst?

"It's ridiculous we don't have a meeting place for both genders that isn't a cafeteria or closes at seven." John huffed. "Harrington's House just isn't the same. Ivy! Let's go to the cinema. We can get to know each other better?"

She rubbed her eyes and shooed them to the window. "I'll get dressed properly." She turned back to the door. "I'm busy, John."

"Alright," Gary said as Petey went out first.

"Is someone there with you?" Jimmy snickered as he went next and Gary helped her quickly undress, skimming his hands all over her possessively and kissing and nipping at her bared skin with a smug smirk, hand dipping down to under her skirt as the other man called in. "Ivy O'Donohue! Don't ignore me!"

"What?" Both of their heads snapped to the door and Gary looked particularly vicious at the thought of her legally bound to another man, his mind whirling furiously. She quickly grabbed her uniform and put it back on, taking the extra time to find her teal only jumper (no argyle at all) and put that on as well. "John, I'm not interested. Go away." Ivy found her set of winter gloves, woollen beanie hat and scarf in white and matching suede boots (which she'd put better traction pads on the bottom of because something so cute would not be so impractical, damnit) and put them on. The old her also had a knee length white suede jacket lined with fur she grabbed and put on and she had to snort at Gary frowning at the lack of teal.

It was surprising no one had figured them as getting it on and going out yet.

"Please, Ivy! I won't have you pay for anything! This is all on me, of course. At least let me see you."

"And check no guys are in here," Gary muttered darkly, not liking this at all. It was bad enough the girls wanting to hang out from time to time, taking her from him, and they could work around that, but some jumped up upstart paying closer attention and trying to get in between _his_ woman's legs was beyond pushing it. But how to work it so he could use this angle? Either way he'd have to go. "Still, we don't want to give away our entrance to your room. Or us. Have fun getting rid of him, but not too much. Or else." His eyes narrowed, trusting her loyalty but not so much the trouble she got herself into.

"Alrighty." She was kissed hard before Gary left out the window giving her a powerfully heated look before he disappeared and she locked it behind him. Making her way to the door, she took a breath and unlocked it, grabbing her key as she did so, slinging it around her neck. John looked about ready to burst in, she so stepped forward and closed the door behind her, locking it and walking down the corridor with him following. "Seriously, John, you shouldn't be in here. Sacred female ground and all."

"Ivy, what was that about? You were acting weird, with the whole room thing and quickly closing the door?"

"She always does that," Christy remarked as she entered her own room, flinching at Ivy's annoyed look. "Sorry!" She called, shutting the door quickly.

Ivy disregarded her as they went down the stairs and also ignored Mrs Peabody as they exited. "It's true. My room is mine. Only the closest enter it. My boys, mainly."

"Tom and Matt?"

"Yup." Ivy nodded to him, surprised he knew the names. "So don't even bother trying to get in. Seriously. You seemed pretty cool when knowing Eun Choi and all, but now you're not. Don't ever just tag your surname onto the end of mine. It's stalkerish and just plain creepy."

John looked a bit confused, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck and looking unbelievably hot while doing so and seriously she wanted him far, far away from her. "Girls do it to me all the time?"

"What?"

"I sing, you know?"

"Do you?"

"Have you really not heard of me?"

Ivy shook her head, zipping up the hoodie as they got to the middle of the area between both Dorms. "Nah. Look, if you're a singer don't you go on tours instead of getting educated at one institute? Wouldn't you just have tutors for that side of things and just go to examination places to take exams or something? Why're you _here_?"

"You. I want you to be my wife. I told you this."

Stupid question, really. "You don't know me. You've talked to me all of two times. Get real, man."

"We would have been married for business anyway." John grinned optimistically and grabbed onto her hands, holding them against his chest. "This time it can be for love!"

Ivy shook her head, tugging her hands away impatiently. "No. Go back to your singing, John. Friends, yeah. More? No."

"I can build on that!" He cheered, putting hands to hips. "Just one thing." He reached to her ear and undid one of the simple silver swirl earrings she always wore and then stabbed his own ear. "There! Look good?"

Ivy blinked at him, eyes wide and unsure what to do with him. She'd never had to deal with a man like this. Gary was crazy in a subtle tyrannical way. This was full on stalker mode. She shook her head from the surprise. "Are you crazy? Give that back!" She held her hand out insistently and frowning as he jumped back with a playful grin, thinking this some kind of game. "John."

"Catch me if you can, girl." He dashed off out he premises and she instantly chased him, simply keeping up until he became exhausted. They went across the bridge and she wondered where he was making her go and she had to smirk when she saw the ice cream shop they were going to. Diego raised his head when he saw them, blinking in confusion at her companion. "Here we are! Have you been here before?"

"Many times."

John looked a bit sad at that, but perked up anyway when he saw her eyes look at the ice cream. "Well, let me get you some anyway, for stealing your earring you'll never get back."

"It was only a cheap thing anyway and I did get a show of you stabbing yourself. Surprised it even worked. Sorbet, then." John ordered and sitting at the bar he went on about his tours and backstage stuff, and she admittedly found it interesting. Knowing what singers did before, during and after shows and setting up for it was kind of fun to know. Like an insiders' perspective one didn't usually get. Grudgingly, she could admit he was a fun guy. If only she could knock that marriage idea from his head.

Eventually he went to the toilet and Diego had to ask, "_What happened to your other man?_"

"_Nothing. There's nothing going on here apart from his warped sense of marrying me. He literally stole my earring and stabbed a new hole in his ear and then daring me to get it back he led me here. What the hell am I supposed to do with such a man?_"

"_Get out while you can?_" Diego chuckled at her glare. "_Can't you?_"

"_He goes to my school. What am I supposed to do, Diego? He won't leave off this idea of me being his wife. Gary and I have an unsaid agreement that for our plans of taking the school over, we'd keep us a secret._"

Diego seemed curious, cocking his head to the side. "_Rule the school?_"

"_Gary knows his grandfather wants him and eventually he wants to join a gang. At least I think so._" She frowned, putting sorbet in her mouth. "_But he wants to try out the playground before he hits the big leagues, you know? To do that, we keep us a secret so I'm not incriminated with what he does, and I can help on the sly without being linked to him if he does get caught._"

"_Makes sense. Do you want to be a gang person?_"

"_It's… hard to decide._" Ivy admitted and Diego nodded in understanding. "_How did you choose?_"

"_Someone touched and killed my little sister. I wanted revenge._"

Ivy felt for him and her face reflected it. She wanted to reach out and hug him but she'd already kind of denied him anything like that. She'd previously chosen a man and it wasn't him so to touch him would be unfair. "_Diego… I'm so sorry._"

He shook his head. "_It was about six or seven years ago. When I was your age. It's fine now but then... I needed a closure. Quetzalcoatl's helped me. That's how I started._" He put some more sorbet in her emptying cup absently. "_You should join us. We would be very happy to have you. With your talent you'd be right up at the top. Boss likes you and your men._"

John popped out of the toilet, looking just as J-Pop and K-Pop sexy as before and her libido inwardly sang happy songs and she cursed them.

Where was Gary to bang when you needed him?

"_He is very good looking._" Diego noted with a nod and turned to her with a serious look. "_You should have him maybe once._"

She nearly choked on her sorbet, wanting to laugh. "_No thanks! Plus my boyfriend would end up killing us both. I don't want to watch my back for the rest of my life. That guy's like a crocodile waiting for the right time to chomp you. Nah, you'd best be on his good side. The amount of ideas he has to wreck things up is amazing._" She shuddered at the thought, already wanting to go see him. One kiss was just not enough for her sex drive. John sat down and she smiled at him. "_Still it could be fun. See if he's better than you._"

Diego shook his head, grinning. "_Bitch._"

John raised a brow at the known Spanish swear word.

"This is Diego. Diego, this is John." They greeted each other, looking at each other guardedly. "Okay, so… have fun you two." She got up, putting down some dollar bills.

"What?" The two said in unison.

"Maybe I have stuff to do? Before you wanted me to chase you here, I had work to do."

John sighed forlornly. "It was a nice date."

"Dude, not a date."

"Yes it was." He stated adamantly.

"No." She turned to Diego, who pushed her money back. "The same as the restaurant?"

"Yep."

Ivy took her money, feeling very happy with that. "So you own the place?"

"Not myself, no, but yes."

"Ah. I get'cha."

John looked confused but shrugged and put a hand on the small of her back, making her frown but not noticing it. "Let's go back then."

Diego was stony faced at his actions. "If the lady doesn't want it…"

Ivy merely stepped out of it, causing John to look sad. "I can deal with this type of thing. Thanks, Diego."

He gave her a small smile and nodded to the door. "_Be well, fighter girl._"

"_Yeah. You too, friend._ C'mon, mate."

"Fiancé, Ivy." John corrected, making her turn on him with a glare as they walked back. "What?"

"Don't act so clueless, O'Donohue. I'm not your woman, never have been and nor do I intend to. At most, friends. You are hot, I know that, you know that, millions of Asian girls seem to know that if what you're telling me is true. I really don't know. But what I do know is that you're trying to make me something I won't ever be. You're fun. You've no problem picking up chicks. I'm glad for you. You won't ever get me. Understand? I don't want to be with you - don't look like that." She groaned on seeing his broken-hearted look. "What am I supposed to do? I can't go against my own emotions and be with someone I don't want to."

He looked down at the ground. "What am I supposed to do?" He mumbled, kicking the floor as they slowly walked to the school.

"What?"

"I do these things to make my parents happy. To make them proud."

Ivy looked utterly bemused by this. "Why? You have a career in singing, you're gorgeous and you're fun. You have a life from them. You don't need to be them to make them happy."

"I have to eventually take over the business when I've had my 'fun'. You're stronger than me. I could tell instantly. I need someone like that to guide me."

"And you think a wife would be my role?" Her voice was mocking, but not intentionally to antagonise the guy. "Don't be silly."

He put his hands together and stood in front of her. "Don't you get it? I'm so flimsy and… and head in the clouds! I can't do anything like run a business, but you've had martial training, much more appropriate for business running than singing! You could help me with my fathers' business! Please marry me! We could be so happy! I'd do everything I could for you! The business is worth billions, Ivy! You'd have it all! You could manage it and do whatever you wanted with it! As long as I get to sing you could blow it all away and I wouldn't care because I could support us easily! Marry me, love me and you will have everything I'm to inherit! I swear it! I'll make it part of the pre-nups!"

Ivy chuckled at his pleading look and walked around him. "Hun, you don't need a wife. You need a manager. Or ten. And possibly an office full of accountants."

"Can't you be all of them?" John asked, brushing hair out of his sight as he caught up again.

"Why?"

"Because you're what I'd look for in a wife! Strong, cute, vivid and bucket loads of common sense! I know within minutes what would make me happy and that's you."

Ivy giggled at his earnest look. Girls loved to be complimented and she was no different but she'd chosen and given her loyalty. "Aw, shucks. You know, if there wasn't someone else, you'd be very tempting."

"So _that's_ it? There's another man, so you won't?"

"Nope. Well…" She then frowned thoughtfully. Actually, yes. If she wasn't attached and utterly hung up on Gary, then wouldn't she be very swayed by this gorgeous male, despite wanting to go against her parents' initial wants? "Yeah. Gotta say. That's true. Of course, I'd be patient and wait to see but… yeah, I could honestly say it would have been a yes I'd give you a go. How can a girl resist billions, hm?" She teased.

"So if I wasn't in South Korea at the time when our parents wanted to betroth us and both of us didn't say no…" John sighed in disappointment.

"You said no as well?"

John looked amused. "Of course. As if I'd throw away my freedom like that." He preened at her look of approval. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just… declared intentions like that. It's my imagination, flights of fancy and impulsive nature. It guides me in everything I do. I couldn't just marry… and to just expect you to go along with my ideas? It's wrong of me, but I can't help it. You're very attractive to me. I bet I probably came off as some kind of pansy mama's boy."

Ivy chuckled, neither confirming nor denying.

There was a minute of quiet as they walked back to the school.

"You know, you're forthright, and I admire that. You have a freshness about you. A bright intenseness I rarely see. There are some very typical people around me, but you… You're alive. I'm really happy to have had this talk. You know, apart from marriage, if you need something, come find me, no matter where. I do like you, you know." Ivy nodded to herself.

He waggled his brows and put an arm around her shoulders. "What about a civil partnership?"

"Shut up, John."

He burst out laughing as they entered the school. "Aw, but Ivy!"

"Get out of it, you." She pushed him away and it was then she noticed her friends hanging around the entrance to the Boys Dorm. "Look, I see my buddies so-"

"Introduce me?" He gave pouting eyes and she couldn't help the grin on her face. "Yeah, I got you."

Ivy scoffed with a smirk. "Please. Only one does, and it ain't you."

"Damn that loyalty, maybe I should get you to marry me." John sighed dramatically and snickered at her rolled eyes. "At least I still have my adoring fans!"

"About all you have, really."

"Hey!"

She never lost her smirk as she came up to the other three who watched them curiously. "Guys, meet John O'Donohue…"

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: Ah, John, I do have a soft spot for you, deary.

A bit of character building here as well as an end to the John-Arc, if you would.

From your lovely lady,

LaRS.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Gary snickered. "No, loser. I haven't a clue." He lay next on his side, head propped up by a hand, by Ivy on his bed (a rather rare occasion when Petey was out with Mina on a date and they'd had a bit of fun there instead) and she glared at him. "I don't know who your precious boy could be crushing on." He rolled his eyes at her irritation at his uncaring.

December had come upon them, finally, and it was getting closer to the day they were to see Choi, it being the twelfth. Jimmy seemed to have got himself a job at one of the local shops a couple weeks ago for some reason, which Gary didn't get but whatever. If he wanted to waste his life that way, then go for it. Money could be made in other ways more easily. Petey was getting into his medical career and had been taking Wing Chun lessons from Ivy, just like he himself had, because she and Jimmy had complained and really what was the harm? He'd get fitter than before and also learned to defend himself.

And also got to see his girlfriend hot and sweaty and so very dominative in action.

Sounded good to him.

Still, that time in the club hadn't been enough and neither was the lessons she gave them; he wanted to see her full capabilities, not her teaching abilities.

He cursed not being there for the Tenements thing.

It would have been beyond thrilling to see.

Maybe he should make her wear a camera to these types of things?

Possibilities….

He did have an idea about it a while ago, and things had been slowly setting up. He now simply needed a reason to get the players into position.

His eyes glazed out, thinking about it.

"Hmph. Ah, fuck it. If I haven't found out by now, maybe he's lost his crush." Ivy had been watching carefully, and as long as Matt didn't like one of the Greaser chicks she was fine. Any of the other girls with affiliations were fine, but any girls close to Lola would undoubtedly gain some of her qualities, peer pressure being as it is. She'd like to hope they were strong enough to know right from wrong, but Bullworth was nuts enough as it was. She was starting to think that maybe a more hostile takeover was imminent. She sighed. "Ah well. Would have been nice to know who."

Gary knew who, alright. He had to know the people close to him as well as he could, and the Twins were classified as close to him. It was some random girl who was more affiliated to Nerds than anything, smart of course, with a bright smile and brunette. Cute little thing, he supposed. Her name was May Hewish. No one of note or any decent talents. A worthless crush in his mind, and Matt would hopefully be over it by now. "Doesn't matter." He shrugged, not really caring. It didn't fit in his plans at all, so why be bothered?

"Does too."

"Stupid." But that insult was offset by his hand running through her hair to trail down her arm and enjoying the shiver as her eyes went molten with want again. "Heh."

"Git." Her eyes narrowed playfully before she rose from the bed, redressing herself with fresh school clothing from his chest of drawers and throwing her old clothes in her bag. She looked back at him, naked and simply watching as she dressed herself, looking dissatisfied with her covered form. "What?"

"Time. Annoys me."

Ivy smirked at him, hands on hips as she leaned over for a kiss. "Pissed you can't have more of me in private? Well-" Then she blinked, looking out the window off into the distance. "Oh. I haven't even checked out my house from the Mad Caps."

He rolled his eyes at her attention span, raising his lips to meet hers. "Idiot. It's good."

"You have?"

He raised a brow. "Of course. I'm surprised you haven't."

"Huh. I was thinking of selling it, to be honest."

Gary sat up at that and she couldn't help the wandering eyes at his naked torso. "No. You have a free house. Don't."

"Not like I can pay for any bills, yeah?" Ivy said, disgruntled, turning away and tugging on her sparring sneakers. "Might as well pay for my degree if I do sell it." She grimaced at the thought of getting a proper job, but she'd rushed through her work to give her days off these past weeks and bugging the others for help had assisted her greatly. Now she was writing up a CV and having a horrible job of thinking things up that would be believable and fully explainable because she hadn't a clue about her current existences' past and didn't want the others to know just yet.

The scarred man huffed, grabbing some boxers and school trousers and putting them on not doing them up yet. "For your degree? Just get a student loan and pay it back in ten years. Or don't. We'll be a gang making enough money in half of that time that it'd be pocket money if you really want to give back to this fucking government." He pulled her close, kissing her deeply, entwining his arms around her and enjoying the heat of her against him.

"How-"

CLACK.

"Hm?" His eyes narrowed getting out of bed. "You get it, thistle."

Her eyes landed on his arse. Shit did she love this man's body. "Can't we just ig-?" The pair looked up at the next rock thrown at the window and Gary swiftly got dressed as she, sighing, went to open it, leaning out and waving. "Sup?"

John sighed as he looked up at her, running a hand through strikingly attractive blond hair. "How'd I know you'd be in there, girlie?"

"You're starting to know me. Wassup, gorgeous? You want scar over here? Ow." She rubbed the back of her head where the football hit her. Oh sorry, where the 'soccer ball' hit her. Ivy smirked back at him. "Seriously, throw a punch, it'll hurt less. And why'd you have a football?"

"Moron." He buttoned the last buttons of his top up and threw on his teal jumper and looked out the window as well. "So?"

"Just a quick question to either of you, really. I got a ticket for the Eun Choi event and was wondering if it'd be cool with you guys if I could sit with you."

"Hang out with a rock star? Sounds right up my alley," Ivy commented good-naturedly.

"I could be, baby."

Ivy nodded in mocking acknowledgement at that actuality, running a hand up Gary's back secretly. "True. But could and will are very different words. Here's another one; _No_."

"Shot down with aplomb. Learning from me, aren't you?" Gary smirked at her and she winked back.

"Could be, poppet." Gary snorted as John snickered at her wagging brows and wide grin. "So what'cha think? Should we let this poncy git go with us?" Both of them scoffed at her. "Am I wrong? No, no I'm not." She answered for them both. "I don't see why not?"

Getting in with a well-known pop/rock figure who's the son of wealthy parents, friends with the biggest sponsors of the school… and also once wanting to marry his girlfriend?

Life could be worse.

"Fine."

"Damn. Say it like it's a chore why don't you, luvvie?" Ivy rolled her eyes, turning back to John and it one motion she put a palm on the ledge and jumped over the window sill. She was surprised when John freaked out and caught her awkwardly, a panicked look on his handsome face.

"Don't ever do that again! You could have broken your ankles!"

"Whoa! I was landing that! Chill!" She slipped out of his hold, giving a long-suffering look at Gary who hadn't been too happy with that scene and brushed herself off. "It's fine. I've been doing that sort of thing for years. I'm a trained professional, John. I could probably be a stunt double. That'd be cool, actually."

"No, you won't," Gary said demandingly, disappearing for a bit but they still heard his voice. "So, Jimmy's at that shop working again?"

"Yup." While Gary had said he didn't want to go on holiday, and Petey seemed to have sided with Gary for some reason, Jimmy and Ivy had sure as hell wanted to hit somewhere hot. She'd miss her boys over the latter end of the Christmas holidays but she'd bugged her 'parents' for days about it, stating her friendship with John and the better links she'd made, and they'd still said she couldn't bring them, still miffed at her rejection of the marriage. She legally couldn't do anything. The twins had demanded nice presents in return though and she'd consented to that, wondering if they'd be okay. They'd said they were allowed to bring some friends over at home and they'd be okay, not looking too bothered by her going away.

Ivy had pouted at that.

She guessed it wasn't actually Christmas to them.

That made her feel quite a lot better but also wondering if she'd gotten used to this world, knowing there was no way ever of going back.

Wow.

Depressing.

Good thing she was going on holiday.

"I knew it!"

John squealed and ducked behind her, holding onto her shoulders, shaking. "No, no, no, no!"

Ivy stumbled a little. "Huh? J-John? Gah! Mate, let go of me."

"No! She'll take me!" He whimpered.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"You man-stealer!"

"What?" Ivy blinked as she turned around, putting a hand on her hip as she saw three girls, one holding the other back in embarrassment as the one who spoke pointed their direction in anger and the other just looked on in amusement at the proceedings. They wore school uniform in a red and black hatched patterned skirts and blazer over cream shirts with matching cream long socks. "Who's that?"

"My ex and her best friends." He whimpered, losing all his sex appeal by being so unmanly like that. "They live in the next town over in Wynnmere and go to that school."

"Well isn't that just splendid." Ivy grumbled, just wanting to go back into Gary's and Petey's room and ignore the whole thing. Round two could be good. The thought put her in a better mood instantly. Gary's hands and his excellent aim with his hips… Ahh. She shuddered in delight, feeling tingles run down her spine. Yeah, much better frame of mind. "Go say hi."

"I can't!"

The angry girl came up to them, hands on hips and scowling darkly. She was very, very pretty. Beautiful even, with luscious and coiffed red hair and shiny green eyes and a cute heart shaped face and a perfect amount of make-up. She was about five inches taller, buxom and leggy, and so much like someone she could picture John being with. She was manicured, soft and feminine and smelt vaguely of roses and vanilla. Ivy nearly felt like a male in comparison, rough-handed, dominative and muscled.

Nearly.

"You whore! How dare you take my man?!"

Ivy smiled to herself, figuring she might as well enjoy this, putting hands in her skirt pockets. "What can I say? Maybe your voice turned him off so much he ran to me?"

"You? As if he'd ever run to a troll like _you_?!"

Her smile widened. "If I'm a troll and he ran to me, proposed to me and clings to me… What does that make you who he rejected?"

"Proposed?!" Her eyes instantly went to her left hand but they were hidden and her eyes narrowed. "Impossible! John's mine!" She turned to him with a glare. "Aren't you?!"

John flinched. "N-Natalie… I-It's not like that anymore. We're not-"

"You could ask either of our parents if you don't believe us." Ivy shrugged, interrupting.

Gary looked out from the window, irritated at the noise. "What are you two losers doing with these idiots?" He jumped out the window, landing in a practised form and rose, dispensing the new hoodie in his hand to Ivy. It was teal (of course it was, Ivy thought, Gary and teal was like tea and biscuits) with rusty orange highlights (a colour he now seemed to associate with her from her room) and to make it so the prefects didn't bust her arse for wearing non-issued clothing, there was '_Bullworth_' written on the back. "To replace the old one you threw away, bitch. We've got things to do before the semester ends." He stated impatiently, finger tapping his thigh as he watched her tug it on and smirking when she noticed the 'I.S.' in orange around the left shoulder and gave him a narrow-eyed look of curiosity. "Exactly as you think it is, woman."

Had he gotten this made for her? Wasn't it making 'them' a bit obvious? She had figured he'd want to hide it. She also wasn't too sure about the I.S. he'd gotten on there. '_Ivy Smith._' One hell of an assumption to make, the bastard. "Riiight. Where we headed?"

"Up to town."

"Cool."

"Don't just ignore me!" Natalie exclaimed and flushed at the looks they gave her and Ivy felt her hackles rise when she looked at Gary in a less than angry way. "I-I-"

"Whatever." Gary sneered, turning back around and smoothly pushing Ivy along with him, hand sprawled on her lower back. "C'mon. Like watching animals in a zoo, hm?" He chuckled viciously, enjoying the glowers he received.

Ivy chuckled as she fiddled with the orange zip. "It was fun to tease the animals though. Tap the aquarium." She sighed, missing the heat of his hand when he removed it from her back. A physical being liked her loved touching and the short moments they had together usually consisted of sex, schemes and sarcasm rather than softness. The Scot supposed this wasn't that type of relationship, but how could she change that?

Bloody Gary.

"Too easy."

She raised a brow. "Doesn't mean it's any less fun."

"At first." He pointed out as they passed the other curious two girls.

"Agreed."

"H-Hey! Don't leave me behind!" John cried out.

"Oh! There you are!" The two looked up as Petey came up to them with a grin.

"Where were you, mate?"

"I got a list of the books we'll be using for my degree, so I'm gonna send it on to my parents." His grin seemed to drop a little at that and Ivy felt a frown start but she forced an interested look on her face. Did Petey have family problems? Or his family have money problems?

Her head cocked slightly as they walked on. "Medical books are expensive, right?"

He nodded unhappily but shrugged. "Just how it is."

So, she was leaning toward family problems. A light grasp on her wrist made her look up at Gary, who gave a very slight shake of his head as John joined them. "Don't you have a tour to practise for?"

The singer grinned. "Just finished one. That's why I agreed to come here in the first place and meet my bride to be. By the way, there, uh, might have been a photo or two taken?"

Ivy stopped. "What?"

"Well, uh, I'm famous over there, so…" John pointed to the entranceway to Bullworth academy. "They think you're mine."

The cheers and screams started when they saw John, calling his name. A pit of dread welled up in her stomach as she looked over to see John's fanbase and reporters with huge cameras. Gary scowled darkly at the other man, resisting the urge to simply drag her back to her room and keep her locked up in there while he kicked John's ass over to them to make him deny it all. Which he really should. Then his mind kicked into overdrive and he wondered if he could use this? But how? It would end up blocking off a component of his life he knew he needed.

Not only did he need a person to truly relax with without fear of being stabbed in the back (as long as he didn't touch her twins), he also needed her fighting skills, and she couldn't do that if they ended up in Hong Kong or wherever it was with her married to this absolute idiot-

No.

He was far too possessive about this woman for even manipulating something that could 'maybe' be useful that involved taking her away.

The look of panic on her face as she looked at him, non-verbally asking for help, sealed that thought.

He outwardly scowled at the gate.

Still hated not taking opportunities when they arose but sometimes, when it came to him being able to keep her...

No. He just wouldn't.

Couldn't.

"Then fix it, O'Donohue. We've better things to do then deal with your problems." Gary may have let him hang around, but that didn't mean he held them in the same category as he did with the other members of his little group. He crossed his arms as John gulped, glaring him down and John honestly couldn't help a tinge of fear at the sight of a dangerously protective Gary Smith who stepped closer to him maliciously. Petey watched both in curiosity and a sense of unsure wariness. Gary did like her. Whether it was small or lustful, he did, and frankly Petey felt like he should just give Ivy a go at the relationship she wanted. Or the sex. Either way. "Well?"

"I can't just face them! They'll hug me to death or something!"

Gary stared at him in disbelief before remarking, "And?"

"Have a heart, man!" John whined.

Petey and Ivy looked at each other and the same time and laughed, leaning on each other in their mirth as Gary rolled his eyes, a little smirk on his lips.

"Oh, man. Classic!"

Petey's reply was cut off by a chant and they all looked over at the cheering fans.

"Jyonu! Jyonu! Jyonu!"

"Is that your stage name?"

He nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. "Yeah, it caught on somehow. Some of our far eastern friends couldn't say John in one syllable and it became my name. I like it… Alright, I'll go say my piece."

Ivy nodded. "Good. I don't want to be harassed by these people."

"Come with me!" John grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"B-But-"

"Please, Ivy? It'll be best to get it from both of us that we're not engaged."

"Fine. Only two minutes though." She groaned inwardly when they finally reached the reporters, and she hadn't realised that the Headmaster had been there trying to get rid of them. John gave her hand a squeeze before letting her go and walking up to Crabblesnitch who'd look back to see why the crowd had gotten rowdier all of a sudden. He looked a touch relieved at seeing the pair. "O'Donohue! Jones! Maybe you can help me calm this maelstrom of fans?"

"Sure thing. Gah!" He was suddenly bombarded with cheering fans who all wanted to touch him and Ivy had to pull the Headmaster out of the way with a quick backstep. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" John called out loudly, eyes bright and smile wide and he seemed to gain a confidence he didn't usually have. "Thank you for being here, but please! This is school grounds and private property. All interviews are dated on the website for the next few months. Please don't come here and upset the system of Bullworth Academy when everyone will get a turn."

"Is it true you're engaged?"

"Is this her?"

"What do you say to all your fans?"

John waved his hands in denial as he came to stand beside Ivy and gently placed a hand on her furthest shoulder. "I'm _not_ engaged. This was the woman I asked to marry me, Ivy Jones, still as amazing as when I first met her and decided I wanted her as a wife." He hugged her playfully in a one armed style and she gave a mocking glare back, grinning in amusement, feeling nervous in front of all the camera's and sign holding teen girls who were watching their every move with critical eyes. "She kindly turned me down and we're now very good friends. Please do not harass her in any way. She's been a great source of inspiration for me and my music over the past month and I don't want my music to go downhill. Ivy has been great to me and I wouldn't have anyone be cruel to my muse. She's a source of strength and wonderment and has been a great, loyal friend."

Ivy felt touched at that. That was unbelievably kind of him to say. She felt her face flush in embarrassment, incredulous she could still be so flattered. She looked up at John who was looking at her earnestly; a warm look in his eyes and then looked down at the ground, trying not to have a coat-hanger grin on her face.

The reporters loved it.

"Miss Jones! Why did you not want to marry John?"

"At the time I'd known him for all of five minutes. I don't think that's anywhere near a good enough amount of time to marry someone."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've someone else, always have and I adhere to loyalty and faithfulness above all. John's amazing and wonderful and such a happy soul, but he's simply a close friend that I hope to always be great friends with." Ivy said honestly, making John blush and grin at the floor and she chuckled at him kindly, nudging him with her elbow and causing him to flush red, before looking at her Headmaster who nodded.

"Surely you two are perfect for each other! Look how well you go together!" A reporter cried before the headmaster stepped in.

"You've had your questions, now please leave or I will call the police." Crabblesnitch commanded, glaring at them and after a few more pictures they dispersed. "Let's not keep such things from happening, Mr O'Donohue. This is a place of education! Not a zoo!"

"I'm very sorry, sir. I'll ask my manager to put out messages on the social websites and my own."

"Very good! Miss Jones, if you ever need help with this sort of thing, please do not hesitate to ask for assistance from me."

What help did he even _give_? Ivy smiled a little. "Thank you, Headmaster. I will."

The Headmaster looked up at the two coming up. "You look after Miss Jones, boys. That crowd could run her over."

She blinked slowly, wondering if she should be offended, looking away and biting her lip hard.

"Of course, sir." Gary replied smoothly, giving Ivy an innocent looking smile tinged with humor and felt himself slowly smirk at her reddening face, a masculine pride welling up at her reaction to him. "Wouldn't have it any other way." His words were very lightly lowered in tone, causing her to shudder delightfully. She lifted a hand and touched the I.S gently, looking down at her feet.

The Headmaster seemed oblivious. "Excellent. Carry on." Crabblesnitch nodded and left.

"Wow, you're really red," Petey said looking like he wanted to laugh when she thrust the hood up and around her face. "Aw, come on. Since when do I get to tease you?"

"Now." Ivy grudgingly grumbled through the jacket, noting it smelled of Gary's aftershave and feeling even more redness go into her face. "Damnit."

"You've gone completely red!"

Ivy pointed at him, glowerign. "Oh my goodness! Shut up!"

He poked her face teasingly. "Look how warm you are! Why're you so embarrassed?"

John joined in, poking the other side and making her scowl. "I told her how much I adorrrre her!"

"No you didn't!"

"I'm pretty sure that's what they took it as, my girl!"

Ivy waved their hands around. "Ah, fuck you both! I'ma go see Jimmy and get someone on my side!" She dashed off to New Coventry, leaving the three to it.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Jimmy just laughed at her.

That fucking bastard wasn't even on her side.

"You went red? _You_ went red? You went _red?_ _You_ went _red? _You went red!"

"Oh for fucks' sake, Jimmy!"

He was working at Yum-Yum Market and was nearing the end of his shift and so Mr Oh didn't mind that much seeing as he was cleaning as he spoke and Ivy was helping neaten things up next to him.

"Hoooo! That was great." Jimmy said, holding his belly with a wide smile on his face. "So what happened to the girls?"

"Who cares? Natalie was a bitch, so gosh knows what those two were like. One did try and hold the other back, so she could be cool. Who knows? Maybe we can get you a girlfriend? Got Petey one, Gary seems impossible for me no matter what I try. Haven't tried blatant 'let's fuck' but that seems so uncouth to use for such a cunning man."

"Might work."

"Have you asked him?" Mr Oh said in curiosity as he wiped down the counter.

"Ask Gary?" Jimmy and Ivy said lowly in disbelieving unison.

"No way."

"Like hell that'd bloody work, my good sir."

"He's, like, _asexual_."

"Yeah! I'm… Surprised you knew that word, mate." Ivy commented and then her eyes caught sight of green caps going past the store and they narrowed instantly before her best buddy could respond. "Jimmy."

He looked up and felt his face harden when she nodded to the outside world and put on her gloves. He looked up at the time. Three minutes left. "Boss? Can I come in five minutes earlier tomorrow and finish now?"

Mr Oh looked at the suddenly serious teens and wondered what they'd seen and then looked at the time. "Hm? Oh, don't worry about it. Ivy's been helping you, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks!" Jimmy said, ripping off his apron and throwing it to hang on the back of the door. "Have a good day! What the hell are they around still for?" He hissed as the exited the store and then he looked down at her uniform. "You need to change."

"Sifu's. I have a spare set of training clothes."

"Shit," Jimmy said in a growling tone, grabbing her arm to stop her going, noticing them get away. "We don't have enough time. At least you've got good shoes on. Aren't you cold in that?" He eyed her skirt before looking up at her worriedly.

"Not if we run."

"True."

"Let's leg it then."

"Yeah." They jogged to catch up with the 'Mad Caps slash Wild Cats' or whatever they were and Ivy narrowed her eyes speculatively when she saw where they were headed. "I think that's… the same Tenement block as last time? They wouldn't, would they?"

"It _is_ the Mad Caps."

"Don't I know," Ivy snorted and he smirked in reply. "We should spy on them. Right?"

Jimmy looked like he really wanted to. "Dunno how many there are of them."

"They could have guns."

"Traps." Jimmy said, looking at it like a challenge.

"Camera's." Ivy said in mutual agreement, getting excited.

Jimmy felt his adrenaline pump. "We could get pulled by the cops. We're old enough to get sent to prison."

"But I… _We_ really,_ really_ want to go in there."

"Let's do it."

"Petey and Gary will be on our arses."

"Fuck it."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

.I.

* * *

"How'd we get found out so quickly?!" Jimmy gritted through his teeth, slamming his fist into a face and breaking a nose, grateful for his immense strength against what seemed to be hordes of the Mad Cap fuckers. "Is it you, princess?! I bet it is! They can tell you from a fucking mile away!"

"Screw you, bitch face!" Ivy angrily replied from the left of him, sweeping her leg under and enemy and bringing it up in a circular motion and throwing her weight into a high heel kick to the face of another behind her before punching ten hits to the downed man and then ducking and thrusting her elbow into number thirty eights stomach, stamping on his foot and punching an uppercut into his throat, gracefully going into a backflip to avoid the slashing machete aimed at her head.

"Fuck you too!"

"Up yours, wanker!" She was about to time her move but he stumbled when Jimmy threw another member into him helpfully, and she swiftly caught his arm, twisting it and breaking it at the elbow. "Thanks!" She caught the thrown one and hit him in the temple to knock him out. She did this a lot, but hey, anything to make them go down quick and easy before the next one could stab her. Bullworth seemed to not have many guns when it came to their gang culture. Sounded ridiculous despite the second amendment but it was true.

Yet because of this, people like herself and Jimmy could shine out as rising contenders or possible members.

Or threats like right now.

She ducked a thrown knife and a fist, grabbing the second into a lock and using him as a meatshield for the man aiming at her shoving him into the next one behind Jimmy so he could finish them off, growling as one got his arm around her neck and she jumped, slamming down and throwing him over her shoulder, letting Jimmy knock him out with a vicious knee to the face. '_Stop thinking about shit you don't need to_.' She told herself.

The room went quiet from the yells and she'd took in all the down men around them and out in the corridors a Jimmy punched the last into unconsciousness. These men had been better than before and hadn't known the layout that well, leading her to believe they'd been brought in from outside Bullworth recently. What was the Mad Cap leader thinking? Her fists clenched and unclenched reflexively. This had been a good exercise and Jimmy being around made it much easier. They worked well together. They each looked at each other in surprise before they grinned at each other.

"Man..."

The two started at Gary's smug voice, going into defensive formations.

And his smirk was something that set them off kilter a bit.

They'd had figured he'd be pissed off again.

"…You two sure clean house."

Petey followed looking vaguely guilty and the two looked at each other, feeling a dreaded epiphany come on as Jimmy came up to her.

Had Gary… set this up?

No.

He was supposed to be on their side!

"Gary…"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Confirm; _did you set this up_?"

Gary's smirk widened and he purposefully looked into the corner of the room. "I may have."

Ivy and Jimmy followed his eyes and stared at the cameras set up.

"I knew you two couldn't help yourselves. When I found out the Mad Caps trying to set themselves up again as the Wild Cats, it was too good a chance not to miss. Even Petey here wanted to see you guys in action. I had to know your skillsets. I hooked up the old leader with fresh new members via contacts and a single message and he fell right into my trap. I got to plan to my heart's content, Petey joined me for some training and you two got to fight together. And look at that, you guys barely broke a sweat. Everyone's a winner. Apart from these poor fucks." He kicked a floored member.

He sounded over the moon.

Fucking prick.

Her rage wanted to lash out at him.

Jimmy stormed up to him and grabbed him by the sleeveless sweater. "_You absolute fucking bastard_! You dare to set your own man and woman up? Do you not give a damn the slightest bit? We could have been maimed or worse! This may be a game to you, but this is our lives you're playing with! Why'd you do it to us, Gary?!"

Gary scowled at him, shoving him off. "I just told you; skillsets and training to see if you could work together on the battlefield." He looked over with a frown at Ivy, who was staring down at one of the groaning in pain men she'd downed with style. This is what she wanted, right? People to fight against to test her mettle out against? He formed a perfect little treat for her. For his very talented fighting woman. She didn't need Valentines or stupid boxes of chocolates when he could scratch the itch that was her sweet spot in more ways than one in less than a quarter of the day.

This was what she wanted, what she'd confided she wanted and he'd given, so why did she look so… shit, what _was_ that look?

Ivy felt a confusing sense of idiocy, betrayal and a touch of delight. How she could so easily be fooled into Gary's traps, that he could do this to them and that she enjoyed this fight because it was one of the few times she'd ever been able to let go in more than a ruled spar and she could count those times on a hand. She'd never gone full out completely (even now she still hadn't, mind focused on correcting any weaknesses) and the times she'd fought the Mad Caps she'd limited herself because they weren't even worth it. It was only the amount of them that drew any need for basic finesse.

"That's not good enough!"

"That's what this life will be, Jimmy-boy. Aren't you able to hack it?"

"Why don't you fucking get it?" Jimmy threw him back in disgust and he hit the wall hard. The buzz cut male looked over at her as she was still looking down at the frozen man she'd easily beaten who was staring back in fear, holding his dislocated shoulder. "Ivy. You good?" He went over to her, kind of understanding that the man she desired doing this to her was probably a punch to the gut, touching her shoulder with a bit of worry. They both could have been seriously fucked if they were any less than decent.

"I will be. It's just hard," She murmured and then looked at him, both on the same wavelength. "Let's finish this?"

"The boss?"

"Yeah. Fuck him."

Jimmy wondered which him she was referring to, but when Gary reached out to stop them she gave him a frosty look and removed her arm from his reaching hand, not deigning to look at him after that. Jimmy followed, giving Gary a warning glare, who sneered at him before looking to Ivy's back as she disappeared around the corner and up the stairs, appearing frustrated and confused.

Did Gary seriously not get it?

Jimmy looked at them and then paused before following her up the stairs. "You two stay here. We're not in the best of moods."

"_What?_" Gary snapped, hating to be told what to do, especially by one who'd submitted to _his_ lead and rule, as he was the alpha of them all.

Petey sighed. "I get it."

Gary gave him a sharp look as Jimmy left, knowing he'd have to clean things up after them.

"Don't you get it?" The smaller man asked in pained exasperation, not realising Jimmy was listening in. "You set them up. They didn't have a clue. They could've got hurt badly. That's something that normal people don't do, Gary! I understand you are way above the rest in terms of mental discipline, but we aren't. If you set us up without your say so on what's happening then it's like a back stab and that you just want to get rid of us. Oh man, I _told_ you this before. I told you it wasn't a good idea. We should have _told_ them, Gary." Petey minutely freaked out that they wouldn't want to be his friend anymore and started pacing.

'_It's always this bastard, isn't it?_' Jimmy thought with a silent sigh, wondering why Ivy had to like him. He didn't know if she'd appreciate him beating him up a little. It was kind of a hit or miss situation with girls' feelings for the guys they liked even when they seriously fucked up. '_Why doesn't he get that?_'

"I did it because they need a challenge so they don't get complacent. I need to know their abilities," Gary said in irritation. "I had this set up because I know what they need and what we need and how to solve it. _How_ they didn't get that is beyond me."

Petey sighed. "It makes sense when _you_ explain it but Gary, we're on your side. If you'd have said that to them, they'd probably have tried harder just to impress each other, as well as you. It would have been a type of competition. Now it's an utter betrayal because they think you've… _we've_… set them up. There's twice as many as there were before in this gang. It's serious, Gary. That's a hell of a lot of people and, yes, their talent is good enough but if you just set people up without informing-"

"Fuck, _I get it_, femme-boy."

"Yeah, well, just to make sure…"

Jimmy left to go upstairs silently, having heard what he needed to. He'd inform Ivy. When he found her on the top floor, she'd violently grasped the leader by the throat and looking very cold and uncaring in a way her passionate and laughing personality had never really shown before.

Gary must have really gotten to her.

"-I swear, please! I don't want to die!"

She dropped him at that, stumbling back and turning around she gave Jimmy a very vulnerable look, eyes suddenly watering and looking to him for help.

He couldn't help the protective feelings at that and let an arm out for a hug. She instantly came over and hugged him, so unsure what to feel at that moment because she'd been betrayed and accused of being some kind of killer and that went against her moral fibre. Still, wasn't that something martial arts was used for in the first place? Yes, it was. Both of them knew that. It was just hard to face, he guessed, especially in a time of impersonal guns. Being able to kill with your hands was something she'd never done, and he'd hoped to god she'd never have to.

That they'd never have to.

An impossible goal, really.

Jimmy saw the weapon before it was thrown and pushed her away, tears dropping through the air as she looked at him, stunned as her butt hit the floor but then she scowled and dodged the second blade flashing past her head, slicing half her hair to her neck and very nearly killing her.

A rage took over her then and Jimmy let her rapidly beat the man, fist and elbows and knees and broken bones galore, before he grabbed her and she let herself fall motionless in her rage, simply stopping and collapsing against him, letting him easily hold her up and pull her over to a wall. Her shocked state was leaned against the wall and she simply looked out the window at the sunset before looking down at bloodied gloved knuckles and wondering what the fuck she was doing with her life.

This is what she'd agreed to.

_This_.

Ivy didn't hear the information Jimmy was demanding from an incoming Gary and Petey, or that Petey was talking to her.

Just that Gary was staring at her, willing her to understand something she really didn't get via mind messaging.

Ivy muttered, "I… Don't get you, sometimes. Why didn't you tell us?" She took of her gloves, noting her knuckles weren't even bruised, let alone bloodied open. It was just the gloves. Had her body gotten used to this type of living? Had she always been capable of such brutality? "I nearly…" Her eyes went to the demolished leader before tears finally flooded down her face. "How can I look at my boys again? They know right from wrong. Where did _my_ judgement get so clouded for them? Where?!" She stood up and strode up to him determinedly and grabbed Gary by the top shoving him against a wall, wanting to hurt but wanting comfort, too. "Huh?!"

Gary did something that would surprise the other two but was very instinctual for him; he grabbed her and huddled her closer, letting her cry onto his chest and get him wet. "I wanted to give you want you wanted. A challenge. I set it up for _you_." He muttered into her ear and kept it up as she kept crying, knowing he needed to do this if he wanted to keep her, but turning them away from the other two and ducking them down to their haunches in the corner so they couldn't hear, knowing this was private for them. He'd not say please though. That wasn't him. "Ivy. C'mon, you're stronger than this, thistle. Nessie... What's wrong, thistle? Thistle? Babe." He murmured little sentiments like that he'd heard from other couples and it seemed to work.

"I don't know if I could take another life. Please don't ask it of me. How could I face my boys? I need them." She buried herself in his chest and he hated and loved her vulnerability; hated that she had it; loved that she chose to lean on him. His lips pursed. Her boys. It was always them and not him who she thought of the m- No, Petey had said it would amount to a betrayal in her eyes. That was how he'd have to treat it as, even though he didn't get it. Even though he'd done this mostly for her.

How did it go so wrong so effortlessly?

"They won't. You didn't." Gary acquiesced for her. '_Not yet, at least. But we'll all be doing that eventually._' He knew that.

But how was he supposed to progress after this little breakdown?

Gary let out a slight sigh, pushing her closer to him, knowing his body heat made her calmer. "I won't push it on you. You're my woman." He murmured very quietly so the other two couldn't hear, feeling her hiccup and running a hand through her soft hair, noting the difference in length and weight immediately. "I'd only have you do as I would."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ivy questioned herself on what that meant, because Gary was unscrupulous as hell.

"Okay. But I'm still pissed off at you. And don't call me babe. Bastard."

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: And we slowly get into the crime part.

Leave a review if you like the story!

LaRS.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The following days in the lead up to Choi's fight, Ivy had to admit she was a bit clingy to Jimmy, not really liking her new very short layered hair that barely clipped the top of her spine, suddenly very unsure with her future and her life and also spending as much time as she could with her twins, who were coping extraordinarily well these months. At lot of the time they were with the Greasers who seemed to adore them as their own - probably because they were amazingly good at engineering for pre-teens.

While Ivy wasn't too sure about that, at least they were protected by the most expansive group in this damnable school and that settled her mind mostly, allowing her to turn into herself and retrospectively reflect on herself.

What did she really want now she was in a world that wasn't her own?

Mostly for her boys to be happy and respectable members of society.

If they could do that, she could be as bad as she needed to keep them on that 'high-ground pedestal' she'd put them on.

But was that even healthy?

Was that the only thing she could make sure of in this topsy turvy video game world? The only thing she could really do for them? She had to do _something_ for them. She wasn't their mother, but they needed someone for that role they could trust; they were boys of only twelve.

If they'd have been fifteen or something, she'd have let them be themselves and only scolded them when necessary.

They weren't though, and she had a responsibility their real mother couldn't perform because she wasn't around, and that was a weight she hadn't been sure how to deal with though she'd slowly gotten use to it. Cheering them when they did well and treating them to ice cream. Frowning at them when they were rightly scolded in class for causing mischief. Taking the time to drop out her three best mates to do things with her boys every once a week. Simply be involved a hell of a lot more than she'd ever been. It gave her a small insight into raising children. It was nice, maybe not too soon would she have her own but definitely something to look forward to.

Ivy shook those thoughts out of her head and rolled on her other side on the bed, staring at the wall, trying to understand herself because a little introspection, as rare as it was for her, was good for the soul.

She herself had already accomplished what she wanted out of life in her prior life; a happy family, a long-term boyfriend, a damn degree and a bunch of career possibilities. She'd wished for nothing more, considered her life goals near completed even at twenty one. Now she was… what the hell was she doing? Her bad girl side? She rolled her eyes at herself at that stupidity. "Don't be fucking ridiculous. Nothing just as black and white as that is. You know what you're doing and you can stop at _any time you want._"

Her window tapped, but her curtains were closed and her window was locked, so they could go fuck a goat for all she cared.

She needed to make a decision.

This wasn't just a video game now. It was her real life. She couldn't think of it as fake, as if she could go back. She hadn't been anyway, yet it seemed as if she were. As if her twins were. Fuck, this would be so easier if her twins were safe at home and she could fuck up shit by herself. She wished she could go see them, but it was the weekend and they were gone for their motor apprenticeship. At least they'd have something in life; a talent they could use and a reference for other companies, should they decide not to work for Pinky's fathers' one. That'd get them far in life, she hoped.

The window tapped more insistently, and she supposed she should let whoever in. At least they cared enough to annoy her. Ivy got up and let Jimmy in, locking the window and closing the curtains after him.

"No one else."

"Okay."

"I figured we could get our holiday booked. Can't wait to pick up a couple of chicks from South America."

Ivy gave a half smirk, not really in the mood for joking. "As if they'd go for you, brute girl."

"Weak."

"Uh-huh." She flopped back onto her bed and sighed, lethargic. "What's up?"

"Petey's worried."

"Not like we've forgiven him."

"…"

Ivy blinked at the pause from Jimmy, having expected him to agree.

"…Eh? Jimmy, you-"

"He did want to tell us! He even stood up to Gary a bit that day, even making him suck it up and take it and brood a bit."

News for her he hadn't shared before. She grumbled a bit before remarking, "Still. I thought he was my bro." Had Jimmy forgiven him? He'd been around him more due to gendered dorms, and Petey was an easy person to forgive. She'd probably end up accepting his apologies too if she'd bothered to be around him, but the feeling of betrayal had etched onto her, because with loyalty as her strong personality quirk, the sting of such duplicity was a lot worse than usual.

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed, looking through her laptop for potential Cancun trip bargains. He hadn't worked for no reason at all, damnit, and he'd informed Mr Oh already as well. He searched the web, comparing and memorising prices and places and extra's included. He finally found one an hour later, nodding to himself and shaking her awake. "This one look good? Ten nights. All in. Very near the town center."

She lazily got up and had a look before her brows raised and she nodded, impressed. "Fuck. I think that's a good'en, mate. Let's book it."

"For real?"

"It's 'really'. Stop saying 'for real'."

"I'll say whatever I wanna." Jimmy grinned and ignored her rolled eyes and exasperated sigh, excited. "Man, I cannot wait!" He turned back to the laptop. "Look at this hotel! It's amazing! Jeeeeze… Huh? You okay?" He asked after she leaned on his back. "V?"

"Can't even say two syllables?"

"Can't be fucked."

"Can't be buggered sounds more charming."

"As if, Scotty."

Her lips twitched upwards and she instead flopped on his other side, staring at the page and trying to work out price differences from her time to now and seeing if it was a good deal. "What do you think price wise?"

"Don't you - Oh yeah, rich bitch."

"…Up yours, Jamesy-boy."

Jimmy snickered at her slothful reply. "Generally, it's good. We got transfers and all inclusive and extra baggage. Free drinks on arrival! You'll love that." He laughed when she smacked his arm and they grinned at each other. "Want it? It looks better compared to the others?"

She gave it a look over and compared it to previous saves. "It's the best for what we're getting at that price. Lemme check for any discounts…" She searched the web for the next half hour as Jimmy let her take control and she grinned. "Fuck yeah! Look at that discount! Nearly a hundred bucks savings each! Boom!"

"You are epic."

"I'm a damned _legend_, mate."

"Let's not take things a step too far. Booking it?"

"Uh-huh," Ivy said filling it in. The next ten minutes were quiet as she typed away and then she finally grinned. "There, just gotta save it, find a printer and print it. Man, now we just gotta pack and get to the airport. Wow." They high fived and Ivy saved the page and the file onto a memory stick, logging out of her sign in. "Hit the library to print it?"

"Hell yeah." Jimmy chucked her a jacket from the back of her door and she swiftly caught it and tugged it on, a typical jock hoodie rather than the one Gary did for her and she grabbed her small bag flinging the strap diagonally over her body. "Got your passport?"

"Yeah, in my suitcase. Can't wait." Her grin was wide once more and Jimmy was glad.

The exited and headed for the library quickly. When they got there, there was no interruption, no irritating Nerds (must be at the comic shop at the weekend or something) and no one especially close to them as they printed the pages necessary and smiled widely at the thought of time in a hot place.

"Tans!"

"Women!"

"Your morals are screwed up." They told each other before laughing and leaving the place again but stopped as Greasers came up to them and Jimmy stepped closer to her, knowing she wasn't much up to fighting these few days and Ivy appreciated his protection for once, even though she knew she could easily defend herself. She wasn't up to doing it herself; hadn't bothered with job finding or even seeing Sifu even with all her time off, and she deliberated on when she would be again.

"Johnny wants to see you."

Their eyes flickered to each other and as Ivy let him give the decision, Jimmy turned back to them and then slowly nodded at them. "Alright. I don't care for beckoning, but hey, one time won't hurt." He agreed for the sake of Ivy who touched his arm in thanks. The fighting duo followed the two sub-commanders to the garages, entering them placidly as they waited for whatever bomb to drop.

Johnny looked at them curiously, noting the unusually quiet duo's docile entrance but shoved it aside. "The twins have decided something."

Her boys came out, back earlier than usual.

Wearing leather jackets.

She felt her heart pause a beat.

"Thought I'd tell you straight off." The leader shrugged, smoking a cigarette.

Ivy sighed inwardly, closing her eyes for a long second before opening them gradually. So her boys would be on another side? "What do you think, Jimmy?"

"It seemed kind of inevitable."

She chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah. True that. Well, if that's your choice, twins, it seems we'll be on opposite sides. I'm a non, as you know."

They looked alarmed. "You won't join us?"

"I'm not your mother, I'm not automatically gonna back up my precious darlings. I'm your sister. Why would I? I've looked after you long enough this year and you've made a choice." They looked about ready to tear up. "You honestly thought I'd join after that fight with Lola?" She frowned and shook her head in dismay at their revealing looks. "I thought I'd taught you better than that. Well, have fun, kiddos." She gave a smile, inwardly choking at losing a piece of her stability taken from under her and hooked an arm around Jimmy's. "Look after my twins, Vincent."

"Of course."

"I'm holding you to that." Her eyes narrowed.

They ran up to her, not understanding, clutching to her waist. "Sis! Please-"

"Think of it as a life lesson, brats. Not everyone is gonna think your way, even those closest to you. You have to make choices that are happiest to you, my little terrors, and balance to see if it's worth it to make this, or if it's even worth it to keep those closest to you close if they cost you your happiness. I'm always gonna be here to love you."

"Really?" Matt felt his bottom lip wobble. "You still love us?" He said quietly with Tom nodding and she laughed, letting go of Jimmy.

"Of course!" She picked them up and hugged them tight. "Just don't expect the unconditional stuff now you're making your own choices, got it?" They huffed but nodded and she let them down before they could even struggle and they looked at each other before staring up at her curiously, wondering at the lack of kisses. "What? We're on different teams now, and now you've got a hell of a long way until you could ever beat me."

They looked up at her in horror at the challenge she presented.

"Oh yes, my little grease monkey's." Jimmy touched her shoulder and she nodded. "Time to go. Catch you guys later." She squeezed their shoulders before she eyed the Queen Bee in the corner, wondering what Lola was thinking with her arms crossed and a narrow eyed stare on her face. She didn't like the thought of leaving her boys around that bitch, but demeaning their choice, no matter how much she secretly disliked it, would sour things between them. She pointed at her. "You stay away from my boys, you hear?"

"As if I'd stick around anything blood related to you."

"Well, the choice is out of your hands. I will not have them tainted by you, so back off."

"Oh, please - Hey!"

Ivy simply nodded to Johnny and strode away, leaving her boys in hopefully good hands. She'd check-up less on them and she was gonna take this as a sign to concentrate on herself a little, enjoy her ticket to Choi's event and enjoy her holiday to Cancun. Yeah, that sounded good to her.

"You good?"

Ivy pondered that as they walked out. "You know… I am. I've spent so much time worrying about them in this fucking school that to know someone else is gonna really look after them as well as I do is something of a relief. After hiding these fighting abilities, it's like a breath of fresh air. Maybe I shouldn't hold back now."

"Huh?"

"Now they're protected… Why should I hold back?"

Jimmy blinked and gave her an unsure look. "Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"I dunno… it just seems like after all these months, why just let it show on purpose?"

Ivy felt her shoulders droop. "You got a point."

Jimmy patted her shoulder in understanding. "We might be pissed off with those two plotters, but still, it won't last forever. _He's_ not letting us go. You know he's been having us followed by some little kids easily bought by firecrackers he can easily make?"

"What?"

"Yup. Pedro back there."

"No way. How'd you know?"

Jimmy raised a brow. "You should learn to expect it from him."

She gave him a frank look of sceptical doubt at such insight.

He grinned widely. "Okay, okay. Petey told me as an opening gambit to a talk, and partially in return for my forgiveness. He is my friend as well as Gary's," He added at Ivy's eye roll. "C'mon, it's like, five days before the Choi event. Try and make up with Petey at least? He's all down and gloomy cause his best girlie friend won't talk to him."

"Yeah, but he should've known that it'd happen like this!" She exclaimed in her defence, puffing up.

"You know what Gary's like."

She deflated her self-righteous anger because yeah, she did know. "Well, I guess so."

"So you will?"

"Yeah, yeah. I would've eventually anyway." Ivy waved her hand dismissively, not liking being on arguing terms with their nice widdle Petey anyway. "What I don't like is the following little shits… What right does he have to stick people on us like that, huh?"

"None but his own belief in his inherent superiority?"

Ivy gave him an impressed look. "You've hung around someone with excellent vocab. What girl have you been screwing?"

"Uh, you?" He mocked, waggling his brows.

"Shut up, you muppet." She pushed him with a grin and then looked up at their called names, noting the gorgeous singer coming their way. "Hey, John. How's it going?"

He beamed at them, wide eyed and bushy tailed. "Not bad at all, beautiful! Can't wait to see Choi." The happy go lucky man said in eagerness. "You guys wanna go grab some chow? My treat?"

The two looked at each other in consideration.

It's not like they really ate much of the cafeteria food after Jimmy got a detention there and had to pick up things for Edna.

Not unless it was pre-packed foods from outside, because even that processed crap was a hundred times better than the school dinner ladies' snot infested, disease ridden catastrophes.

Who occasionally stole and murdered Ms Philip's cats to put in stews.

"Why not?"

* * *

.I.

* * *

The multitude of fans was why not.

Ivy scowled at her food.

Seriously. How did anyone live like this? Maybe she'd have to con the Headmaster into getting rid of Edna?

It would lighten the load of the School Nurses' shoulders, that's for sure.

John gave a weak smile at the two. "Sorry? I didn't think they were still around."

"I think they're new ones," Jimmy absently said, twirling some noodles in his bowl. They'd gone to the Japanese restaurant because John had gotten used to sushi and fish dishes in the far east and had really started to crave it. She was fine with her fishcake ramen and Jimmy had a large bowl of beef noodles as John happily swallowed down sashimi after sashimi. "I mean, how else would they get the money?"

"Uncaring parents with no sense like the Preppies have?"

Jimmy nodded after a pause. "Point."

"Still creepy though. Especially when their just sitting over there… squealing any time you smile."

"Eat some raw fish like a pro."

"Sip your drink."

"Laugh."

"Twiddle your nose."

"What?" The two guys asked at the same time and John scrunched his nose up to try it, causing high pitched chatter. "It is getting a bit much." The singer agreed awkwardly and then on a different note, spoke quietly to her. "So, that letter got Natalie off my back. Thanks, Ivy."

She paused and her best friend looked at her in confusion, leaning forward over her soup. "What letter?"

He blinked at her, confused himself, lowering his chopsticks. "Natalie was telling me about a letter you sent her…? Stating you'd never have an interest in me…? Is this not ringing any bells?"

"I didn't send a letter. I wouldn't know where to send it to."

Jimmy closed his eyes at the same time as she did and they spoke in unison. "Gary."

"Exactly like him."

Ivy muttered around her food, "That pre-emptive bastard."

"Seriously?" John's eyes widened as he leaned forward. "That's illegal. At least, I'm pretty sure it is. It is right?"

"One problem goes a bunch more start up," Ivy groaned, standing up and clacking her chopsticks down. "I'm done for now. I've lost my appetite thinking about that guy. You guys stay. I'll chill for a bit at the park. I'll be back at school before you know it." She placed down some money, patting them each on the shoulder as she left, wondering what they'd end up talking about.

Checking behind to make sure she wasn't followed and looking in windows to doubly make sure, she quietly made her way to The Lookout in Old Bullworth Vale. It was empty and she felt a tad bit relieved, looking over the rails and at the carnival and simply enjoying the fresh air for a minute before she analysed her situation.

So Gary was now using her to sort things out.

Nothing different than before.

He was doing so illegally.

She was pretty sure her own Grievous Bodily Harm was illegal.

He was setting illegal things up for her to enjoy.

Didn't he blow up the Observatory for her as well as his own fun?

Well, shit.

Gary was just acting _as he always had_, just in different ways. It was just that he was doing it without her consent and that would've ticked anyone off. He'd tested them, not to set them up, but to find out their talents better. Just because she understood he thought differently, didn't mean she couldn't be angry with him. She turned around sharply, looking behind her at a sound and stared at Derby, who looked equally surprised to see her there. "Hey, Derby. How do you do?"

"Ah, Ivy. How do you do?"

"I'm well. You replied correctly." Ivy smiled at that, leaning back on the rail.

Derby raised a dark brow mockingly as he came up to her side and held onto the rails. "Of course, I am an educated man."

Her lips widened to a smirk. "Never said you weren't. What brings you here, good sir?"

He eyed her for a moment, judging her before looking out onto the carnival. "I come here to contemplate," He admitted calmly.

"It's a good spot." Her head tilted back and she looked up at the darkening sky and the twinkling stars. "It's so clear. It's wonderful."

'_Wonderful?_' Derby looked at her exposed neck and chin (cursing the lack of eligible women at school that wasn't Pinky or a slut or a gossip or just plain disgusting) before looking up and inwardly agreeing. "It's there all the time." He put his head in his hand, thinking about his betrothed. Born to be a perfect bride for him if truth be told, but the thought of cousins, legal as it was and as richer as he would get, even that brought a bit of distaste. She didn't have extra fingers, so he supposed his family thought that was a good sign.

That was probably a bad sign in itself of their mindset.

"What do we have here?"

Ivy didn't actually recognise the voice but the cockiness of it sure was familiar.

She turned her head, hand automatically going into her pockets to grab her gloves and smiling at the extra addition she'd forgotten in this skirt.

Derby stepped forward. "What do you want, plebeian?"

Damn, he was good at the sneer voice.

Gary could take notes.

She looked around at the single Mad Cap with a switch blade before looking back over the carnival with a wry smile. "Down so low, eh, Mad Cap? Or was it Wild Cat? I get confused these days."

"Ivy." Pinky's fiancé gave her a sharp look as she put on her gloves, stretching her hands. "I've got this."

"So do I," She smiled, knowing Derby knew about her taking lessons but not the extent. "I need to practice. Will you keep this to yourself, Derby?"

"I have been doing so," He replied in boredom, secretly worried about this attitude of hers. Surely the woman should be more frightened? This guy looked like he didn't mind stabbing them up and leaving them for dead on the side of the road. Or The Lookout as it was. '_Back down, Ivy. I've got this. You don't have to be brave._'

"You take the right. Look imposing, dear." She chuckled derisively and set about going to the left and ignoring his warning glare.

'_Ignorant woman._' But he did as asked, wanting to know what she'd do.

Ivy simply took out the Quetzalcoatl armband and tugged it on, revelling in the way his eyes took an alarmed look, in a way she really shouldn't have because she knew he knew who she was now and her pride was taking a nice little buffing. The Mad Cap simply bolted away at that and she frowned to herself. That was disappointing but at the same time she was kind of glad; fighting wasn't in the books for her yet. Ivy felt her frown drop and she turned to see an angry Derby come right up to her. "Derb's?"

He grabbed her by the upper arms and gave her a glare. "You could have been seriously hurt! He could easily have overpowered you and threatened to kill you in front of me!"

'_Of course he could have but-_' Ivy realised that yes, it could have happened and maybe it was a normal thing to be fearful. But she'd faced so many of them with weapons, both used and thrown at her, that she'd… almost gotten used to it. _Had _gotten used to it. Not even four months here and she'd nearly lost the sense that yes she can die by even a lucky pot shot from an untalented git worth shit. She'd just have to be more watchful now, put her defences up higher. She looked down at his shirt and licked her lips anxiously before giving him an apologetic look. "You're right, Derb's. I should have thought of that. Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" He ripped his eyes from her lips and to her eyes again before she could notice.

She looked up at him and smiled, face open but eyes a little unfocused as she thought about ways to become more focused on her surroundings. "Reminding me that I could die."

Derby looked at her smile, noting it probably was for something in her head rather than for him. What was she thinking about? "Just be careful, Ivy." He let go of her. He honestly didn't get this woman. The Scottish sounding lass just seemed so different to what he was used to, and he was used to even the sneakiest of gold-diggers and the stupidest of bimbos. She fell outside of the categories he was used to, and it was bizarre. It probably _was_ best to leave her under Smith's care despite his numerous attempts to get her closer to the Preppies life being blocked by Gary before she was shut out by her family and he stopped trying. He still rather liked the girl regardless of her poor state. He followed as she went back to the rail as and leaned on them, looking down at the sea. "So."

"So."

"I have a full name."

"As do I. Funny old world, isn't it?"

He scoffed.

"How's Pinky?"

"Better than ever. What have you been talking to her about?" He enquired.

Her lips twitched as she remembered Pinky's whines and pleas to help her in the bedroom department. "Womenspeak, I suppose?"

"Well I've certainly been reaping the benefits."

Ivy let out a delighted laugh at that, leaning back and holding onto the bars as she grinned up at the sky. "Brilliant! Oh that's great, I like that." She looked back down again to Derby. "What was your favourite? The paddle?" Derby's face took on an distressed look of horror. "You're so easy!" Then she nudged him with her elbow. "Unless it was?"

"No!" He flushed red oh so very slightly and she jumped on that fact.

"Ahaha! I bet it was! Oh yes, Pinky! Spank me! Spank me again! Harder!" She mocked and started running at his look of punishment. "Oh, Pinky! One more time!" She called back, jumping over the bench and grinning widely when he took the longer way around it and she gained more distance and calling again - "Please, more, Pinky!" - before stopping when she saw Gary at the entrance to Old Bullworth Vale housing area. He was looking at her with surprise at seeing her that she reflected before and an indescribable look flashed across his features, said face hardening when he saw Derby running as well and instantly moved forward to stand by her, viciously protective at the thought of her running from something.

Derby soon caught up and eyed the pair warily before glaring at her arrogantly. "It does not happen."

"Denial, huh?"

Gary felt his body release itself from its tense state, having felt he should have known that if she stopped instead of running and grabbing him to pull him along it was nothing bad.

He cursed his protective instincts for making him stupid.

"Hmph." He shook his head at her before turning to the other male. "Smith."

"Harrington."

"Seeing as you're here, I might as well leave her to you?" He looked at Ivy who gave a consenting nod after a pause and then gave her a look. "Let's not have this spread around?"

"So you do!"

"I will uppercut you, woman," Derby stated at her widening grin before shaking his head in exasperation and leaving the best friends to it. Or were they together? Gary hadn't been acting like before and he seemed to treat her as he did that Kowalski boy who wanted to be a medic or that Hopkins who looked like a hooligan. So probably not. Maybe he should go visit Pinky? She might enjoy another spanking. His lips twisted up. Ivy was only half right went it came to his enjoyment of using the paddle.

Pinky was kinky.

She waved after him cheerfully, grinning when he winked back and left. "He's amusing."

Gary didn't like anything that was his out of his control. "Hmph. Bastard."

"Oi, you." Ivy pushed Gary around to face her. "What gives sending letters off in my name without my say so?"

"So you'd rather have that pain in the neck keep coming around?" Gary stated, looking her over and reaching for her hair to fiddle with the short end, actually preferring her with short hair.

She easily brushed his hand away with hers, twisting before he could grab said hand. "I'd much rather have my human rights not trod all over, thanks. Don't just do these things without my acceptance. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend; don't make me feel like I'm your fighting _puppet_ you _screw_ every once in a while!" She hissed, scowling, smacking his hand away once again.

"You aren't my puppet." His mind started to feel blocked up and something heavy and horrible seemed to clog up his chest at her rejection. "Do you see me doing all these things for anyone else?" He pushed on, words forceful.

Ivy's eyes narrowed at that retort, sneering slightly. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you see anyone doing anything like that for their man or woman? No! They take them out to dinners and shit! I'm not saying I want that!" She said, throwing up a hand before he could get a word in because he would damn well listen to her. "You set me up! I could have died! Some lucky fuck could have gotten a knife in and ended me out of pure chance!"

"They didn't and I wouldn't have let them." Gary glared at some point above her head but he looked down at her, eyebrow twitching as he tried to contain his emotions. Ended. He hated that thought. "I had you covered. I didn't just set up camera's in that old building. Some of the Cats were paid by me to not only protect you but also to be rougher so you could have fun. I know what you want."

"Paid? _Paid?! _You just…" She turned away and rubbed her temples in disbelief at his ways. She _had_ enjoyed it, the release of not holding back as much, of all that pent up energy bubbling inside her releasing; right up until he came swaggering in. The bitch. "Why don't you _get it_?"

His arms wound around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck, feeling the anger drain out of her body slightly and taking note of that but still frowning as she looked away adamantly. "You had fun. So did Jimmy. I look after my people," He murmured to her, holding her closer, arm slinking up to pass between her breasts and hold the opposite shoulder, kiss her neck again. "And especially my woman. You had a problem and I dealt with it. If I have a problem, you can deal with it if I haven't already. I won't mind if it doesn't mess up our plans or makes me out to look what I am." A lie, because he was the one in control, but whatever.

"A manipulative, snake in the grass wanker who'll step over cadavers to get what he wants?"

He smirked. "Exactly. Minus the wanker part. I have my lady to take care of me."

Ivy shook her head, wanting to smile yet stayed serious because while she'd been pissed, she'd had time to cool down too. "But, Gary…"

Gary turned her around slowly looking at her reluctant face and rolled his eyes. Stupid woman. "Ivy. I haven't done anything to make you look bad. If she can't look at the double meanings and see the insults, well…" He shrugged, tugging her closer to him by the waist to kiss her forehead. "That's her problem."

"On that side of things, just tell me next time. I wouldn't have minded penning it out."

He smirked widely. "That's my girl."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it."

"You should trust me more."

Ivy raised a brow, feeling the warmth of his hand when he rubbed a thumb over her hip bone, burrowing his hand under her shirt and jacket and enjoying the shudder running through her. "And on _that_ side of things… You should also know it's only been since September I've known you. Not a lot of time to build a lot of trust when you keep doing these things to me. And to Jimmy." She added on after a thought and trying to ignore the heat and tingles that always seemed to happen between them as the slightest tingles of horniness started to grow quickly, knowing what he was now aiming for. "Petey may have gotten used to your ways, but don't just take the piss and not tell us." Her eyes started to dilate. "Got it?"

"Uh-huh." He ignored the speaking and simply kissed her, pushing her backwards against a fenced section and fully pressing against her, kissing up and down her neck in the way she loved and writhing against him in a way that he did. He ground himself against her, running a hand up her thigh and squeezing her rear and enjoying the little squeak of enjoyment. "Mine." He growled out wantonly, nipping at her pulse.

"You promise to tell me before you do things?"

"I may inform you," He said absently, working on getting her wet and feeling good, dipping down into the front of her panties.

"Gary," Ivy groaned as his hands worked magic, looking around the darkening area warily before letting her head drop back in pleasure, decidedly not caring. "Ah… D-Don't be an arsehole. Pl-Please…" She tugged licentiously on his belt, not sure what she was pleading for more.

"I'll tell you," Gary stated, letting her undo his belt and zip as he took her panties and stockings down. "But… Some of my plans might be necessary for you not to know."

She'd truly outright expected him to say no. Gary was always keeping his cards close, as most plans he told her were for the school only. Rarely did he go into gang territory based plans. She closed her eyes, not even knowing what to say to that. She should be outraged, shove him off and leave.

Shouldn't she?

"I-" Ivy gasped as he flipped her around to take her from behind and slotted in her so fucking well and his fingers positioning so very perfectly on her sweet spot that it got her thighs quivering instantly. "Fu_ck!_ G-Gary-"

His lips travelled from the junction of her neck upwards to whisper heavily in her ear as he began to move, "Look what you do to me, Jones. Angry, grinning, sad, annoying; you always make me want to screw you. I always want to be inside you. Only me. Only mine." He bent down to bite on her shoulder, seeming to grunt out only those sorts of possessive words now blood rushed elsewhere. "Ivy. Clinging around me. Vines. Clenching. Mine only. Fuck." He grabbed one of her hand and placed it on her clit so she could fiddle while he then grasped her hip, swearing when she used the other hand to gently massage his balls that sent thrills of pleasure darting up his crotch and part of the way of his spine. He placed his forearm above her head and got her forehead leaning against it as he jacked into her powerfully at the one deep angle that got her loud with each hit, not wanting her hurt as he screwed her, utterly in control of her body and loving how she always submitted to any of his whims during sex.

Minutes later had them panting against each other with shaky legs on the ground, trying to get their bearings back. Sex with this man was the best, though she highly disliked his obvious ploy to use it against her. Wanker. Still. She hated the momentary feeling of emptiness after he pulled out and it always felt like he was emotionally pulling away as well. Without the sexual component, their emotional connection only happened when by themselves rather than all the time and it was as if she had to flip the switch on and off to her emotions.

Not to mention they were generally around the other two about fifteen hours a day, so not much alone time _could_ happen, and when it did they were horny or tired.

It was frustrating as hell, but the times they did were so damn deep and all those corny expressions rolled into one that it was very hard to let go of that. It was better than anything she'd previously had. Dangerous and addictive even.

"Now what are _you_ thinking, mi combate nina?" He helped her up and helping her look good again, handing her one of his tissues he kept for this purpose alone. The manipulator then put a hand under her chin to lift her head, looking at her eyes. "You don't believe me."

She gave him a frank open look, a bit vulnerable. "Why should I, Gary? What do you believe you're doing that I can see promotes trust?"

That she could see? Gary had to think about that. "I look after you. I always make sure you're satisfied in all ways. I don't creep after other women. I tell you my plans. I touch you anytime I can and I _do not _touch _anyone_ but you and don't allow anyone else to touch me but you. To me, this shows you I want only you. If this is about not showing people we are one unit then fine." He scowled. Some plans would have to be put down the trash chute but he'd keep her and there are things that would be pros.

No other males creeping after what was his for a start.

"It's not that."

It wasn't?

"And that you think of us as one unit, as if we both don't have separate minds, isn't correct. We're not going to agree with everything."

"Obviously." Gary rolled his eyes, having already been taught that by her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along, ticking off both 'Old Bullworth Vale' and 'The Lookout' in his mind. "But we're still us. Not we. So, Nessie. What's your _problem_?"

"That it's like you're using me."

He snorted out loud and chuckled before realising that probably wasn't the best reaction if her dark look was anything to go by and stopped. It was reflexive, damnit! "Is this seriously going to be a problem?" He questioned in annoyance, frowning at the thought of that.

"You're the master planner. You constantly manipulate people and scenarios. You even manipulated me into fighting against fifty men with only one back up man barely two weeks ago! Of course I'm fucking unsure about you, ya stupid bastard! People don't do to the one they're in relationships with!"

"For fuck sake, Ivy!" Gary snarled at her, willing her to just accept things as they were. He wasn't going to change his ways for her. "You're _my_ woman! I'm not going to use you and throw you away! I had to know your skill level and I know that even without Jimmy you'd have steamrolled through them! You're that fucking skilled and talented that to even worry about you is an insult to you!"

Ivy simply gave a stony look back at his trying to compliment her to his side. "Like I said, the timeframe for trust has been short and what you've done really doesn't back up that statement."

He cursed out loud and kicked an old tree leaving a solid dent in it and it cracked, making her eyes narrow as she stared at it slowly falling to the ground. The mod? It hit the ground hard, and she felt the vibrations up her legs. Damn. "Why don't you get I'm not going to let you go? That I'm going to throw you in the deep end and leave you to it? You're _my_ woman and I protect what's mine!"

"I just told you why. How many fucking times do you need to be told?" She snapped.

Gary swore again, mentally throwing some plans away at this lack of singularity between them. He'd thought they'd been fine. He thought she knew that their personal link was now set in stone, that it was now the whole foundation for his gang business agendas and the rest of their lives together doing what they did best and enjoying each other as they did. Had he not made it clear enough the first time he took her as his female? Hadn't he told her multiple times that even if they disagreed on the 'political' side that they were still an item?

Personally, he didn't feel like he'd crossed any lines, though Petey had shown him he had.

He figured this was the outcome of that experiment of her abilities.

With Jimmy there'd been anger at being pitted against Russell for Gary's fight but there was an underlying pleasure, a rewarding satisfaction to know he was physically the strongest fighter in Bullworth, even if most skilful was held by Ivy. It hadn't been anywhere the rage Jimmy had shown about this for both himself and Ivy. But she hadn't shown much emotion, which he supposed was probably a sign in itself that the ever grinning Ivy didn't know how to react and that was bad.

"Listen here, loser. You are the only person who's going to fulfil the role as my woman. You want an apology for me giving you what you want? Fine, I'm _sorry_. I _apologize, _okay?" Her irritable glower made him smirk. "What do you want from me, Ivy?"

"Sincerity would have been nice." Ivy shrugged and then walked on and she called back over her shoulder. "But you can't do that can you? Your plans have plans and your lies have lies. That's you. We both know that."

Gary walked behind her, commenting conceitedly, "And we both know I'll keep doing it."

She spun around at that and glared. "And how many times do you think a person can take it until they just throw this type of thing on the ground and say 'fuck it' then, huh? How many times will you put my friends and myself in danger? Because if there's no one else who's gonna fill that role you speak of, what happens when I'm critically injured or gone and you don't have your fighter anymore?"

"It won't."

His conviction almost convinced her.

"That's not possible. Logically or mathematically or anything like that. You cannot count every eventuality into your plans."

"I'll do my damned best, woman."

"Yeah. That I can believe." Ivy scoffed, shoving her hands into the pockets. "Seriously." She added at his piecing stare before sighing and shaking her head, turning around and walking back to school. '_What do I do? Gimme a fucking sign, life, fate, freaking God or Goddess or Deities above! How can I… anyone! How can anyone just trust a bastard like him to keep by his word?_' Her eyes flickered upwards. '_What's the point of even bothering? He doesn't care. It's obvious. He just wants his damn plans to go right…_'

Nothing.

Well, it started to snow, making her shiver and burrow closer into her jacket.

'_The hell kind of sign is that?_'

A heavy jacket fell on her head and the scent of Gary enveloped her.

Her shoulders flopped down and the coat nearly slipped off, but Gary appeared in front of her with a put upon expression and helped her into it, a gentle look on his face he didn't even realise he had on.

Ivy's face went red slightly as she looked away to the sky. '_Oh. Really? Huh. Okay then. So he cares. And what?_'

Gary zipped her up, fingers fiddling with the zipper after. "Look, I'm always going to do what I can for you, loser. I'm a fucking asshole and I'll always be plotting but I won't ever do anything that could get you permanently 'done in or worse' as you'd put it. I can promise you that." There was something extra in his eyes, a heaviness that sucked her in. "If you want me to be an emotional _fucktard_ to explain myself right now, then fine. Let's get fucking pathetic here. Petey and Jimmy are my conscience and right hand, but you're the blood that runs through my veins. The adrenaline that pumps through me. I can deal without a conscience or right hand, I can't live without blood. Got it?" He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her embarrassed red cheeks and actually enjoying this affection thing for once because he really did like seeing this side of her around him, open and not backing down but feminine too. The way her eyes showed she needed assurance from him made his controlling streak a little more satisfied.

'_Well... Shit._'

"Pretty words."

He pulled back and gave her a stare. "Doesn't make them any less true. Got it?"

Ivy looked down at his chest and then sighed heavily. She'd asked for a sign and gotten it. Or maybe that was Gary's sense of excellent timing? Who knew? Either way, her mental question had been answered. "…I got it."

The uncomfortable felling in his chest dispersed as she wrapped her arms around him, accepting him again as she burrowed into him, and his mind felt free to think once more.

Yeah.

He didn't need those pills.

He kissed the top of her head, running a hand through her silky locks, placing his cheek on her head and huddling her closer at her shiver, smirking.

Just his three extensional parts.

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: Very unsure about Gary's more 'poetic' side but guys are far warmer and loving when alone with their women. My man sure is and when catching guy mates on the phone to their ladies they're all sugar sweet too. So that's my excuse for... uh, 'sweet' Gary? Pffft. The thought of it. Sorry, Smith! I'm pretty sure I was a tad drunk writing you like this! *Laughs* Still, I see him as reading a lot of things in the effort to manipulate people more for his own ends and sometimes his wording would be flowery, and once again, men are super sweet to their ladies, so I think it isn't too much of a stretch. Plus I feel Gary is forward like that to his people. He did during the game on Petey by being his dick self, and so he would too to Ivy. There. Done explaining!

A big thanks to **show-me-your-breaststroke** for all the favs! You seriously made my day! I thought I'd put this up in a couple days but hey, it was ready and waiting so why not? You can thank this ^ charming person, people.

Hope you enjoyed this too,

LaRS.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"I need to stop," Petey groaned, slowly shifting up.

"Nope. Up. Again." Ivy attacked slowly, making sure he got the lessons she put in their heads. His dodges were excellent, as Petey was the speediest out the three, so maybe there was something to swimming? It was all about body and speed when she thought about it properly. Jimmy of course was the strongest but Gary was good at thinking on his feet and using imagination to douse the strength of her practised motions. "Good, good. You need to add more follow up strength and to do that you need to completely waste yourself out and then keep going, even if for ten seconds. Every seconds counts, darlin', and I intend to make you be able to _think_ even when your body is screaming for you to give it a break."

"Wha…?"

"Right now, all you want to do is stop right? All you can feel is how hot your body's become from the exercise, that your head is dazed and your focus isn't at its' usual. You've worn yourself out and I will make sure you can run, so you'll be doing five laps around the tenement boundary I set out for you. Now. _NOW!_" He jumped up and ran, knowing if he didn't he'd be getting a smack down. "Jimmy! You're up next."

The man inwardly whimpered at his taskmaster friend who was a hell of a lot more easy-going outside the dojo of Sifu's, even if he was last and had gotten some rest. Gary had been first to take her torture… uh, training, and he was currently doing his cool downs after going through more muscle memory building. "I-vyyyy!" He jumped out the way of her lightning speed attack but realised she'd done it as a distraction and he'd promptly landed on his ass after she swept him down with a low kick.

"No hesitating in my lessons. How many times, Hopkins?"

"Every time?"

It brought a small smirk to her lips. "So I get more time to keep you down? Sounds like fun."

The dread in his stomach was spot on as she'd, again and again, repeatedly for half an hour, kicked his ass into submission with a few moves.

"Oh God…" He groaned, flat on his back like Petey had been not so long ago.

"Think, Hopkins." Gary muttered, sweating as he did his forms. "What is she doing each time you have to overcome?"

Ivy turned to him and snapped out, "Do you mind, Smith? This is my expertise. Give me fifty push ups!" The male swore out loud, scowling at Hopkins for being a fucking idiot and not getting it. "Now or I'll sit on your damn back!" She nodded in approval as he did so, knowing he was only accepting it because she was the best out of them and he'd seen improvement in even his _walking_ and simple dodging around students getting in the way as he went along any school corridor.

Twenty minutes later, Petey came back when Jimmy finally got that he had to learn patterns from his opponents, falling on the ground. "Done." He wheezed out, sweating madly.

Ivy looked at the clock. "Not bad, Kowalski. I expect better next time. Hopkins, if you don't get up, you'll be doing a hundred push ups! Or I force you into taking hits training early like I had to!" Jimmy scrambled up as quickly as he could. "Not quick enough, do twenty five push ups. Smith, Kowalski, start your cool downs and drink a bottle of water each. Hopkins, follow up after the push ups."

"Yes, Sifu…" The trio grumbled before realising their mistake.

Her eyes glimmered malevolently at them with a wicked smile under her nose. "Oh? You'd like to _join_ Hopkins, you two, in doing _fifty_?"

"Yes, Sifu!" They said with enthusiasm, quickly going into their cool downs as Jimmy whimpered as his wobbling arms were forced to endure more.

Ivy smiled to herself.

Gotta be cruel to be kind and all that.

"Lessons cut short because of Choi. Hurry up guys. You did good today," She said softly and they realised she'd gone back into friend mode causing them to relax as their little spitfire became laidback and cheerful again. "We'll clean up at Bullworth and take a slow meander to the Glass Jaw." There was a good ten minutes of quiet as the trio did as told. "Massage time, Smith." She added, noticing he'd done his stretches, grabbing the masculine smelling lotion from her bag and ignoring the smirk on his face. "Give me that look again and I'll _half_ the time you get a rub down."

"Yes, Sifu."

This was the moment they all enjoyed. Five minutes of Ivy giving them each a well-deserved pampering. At first they'd been leery of it, thinking it another evil bit of training, but Petey, oddly the bravest at that moment – or the most uncaring as he'd been absolutely dead on his feet from being the most tired and pushed – had been the one to take the step forward and the delicious groans and the begging of her to never stop had been enough to get the other two willing to try. Her dad had done the same for her as her Sifu, and so would she for her men.

Ivy grinned happily as Gary melted under her hands.

Ah, she loved her men.

* * *

.I.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited! Seriously. Really. Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Ivy jumped up and down on the balls of her feet as they went into town, leading the way.

Pinky laughed at her unusual eager enthusiasm. "We're all sitting at Eun Choi's side too!"

Ivy jumped her and hugged her around the shoulders. "I know!" She grinned widely. "I can't believe it's today already. I get to see him in action against another pro!"

John came up and slung an arm around her shoulders, cohorts in excitement. "I can't wait to see the other guy as well. Supposed to be a real good Wing Chun guy."

Ivy grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What?! You serious?!"

He blinked at her enthusiasm. "Huh? Yeah, why would I lie?"

"Wing Chun is my- my favourite! Oh man… Who am I supposed to vote for then?" Ivy said in horror, letting go and putting her hands on her cheeks.

Jimmy poked her in the back to keep her moving and she did so automatically. "Choi asked you to be on his side, didn't he?"

"True."

"You're acting like a real airhead by the way, princess."

"I can't _help_ it! I just get so excited! And _don't_ call me princess, nob end."

"Psh."

The fight started in half an hour and Pinky had asked Derby that they all walk there together, who'd rolled his eyes at her pleading, having wanted to take the car. So the two had ended up going with Ivy, John, Mina, Gary, Jimmy and Petey on a long walk to get to his family's boxing gym, which had been revamped to have an extra big seating area in the extended back section with the excess amount of people going that year. If such a big game went well, they may have to use the new special ring even more.

That wasn't the only thing getting revamped.

Derby had talked to his father about getting a new Uni Dorm added to Bullworth Academy where both genders would live at the back of the school. There was enough space now that the useless and broken down observatory was gone. It would be the same size as the different gender dorms but much more plush, along the lines of the grandly designed Harrington House compared to the gender dorms. His father was interested in the project enough to give money for it and Derby really enjoyed architecture so his father left it to him.

Derby might still live in Harrington House, but if the Uni Dorm proved adequate then he would be very happy to share a room with his bride to be. Hm, maybe he should marry her soon? He looked over to the woman, happy and smiling at her friend as they laughed about something, causing his own lips to twitch upwards. Harrington's generally married early. He'd have to get Ivy to talk about that subject with her and figure out the right ring soon.

They got to the show in good time, Derby taking them upstairs to the main office away from the crowds, meeting his manager of the Glass Jaw.

"Oh, man. This is gonna be great!" Petey said, looking out the window at all the ticket holders and Mina nodded, holding onto his arm happily. Petey grinned down at her softly and the wide smug smile on Ivy's face made him give her a mock glare. "Quiet you." He elbowed her.

"Taking after me more and more every day. My boy's growing up." She wiped a fake tear away.

"Drink anyone?" Derby inquired as the manager went through some preshow responsibilities with him, Derby nodding along absently as he poured himself one.

Most agreed, though Ivy didn't drink hers, simply holding the glass in her hand, wanting her mind sharp to concentrate on the upcoming battle and to find weaknesses she could use. School had officially ended for the winter semester yesterday on the twenty second, today was Saturday and Choi's fight, but she realised she'd barely picked up any presents. Jimmy and she had agreed not to get each other one due to holidaying together and had been pretty stuck on what to get everyone else.

Jimmy had decided on only the closest getting things, but Ivy also had the girls to get things for. Mina, Pinky, Mandy, little Mimi… damn she hoped she didn't have to get the other girls she knew anything. Maybe sweets and clothing would be fine? She'd already bought Petey one of the more expensive medicine books he'd need, the twins had a bunch of practical joke and magic trick things they'd enjoy and she'd probably get them more things and Gary was downright fucking impossible to buy for. She, Jimmy and Petey had pretty much given up on finding anything for that fucker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Time to take your seats!"

Gary put a hand on her shoulder before she could run off as they all made their way down, letting them go first and chuckling at the pathetic look she gave him for holding her back. "Act cool, Jones. Choi will be focused on his match." He eyed the unusually full glass in her hand in interest and looked up at her. "Not drinking?"

There was a fire in her eyes. "No. I want to watch. Not blurry happy mind for me, unfortunately."

"Good." He murmured, eyes smooth like honey at her honest reply, letting his fingers slide down her body to touch upon her back and shift her forward towards the door, where Derby was waiting for everyone to shuffle out so he could lock it behind him. He could count on her to be clear minded when it came to fighting. They settled down in their seats, having grabbed some snacks seconds before from the bar that was temporarily set up and while she wanted to be near the middle, she ended up in the upper left with Gary on her free right side, who'd crossed his knees so he could put a hand on her thigh, hidden.

She gave him an unsure look, looking back over to their friends warily.

He simply shrugged, feeling possessive over her wanting to see another man in action so badly. Especially in those shorts which were shorter than her usual skirts, even with thick tights on. "I want to touch you." He purred into her ear and enjoyed the shiver and smirking she instinctively reacted with.

She leaned towards him with a fake sigh. "That's a shame… cause all I wanna do is see Choi." She grinned widely at his narrow eyed look and leaned back again, smug.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

They smirked at each other, playful.

"_Introducing the fighters tonight!_"

"And here he is." Her thigh was squeezed tightly and her grin widened as he slyly pulled her leg closer to him, wanting her up against him.

The match started up and all semblance of joviality was gone as her face became intense and focused and her body did the twitchy thing it did when she watched a fight she got mentally involved in. He split his time between watching her, the fight quickly going on and making sure the others weren't concentrated on them. With everyone focused and cheering the match on, Gary took this time to try to kiss her but she simply gave him her cheek, not wanting her sight to be obstructed as she took in both players. "Gary, love, please. I want to watch this, pet." She absently muttered, patting him on the cheek instead of giving her lips.

'_Love? Pet?_' Gary raised a brow in amusement at the very British sounding moment she had but then was distracted by the fight once more. These two were amazing, though Eun Choi was obviously better and the opponent was swiftly getting beaten. Eun Choi was so fluid, so agile and impressive to behold. That his girl had gone against him and survived… His hand clenched. He wasn't the only one to think that apparently.

"You lasted against this guy?" Jimmy said in a whisper, leaning forward, eyes still on the match. "Insane, man."

"Yeah." Ivy leaned on Gary's knee with an elbow. "Unbelievable. I was fighting for my life that time. Watch, he'll go for an upper kick-" Choi did so, knocking the opponent out. "-And that's that." She stood up and cheered with the crowd.

"How'd you know that?" Jimmy asked in amazement, clapping.

"I'd have done the same," Ivy answered honestly, grinning at Choi when he looked around the crowd and nodding back at her, fists reflexively clenching when he noticed her. "I want to fight him _so bad_."

"Why don't you? The twins are Greasers now, right? No one else to worry about."

Gary interrupted quietly, a little inflamed with jealousy by the fighting spirit the two martial artists shared. "Anything that leads us to anything suspiciously gang like before we're even one _we're not doing_."

Ivy raised a brow to Jimmy as if to say 'that's why' to him who shrugged back.

Two more matches happened with two different artists coming up, but Eun Choi beat them both, drawing out the last one for better crowd delight. The crowd dispersed, with Derby and Pinky going upstairs and Eun Choi came out again once more to say hello to the group.

"Congrats on your win, Choi!" Ivy greeted him, giving him a hug and parting quickly. "That was great!"

Petey nodded. "Yeah, that was amazing!"

"Thank you, friends." Choi smiled kindly at their nodding heads. "They were good fighters. I look forward to more." His eyes lit on Ivy who felt a flood of adrenaline before Jimmy spoke up.

"You were just better," Jimmy stated causing chuckles to happen.

Choi looked a tad embarrassed before he spotted John. "Aren't you that singer…? Wait, does that mean... Ivy? You're marrying him?"

Ivy gawped at him as Gary narrowed his eyes at the thought. "Choi, my respect for you has gone down," Ivy stated, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Never say that again."

John pouted. "I'm not that bad."

"My little sister is a fan. Can I get your autograph for her?"

"Sure thing!" The singer happily nodded and then stuck his tongue at his 'fiancé' who simply shook her head once more. "Still willing to marry you."

"Hush your gums, laddie."

"So that's a yes? I can run out and get a ring," He teased, coming up to her and leaning an elbow on her shoulder.

"And I'll promptly shove it where the sun don't shine, darling." Ivy winked making him laugh.

"You'd love that."

"Will you be doing any more shows like this?" Petey asked curiously ignoring their byplay. "I'm sure we'd love to go see them."

"Yeah, but not as much as you would."

Choi shook his head. "Not unless they're professional titles. This is a one of a kind, I think. It is up to my employer."

"I dunno. You're pretty sadistic when it calls for it."

"That's a shame. I'd have loved to see you in action again." Petey sighed.

"What you do to me, I guess."

"Oh I can do more." John tapped her nose waggling his brows.

Choi nodded in agreement. "This was fun, so I could ask for some more of these. I just have other things as well." He gave a knowing look to the young man who nodded in understanding.

Ivy thwacked his hand away. "Your attempt at anything slightly sexy just doesn't cut it when you look like a kicked puppy gone cross-eyed."

"Would you two shut up?" Gary stated in annoyance, crossing his arms, having wanted to know more of Choi's activities, as well as his grandfather's ones and just whatever he could glean from him. "Our main man's just had a fight and you-" He grabbed Ivy's arm impatiently and pulled her to his other side. "-who haven't stopped talking about him all day, won't shut up when he's around and actually talking."

"Sorry, Choi, Petey. Please go on." She hooked her arms around Gary's putting her head on his bicep, waving her hand as Gary rolled his eyes, glaring down at her and then let her be, arms crossing as he looked away, intentionally making it look like he was irritated with the action even though it locked her against him, rubbing a thumb along the back of her hand.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry."

Mina spoke up. "What else do you do? Do you train a lot? I'm Mina, by the way." She held Petey's hand, who smiled down at her warmly.

"I'm a bodyguard," The Korean said softly, having never met her, wondering if she was in the know, but his guess was that both Mina and Jyonu didn't know about his other side of life, though the girl looked familiar. "I train everyday as I suppose…" He looked to Ivy who nodded. "As Ivy does too. We're martial artists. It's a life style."

Mina peered around at her. "You fight?"

"I began Muay Thai at the beginning of school year and train daily." She nodded, noting John's position slowly getting closer and changed her leaning to move more behind the snake in the grass boyfriend of hers. "My twins go as well, though not as regularly. Choi probably gets more time than I do I believe?"

Gary noticed too, always observant, and uncrossed his arms, instinctively broadening his shoulders to cover more of her from his view as he put his hands on his hips. John noticed and wryly grinned when he was glared off but didn't get scared off as this was only for fun.

"Most likely. You're still a school girl, unfortunately. I had thoughts about setting up a proper training school here or near here and more than one person tutoring would have been nice."

"Like I said, only since the beginning of school."

"Yes. I'd like a permanent student," He said, and she perked up at the thought of learning from two people.

John crept closer.

"Mind going to get me a drink, John?" Ivy asked, taking out some money to tell him to bugger off without saying it. "Maybe Mina would like one?"

Knowing their game ended, he gave a smile and winked. "Anything for my lady. What do you want?" John said, pushing her hand down, because he was rich and she wasn't but he kept hold of it.

Ivy thought about it, looking up. She hadn't drunk her champagne, having given that to Gary to give to someone. Pinky took it, if she recalled correctly. "Cranberry juice and vodka." She nodded to herself and knowing Gary was watching, squeezed his hand and let go.

"Alrighty. You guys want the same?" They all nodded though Mina looked indecisive. "Mina?"

"I think I will choose when I get to the bar." The Chinese girl nodded, considering what she wanted, squeezing Petey's hand comfortingly before she went off with the famous singer.

This left the four in the know behind. "How is your employer these days?" Ivy outright asked, making Gary's head slowly revolve around to give her a death glare she happily ignored. "How's everything going on that side?"

'_I will mass murder you._' Gary wanted to say out loud, and judging by the look on her face, she damn well knew it. '_So why continue with it?!_'

Choi noted the look on Gary's face and wondered at why he thought he'd say nothing. This was, for all intents and purposes, his employers' only foreseeable heir. "Quetzalcoatl's are still the lowest stable gangs of us and have not done much while the Mad Cap…Wild Cat's… hmm, let's go with Mad Cats, they are still around somewhere. They keep on doing surprise attacks, like guerrilla groups would, but for no real purpose. Vale Businessman has acquired some more businesses outside of Bullworth and mainly in Ayrshire, I think it's called? It is north of the Town Hall. The Snapping Teeth seemed to be doing something with the drug markets between here, Ayrshire and Wynnmere and have gotten bigger because of it." He rattle off more details like that, and Gary stared at the side of Ivy's head with a blank look.

Gary slowly blinked. '_Or mass fuck her._' He hadn't been able to get this information, though he'd had an inkling about the business expansion due to family links. He turned back to Choi. "Guerrilla attacks?"

"Yeah. Like what happened to Derby and I a couple days ago minutes before Gary found us. He ran at the sight of my Quetzalcoatl sweatband and I didn't even get to fight him." Ivy narrowed her eyes. "Why the hit and run?"

Petey spoke up, fiddling with his beer. "Most likely so they could pretend to be bigger than they really are. They're nothing now because of you and Jimmy's two separate fighting occasions."

"They also most likely have nothing else left to do," Gary said in concurrence.

"And it's kind of like families too," Jimmy added on.

"What?" Gary looked at him.

Ivy nodded in understanding. "Yeah. I get that."

Petey cocked his head to his side. "I don't think I do."

"Explain."

Jimmy shrugged, as he and Ivy looked at each other, wondering how it was they who got it and not the two brainiacs over here. "They found a place to belong, people like them and working for a common cause. They were one, like we are, so they do what they can to stick together until the very end. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I'm too used to you fuckers."

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," Ivy said with a warm smile at the three, suddenly feeling very loving. "Oh man…" She felt herself grinning widely and stupidly, her cheeks flaring up and Jimmy flung an arm around her shoulders, completely getting it and she wrapped an arm around his waist, slanting her head on his chest. "I love you guys. Seriously. Petey come gimme some love."

"I've a girlfriend." He whined but came up anyway, joining in. "Gary?"

"Psh."

"Man, don't ruin the love," Ivy stated, hugging the other two to her and actually giving him something of a persuasive look, holding onto his arm with hers as Jimmy still held her shoulder with a hand. "You don't wanna hug a guy, is that it?"

"I don't need to hug my men." He scoffed, crossing arms once more and keeping her close once more, turning his head away.

Ivy huffed out, "Well, I need hugs and love, damnit." He shrugged, still looking away causing her to glower before shrugging. "Ah, well, if you don't wanna, and Petey has Mina, then I guess I'll have to with Jimmy."

Jimmy raised a brow. "Have to what?"

"Tell you later when we get there, baby." They snickered at each other as they all parted. "So anything else you can tell us?"

'_When we get there?_' Gary frowned, still listening. '_What the hell?_' He'd have to look around them with a little bit more concentration if they were doing things behind his back.

Choi paused at that, thinking. "That is the main thing. I'm merely a bodyguard and those are the tales of what I've heard. I also believe I heard the Quetzalcoatl's are trying to grab you for their own?"

"Maybe they are," Gary said, appearing thoughtful. "It could be a way in if we did go for that, but we still have my grandfather if we did." The other three didn't show much, which made him proud for a moment, glad they understood the need for double dealing. Choi could be telling them these things to sway them to Vale Businessman. Or maybe they were just wondering 'what the hell was he up to?' and just let him have his fun.

Yeah, probably the second.

Morons.

"What's it like anyway?" Jimmy asked. "What do you do most of the time?"

"Train," He admitted. "There's little call for me as of late apart from looking threatening at business meetings. It's what happens in the more peaceful times."

John and Mina came back laughing with John holding a tray with drinks on them. "-Then they just decide that hey, let's set fire to it!"

"Really?!"

"Yah huh. Crazy when drunk, them managers. So us three groups are like, we should stop them but hey let's watch them have their fun, ya know? They work hard. Ah, man. That tour was so fun. Here we go guys. Beers for us and pretty drinks for the girls." They took their drinks, even Choi getting one by the considerate John. "See, Ivy? Generous and thoughtful. Look what you're gonna be missing out on!"

"That's quite alright, darling. Let another girl enjoy the splendidness that's you."

"Winning my heart over, sentence by sentence."

Ivy sipped at her drink. "Winning my irritation, second by second."

"Shut the hell up, right now," Gary stated, drinking his beer, making the other three laugh at the pouting two.

Derby and Pinky came back, looking cheerful.

"The event was a great success!" Pinky said happily, perky. "We'll be having more of those for different occasions. This was the Christmas Special, so we might have a New Year's Special if we can get it arranged in time."

The Harrington looked to the fighter. "Mister Choi, do you know anyone who'd be interested in this? Or anyone you'd like to fight if it can be arranged?"

Eun Choi nodded. "I can write up a list and email it to you."

Ivy's eyes bugged out a little at that and she looked down at her drink to hide her hungry look, biting her lip, not noticing Gary's fascinated look at her reaction before concentrating once more on the other two. '_Derby can arrange fights with professionals constantly? Damn, I'm with the wrong man._' She idly looked up at Gary, who was staring at the two males with a calculating look, and then went back to her drink deciding to inconspicuously down it. Did she detect more than vodka? She eyed the grinning John who winked at her and mouthed 'rum and vodka' to her cheekily. Ah, shit. Her tolerance wasn't as good in this body. Jimmy too had knocked his back and pointed his head to the bar. "Yeah. Back in a tick."

Hitting the bar they took a little breather, keeping to one end as while most people left there was still some of the regular Preps on the other side having a tipple before they hit the ring.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked them.

"I'll get another beer."

"Hm. Maybe just cranberry and orange juice with grenadine. Thanks." Ivy smiled and then turned to Jimmy. "Bastard put rum in my last one on top of vodka."

He chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wanker."

Jimmy snorted. "Dude wants you. Give him a try. Get laid."

"Yeah, I might. But then he might get attached so... Whatever. I'm more excited for Cancun. Less than a week, bro. Wednesday coming." She nudged him with a knowing grin. "Then you can hit on all the pretty babes you want and I can get away from having to act as if I can't fight." Then she mumbled, "And none of Gary's frickin' plans hovering over our heads constantly."

"I'll drink to that." Jimmy said as the bartender came back and they paid. They raised their glasses and clinked them, drinking. "Petey has to deal with his shit." The two snickered in guilty pleasure, but heads snapping towards the entrance when they heard the doors banging open in the other room and laughing echoed. He looked over to Gary who mouthed 'hide' to them commandingly and gave him a dark scowl with warning eyes flickering to Ivy who was fixated and tense on the doors and Jimmy grabbed her muscled upper arm, dragging her away. Jimmy got the hint. '_Look after her or pay._' Maybe Gary did care for the woman? Ivy would be happy to know that.

"Jimmy," She hissed worriedly. "We have to go make sure our people are okay."

"Gary's our leader, right?"

"What?"

"_Isn't he?!"_

"Ugh, yes! Obviously! So what?! There're-"

"Bastard wants us to hide," He commented, also annoyed, as they entered some kind of storage room. He didn't want to say to Ivy, who could actually protect herself the most out of all four of them, that Gary wanted her secured away and safe. He could understand the want to keep your loved ones safe, though in his case it was probably more possessions. Or to be kind to Gary, talented right hand lady. "Such a pain. He probably think's we'll get spotted and fought with and doesn't want to give us away."

"Cancun. Think of Cancun," She told herself and sat down on a large wooden box, wrapping her arms around her legs and keeping her chin on her knee. "You are now chill." She mumbled, closing her eyes and huddling closer in her thin jacket. Minutes ticked by, with them both sipping their drinks until Jimmy started pacing and Ivy rocking back and forth as they heard scuffling and shouts outside. She took out her gloves, putting them on and stretching her hands. Both of them wanted to fight and hurt someone hurting their most appreciated ones.

Another fight, some more yelling and then silence. Ivy jumped down, both herself and Jimmy looking ready to pounce as someone tried the door and opened it. Petey looked in with a bloody lip which made Ivy immediately rushed over and lift his chin to take in the damage so she knew how much 'repayment' needed to go out but Petey smiled and put her hand down. "It's fine. Thanks, by the way. You're a good teacher."

"Eh?"

Jimmy clapped her on the shoulder and moved past them both to see outside. He whistled. "You guys didn't do half bad."

Petey stepped out the way for her and she looked at the fifteen downed men. "Wild Caps again? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Gary's taken the leader outside though." The two fighters looked around in surprise at the missing leader of theirs, not even noticing he was gone. Petey scratched the back of an arm, feeling a bit unsure. "He's, uh, given him to his grandfather for some reason. Called him up and stuff." He looked over the bodies on the ground.

Ivy and Jimmy looked at each other and both had the instant knowledge that there wouldn't be a Wild Caps leader anymore when the Vale Businessman was done with him.

"I see."

"Hmph." Jimmy huffed to himself, figuring he'd mull over that ruthless attitude later. He put a hand on her back and nodded when she peered up at him and turned to face Petey. "C'mon, champ."

"Yeah."

Ivy found Pinky coming down the stairs shakily, followed by Bif, who must've been protecting her on Derby's behest. Gary would probably use the same excuse for Jimmy and herself. Well, that's something. She was still annoyed that she couldn't fight. Now she'd forgiven them both, maybe she'd get Gary to set something up… if he wasn't so pissed they'd left for holiday. Hmm.

Choi came up to them, curious. "You do not fight?"

"We were asked not to," Ivy replied and then had a thought, bringing him over. "I've a question. A request, even."

Choi looked interest and she leaned forward, whispering into his ear. He nodded in amusement at the wish she asked of him. "I can do this for you. When?"

"The twenty fifth of course. I'll help if need be?"

"Of course. Silly question. No need."

"Thanks."

Pinky suddenly came up and hugged her and Ivy automatically hugged back as the look on Pinky's face reminded her of her Matt during a thunderstorm. "Oh, it was so scary! They aimed for Gary the most too! I saw it from the managerial office. He was hit a couple times, but he was strong and got them back. And my Derby did wonderfully too! Petey was surprisingly talented…" Pinky said in amazement.

"Gary was hit?" Jimmy asked in surprise look to Ivy, who was thinking the same thing.

He seemed so _untouchable_.

Her protective instincts rose up and she started pacing. "I should have been out here. He's had no long time formal training. He's not our type." The sight of the downed men made her twitch, noting they were able to get up again without too much difficulty and possibly try something. "Jimmy. They're able to get up again."

He swore loudly. "Yeah, now I'm starting to agree."

"Guys?" Pinky said with a squeak and they quickly dropped the anger, arms crossing instead and looking stressed. "You okay? You're kind of making me anxious."

"Sorry Pinky," The two said together all four looking up when Gary walked back in by himself.

Derby strode right up to him. "Where the hell did you put him, Smith?"

"To another gang. I'm sure they appreciated it."

Derby seemed stunned by his callous remark. "The police-"

"Won't be able to do a thing seeing as they're probably in their wallet. We both know that or there wouldn't be such big gangs, would there?" He mocked, shoving hands into pockets as he went to his people, one worried planner and two stony faced fighters, causing him to inwardly sigh. '_Now what?_'

Ivy so, so badly wanted to touch his face and determine the amount of swelling, stomach dropping at his black eye and the slice on his arm. She didn't though, knowing he had an ego and that being all feminine and girlish over him wouldn't improve either of their reputations. His left eye was swelling and the damage to it made his scarred right eyebrow and eyelid become even more pronounced. The cocky look gave him an air of danger and it just made her want to punch him then jump him.

She looked away from his eyes and the heavy look he'd been unknowingly sending her, staring at the people on the ground.

"Scary," Pinky mumbled, clinging onto her jacket.

"Uh… I guess." She didn't see it personally. Who knows, maybe screwing the person didn't make them as scary when you'd seen them buck naked and vulnerable? "Maybe?" She added at Pinky's disbelieving stare. "What?"

Jimmy snickered at her obliviousness. "Idiot."

"Huh?" Ivy stared at him in confusion.

"Morons," Their Leader greeted as he came up to them.

"You okay, bastard?" Jimmy asked for them. "Looking a little bit messed up there."

"Could be worse." Gary shrugged uncaringly, looking entirely satisfied at getting rid of an enemy and suddenly eyeing his girlfriend inconspicuously. He wondered when he could get her in bed for being so good and doing as he said and would get her later on if he had anything to say about it. "Let's get out of here. Where's the other two?" He said impatiently, referring to John and Mina, who actually came over right on time, looking stressed. He led the group out, passing by the blonde eighteen year old owner of Glass Jaw. "We're leaving, Harrington."

Derby narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the sudden fear he had of the male and his group. He had a suddenly healthy respect for Pete Kowalski and a resurged one for Smith, who'd made sure to keep Ivy protected, something that went with his sensibilities. He suddenly decided to go out of his way not to _get_ in way. "Very well. Pinky. Say your goodbyes." At least he could still make nice with Gary's favoured female with his own.

"Bye Ivy!" Pinky hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Try and make him look better, sweetie. Might give you an in," She whispered hopefully.

"Yeah." Ivy shoved her worn gloves in her pockets as they left, returning back to school at a quick pace, silent and tension heavy and loaded. They parted with Mina now clinging to her and, sighing at Petey's pleading look, looking up at the sky before nodding at him and turning away, holding Mina by the hand as she did so and waved goodbye over her shoulder. "C'mon girl. Let's station you in your room."

"They were…" Her voice was shaky.

"I can guess," Ivy said, simply wanting to drop her off and find hobo man or just go back out into town. She had pent up energy as well as irritation and needed to work that out. "I suggest exhausting yourself or even going back to Petey and dragging him out for sex. It'll make you both feel better."

"Eep!" She flushed red and buried her head in Ivy's arm. "I-I-"

"Uh, you have, right?" She asked as they entered the Girls Dorm, even though she knew it was a yes already because of Petey.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Cool. Look. No offence but I need to deal with this by myself," Ivy said as they went up the stairs, intent on getting out by herself. "Okay?"

Mina looked down at her feet. "Sure."

"Seriously. Find Petey and release any stress and talk it through if you really need to but I would personally suggest hitting the hay. I think I will." Ivy gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug she held for a few moments. "You'll be fine. You've just had a shock like we all have." Mina smiled gratefully and left her, making her run a hand through her short locks and quickly entered her own room, locking it. She spied the time. Only four thirty. She swept over to her laptop and opened it, searching the internet for local beauty parlours.

She needed a massage.

Finding one in the next town over, Ayrshire, she raised a brow.

It'd be her first time visiting it.

She momentarily thought of Gary, and his wounds, but he hadn't seemed in the least bit bothered by them. While she'd had numerous years in patching up her dad and brother, Petey needed to learn to treat exterior superficial wounds for his job, and this was the perfect chance for some practice. A small bit of wanting to go see him and make sure he was alright welled up, but she pushed it aside, because she knew the pains weren't anything she'd never dealt with on a normal basis, even in this world with no constant daily challenge from experienced family members or fellow teachers at the dojo she worked at in Madrid.

With that thought, she sent a booking email and minutes later a confirmation arrived. She memorized the address of the establishment and masseuse's names of Miss Penelope Drew. Logging out, she grabbed her ID, some change and threw them in a leather purse that had a long strap she put on diagonally across her torso, grabbing the I.S. jacket and throwing it on top of her thinner jacket she was already wearing. She looked out the window, before deciding to take the more normal route and locked her window, closed the curtains, then left the room locking her door tight and leaving the Girls' Dorm and eventually the school. She'd be going into town and taking the bus to the next town over.

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: There's a second part but that expanded over the 12K word mark and I chopped it here. It'll be up soon! A nice big thanks for **FrankieFusciaxx** pointing out that chapter 22 was chapter 7 as well as reviewing!

LaRS


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

When she got to the next town she had to raise a brow in surprise.

Ayrshire was a lot prettier than Bullworth would probably ever be. The people generally had an upbeat feeling and she could smell Christmas in the air. There was a Christmas Market she was dying to go explore, all pretty red's and gold's and wooden stalls galore with drool worthy smells making her feel all fuzzy inside, but she had only ten minutes to find the salon. Setting off reluctantly away from the wonderful looking market, she found the place and started her little pampering session.

A full body massage and scrub relaxed her. A facial freshened her up, all lemony and citrusy and zingy. A whole load of permanent hair removal made her feel smooth and sexy again. Yeah she'd have to go back a few times for it to stay gone, but it was _so_ worth it, no matter the expense. By the time she came out three hours later with her hair touched up, she felt as if she'd gone through a training circuit with five professionals. Absolutely _deliciously_ exhausted in the best way possible.

'_Or second best._' She hummed to herself tiredly with a nod, stretching and feeling like jelly, peering around the place and deciding that the Christmas market at night was too alluring a chance to pass up.

"Why are you without one of us?"

Ivy jerked up at Gary's voice, eyes wide in surprise when he glowered down at her.

She blinked at the fact he was wearing a beanie cap with a little visor part on it and it was slanted low over his bruised eye.

Her lips quirked as his eyes narrowed further.

Heh.

"Wait. Where the bloody hell did you come from?"

"Bullworth Academy. Well?"

"Ha. Ha. If you must know, I needed to release stress." She smiled slightly at his suddenly heated look and sly twitch up of his lips. "That you got hurt... It pisses me off. If I'm around, you're not supposed to be harmed." It was stupid of her to think that her fists could solve all their problems, but to be fair, it was galling to think she couldn't even hold off some low life Mad Cats and save him a black eye, even if he needed to learn to better protect himself, being a gang leader in the making and all. "And it's _that_ type of scum as well. I'm not saying you can't fight. It's just _my_ job and I don't like it usurped."

He snorted at her, crossing his arms. "Loser. We can't have you known to be affiliated with any of that to our school. I'm already a sociopath at Bullworth, but I won't let rumours of _you_ start when you're still so useful as a mysterious unknown."

Ivy huffed. "I know." She turned away to the market and slowly walked to it, with him easily falling in step beside her. "Doesn't mean I like it. I do it for you, ya know."

"Mhm."

Ivy scoffed at his ambivalent reply and with a grin, snarkily remarked, "Did Petey treat your wounds?"

He reached his arms around her waist and pulled her close, putting his face in her hair before kissing the edge of her jaw. "I like your hair like this," He commented and used his free hand to fiddle with her flared ends. "Keep it like this."

She leaned into him, surprised at his attentions. Was it because they were in another town? Likely. "I'll take that as a yes, then. He patched you up like _a personal nurse_." Ivy teased and then was laughing at his tickling hand before flinging her head back when he simply tickled harder at her pleadings for him to stop. "N-No! Gary! G-Gary, you- Ahahaha!" She bolted from his grasp and put a hand out. "No. You stay there. Let me get my breath back!" She said in a rush, putting her hand out as a guard as he stalked forward, intent on capturing her once more.

"As if I'd stop from touching you after such a polish you've had." He grabbed her hand and tugged her close forcefully, still somewhat on a high after such a good day.

Ivy let him, wanting to be touched and accepting the wanting kisses he gave, giving her own affectionate ones back, finally giving in and touching his face when he pulled back and taking the injury in for herself with a critical eye. A simple black eye, nothing worse. "A right old shiner…" She chuckled and pulled his cap back down, realising she was kind of in a rather intimate predicament; the market metre's away with the festive atmosphere in the air, no space between them with her arm around his neck and both of his around her waist. She didn't really know what to do with her floating hand as they simply stared at each other warmly but Gary plucked her hand out of the air and kissed her wrist, looking in her eyes the whole time and placing it on his shoulder, hand staying over hers and entwining their fingers, snow slowly, delicately falling around them.

"What am I to do with you, hm?" Ivy asked with a warm smile and a soft fond look on her face, thumb coming out to rub his neck fondly.

Gary smiled a little, eyes warm and soft and so very peaceful in her presence in such a happy atmosphere, finding no other better time to tell her. "I'm in love with you," He stated, completely meaning it, enjoying the way her eyes widened in stunned shock but also seemed to light up. He felt her heartbeat thump double time in her wrist against his. "Truly. I love you, Ivy Jones, and I know I always will. That's a fact I can't dispute even if I wanted to. It can only be you. You're the only one I need with everything I am and _don't you forget it_. I_ love _you_._ Understand?" He demanded.

"S-So soon?" She breathed, bewildered and he instantly got she wouldn't have the reply he wished for, but that was fine and he simply nodded.

She was his and he belonged to her and they both knew it as fact.

He could wait for her to catch up.

He smirked to himself.

It wouldn't be the first or last time such occurrences would happen.

"Yes. Why hold back when you're mine always?"

A ringing bell made her jump and clench her free fist while the arms around her once light and relaxing as if holding her was the most natural movement they could do, went tense and iron-like and insanely protective and the strength she felt was uncannily like Jimmy's. She really had modded him as well, hadn't she? She frowned as the tree incident came back to her. Yeah. Yeah, she was pretty sure that was a yes. In turn, the Brit relaxed her worry straight away. He really was three times as strong as a normal human. Scary. He was exactly the type of person who was a villain. More the insane genius, she supposed, but still a supervillain type what with the super-strength.

Like a bad Bruce Banner.

Not that she was much a fan of comics, but that was the thought that came to mind first for some reason.

Oh, forget comics!

He said he was in love with her.

He _loved_ her.

Wow.

That was_ amazing_.

_Gary Smith_ told _Ivy Montgomery_ that _he loved her_.

She gulped, utterly overwhelmed and completely gobsmacked.

"Last hour to buy!"

"Oh." Her hand dropped to his chest and the other followed, pushing herself off and grabbing his hand with a wide grin. "C'mon, lover, let's do some shopping." She ignored his rolled eyes and pulled him with her, smiling when he linked their fingers, mind still on the unbelievable announcement he made. Soon is what Ivy had thought, but falling in love after a couple months in a serious relationship wasn't anything actually '_surprising_'. In fact '_expected_' was more the word. She'd fallen for a man quicker than a couple months _twice_ before. Try two weeks once and also twenty six hours as a first love, and for her, as sexually adventurous as she was, that was _fucking fast_, though she knew couple's who'd fallen in love at first sight and were still together after eight years.

She shook her head inconspicuously and they went window shopping, Gary making sly comments on things and people. Soon enough however, they parted and looked at different stalls, Gary ordering himself some food she herself had declined, while she looked at pocket watches on long necklaces. Cheaply made as they were with a crappy plastic face and easily malleable metal with a probably short battery life, they quickly stole her heart and she ended up buying a couple.

She looked over to the food stand and twitched at the immense jealousy that flowed through her when some other bird was talking and giggling and trying to touch her male. Pleasure flowed through her when he shifted away from her flirty touches and scowled at the woman and Ivy forcefully turned away, willing the territorial feelings away.

That wasn't her.

She wasn't a jealous person.

Her previous boyfriends getting chatted up by unknowing women had only made her want to snicker at their uncomfortable faces that looked pleadingly at her before she came to the rescue, smug that her man could attract attention but would be her man all along.

So what the fuck was this?!

Why was she so… _possessive_ of this male?

Her head felt like it was throbbing on one side and Ivy put her hands to her temples, willing away the migraine that suddenly occurred and forcing back the pained tears it brought on. Very rarely having migraines, she nonetheless knew this was one as her stomach felt like it was rolling. A hand on her shoulder made her look up into a strangers face. A man, maybe even only five years her senior looked down at her in concern. "You are in pain?" His accent was German, fitting for a Christmas market and she couldn't help staring at the soft blue eyes before nodding, mentally smacking herself out of it. Oh, but they were the most gorgeous colour of eyes she'd seen in a long time. "A, uh…" His brows furrowed.

"Migraine. The worst headache."

"It is sudden?"

"Mine are."

He scrambled around in his back pack, taking out some ibuprofen and a bottle of water. "Here. I am Johann." He pronounced it 'Yo-hann.'

"Ivy."

"Please." Johann held them out. "Use these."

"Thanks… or Danke, Johann." She said of her very limited German.

"Good." The blond smiled a little at her try. "But it is a hard 'K' sound."

"Dan_ke_?"

"Ja. Sehr gut."

"Johann?" A woman, most likely his wife came up looking concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Liebling. Do you get 'migraines'? How do you…?"

Ivy took the pill, piercing the packet to take it out, and the bottle and swallowed it down. "Thank you very much Johann. Um…" She went into her bag and took out the ten percent discount she received for her next massage for spending so much and handed it to them. It looked like a simple credit card sized bit of cardboard one would give to customers but the ten per cent discount would work for anyone. "Here. It's a discount I got from a spa I really like. I'd like you to have this for your kindness. The spa's just around the corner and their staff are really nice when I went there. Thank you Johann… and his liebling?"

The woman smiled kindly. "We have a little area behind the… Oh…"

Gary came up, suspiciously staring at them both, and noted the open package of ibuprofen. "Thanks for looking after her." He handed Ivy a panini and then tugged her along. "Bye." He pulled her away and got them lost in the crowds. "Ivy. Don't ever take anything from people you don't know. We're going to find a toilet right now, and you're going to puke it up."

"I don't understa-"

He gave her a sharp look and she stopped speaking abruptly, holding her head as a shock of pain went through it. "We're already making waves in the underworld, woman. You can't risk the chance of someone out to kill you before we properly start out to make sure we don't rise up. And we will rise up. Here." It was a portapotty thing and she grimaced at him but he simply raised a brow, trying not to twitch at the pain that it caused his eye. "It's your own fault. Hurry up."

"In here?" She complained, nearly whining, head throbbing terribly.

"Yes."

"I've… never made myself throw up?"

"Now you can have your first go and deflower yourself that way." Gary mocked, opening the door for her and giving a sarcastic smile as he took the panini back.

"Uh. Can't you just… Punch me in the stomach? It won't be as traumatic," She grinned cheekily.

"Idiot." He pushed her in and closed the door, calling in with a, "Don't come out until it's out."

Ivy sighed in disbelief, wondering how to do this.

Didn't you just stick your fingers down your throat?

She gave it a try and could feel herself gag and cough.

'_Oh goodness. How do people do this?! Wait, it won't affect my anti-pregnancy pill will it? Nah it's already dissolved. That was hours ago, moron._' She dismissed and then tried again.

And again.

And again.

She then threw up by sheer force of will of sticking her digits down her throat until something happened and bile burned the back of her throat after she finished, fingers shiny with saliva. '_Okay. Never again. Lesson learned. Don't accept anything from anyone or you'll be hacking up your stomach crap cause Gary's fucking paranoid. Fine. You win, Gary._' Her head felt oddly better too. '_Throwing up is kind of a cure for migraines? Shortest migraine ever then. Awesome._'

She grabbed some tissue to wipe her mouth and dry her fingers, chucking the used pieces down the bowl and then flushed the toilet and exited. "I don't get bulimic chicks at all," Ivy stated upon leaving the portable toilet. "Yeah, it's out," She said at his expectant look, exasperated and took back her food, munching on it angrily. Bile was yucky and to be honest, eating made her feel a nauseous after hacking up. But it was bacon and cheese. Om nom nom. Ivy cursed her weakness for bacon. This food of the gods always made her remember her friend Rose whom hated bacon, and the smell had always been enough to make that girl run to the toilet.

"Good. Lesson learned?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

His chuckle was low as he pulled her down the section of the market they'd yet to see.

It was quiet for a few minutes as she munched, looking at stalls before turning to him. "Why'd you follow me? I'd have been back by eight or nine."

"I figured you'd go out to find a fight and went to do damage control." Gary shook his head and led her away from a cheese stall by the hand. "You went for a massage?"

Ivy smiled dreamily up at the sky. "Fighters need to take care of their bodies. I should have been going every fortnight, really. Or at least after each big fight I've had. Man, that guy had the hands of the gods."

"Guy?" His voice turned dangerous at the thought of another man touching his woman.

"Yeah. Ack!" She dodged his grab, and instead of letting another grab go for her, she held onto his wrists. "What?!"

"Some _male_ put his hands all over you?"

"A masseuse, yeah. A last minute change from-"

"Penelope Drew. Yes."

Ivy was very glad she had more than one email and that the one he seemed to have known her password for (she was gonna delete her history and 'remember me' type of cookies when she got back) wasn't the one she'd gotten the holiday booked on.

She kind of planned to just go without him knowing.

Or let Jimmy tell him… As they were leaving.

Or better yet, at the airport with five minutes until take off and they were waiting to be let on.

"She was ill. And what's his face took over. Uhm. Mike? Michael? Nick? I dunno." She tugged him closer. "It's better that way because his strength got into the muscles quicker which I needed rather than a softer more luxurious touch of a woman which I'd usually prefer."

"I'm not having a man touch you like that."

"Don't be ridiculous. He was obviously gay." A lie. A big one that was somewhat believable due to where he worked. He actually was a bit too interested in her talents and she'd had to try and downplay things and brush aside his little remarks. Highly unprofessional, but he was the best masseuse she'd ever paid for. She'd definitely go again.

Gary paused at that, narrowing his eyes, knowing he'd look into it himself. "I still don't like it." He declared, moving them along again.

Ivy mentally shrugged, brushing that off as she tried not to grin at successfully lying to him. It didn't bother her one inch because that masseuse was that good. "I'll be going back to him after each big fight, though I'll find another for the normal in between sessions. Should get Jimmy down here as well. How's your arm?"

"It's fine." He was already busy thinking about adding onto his gang and maybe buying out some salon parlour when they got into their underground life. That could be far too obvious though and routine made people dead on top of obvious. Maybe he'd have to find a few files from his Grandfather's beginnings and see what he did. His arm reached out to drag her to him as he thought, quite happy with not having to hide his selfish nature for the sake of progress and that she didn't mind either.

Most of the students had departed nearly instantly to their homes outside of Bullworth and none lived here his amazing memory knew, and the others who stayed actually lived in Bullworth like Petey and Gary or stayed on campus like Jimmy and Ivy due to inability or dislike of going back. He could touch her till his heart's content and not have to constantly watch over his shoulder. In fact… He turned her around and deeply kissed her now he knew he could without repercussions he couldn't control, pulling back to admire the flushed pleased face.

Ivy guided them to the bus stop with a stupid grin on her face, taking in the ambiance and enjoying the surrounding place. Maybe it was the newness that led her to enjoy it so much, or maybe because it was all special and Christmassy or maybe even because she could share it with her manipulative boyfriend who seemed unprepared to let go of her.

She smiled to herself, happy, feeling warm inside and out.

Dear Deities she was a sap.

"The bus comes in five. I'm getting a drink from the shop over there," Gary muttered, nodding to the shop across the street.

"Sure."

"Want anything?"

Ivy gave it a short second of thought before shaking her head. "No thanks."

"Back in a minute." He pressed another hard kiss to her mouth and crossed the road to enter the shop, smirking.

Ivy smiled to herself and took out one of her pocket watch necklaces with a small hum of satisfaction. Maybe she could try and jazz it up somehow? It was plain, and she could try and trace a pattern onto the rounded shell. The little button to open it was pressed and she didn't acknowledge the people arriving at the bus stop, wondering if she should stick a small photograph on the inside.

"Hey cutie. What's a pretty little thing like you got in her hand?"

An odd thing to note was that Ivy, despite being rather perverted and flirty, didn't really realise when she was being hit on when in a committed relationship. Her mind only focused on the man she was dating as a sexual being. Sure, attractive men were noted as being hot or sexy, but it was as if her mind clicked off the mating function to anyone other than her partner. So, when she didn't respond, also busy thinking about her designs on her jewellery, it was because she didn't think she was being referred to. There were other girls at the bus stop.

"Don't be ignoring me, cutie."

"Huh?" She blinked at a voice near her ear and the snickers around her and looked up in annoyance, lips pursed at the sight of some punk dressed guy in front of her and way too close. "Back up. Haven't you heard of personal space?" He didn't move and she was so very, _very_ temped to show him why she should be listened to.

His hand reached up to touch her but it was knocked away by a bottle of Pepsi Max, causing him to yelp.

"Get the _fuck_ away from my girlfriend." The growling voice snarled out.

"Who the fuck-?!" He was cut off by a punch to the jaw before being hefted up by the front of his black band shirt. "Gah!"

Gary narrowed his eyes, knowing the ex-Bullworth Student. "Chuck Davis. Twenty Four. No job. New Coventry, twenty fifth block tenements." He then said other facts like his email and his number and his family and their details, and Ivy was amazed by the mind of her boyfriend. He truly was dangerous to behold. She felt strangely aroused by this show of domination. "You touch her or talk to her again? I will end you."

Chuck nodded in fear before scarpering off with his friends.

Ivy ducked down and picked up the Pepsi Max as he turned to her, handing it over, barely looking at it as she took him in, eyes dilated and wanting. "That was _hot_. That right hook was… _Good_." Her voice was breathy and he let a long smirk crawl up his lips at her look of heated attraction. "Well executed. You should stay around mine tonight. Definitely. Mhm. Yup. Mine."

Gary was rather sure she was going to be especially nice to him tonight.

* * *

.I.

* * *

A couple days later, Ivy peered down at the groaning idiots on the ground in front of her in frustrated interest.

Sometimes Gary didn't watch his back enough.

She knew this was a retaliatory attack due to one of his drug bust upsets, letting the cops know of a large den going on in outer New Coventry he'd found out about that ruined one plan or another of his. Some little gang wanted revenge because they'd been working for a larger group who was punishing them for this drug line upset by wiping them out. The larger gang (…something beginning with Hell or Hellion or Helios, maybe? Anyway, them.) didn't care for excuses, but the smaller gang wanted to live of course, so their last bid was to find the one who'd got them done in.

Somehow they'd tracked it to Gary. Likely to be completely accurate, but Gary did _not_ leave behind mistakes.

He just_ didn't_.

Hence why she was frustrated.

Just how had they linked it to him? What gave him away? Who gave him away?

Still, they'd been taken care of when she heard his name mumbled between them, lingering near the Academy. Ivy knew it wouldn't be the last time this type of thing happened, even if she'd have liked for it to be.

Kicking one that looked a lot better off than the others, she let him roll away painfully and went back inside, taking her gloves off as she went to search for her man.

The Scot had to make sure he hadn't been harmed, after all.

She wouldn't tell him of this, because he didn't need to know every little problem, especially if she'd already dealt with them.

This was her man to look after, both physically and mentally.

Something like this was nothing.

Upon seeing Gary snickering with Jimmy and Petey near the library, she grinned and happily joined them, jumping Petey who yelped at her sudden action, but didn't push her away, happy for the family type bonding she gave him. "How's it going, my boys?"

"Where've you been?"

"Just out and about. Can't a girl have some quality private time? So! Any new plans, me lovelies?"

"Well…"

* * *

.I.

* * *

Three days later was Christmas and Ivy was awoken by her terrible twins jumping on her bed and waking her up.

"Grah! Go away! Christmas is cancelled!"

"Ivy! Get up!"

"Get up!"

"Move it!"

"Move it!"

She leapt up and pounced them down, laughing at the yells of righteous anger as she tickled them. "That's what you get, you little shits. Oh, here." She opened her wardrobe and took out four presents for each of them. "Here ya go brats." She'd gotten the two better sets of work tools, prank items and Matt liked 3D puzzle building things so she'd gotten him that, while Tom liked wooden make it kits, so she'd gotten him a trebuchet one she'd found in Ayrshire. Seriously, she loved that place more and more each time she visited it.

Ivy had already sneaked around and dropped the girls their presents she'd bought them. Mandy had a new bottle of perfume Ivy had noted she liked as her previous was nearly finished and some hair things. Pinky had a free full body massage ticket at the centre she had gone to. Mina had gained some personalised jewellery with her name on them. She'd bought the other girls she was close enough with boxes of sweets of all kinds from all over the world instead of putting any thought into things. She'd also gotten John a coin sorter, because he was the type to carry around so much spare change and also a laptop light because he actually asked it of her.

She hoped Choi came through for her considering Gary's gift and that Choi himself enjoyed the new set of fighting clothes and box of Dit Da Jow she'd made for him with her father's special recipe of it.

Ivy stayed with them for an hour and a half listening to their stories before they decided to go and see some of their friends still on campus on the promise that they'd go out to eat with her later for some Mexican food because screw a roast dinner on Xmas. When she heard the whistle, she looked out the window and saw Choi. Grinning widely at his nod, she held out a finger, grabbing her sparring boots to put on and her I.S. jacket to pull over her tight orange long sleeved t-shirt and baggy jeans. She tugged on her gloves, found her bag of goodies and grabbed her key before she went down the window exit.

Choi helped her down. "I'm here for two things today. One for Gary from you. One for you from him."

"Eh? Really?" She perked up with a surprised grin.

Choi bobbed his head once. "Let us go and get him."

Ivy led the way to the Boys Dorm, now with a peaked curiosity, a found a pebble, lobbing it gently at the window. It gained the attention of her boys, who opened the frame upwards. Petey waved cheerfully. "Merry Christmas Ivy! Here!" She caught the present with one hand while going through her bag with the other on her hip and chucked him his present. "Thanks!"

"I asked Choi to help me with yours, Gary," Ivy said, opening her present and grinning at the set of lip balms and mini whiskeys. "Oh shit, Petey. You know me well. Thanks a bunch, bro." She put them in her bag, keeping a citrus balm out and using it straight away. Her lips had been hurting as of late, and she really liked fruity balms. They tasted good. Gary would approve too.

"You're welcome, and thanks for the book! I had trouble getting a hold of it." He grinned at the extra candy sweets she'd also given him. "These are awesome."

She winked. "Yeaaah, there was a reason for that. I'll be dropping your roommate off later."

"I'll be at home with the family." Petey shrugged, not looking too excited.

"Have fun with that." Gary snorted from inside.

"I'll try."

"Bye Petey!" She waved happily, seeing the Polish boy withdraw and Gary appear.

"I don't know which one was harder to get a hold of." Choi commented as Gary jumped out the window and the Muay Thai man led them away to the car. "I knew people for yours Gary, but it was a case of convincing them to come. Yours was hard to find, but easy to convince." He looked over at Ivy looking very amused. "Perfect for what you want."

* * *

.I.

* * *

"Up. Both of you."

Ivy ached but she got up again at the command to do so, sweat pouring.

Fucking Gary.

Fucking Choi.

Wonderful fucking bastards they were.

While she had set up finding men for Gary to get info of weapons, drugs and business dealings to start them off on their way, Gary had set up a challenge of fights for her, professional after professional in a storage warehouse. It was half corridor with a one way mirror on the left and she was very sure she had many people on one side watching her face off against these people after making her wait before each door unlocked itself. Gary included. Vale Businessman included. Eun Choi included.

She didn't know what Gary had planned this for because showing her skills in front of others didn't seem the wisest thing he'd ever done and she'd easily have been happy with a dinner for the two of them or a simply pair of earrings or something like that. Christmas wasn't that big for her since she wasn't a Christian or any sort of believer. It was more a family and closest people get together thing and have amazingly tasty food which is why she'd made sure the Mexican place was open and had contacted Boss prior to asking her twins.

She dodged a lightning fast punch and countered with her own, finally getting in a skilled hit that disorientated the swift Philippine man using his art of Escrima. He was trying to do Baliog Pomali on her neck - grappling ways to crush the soft parts on her upper body - having already tried to use his damned weapons on her that she had been able to disarm him off, but he'd given her a beating for it before being shoved into the hard concrete and getting dazed. He was on the same amazing level as Choi, hence why the intercom had bid them to get up.

Her body was bruised and battered.

But she felt deliciously good.

Her next hits finally knocked him out and she looked up at the blank wall in front of her. He was the last and the past two hours had been a fighting heaven for her, but she'd definitely taken damage. Her left shoulder dislocated, left leg quaking at the hits taken to it which each advanced student had decided to take advantage of one after the other and making her limp because of it. She was a great fighter, and with these guys on her level, it had been a hellish paradise for her.

Her body shook, exhausted and she fell down to her butt, leaning arms behind her to prop her body up before the dislocated one gave in and she fell to the floor, instead enjoying the cold concrete on her over-heated body for a moment. She looked at her bare arms, having dropped her I.S jacket in the first room when she realised what was going on and grimaced at her bra somewhat on show after Jiu-Jitsu Six just before Tae Kwon Do Seven decided he also liked knives with his kicking spree and that her top really wasn't cutting it. She was glad number Fifteen was now down.

Her breasts had gotten in the way, jiggling around freely in her bra instead of bound down and tight in bindings, and she wished her short arse wasn't so chunky in the breast and butt department, or at least was taller to pull it off with her muscled body. Ivy was no model and nor was she a bodybuilder, yet she had enough to get a man going and while she was thankful and all, what with her sex drive being as high as it was, it still would have been nice to be a little smaller even though she wasn't that big to begin with. She'd had to tie the top together extremely tightly before the next room which helped her a little.

Getting up was a chore the Brit did her best to do, but adrenaline had run dry and her quivering body was using up the last of its' energy just to get her to the start.

On the slow, slow way back, she took her ruined orange top off completely, and used it to mop away sweat as best she could from everywhere. She cursed her short hair barely long enough to put in a ponytail and instead hoped her sweat would keep it back as she ran a hand through it. It partially worked and she went on drying herself, uncaring of people watching when she couldn't see them. She shoved part of the top in her jeans to let it hang and finally got to the first room, swiftly going to her hoodie and slipping it on, leaving the warehouse entirely to go outside into the cold snowy area.

There weren't any cars around or bikes or people.

It was quiet, her skin was nearby sucking in the cold air to cool down her overworked body and she wanted to find a place to snooze in despite it being Xmas and having to be all merry with family. She peered around the Blue Skies Shipping Warehouse, tired but utterly satisfied. She touched her jaw and eyed the untouched snow, before ducking down to pick some up and hold it against her chin.

"Damn, girl. You okay?"

Why did random strangers always come up to her?

Ivy looked up at the woman - girl.

One her age.

Slightly punkish.

This place didn't seem pretty typical for it, so where had this chick suddenly come from?

"Uh, yeah. I asked you a question."

"I'm fine," Ivy said, standing up heavily and realising she needed her shoulder popped back in.

"Oh shit! Were you… have you been… raped?" She hissed out in concern, taking in the bruised body and bloodied fists.

"No! Listen. I need a hand here-" Ivy stepped back and grimaced when she realised the only clean-ish thing she had to use was her sweaty t-shirt because picking up a stick from this place could possibly give her syphilis or something. "-No, not a doctor. My shoulder is dislocated. You need to pull very hard. Are you ready?"

"W-What?!" The ginger squeakily yelped in alarm but obediently held her arm tight when Ivy shoved the t-shirt in her mouth.

"Now!"

Her shoulder popped back into place with a disgusting click. Ivy let out an agonized moan, breathing heavily and span into a reflexive automatic stance in front of the girl who helped her when the door opened with a bang. Gary stepped out looking vicious scowling at the woman behind his one but then took in the situation.

"Ivy?"

The shirt dropped from her mouth and she idly caught it. "I had a dislocated shoulder."

"I see. I would have helped you with that," He scolded irritably, coming up to her and checking her arm, which ached unhappily. "You'll be in pain for a couple weeks now."

She shrugged, wincing at the pain. "It was on a first come basis."

"Hmph." Gary cocked his head at her before looking at the ginger girl. "You are… Zoe Taylor, right?"

"And you're Gary Smith." Zoe acknowledged with an odd tone, making him narrow his eyes at his name being known from someone outside of Bullworth Academy but decided that prior students knowing was acceptable.

'_How'd he know that? How'd she…_' Ivy thought, then figured they'd simply heard of each other. An ex-Bullworth student? "Well then. Thanks, Zoe."

"It's fine, and yeah. I did." She eyed her warily. "Is…" Zoe said hesitantly, looking at Gary, leaving it off and Ivy shook her head in denial, knowing what she meant.

"Gary's my best friend," Ivy stated with a half-grin as he came up to her and took in her wounds, pushing her jacket aside and checking the slice which was more a vague cut in her skin before he dropped down to balance on the soles of his feet and push up her left leg jeans. "And apparently my medic."

"Right." She looked with narrowing eyes at the protective male. "Best friends."

'_Observant._' Gary thought to himself and then caught himself, because there was a niggling thought at the back of his head that another girl in the group wouldn't go amiss, and someone with some good surveillance skills would be good. Then he frowned at himself as he took in Ivy's wounds. '_Why am I thinking about more people? Do we need it yet?_' Well, it wouldn't do any harm to sway people to his side at any time. Whatever, whenever, really. They could always do with more people. If it was another girl, he wouldn't have to worry so much either about Ivy being around so many damn _males_.

He thought back to the most certainly non-gay masseuse he made sure had been tormented by setting up nasty treats; smashed windows, stolen things from his home and warnings to be careful who he tried it on with. No-one could say Gary didn't make sure his girl wasn't well looked after. He kept her pleased, both mentally and physically and made sure she was healthy and taken care of... and that other men were kept away from her.

Hence why he knew as much as he could about her; especially that she was going on holiday, and was taking this as a chance to see what he was like without his main 'pill' being around, though he only admittedly found it out when she'd gone for her massage, disbelieving they could hide something like this from him so easily. He didn't like how she hadn't told him, as if he wouldn't have eventually known, but hey if she wanted to play it like that he could play the angry betrayed boyfriend card.

He also didn't like the fact she was going away in the first place, but at least she'd be going with the one he'd mostly count on to look after her.

His brown eyes flittered up to her curious yet utterly exhausted look.

Strong, silly woman of his.

His thumb absently rubbed her leg comfortingly.

As if he wouldn't know.

"Uh, yeah?" Ivy blinked at the other girl. "Do you go to another school around here or have a job?"

"Some far out one, though I did have a job. I'd go back to Bullworth if I could." Zoe scowled in the direction of Bullworth. "But that Burton…"

Ivy scowled as well. "Ugh. Gross bastard needs an arse whooping."

Gary could do something with this. "He needs to go," He prompted and the girls stared at each other in consideration.

"You know, he jogs every morning in Old Vale."

"I know a certain someone who hates him as well," Ivy said, thinking back to Jimmy and the instant dislike the two seemed to hold for each other; the outright perverseness for fourteen and fifteen year old girls made Jimmy pissed off and the fact such a strong guy never joined the football or wrestling team and instead had an interest in music and art and photography shamed the Gym Teacher and he took it personally. She shuddered at that. "Ew." She flinched, still in pain, leaning on Gary slightly to alleviate the hurt of her left leg, hand on his shoulder for balance. "He needs to go. Seriously. I'd prefer some stereotypical lesbo physical ed. teacher. That guy is just nasty."

"Asshole got me kicked out when I complained about him."

"I can't do much in this state but Jimmy could have fun with this one." Ivy really felt the need to rest before she hit the restaurant and blinked down at Gary when he rose, eyes following his upwards. "What do you think?"

"I'm sure I could work things out, thistle."

Ivy smiled, closing her eyes in amusement before opening them and looking back at him with a wry grin.

Gary smirked knowingly back at her, glad she understood him.

They both knew Zoe would be back pronto.

Ivy grinned at her, standing on her own again and partly zipping up her hoodie, and trying not to grimace at the pain her shoulder and leg and _everything_ gave her. "We best be off. Have a good Christmas, Zoe." She winked, walking back to Bullworth with her boyfriend by her side as Zoe waved after them. "So did you enjoy your gift?"

"Not as much as I enjoyed watching my girl doing her stuff." He'd never admit to how impressed he was with her talents, but that in there was something that was nothing short of_ incredible_. The one thing he'd been thinking was how lucky he'd been to scoop her up and an urge to bind her to him more thoroughly emerged soon after she'd quickly taken out number one. Hmm. How incredibly valuable she was… he really didn't want to let that go. "But _very_ useful."

"We should steal Choi into our employ." Ivy nodded resolutely, causing him to laugh lowly.

"I'll end up spoiling you if I do that."

"No, no. No spoiling here."

He rolled his eyes at her earnest look. "You'll have to ask Vale Businessman." If she asked, he was willing to get her what she wanted.

"Uh…"

"Exactly." The teal leader eyed her bare upper body and it's cut as she limped along with him. "Now zip your hoodie up."

"Nah, I'm still boiling, Gary." She smacked his hands away when she finished that sentence. "No one's around, anyway."

"Would you just _do it up_?" He muttered in exasperation, pleased when she finally zipped up fully. "Finally. I don't want anyone else but me seeing that. I got good headway on mine as well."

Ivy gave a tired smile. "I'm happy you got what you could from him. Thanks, you know? That was the most…" She was speechless, her eyes lighting up at the warehouse behind them before turning back to him. "The most insanely amazing thing anyone's ever done for me. That's worth all my Christmases in one!" She twirled around happily on her good leg. "Best Christmas ever!"

Gary caught her around the waist and half smirked down at her, half staring at the happiest expression he'd ever seen on her and then recalled something from one of those giggling girls in the drama club and paraphrased a little. "Think of it as making up for the ones I missed not loving you."

"W-What?!" Ivy's eyes widened as red flushed into her face. That was not expected, in any other her damn fantasies of romance, even as a teenager before she started getting real males as opposed to love story ones. She looked away at the ground, having no idea what to say at _Gary Smith_ saying that, stammering her words. "I-I-I-"

He laughed obnoxiously loudly at such an action, mocking her and took the harsh smack to his arm.

"How easy! Unbelievable!"

"Shut up, arsehole! I didn't expect that from fucking _you_!"

"Hence why it was so easy, moron! So, I've finally made the perverted Ivy flush! And such a stunning shade of red too." He mocked dramatically, unable to help cupping her cheek and pushing her up against him as his lips delved down onto hers, simply taking the affection he desired. He broke apart and grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let me help you with that Dit Da Jow stuff when we get to your room. I can show you how else my mouth can be used and how my hands are just as good as yours at things."

Forget stupid soppy love lines - this was far superior! It was something of physical worth she could enjoy with her man. She squeaked out a happy, "Yes, please!" causing him to burst into barking laughter and pick her up, shuffling her around to his back and walking back like that, enjoying the kisses and nibbles on his neck as she slumped on him, cocooned in the warmth of their admiration and affection for one another as they joked on the way back home to Bullworth.

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: I liked this one a lot - a date, lust, fighting. :D Did you?

By the way, are you a Zoe fan?

To all my viewers - thanks a ton! To my reviewers, thanks for pointing out mistakes

Please Review!

LaRS


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Cancun was gorgeous.

Breath taking.

Fabulous.

There were many words for it and none of them could come close to what Icy felt to get a breath of free air, away from manipulations and constant back watching and stress.

Of course there were the looks as only a week ago she'd received these bruises all over her, but that was so much easier to deal with than the wonder of when she would get a bunch of people on her arse and threatening to beat her bloody for the pain she'd inflicted on them.

Gary had been furious they'd never told him of course, but she'd noted that it could have been worse, and there was an underlying suspicion he'd known all along.

It'd fit the he'd known all along, she supposed.

Either way, she was here, he wasn't and she was delighting in having some space in between them not only to figure out what the fuck she was doing with him (because she knew he was intrinsically different in mentality to the normal person and that was something to worry about - lust, companionship and affection rolled in one or not), but also so she could free her mind and just _chill._ Be mellow. Maybe he understood the need to unwind, because he'd yet to completely demand they come back or even hunt them down and _drag_ them back like they'd expected.

Petey seemed a touch disappointed they'd gone without him but fuck it, he'd had the chance and he knew it. She could understand the whole missing out feeling but hey, if he really wanted to he could have come. He knew Jimmy and herself had been working especially fucking hard during these past two months to get shit done. It was kind of hard to miss Jimmy at work when they'd gone around to his workplace and annoyed the hell out of him when he was on duty or when she was constantly typing away as they planned in her room.

She was currently lounging at the side of the swimming pool in her orange bikini with sunglasses and sporting a very nice tan now, enjoying a martini in true James Bond fashion, when her laptop (connected to the amazingly high speed WiFi the place blissfully had) started to make noises on the table by her side. She looked at the messenger wanting to video-cam her and she accepted it, knowing it was from her buddies.

Ivy sat up, sipping her wonderful drink, and waved at the two planners of their group. "Hello, boys." Her smirk was wicked in her delight of being somewhere awesome while her voice was heavy with laziness due to the suns gorgeous rays shining upon her.

"Hey, Ivy!" Petey grinned. "Looking better than ever."

"Aw, thanks darlin'. That snow looks really evil. Not looking forward to that." She put her empty glass on a waiters' tray, giving a small smile to the man as she left a tip. "Especially when I have this gorgeous… Sun." She grinned widely at the pair, enjoying Petey's shake of the head and Gary's roll of the eyes. "What can I say? It's great to have saved up for this little bit of paradise. Truly, it is," She sighed out happily, smug.

"Stop sounding like Derby."

"What, about saving up? Yeah, right. Rich bastard don't need to do that." She looked over to see Jimmy having finished his flirting with some woman at the bar who didn't care about his age and come over with their drinks. "Thanks, princess."

Jimmy snorted, sitting down next to her, surprisingly buff as hell and attention worthy when he wasn't being an arsehole.

"So what's up?"

"We've got Zoe back."

"Oh yeah?" Ivy nodded. "Not bad at all. Took you a while."

"Who?"

"Shut up, loser," Gary stated with a less than harsh mocking look before looking at Jimmy with a much stronger one. "Zoe Taylor. A once student of Bullworth before she was kicked out because of complaining about Burton. She was able to pick up things very quickly. A great look out and pretty fast runner from the files before she left. Was an athlete that ignored the Jocks. A once good… Friend… of Mandy, I suppose you could call it. Didn't bother with each other after she was kicked out, it seems. So maybe just closer than usual acquaintances that shared the same classes and interests."

Closer than usual acquaintances. That could very well describe what others saw between herself and Gary. Her eyes dilated a little from behind her large sunglasses, sipping from her new glass of martini. That was one thing she did miss. The ability to get him to sneak out and find a nice little cranny where he could fill her fanny. Oh lordie-dee she was a pervert. But that's what constant sex suddenly stopping would do to you.

Okay, so maybe she felt better at seeing him, and maybe she felt like she could very easily go back and relax in his touchy feely presence but she was staying here, damnit, and getting a sweet tan.

She didn't miss him.

Not one bit.

Okay, maybe one bit.

Maybe.

"She available?"

"About ninety five percent sure she is," Petey said for him at Gary's uncaring shrug, eyeing their leading planner for a moment, and Ivy had to wonder at that look. "She's okay. A bit harsh, but you could take her Jimmy, if that's your aim."

"Hmm. Maybe a bit of fun here before I decide on anything solid. How about it, baby girl?" Jimmy slung an arm around her shoulder waggling his eyebrows. "Wanna take a ride on the Jimmy Train?"

His arm was pushed off in disgust and she sneered out, "Uhhh about that… No." She shook her head and laughing in a pained way at him poking his finger into a ticklish spot that both tickled and made her ache. "Don't do that, wanker." She grimaced, frowning at the curious mixture her nerves were picking up.

"She's your type, I think." Gary interrupted for her before Jimmy could get a mocking comment in.

"You do?" The trio said in union, causing him to scowl.

"I just said I did. So hurry up and get her on our side."

"Yeaaa, I understand now." Ivy said, making the other two nod in agreement. "Jeeze. Tryna use your sex appeal, he is." She shook her head at Jimmy who shrugged and simply leaned back with a keen smirk on his face and she burst out laughing. "You love it." She accused, sipping her drink before coughing. "Aw, you had vermouth put in it. Where's my olive, bro?"

"Ugh. You like olive's?"

"Yummy. I _love_ olive's."

"Nasty bitch. And what's wrong with vermouth?"

"Don't like it." Ivy shook her head again, sighing fakely. "Should have just gotten my own. Hopefully we can count on your package to get Zoe instead of your mind."

Petey coughed into his hand to hide the laughter but Gary flat out snickered.

Jimmy gave her a look of vengeance. "I'll get you back, Jones."

She swallowed the rest of the drink down with a grimace, putting it to the side of the laptop. "You try, Hopkins, and I will make out I'm your girlfriend when you go pick up your next woman."

* * *

.I.

* * *

"Fuck you Jimmy. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Ivy huffed in disbelief, standing outside their shared room as Jimmy had his pleasure. They _shared_ the huge bed, one with their head at the top and the other at the bottom, having pretended to elope.

"Oh! More! Please!"

She was not sleeping on that bed anymore and, very glad there was only a night left of their awesome holiday, shuddered then quickly walked away. She was really trying not to think of how the three boy's enhanced strength and their worked on stamina did indeed enhance other things.

"All I wanted was my damned sun lotion!"

* * *

.I.

* * *

Ivy sighed happily as she hit her room, dumping her suitcase next to her dorm room, and taking out her key. Unlocking the door, she blinked at her room. Before she had left it clean enough, no rubbish but stacks of clothing on the bed that had been left in her suitcase she didn't wear and her books weren't astray.

So, why were her clothes on the floor? Why was her wardrobe wide open? Where was the duvet of her bed?

Had someone broke into her room?

Lola?

The Nerds?

She went further in, alarmed.

Her desk had a menagerie of writing graphitised into it.

She gave a closer look at that and noticed the writing was about their plans, a brainstorming diagram of connections and… and her. There was a very good picture of her carved out with little pointing arrows and different descriptions of things about her and connecting to other things and people and places. There was also a G at the mark on her chest he always bit at. She rubbed a finger over the indentations.

Her eyes lingered on the messed up bed and then the feel of eyes on her neck.

There was a heady scent of male before she was grasped and the familiar body of Gary wrapped them both in her bedcover, pushing her up against him.

"Gary?" Ivy asked at the shaking he had, seeming like there was a thrill of energy buzzing through him. "Are you okay? You seem… wound up?"

Gary nibbled on her neck. "Hm." In fact, his mind had slowly began to fog up with so many ideas and voices and drive that he needed to go back down to the level he was at before half of his group left. He finally could now. "Far too long."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You won't be sleeping tonight."

Ivy's eyes widened as he pushed them to the bed.

* * *

.I.

* * *

Gary hadn't stopped touching her since they'd fallen asleep and he'd woken up. He felt considerately better in mind and much less tense.

That time they'd been parted had at first been fine. He was a little edgy they were so far away from his sphere of control and protection but that could be passed by planning. The next couple days had him constantly annoying Petey and his asshole family and needing the constancy he'd had of touching his own people and moving them around as he wished, which had been previously roughly divided up equally between them.

The next few days after that he'd been running around shaking things up between all the cliques but mostly the Nerds and the Greasers.

Just because, really.

His mind was clogging up with the need to see them, so instead he had to do things.

Anything.

All the heads of the cliques and most of each group had remained or come back early so he was especially glad to have himself some fun. The Nerds, having never previously been utterly against anyone other than the Jocks (even though everyone bullied them about) hated the Greasers with a passion due to a certain 'slag' _apparently_ getting things done for her in all ways (which it hadn't as even Lola seemed to have some limits she wouldn't cross) had riled up Johnny enough that several beatings had occurred. The Nerds had then stolen the majority of cars in vengeance, messed up with the wiring to fuck the systems up and brought them back and they'd done it so well that the Greasers could only have believed that they were smart enough to do so and had retaliated by constantly stealing from their comic store hangout and smashing up their property whenever they could.

He'd delighted in the fact that they'd both listened to his duplicitous words and had developed a line of trust which he'd have to let his group in on and try and get them the same reliance.

His head dipped down to kiss a shoulder, running a hand over her ass and squeezing, idly amused at the tan lines as he touched her surprisingly soft skin and thought on.

Or most of them, with the trust he was making. Ivy didn't have the best relationship with either faction, Jimmy had a better one with the Bullies, and Petey and himself hadn't been very close to any of them.

The past few days had been the worst. He hadn't slept, couldn't sleep, been buzzing and anxious and throwing fits and most of the outer cities surrounding Bullworth had felt its affects when he'd have connections he'd been taking from his grandfather and his own built ones interrupting important drug deals and set up mini gangs in the making against each other, and then others pairing up against bigger ones. The cities had been awash in police cars and the Bullworth residents, so used to surrounding cities being noted as always better, had been smug and adamant it had nothing to do with _their_ town which only made him laugh to himself in wretched delight.

He'd ended up nocturnal in her room, having already made extra keys for all of his groups rooms, burying himself in the remaining scent of her in her sheets. He hated that clinginess he had for her. His hand clenched causing her to twitch and roll over into him, sighing as she buried her head in his chest and a flood of fondness entered his chest, making him mentally curse his emotions for being so sappy and loving. At least it was only her.

"Go sleep, love…" Ivy mumbled giving him a lazy smile and kissing his jugular, before promptly taking her own advice.

Gary didn't know he let a soft look merge on his face as he wound an arm around her firm body and fell onto his back, keeping her close.

He did know one thing though.

She wouldn't be going on any damned vacations without him again.

His mind wouldn't be able to take it

* * *

.I.

* * *

Sunday, the seventh of January had a very lax feeling afternoon after that sleepy morning. Ivy had unwillingly gotten dressed when her stomach rumbled and a very touchy-feely Gary had barely let her get a sock on for a good half an hour, constantly dragging her non-reluctant body back into bed and having his wicked way with her. She'd been able to slip from his grasp and find some baggy clothes and take her pill. She'd gotten her period at the end of Christmas which put a downer after getting such a great gift, thankfully coming on only after she'd had her wicked way with Gary, but it had finished a couple days into her holiday, perking her up.

"Get dressed, would you?" Ivy poked him. "Go do cunning things." She chucked him his jeans and boxers. "Go be my manipulative man and do sneaky stuff and make me proud."

Gary snorted but put them on anyway. "I'll stay here, thanks," He stated as she pulled him up and redid the bed quickly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Gotta get some decent food. Can we please do away with Edna?"

"Maybe." He sat back down and put her laptop on. "She can have her uses. Like eventually being framed for poisoning or animal abuse. Not that it's a far stretch from what she already does, granted, but still. Also, we'll be getting new students and I know at least one of them is a chef, being part of a triplet siblinghood on some cookery show. They could be converted too."

"More students?"

"We lose and get them added all the time at each semester break. Bullworth attracts the talented in things. Bullying. Fighting. Singing. The list goes on." He waved his hand dismissively. "Chef's happen to be coming. Ever heard of the Italian Bruzzini triplets?"

"Do I look like I kn-?" He smirked. "Shut up, Gary. Far too busy with my boyfriends' crazy schemes," She grumbled, finding a random lollipop in her hoodie and she instantly unwrapped it and put it in her mouth to stave away the hunger pangs.

"And planning secret holidays."

Ivy gave him a look. "Please. As if you didn't know. If you hadn't you'd have been frothing at the mouth and would have followed us."

Gary shrugged, still looking damnably smug and completely annoying her as he searched the internet. "Students are coming back today. Classes start tomorrow."

"Not for me."

He nodded, waving a hand. "Hmph." Something caught his eye and he tapped his fingers on the laptop in thought before grasping her around the waist and dragging her close to kiss her hard, tongue plundering her mouth to keep a taste of her and the bitter-sweet lemon flavored candy in her mouth and then letting go. "Be back soon, woman."

"Maybe, gorgeous. Have fun." Curious but more hungry, Ivy went from the room and left the school premises. She went to the Mexican restaurant, taking her time in getting there, and greeting Boss with a wide grin, who smirked and waved her over, giving her a kiss on each cheek. "_Fighter girl, you're looking tanned and sexy. Have fun down south?_"

"_It was amazing! The weather, the place, the sexy men everywhere. Just a shame I left the sexiest back home, ah?_" She waggled her brows with a grin causing him to laugh and offer a seat, making one of men shove over. "_What's the special today?_"

"_Enchiladas. Do you want some?_"

Her mouth watered. "_Sounds spectacular. Can I have some to go as well?_"

Boss ordered up some more portions. "_You look like a very hungry woman. But a woman who just ate as well._" Boss smirked, leaning forward at her satisfied look. "_Not back a day and you already had a man. You fast worker._"

Ivy held her hands out, leaning back in her chair smugly. "_Fighters need to be pampered in all ways._" The food must have already been made, because two enchiladas were served up almost instantly. Gary's warning floated in her head but she decided to chance it. She'd been talking with him the whole time and he hadn't made any overtly or suspicious signs. Plus Diego had said Boss wanted her, so why poison her? That was her reasoning, though she supposed Gary wouldn't think of it that way. "_How are your men, and yourself? You are well?_" She asked, trying to not appear too concerned. "_One hundred per cent again?_"

"_Business as usual._" Boss was very aware of himself now being the smallest and weakest in the district of Bullworth Town, Clydesdale, Kentish Town, Ayrshire, Upton and Wynnmere apart from those little up and coming gangs. His drug business had gone down, though weapons dealing had gone up, which was worrying. He needed fighters like this one and Jimmy. Or at least to keep them sweet because he could see their path to gang territory from a hundred yards away and that damned potential in the right hands was very threatening.

If they do, and most likely will, become big, then there was a chance he could hold onto the coattails of their success if he himself didn't win them over.

Plus he liked her, she was cute and could kick his men's asses whenever she wanted.

"_Good._" Ivy took a bite into her food and groaned, leaning back and pointing at her food. "_This is fucking delicious. Oh my goodness. Officially the best food I've ever tasted and I have been ruined for everything else._" Ivy nodded and hungrily demolished her food. She ignored the snickers as she raised her plate up for more and the waitress nodded with a wide grin.

Boss roped her into a conversation about her holiday and she happily spoke of her times sightseeing, tanning and going to merengue dancing lessons while Jimmy would rather go to the bars and chat up women between bites. He somehow knew about the takeover of the school Gary was doing with them, and even spoke to her about his 'antics', and she used that word very lightly, during the time she was away. He didn't know it all, but she was sure as hell gonna interrogate the nutty bastard she was dating when she next saw him.

"_Hey, beautiful fighter girl, when'll you join a gang?_"

Ivy blinked up at Diego, who leaned over her from the booth behind her.

"_We have a place for you._"

Ivy looked down at her empty plate, unsure what to say. "_Maybe after I get through school._" That gave her time, and if she needed more, she could just say after her degree. "_I at least want that before I think anything serious about this life. It's a big step._"

"_The first step is the right attitude._"

"_Or the right reason,_" Diego said softly and she looked up at him in empathy. "You can come to me if you have questions, preciosa."

"_Yes, well. I'll be following Gary's decision on this. He will not guide me wrong._"

The little bit of loyalty set Boss shifting a little, having wanted her with him but also knowing any descendant of Vale's would want it his own way.

The waitress came up to Ivy with her take-out order, which Ivy was thankful for her excellent timing before Diego could be any more… indulgent and fond towards her. "Thanks. To you as well, Boss. Boss, Diego, boys." She waved a hand at the gang members who gave multiple goodbye causing her to grin wide at that and leaned forward at Boss's behest. "Hm?"

He muttered in her ear, "Vale Businessman is very interested in you. Don't be surprised if he pulls something soon."

Her mind flickered to the event Gary wanted her part of in the warehouse in Blue Skies.

It had to be that.

"Thank you, Boss."

He put his mouth to her ear, lips pushed against the shell of it. "Enrique Vasquez. You may call me that, little sister." He pulled back and chuckled at her surprised face at his boldness, and kissed her on the forehead. "Go."

Ivy rubbed her neck and picked up her food. "Bye, bro." She winked and left quickly, smiling at Diego on the way out, having a lot to think about.

What had happened during her holiday to Cancun? What had Gary been doing and why had he done it without informing them over the internet? Had Petey known? Was he in on keeping it secret or had he wanted to tell them? What was going on with Gary's plan to show her off? Had something happened around that time that he wanted (or had) to show whom he had in his crew and he wasn't to be messed with? Had the Vale Businessman been there? Who had been? Who hadn't been there?

Her mind throbbed as she got back to the campus, rubbing a temple as she entered the main gates and closing her eyes momentarily. A migraine? Now?! Just, rea-?! Her eyes opened as a flash of something was heard and she immediately drew her arm up to defend. She let out a pained shout as something hard and leaden slammed into her arm and left side as she keeled over, making her vomit her full stomach and falling to her knees painfully before the regurgitated mess, scraping them. She was sure she felt a bone break or at least fracture. She minutely dodged a strike to her head and took a choked look at the unfamiliar people above her as bile stung her throat. The second one then went to kick her in the stomach and she tumbled backwards to dodge it, cursing herself for her lapse as another three came out of nowhere and started to strike at her.

She jumped backwards and sidestepped as much as she could, blocking any swung fists and kicks.

Adrenaline hit her, but she was on school grounds and the habitual need to hide her abilities made her less than her best, otherwise they'd be fucking crying like pussies right now.

"Who-" She vomited up her just eaten food one more, blood mixing with it and she wondered if something had ruptured her stomach or something and rolled over with a pained wheeze. It looked like this person was just over a few years her senior and probably from Blue Skies. What were these people call? Dropouts? Townies? Where they gang members? Hired hands wanting to get the drop on her? Who the fuck were they? Shit. She needed someone to take the image of beating them up should anyone see. "Gary! Jimmy! Pe- Gah!" She called loudly, hoping against hope that one of them were near. She stood up and dodged a blow, leaving the food and running to the side his weapon swung at her from and stumbled which cause her to dodge the next swipe.

"Hey assholes!" One of the Bullies had caught sight of the situation. "Shit! It's one of our Bullworth girls! Guys, get them!"

They were chased off and a dark redhead caught her by the shoulders before she fell.

'_Wade, right? Christy's brother?_'

"C'mon girl. We need to get you to the doc! Can you walk at all?" He asked worriedly before cursing himself out loud. "Shit, of course not. You just got beaten up by those bastards. Look I have a scooter- Ethan! Get the scooter!"

The humiliation crept up on her at the jump she'd had and the fact she had to have a _Bully_ help her. One of the Bullies! She coughed up blood into her hand and flopped her uninjured shoulder further into him to keep the top weight off the middle of her torso. She coughed once more, not feeling anything wrong with her lungs or any phlegmy or bloody build-up, and predicted she hadn't punctured them, but maybe she had her stomach somehow? Though the thought of stomach acid leaking into her body made her want to hit the ER immediately. '_Gary, where are you, fucker?! I swear if you set __**this**__ up...!_'

The sound of a scooter roaring came up and Wade took over from Ethan, gently lifting her in front of him on the scooter and racing her to the hospital. Nurses were in a flurry as soon as they saw her ragged stated and she was instantaneously taken to A&E. A half hour later after X-Rays and diagnosis, it seemed she hadn't broken or fractured ribs; her ribs were heavily bruised by both the blunt force and had caused some minor internal stomach bleeding, but that it was her forearms' ulna bone had taken the brunt force of it and had a clean snap. It was something called a Monteggia fracture and they were saying she needed an Internal Fixation.

Basically put she'd have a titanium item holding her bones together to heal in a correct setting that would stay there unless she got some type of infection or just wanted it out. She gave the okay to the surgery instantly, wanting to get out as soon as possible and hide up in her room. She had no fear of such a normal surgery.

The one thing she feared was recovery time now.

Six to ten weeks was the usual, and hopefully she could shorten the time by upping the vitamins she took in and doing correct shoulder and hand muscle exercises with military determination. Her older brother had broken his bone and it had taken him that long but a full recovery had taken nearly a year to be as it was before.

How was she supposed to deal with that?!

She might as well have lobbed her arm clean off, Monty Python Black Knight style! Tis' only a flesh wound, her right buttock!

She fell to the local anaesthetic and the next thing she knew she'd woken up blearily in a patients ward.

Ivy lulled her head to the right and saw an uncomfortable looking… Wade? He was still here? What a sweetheart. She swallowed and shifted, surprised that her ribs didn't hurt as much as the initial hit and that her arm was all casted up. That was stupid because of course it wouldn't. She sat up slower, then, able to take the pain and noticed she was still in her clothing. Thank goodness for that. She called for a doctor or nurse or whatever that button would summon.

"Miss Jones?" The Nurse asked quietly. "Are you in any worse than usual pain?"

"Look, first things first? What do I need to take? Codeine or something, right? Secondly, I'm on the pill and I had sex this morning, so will this anaesthetic mess with it? I don't want to get pregnant. And lastly, what do I need to do to speed up recovery?" She looked at the sleeping Wade. "I'm a martial artist and very active so this is just plain deplorable to me."

The nurse nodded. "You'll be better off taking another pill and buying the morning one, just in case. If that doesn't work, then come back here to deal with that problem should it arise, though after the double dose, it shouldn't. Yes, we'll be supplying you with the dosage of codeine you'll be required to take. We'll give you a list of things to do at each healing stage. You've had a blood test and your healing rate is amazing. In fact, the hospital would pay a good deal for this to go to research-"

The mods. Shit, what had she done to it again? Strength, age changing and she guessed regeneration must have been one. In fact, she was certain it had been only those three she could change in such short time. Was there something else? Her mood instantly elevated at the thought of quicker recovery when the words hit her. '_Blood test?_'

"Bring me that sample, please. There was no need for any blood test when I don't need a transfusion. Don't think I won't sue your arses for illegally obtaining and keeping my blood should you not give me it all back _**and delete all records**_."

The nurse was flustered at her angry scowl. "O-Of course, Miss Jones."

Ivy nodded, knowing she was being a bit unfair but still furious at her ability to quickly mend being found out by an unknown quantity. "Good, now bring me the bill and the codeine and I will be back in two weeks for a check-up. There's no point in trying to make any case of me staying here. Absolute rest of this arm is paramount to my healing and I will _not_ have anything done to it."

"Yes, Miss Jones."

"Thank you, nurse." Ivy felt her shoulders droop as the nurse quickly went off. Ten minutes later she was back with another doctor and Ivy paid the bill (God damnit America! Free healthcare, please!) and followed the advice about the healing process and codeine dosage with careful ears. "Doc, Nurse. Thank you." She'd drop by Sifu's for some DDJ for her ribs, if Wade would be so kind. She turned to him and shook him gently by the shoulder. "Hey, Wade, wake up."

"Mmbruh?"

Ivy snorted but had to force herself into calmness to stop the ache of pain going up her chest. "C'mon, Wade."

"Oh, yeah." He rubbed his face and got up straight away. "You'll be alright?"

"Just stunned by the reality of it. Let's go, huh? I just wanna get back to my room and sleep. You know?"

"Yeah." Christy's brother then coughed awkwardly. "Do you need some help…?"

Ivy really hated to admit it but some support could be good for now. "I do." She said in a small voice, looking at the ground, feeling shamed. She was supposed to be tough.

This was a horrible awakening.

"I feel drowsy and… bioticced... Bio... Anti-bio… dosed up. Look, just help me back to school, yeah?" Wade did so, deciding on giving her a piggy back to the scooter, unsure and a bit gruff at handling a hurt woman, but meaning well. He'd consented to going to Sifu's to grab the DDJ before getting back to school and left the scooter unchained at the gates and put her on his back again, letting her hurt forearm dangle over his shoulder. "Uh…? What about…?"

"Not mine. Stole it."

"Right. I owe you one, Wade."

"It's fine."

"No, really. It would've been fine just dropping me off but you stayed and looked after me at a weak moment."

Wade shrugged, uncomfortable and she winced at the movement. "I dunno, just… I dunno, help me with work or something. You're the Spanish speaker girl, right?"

Ivy felt better a being able to repay a debt. "Fluent as a bilingual can get."

"Um, what?"

His confusion made her blink, wondering if he wasn't that smart or if it was her speedy accent. "I speak it as well as a Spanish person would."

"Oh, yeah. Right. So. Yeah."

"I'll not have much to do, so I can help you during some breaks."

"Deal." He put her down gently outside the Girls Dorm doors. "Uh…"

"Thanks Wade. You're a star." Ivy half grinned. "I'll meet you Tuesday after lessons here, alright?"

"Sure."

* * *

.I.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not so happy with this one, but kind of needed too.

Thanks to **Wa7sh** for following and faving this :D.

Please Review!

LaRS.


End file.
